


Broken Wings

by angelslaugh



Series: Angelic Dilemmas [3]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Sarah Jane Adventures, Sherlock (TV), Supernatural, Torchwood
Genre: A Lot of Dialogue is Taken From The shows, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempt at Humor, Bad Wolf Rose Tyler, Captain Jack Harkness & Rose Tyler Friendship, Kind-of Doomsday Fix-it, Lots of Paradoxes that will eventually end, Minor Character Death, Multi, Not All Characters Are Listed, Not All Pairings Listed, OOC characters, Some Tragedy, Sort-of Canon Episodes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-04-09 10:24:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 37
Words: 78,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4344902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelslaugh/pseuds/angelslaugh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very badly injured Seraph finds her line in a young woman named Rose Tyler, who is her True Vessel. However, not everything is as it appears. When an alien in a blue police box appears, the true purpose of the seraphim is revealed, and loyalties will be tested, bonds broken. Trust lost, but eventual forgiveness earned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Run!

**Author's Note:**

> Just for future reference for those who've read Fallen Skies and Stolen Stars-Eviel is not an archangel who was a warrior for her entire life or a cherubim who Fell and loves love. Eviel is an Intelligence seraphim, mainly used for gathering intel or, as she is Naomi's twin, wiping other angels' memories and collecting them at the same time, and was thrust into combat that she wasn't made for. She does have a dark, nasty side that will be shown.
> 
> Some dialogue is directly from the episodes themselves. I do not own DW, TW, SPN, or SJA.

“Yes.”

The thing that started it all.

A consent.

_Thank you._

Light rushed into the room, and Rose Tyler was given power.

~:~

Ever since she was seven, she’d had a voice in her head. A voice that went by either Evelyn, or Eviel.

She thought of that voice as ‘Evy’. Nobody understood what it was like to be the vessel of an angel. A seraphim.

It was…exhilarating.

Now Rose was nineteen, and Rose had a promise to fulfill. A promise to the angel-Naomi, her sister in her small Informer sect of the warrior class of angels, had finally been located by the seraphim, who’d been too injured to do anything but wait until she was better.

It was better to stay out of the fight then to be in the middle of it.

Rose walked to her job with a less-than enthusiastic gait. Lately, things with Mickey had been…off.

 _Off? He’s smitten, but you aren’t in love with him anymore,_ Evy whispered.

Rose flinched a little at that thought. She couldn’t imagine…but Evy was right. That’s why she’d avoided Jimmy Stone and, hearing it from his current girlfriend, she was lucky she’d listened to Evy and ignored his attempts-pathetic as they were-to get her to go out with him.

Mickey had lately been restless. Rose didn’t know why he’d been pulling away from her. Then Rose realized… _she_ was the one pulling away. Mickey knew what was coming. Rose’s heart hurt, knowing she was hurting her friend.

 _It’s better to have loved and lost than to not have loved at all,_ Evy quoted, though at the moment, neither could remember where it had been said.

Then Rose stumbled into someone-and Evy’s sudden jolt of elation only meant that Evy’s request and wish had been unexpectedly fulfilled.

“Sorry, dear,” the American-accented woman said with a small smile.

“Naomi,” Rose blurted. Alarm flashed on the redhead’s face. “Uh, I’ve got someone wanting to speak with you.” She tapped her head.

A flash of understanding crossed Naomi’s face. “Ah, I understand.” Naomi took a deep breath. “Is she all right to speak?”

Regret poured out of Evy. _I won’t be able to **move** if I take control of your body._

Rose shook her head. “She was badly hurt in the Fall…she was able to wait in her previous host’s mind, but she was so hurt that her previous host’s soul almost snuffed her out.”

Naomi’s eyes widened in shock and sympathy. “All right. I’ll be in London for a couple of months; I’ll be in touch.” Naomi smiled tenderly at Rose; Rose felt like she was intruding. “Get well soon, sister. I will be in America if you have need of me-the Silence are getting out of hand.” Rose felt Evy send sluggish assurance to Naomi, who seemed to feel it-pity flashed upon the older angel’s face before she left.

Rose took a deep breath. ‘ _Evy, you should rest. By the day’s end you’ll have recovered some of your strength. I’ll be fine on my own._ ’

Evy didn’t answer. All she did was sink back into sleep, something she’d been doing for a while. When she was feeling much better, Evy would stay awake for hours. But the earlier excitement seemed to have done her in.

Thanks to Evy, Rose was slightly telepathic and knew that there were aliens. Evy had unlocked it for her right after her ninth birthday, as an apology for scaring the crap out of the nine year old. Evy had told her-in many days-that there were aliens and one day the human race would scatter to the stars. Dimensions, alternate universes-they existed, but there was only one true God and one set of angels. An angel could dimension hop if they were powerful enough. As an Informer warrior, Evy could-in theory-dimension hop without Heaven. With Heaven it was much easier.

Normal seraphim couldn’t do it without Heaven.

That’s how Evy had explained it. Now her sleeping days were leaving her, but speaking to Rose tended to exhaust the angel.

She’d drift awake from time to time and be almost bursting with energy, but because of her Grace’s depleted state it was still quite an effort.

Rose sighed and finally got to her work. Time for folding clothes and helping out customers.

~:~

By the time night had fallen, Rose was tired and worn out from all the work that she’d done. Evy had awakened a while ago, but hadn’t spoken. Sending emotions for Rose to feel them seemed to be easier than talking. Sending emotions and speaking telepathically drained her.

A sudden foreboding feeling hit her. She knew this was her own feelings and not Evy’s projected feelings. Evy tended to be very forceful, and while Rose sometimes hated it, Evy’s feelings of calmness made her less irrational when angry. It was also true of the opposite-when Rose was calm, Evy could make her angry if something angered the angel.

She headed towards the door, but the guard stopped her with Wilson’s lottery money. She sighed and grabbed it, going into the lift and heading downwards.

She called out for Wilson. “Wilson? Wilson, I’ve got your lottery money. Wilson?”

There was a clattering noise. Evy was a tense energy in Rose’s mind.

 _Something’s off,_ Evy managed.

 _I knew you could feel it,_ Rose said, shivering. Whatever was happening-

Rose’s mind picked up on something else. Another, stronger telepath. She found herself quickening her steps, eager to meet this person. She stepped into the room, and, her heart beating so loud she thought it was the loudest thing in the room, she called for Wilson, again receiving no answer.

Starting to get scared-especially with the other telepath so close-she took a deep breath, Evy’s comforting presence in her mind sending her reassurance.

Then she saw it. A mannequin started to move and Rose thought it was just a joke.

“Really, Wilson?” She asked, feeling more unsure than she thought she’d ever felt before. “This isn’t funny, Wilson!”

She hit a wall and closed her eyes. She didn’t know if Evy was able to help her out, but she really didn’t want to die.

Just as Evy was gathering herself to surge forth, Rose’s hand was grasped, and she opened her eyes, astonished, to meet icy blue eyes.

“Run!” he said, and he tugged Rose after him. She couldn’t help it-a little giggle escaped her, probably from the sheer absurdity of a handsome man saving her from certain death.

Evy was…surprised. And a little stronger. When he left Rose outside and claimed he would die, Evelyn said, in a tone of wry amusement, _He’s too cheerful for someone claiming he’s going to die._

 _But what is he?_ Rose asked, frowning. _He’s humanoid, he’s obviously an alien…_

 _And fighting the Nestene Consciousness. This alien must have an invested interest in the continued survival of our species. Let’s see…artron energy, humanoid, telepathic…well, I’d have to see if he has one or two hearts to be certain._ Evy’s presence had strengthened, more than Rose had ever felt. She seemed more alive.

 _What’s artron energy?_ Rose wondered, not even realizing that her job had just blown up.

_Space and time travel. He could have a vortex manipu- Rose, turn. NOW._

Rose swiveled. Nothing was out of the ordinary except a police box.

 _I knew it._ Evy’s tone was filled with triumph. _He’s a Time Lord!_


	2. Fantastic!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some dialogue is directly taken from the show. I don't own DW, TW, SJA, or SPN. I only own my OCs. Most chapters will not be this long.

_What the bloody hell is a Time Lord?_ Rose demanded. Evy’s amusement was almost tangible.

 _Long-lived creatures. A race of beings who usually think they’re above everything else in the universe. Right now, though, his planet is currently locked in time-a lock that even angels-as they are now-cannot break._ Sadness had entered Evy, and sudden exhaustion filled both vessel and angel.

 _We need sleep,_ Rose said quietly. Knowing her mum, Jackie would be all concerned and loving.

Not that Rose minded.

 _You’re lucky she hasn’t found out about me,_ Evy commented as Rose started walking home. _She’d scream._

 _Probably,_ Rose laughed. _Or she’d try to worship you. Or demand why you haven’t given us enough money to get a real flat that isn’t apart of the Estates._

Evy was sad, and Rose immediately regretted bringing that up.

_Yes, well, being injured in a Heavenly battle does a lot of damage. Even with artron energy…it would take me about a year to finally wake up fully. I better save my strength. Goodnight, Rose._

_Goodnight, Eviel._

~:~

“Mum, I’ll be fine,” Rose sighed heavily as she sat on the couch the next morning. “I’ll find a job soon.”

Jackie Tyler sighed as she went into her bedroom to get ready for the day.

Soon enough, there was a rattle near the door, indicating that someone or something was entering the small flat.

Rose got up, irritated with her mother.

“Mum, you lied! You said you nailed the cat flap down a month ago!”

“I did!” Jackie hollered back.

Rose tentatively opened the cat flap after seeing four screws on the ground.

With a small shriek, she noticed the Time Lord person that Evy had told her about.

She opened the door and glared at him.

“What are you doing there?” he asked her, looking surprised.

“We-I mean, I,” she corrected hastily, “live here.” The Time Lord eyed her curiously, before dismissing her.

“That’s excellent. See you!” The Time Lord went to leave, but Rose-in a surprising display of strength, yanked the alien into the small flat.

“No you don’t!” she growled. The Time Lord stared as she slammed the door shut behind him.

“Okay,” he said. Rose brushed past him, Rose distantly hearing her mother say that she should get reimbursed. “We’re talking millions.” Rose fought a snort. He certainly knew how to bullshit someone. Then her mother said something else, and he said, “Ah. No.”

He joined her in the living room, where Rose stood, glaring at him.

“What are you?” The Time Lord stared at her. Clearly, he hadn’t expected that.

“What?”

She tapped her head. “I can feel you-I felt you last night, at my job. What are you?”

“Time Lord,” he said, confirming Evy’s earlier statement. The Time Lord scrutinized her carefully. “I’m the Doctor, as I said last night. And you shouldn’t be telepathic.”

Rose smiled tightly. “It was a gift.” She didn’t elaborate as she moved to the kitchen.

 _Don’t mention the police,_ Evy whispered. _He’ll think you’re an idiot._

Rose got the tea out and gave him a cup of it.

“You’re not too surprised by me being an alien,” the Time Lord said, staring at her suspiciously. “Are you just a human?”

Rose nearly snorted. She was as human as her mother. Her bloodline just had a strong claim as Evy’s line.

And probably Naomi’s, but Rose wasn’t complaining that Evy was in her own mind.

“As human as Mum is,” she said, snickering when an uncomfortable look flitted across the Time Lord’s face. “Just, y’know, less…” she waved her hand in her mother’s room’s direction.

The Time Lord nodded.

“And I’d rather not say how I got my telepathy just yet. Just tell me what made the plastic come alive,” she ordered.

“Something called the Nestene Consciousness,” he said, watching her expression. Rose didn’t even pretend to be surprised.

“Ah. How do we stop it?”

“We?” he asked her, narrowing his eyes. “You’re going to stay here and watch the telly, eat chips and have a boring, extremely mundane life.”

Rose snorted. “As if. How do we stop it?” Evy’s faint approval made Rose smile a little.

The Doctor looked disgruntled. And that’s when the cat flap flapped again, and a plastic hand began to choke the Doctor.

Rose shrieked, unable to help it, as she tried to get it off of the Doctor’s face. Then it attached to her face and tried to suffocate her.

She tried to tug it off, and the Doctor ended up making the two of them tumble onto the coffee table just as Jackie’s hair dryer turned on. The coffee table broke.

The Doctor managed to get it off of her and pointed a tube with something blue on the tip. It made a faint buzzing noise as it worked.

“What’s that?” Rose questioned, getting no explanation from Evy.

“Sonic screwdriver,” he said, tossing her the now stiff arm of the mannequin. Rose took it, briefly hitting the Doctor on the arm. Evy may or may not have added some of her strength to Rose’s, as it actually seemed to visibly pain the Time Lord.

“If you’re from another planet,” she said once they’d left, “why do you sound like you’re from the north?”

“Lots of planets have a north,” the Doctor informed her. Rose nodded. He turned to her as they reached his ship. “Go home.”

Rose stared at him with incredulity. “I just said-“

“Rose, go home,” the Time Lord sighed. “Live your life. You don’t want to be involved with mine.”

Rose opened her mouth, but he had already closed his ship’s door. A loud wheezing noise hit Rose’s ears, and she tried not to feel too hurt.

~:~

_…his constant companion. Death._

Clive’s words rang in her head, so much so she didn’t notice Evy’s warnings or Mickey’s plastic-ness.

They got out of the car and sat at a table, Rose only briefly glancing at the many pizzas that were available. Rose knew that the Doctor wasn’t simply a killer; maybe he just wanted to be left alone.

Rose started chattering, and if Mickey’s unusual interest in the Doctor didn’t catch her attention, nothing did until Evy finally yelled at her.

_PAY ATTENTION!_

Rose visibly flinched as Mickey raised his hand and it transformed into a flat board. She yelped and stood up, rather quickly, and scraped her chair backwards.

Into the Doctor.

He gripped her hand, but instead of him dragging her, she dragged _him._ Out the back, away from the other patrons who were fleeing the plastic Mickey that was also headless-why hadn’t Rose noticed the Mickey looked too fake to be real?

 _Idiot,_ Evy yawned.

Guilt made Rose stop right outside and wring her hands nervously while speaking out loud to Evy.

“Sorry! Clive was…he had me convinced!”

_You’re acting like a loon. Follow the Doctor._

“You done and coming yet?” the Doctor asked her, staring at her with a raised brow. Rose flushed and followed him, gasping as he shut the door and set Plastic Mickey on the console of his ship.

“It’s…bigger on the inside,” gasped Rose. The Doctor watched her, a pleased smirk firmly in place.

“It’s called the TARDIS. Time And Relative Dimension In Space,” he told her almost arrogantly.

_I thought it would be-Time Lords were so pompous and arrogant, but they really did design spectacular things._

Rose hid a smile as the Doctor moved around his console rather quickly.

“Who were you talking to, if you’re willing to answer?” he asked as the wheezing noise happened again.

Rose hesitated.

_Evy?_

_Go ahead. He might as well know._ Evelyn sounded tired.

“Her name is Evy. She sees everything I do, unlocked my telepathic potential, and told me that you were a Time Lord-well, she really guessed-and that you are fighting the Nestene Consciousness. She was also strengthened by artron energy and I knew that the police box was your ship from last night.” She thought back to what Evy had said about Time Lords. “And she called your race pompous and arrogant, but you designed spectacular things.”

A ghost of a smile appeared on the Doctor’s face as he watched her.

“Is she watching right now?”

Rose shook her head. “She doesn’t have the energy. I’ve been her vessel since I was seven, when I consented.”

The Doctor’s eyes popped open. “What?”

Rose’s eyes lowered. “She was heavily injured. She barely has the energy to speak to me-her last vessel nearly snuffed her out.” Rose didn’t mention what she was. No doubt the Time Lord would try all his might to disprove the theory that the angel of the Lord inside of her body wasn’t, in fact, an angel of the Lord.

“Does she say what she is?” Rose shook her head.

“I trust her.”

“Why?” he demanded of her. As if he actually cared about one measly human in the grand scheme of things.

Rose drew herself up. “Maybe because I could literally sense that she was in great pain? Or maybe it’s an effort to tell me things so I’m not just some ‘stupid ape that doesn’t know anythin’!’”

Normally, her Cockney accent was buried under the years of pretending she was a high-class British citizen; a lot of people didn’t care, true, but many of Rose’s friends had long cast off their old accents and made an effort to be more high class.

It was in times of great emotion-if she was feeling something particularly strongly or the like-that her old accent would come out, quite thickly.

The Doctor looked away. “Fine then.” He fiddled with other things and the wheezing noise happened again. “There we are, the signal’s originating from there!” He left, just as the plastic thing was melting.

Rose didn’t give the melted head of plastic Mickey another thought as she stepped outside, grinning despite her earlier anger.

~:~

“So where exactly is this satellite of the Consciousness?” Rose asked the Doctor, who shrugged.

“It’s round, and it has to be big, and in the center of London. You’d have to be blind to miss it,” the Doctor said, glancing around once before shrugging. “It’s nowhere in sight.”

“Well, maybe it’s like an eye,” she said, pointing. “The London Eye, in fact.”

The Doctor turned. Then he grinned at Rose.

“Fantastic!”

They both darted down the street, grinning in spite of the terrible danger that humanity was in.

~:~

When they stopped, the Doctor was quite frustrated, knowing that there had to be an underground entrance someplace-something almost undetectable, but something he’d know was out of place.

“What are we looking for?” Rose asked. The Doctor eyed his current companion for a minute, thinking how weird she was going to act when the Doctor informed her it was probably an alien parasite that latched onto her brain and told her about the things she knew about and was killing her slowly.

He had a feeling that she wouldn’t take kindly to him telling her right then, so he kept his mouth shut.

Then again, she probably wouldn’t take kindly to knowing that her world was slowly being taken over by other alien parasites that would eventually be booted off this planet-right before the human race finally started leaving for the stars.

“An underground entrance. There has to be one around here,” he told the human (who, strictly speaking, was the alien to _him_ ). The human looked around and the Doctor almost scoffed.

If _he_ couldn’t find it, there was no way-

“Maybe over there?” Rose said, cutting his thoughts off.

This human was surprising him in many ways.

“Fantastic!” he repeated, grinning at her. Shyly, she gave him a tongue-in-teeth smile that seemed to be her trademark grin.

Both of them quickly darted down, into sweltering heat. Rose noticed her human friend looking quite pathetic and scared. She rushed to him while he addressed the Consciousness.

~:~

“Mickey!” Rose called as she spotted her boyfriend.

“Rose!” Mickey cried out. “Don’t go near that thing!”

Rose hugged him, just as the Doctor began to address the Consciousness. Evy had informed her that the Doctor would probably give the Consciousness a chance before killing it with the vial of anti-plastic he’d made before they’d even begun searching for the Consciousness.

“I seek audience with the Nestene Consciousness under peaceful contract according to convention 15 of the Shadow Proclamation,” the Doctor called to the vat of living plastic. Rose watched with wide eyes while Mickey nattered on about how the Consciousness could talk. “Thank you. If I might have permission to approach?” The Doctor approached. “Am I addressing the Consciousness? Thank you. If I might observe, you infiltrated this civilization by means of warp shunt technology. So, may I suggest, with the greatest respect, that you shunt off?” He said ‘shunt off’ with a big grin on his face. The liquid in the vat formed a face. It was _ugly._

 _Normally, I’d say ‘respect your elders’, but in this case I’m not sure what to think. Thank Father you are not seeing a Jagrafess as your second official alien-that would’ve made you think all off-world creatures are non-humanoid._ Evy’s tone was carefully controlled disgust.

“Oh, don't give me that. It's an invasion, plain and simple. Don't talk about constitutional rights!” The Doctor scoffed to whatever the Consciousness was saying. “I am talking!” the Doctor snapped. “This planet is just starting. These stupid little people have only just learnt how to walk, but they're capable of so much more. I'm asking you on their behalf. Please, just go.” His tone lowered.

Rose and Evy-creating a dual tone that only the Doctor picked up on-yelled in unison. “ **DOCTOR!** ” He turned just in time for one of the dummies to grab onto him, another slipping out the vial of anti-plastic.

“That was just insurance. I wasn't going to use it. I was not attacking you. I'm here to help. I'm not your enemy. I swear, I'm not.” He paused, briefly, as the Consciousness roared something at him. “What do you mean?”

A hidden door slid up to reveal the TARDIS. The Doctor paled. Rose sensed Evy’s sorrow and guilt over that-whatever the Consciousness was saying that Evy didn’t want her to hear, Evy had lots of guilt over it.

“No. Oh, no. Honestly, no. Yes, that's my ship. That's not true. I should know, I was there. I fought in the war. It wasn't my fault. I couldn't save your world! I couldn't save any of them!” Whatever war he was talking about…it must have done a lot of damage.

 _It did._ Evy’s voice was guilt-ridden.

Rose didn’t ask why she felt so sad.

“Doctor, what’s wrong?” Rose cried. The Doctor turned to her as much as he could with an alien-controlled-shop mannequin holding him back.

“It's the Tardis! The Nestene's identified its superior technology. It's terrified. It's going to the final phase. It's starting the invasion! Get out, Rose! Just leg it now!”

Rose wanted to ask all sorts of questions when Evy sent out a burst of power-and Rose was electrified. Adrenaline pumped through her veins as the Doctor was getting closer to the edge-the mannequins were going to kill him!

~:~

Near the Queen’s Arcade, a bunch of mannequins started to move. Jackie Tyler stared, torn between wanting to shop more and legging it out of there when a redheaded woman appeared-literally out of nowhere-and touched Jackie’s forehead.

They were instantly in Jackie’s living room, her shopping bags nowhere to be seen. The woman vanished, then reappeared with Jackie’s bags. The woman smiled at her, waved, and was gone once more, not even introducing herself.

~:~

Naomi had been shopping whilst in England when she received a scattered message in Enochian from Eviel-her dearest sister, the only one who was to be trusted to know of everything as an Informer (Naomi had only withheld the torture [reformation] of the angels whose memories she had Eviel erase. It was basically all; it was a wonder Eviel hadn’t gone insane yet)-to save Rose Tyler’s mother from certain death.

And the redheaded vesseled angel had done so with efficiency.

Getting back to shopping and ignoring the chaos around her, the very picture of apathy.

~:~

“Run, Rose!”

Rose looked at the stairs, but they were gone. She tugged Mickey to the TARDIS, but Evy told her it was locked. She looked around again, seeing the Doctor in extreme danger-

-and spotted a chain. She could _save the Doctor._

She straightened.

“Just leave him!” Mickey yelled, seriously scared.

Rose almost snorted as she walked over to the chain, the Doctor watching her as he was unwillingly dragged closer to his death. “I've got no A Levels, no job, no future.” She grabbed an axe and separated the chain from its hook. “But I tell you what I have got. Jericho Street Junior School under 7s gymnastic team. I've got the bronze!”

She ran and jumped, swinging out, over, hitting the first mannequin, the vial of anti-plastic dropping into the vat of living plastic.

The Doctor took his chance and threw the second mannequin away, also into the plastic, and caught Rose as she swung back down.

“We should go,” the Doctor advised her. She nodded, still buzzing with adrenaline.

~:~

“Fat lot of good you were,” she told Mickey, scowling.

“That was easy,” the Doctor scoffed.

“You were useless _,”_ Rose deadpanned. “You’d be dead if not for me.”

“Yes, I would. Thank you.” He looked awkward for a second, then nodded. “Right then, I'll be off, unless, er, I don't know, you could come with me. This box isn't just a London hopper, you know. It goes anywhere in the universe free of charge.” He grinned, probably hoping she’d do it.

“Don’t, he’s an alien, he’s a _thing,_ ” Mickey said desperately, clinging to her leg. The Doctor looked at him with a disparaging look.

“He’s _not_ invited,” he told Rose firmly.

“Is it always this dangerous?” she asked him, quite softly.

The Doctor nodded. “Yeah. It is.”

“Yeah, I can't. I've er, I've got to go and find my mum and someone's got to look after this stupid lump, so.” Rose was truly sorry she couldn’t go. She really wanted to.

“Okay. See you around.” The Doctor went into the TARDIS and dematerialized. Rose sighed, sad. She turned to Mickey.

“Come on, let’s get you home.”

A few steps from their landing spot and the TARDIS re-materialized. The Doctor popped his head out.

“Did I mention that it can travel anywhere in time, as well?”

Rose looked at Mickey.

“Thanks.”

“For what?” Mickey asked her, bewildered. The answer she’d been waiting for.

“Exactly,” she nodded. She kissed his cheek chastely. She darted into the TARDIS. She gave him her unique smile. “Why didn’t you lead with that?” she giggled.


	3. A Terrible First Date

“The year five billion,” The Doctor announced cheerfully. “The day the Sun swallows the Earth.”

Rose could feel Evy’s disgust. Rose was getting a sinking feeling-whatever the Doctor was about to show her was not going to be fun for Evy, since Earth was probably the planet she’d watched over for ages. Most of the angels had remained sentinel over it. Still, she knew it would be ridiculous to suggest the Doctor save it.

“Satellites held back the Sun for a long time. Earth’s been empty for years,” he informed them. “Either peacefully or forcefully-nobody wants to be the cause for a single human life-there would be coups all across the universe.”

“So we do touch _every_ star?” Rose asked, staring at the Sun, which-Rose knew from Evy’s whisper-was an angel’s creation. Sure, people would tell you that the Earth’s Sun was actually made by a scientific event, but Rose knew better. And, well, it was better than the alternative-for people to think that it was made from Grace that the Father gave all angels.

It was rather like the Earth. Time Lords could take you back to the beginnings of Earth-but they probably didn’t actually _know_ how it happened. Eviel was already considered an older angel by the time Earth was created, and _she_ didn’t even know how old she was. Like most angels, she just evasively said ‘older than this Earth’ because she probably _was._

“Yeah,” the Doctor replied, looking down at Rose. “How is Evy?”

“Fine,” Rose absently responded, looking at the beauty of the outside. If she wanted to, she could ask Evy to support her lungs and let her breathe as she looked at the Sun up close, but she also didn’t really want to be vaporized by said Sun.

“This Sun in this solar system is unlike any other Sun in the universe,” the Doctor told her.

“Really?” Rose breathed. How was the Sun different from other places?

“Not even the Time Lords knew what it came from. Keeps you humans just the right temperature.”

Evy snorted inside of Rose’s head.

Rose echoed it. “Something that mystified even your people? Wow.”

The Doctor flicked her. She scowled a little at him.

“Excuse me!” The two turned to see a blue skinned humanoid figure approaching them. “Only honored guests may be in here!”

The Doctor took out what looked like an ID badge.

“Here’s the invitation, the Doctor, plus one. Rose is my plus one,” he grinned.

Rose smiled nervously at the humanoid figure.

“Looks like everything’s in order, then,” the figure said, smiling nervously. “Please, follow me.”

~:~

“Welcoming the Doctor, and his plus one,” the Steward announced. Rose frowned at him.

Some tree people came in, with a gift of the woman tree’s grandfather’s cuttings. Rose smiled politely and the Doctor gave the tree woman air from his lungs.

Rose scowled, then attempted a smile on her face.

 _Well, I suppose I know who you’re destined to be with, now,_ Evy said in her mind, making Rose sigh heavily-

-just as her eyes were spit on.

She wiped it off slowly.

The doctor gave some of the air from his lungs.

The Repeated Memes gave them silver orbs, and Rose just scowled ferociously as she took the lady’s grandfather’s cutting and stormed away when Cassandra came out.

She was angry, no doubt about that. And kind of jealous.

She kind of liked the tree-woman, though.

~:~

Rose chatted with the tree-woman-whose name was Jabe-for a few minutes after returning, finding her jealousy unwarranted. Then she left, and Evy stirred.

_Rose, the Repeated Memes keep following you. Get that clipping in the TARDIS._

Rose did as she was instructed, a holder for it conveniently near the chair in the console room.

She left, locking the TARDIS with her key the Doctor had given her, and went down a hallway, bumping into one of the servants.

“You must give us permission to speak,” the servant said, smiling slightly when Rose was confused.

“Oh, right,” Rose said with embarrassment. “Uh, you have permission?”

The blue woman smiled.

“Thank you. Is there anything I could get you that would make your stay more comfortable?”

Rose shook her head. “Thank you.”

The lady bowed her head and moved on.

The Repeated Memes struck her on the back of her head.

~:~

She woke up in one of the observation rooms. She could see the Earth in its glory, and a few streaks of light that immediately made Evy perk up.

 _Those are angels!_ She said gleefully. _At this point in time, Heaven must be restored._

Since nobody was around, Rose decided to actually chat with her.

“Can you feel it?”

_No. You know how time is kind of flexible-say I were to be in 1864 at one point, and I decided a little hop in time was necessary. I could go anyplace, anytime, but still be confronted with another of myself. It’s one reason angels change their vessels’ looks and shield themselves when they’re in the same time period. I can be in here, disconnected from Heaven, but in my future I could be outside, helping hold back the sun, connected to Heaven. It’s very complicated._

“That actually makes a lot of sense. Do you think the Doctor runs into himself occasionally?”

_Time Lords can’t help but run into themselves when they’re visiting the same planet. Only problem is, they can do it over and over and it creates many, many paradoxical issues. Sometimes angels had to rewrite a little bit of time, or allow the humans to advance too far and another species is born that eventually lands on Earth and tries to take it over. Humans attract a lot of attention from other stars._

“How so?”

_Time Lords can see possibilities. Abilities they can suppress. Angels, although not usually knowing the direct future-know that our Father’s greatest creation will eventually touch the stars. ALL of the stars._

Rose pondered that for a moment. Then, there was a voice.

“Shields lowering. Shields lowering in 10…”

Rose gaped as the Sun’s rays burned the ceiling above her. “This isn’t good!” she cried as she dived off of the elevated area. Suddenly, a bright bluish light filled the area. A sound of laughter filled the air, ringing like bells.

 _Well, aren’t you two in a fix?_ The voice was unfamiliar, and if Rose didn’t know any better, she’d say it was masculine.

 _Oh. Great. So you managed to get turned into an angel?_ Evy sounded amused.

 _Shut up. ‘Sides, I’m in your past right now, technically the future. Gah! I hate time travel. Anyway, need help or what?_ The voice was decidedly grumpy.

 _Fine. Help us,_ Evy said in a pleading tone.

 _That’s better._ The shields started going up. Rose realized she had her eyes closed.

“You can open your eyes, sweetheart,” an amused voice said. Rose peeked, then found her eyes widening and her jaw dropping. _Holy shiitake mushrooms, who is he?_

_One of the few human-turned angels. I don’t know much about them yet, or even how they got turned into angels. He’s in my past, present, and future._

The man in front of Rose was bulky, but lean, and with gorgeous green eyes.

“I’m taken, just so you know,” he said with a cheeky grin.

 _You should probably go so as not to screw up time,_ Evy sighed. _However, I’m glad that us angels haven’t wiped ourselves out. Yet._

He simply grinned and vanished, the sound of wings filling the air for a moment. He definitely had more than one pair of wings.

“That was…bizarre,” Rose said, frowning a bit.

 _Trust me, I don’t really like that idiot. Yet, I suppose._ The door opened behind her and Rose turned to the Doctor, who looked beyond relieved that she was all right.

“You’re alright,” the Time Lord managed.

Rose hugged him, unable to help herself. “How long has it been since you saw me last?” she wondered aloud.

“Three hours,” he told her. “Look, it’s expanding.”

Rose let the Time Lord go and turned toward the window, starting when she saw his hand come to grip hers. The little brilliant lights had moved away in defeat, and let nature take its course.

The year 5 billion. The Sun swallowed the Earth and Rose felt Evy keen a little, despite it not being her true home.

 _It’s alright,_ she soothed the angel. _In our time the world’s still there._

Even she felt the sting of tears, though.


	4. Sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Gelth appear.

“It’s not going to work,” Rose sighed as the Doctor steered them to another time.

“Oi! I promised you a time machine! Now you've seen the future, let's have a look at the past. How does 1860 sound? What happened in 1860? Let's find out! Hold on here we go!” The Doctor grinned. Rose couldn’t help but giggle a little at that.

The TARDIS rocked heavily. “Blimey! Telling me! You all right?” The Doctor asked, concerned for his companion. Rose held up a finger.

_Are you okay?_

_Fine, Evy._ Rose returned her attention to the Doctor and gave him a smile. “Yeah, I think so. Nothing broken.” _Did we make it?_

 _I’m not sure he was aiming for Cardiff, but I think we’re still in the same decade that he aimed for._ Her dry amusement made Rose’s mouth quirk.

“I did it! Give the man a medal. Earth, Naples, December 24th, 1860.” The Doctor’s excitement was catching.

“Is there a place where I can change my clothes?” Rose asked with her usual smile.

“Wardrobe through there, under the stairs, past the bins, on your left,” the Doctor informed her quickly. Rose darted away, following his instructions perfectly (though that may or may not be because of Evy’s near-perfect memory). She choose a dress that Evy had pointed out that would undoubtedly impress the Doctor, as that’s what Rose was aiming for.

When she stepped out, she smiled her usual smile and asked, “How do I look?”

The Doctor stared at her for a moment.

“Beautiful,” he said at last. Rose beamed, and Evy’s smugness radiated from Rose’s mind. The Doctor’s next statement made the smile and smugness vanish. “For a human.”

Rose pouted a little as the Doctor walked over to the door and opened it.

“We’re not in Naples. Or in 1860,” the Doctor glumly informed her. Rose smirked a little.

“Let me guess-Cardiff, 1869?” She’d purposely picked that date since it was still in the decade.

“How’d you know?” The Doctor eyed her suspiciously.

“I guessed the date,” she admitted. “Evy told me it was Cardiff.”

“When do I get to meet the lovely Evy?” he wondered.

Rose smirked. “Soon, I hope.” Her boots crunched the snow under her feet. She twirled once, loving the feel of snow falling down on her.

“But ooh! Charles Dickens is here!” the Doctor said happily. Rose laughed a little.

~:~

“What’s happening?” Rose hissed as the theatre suddenly started to empty. A blue ghostlike being fled from the dead body-which Evy and Rose recoiled from.

 _I think I know of these creatures…_ Evy sounded confused. _They’re not ghosts, but…g….ge…GELTH!_

_What?_

_Rose, follow the lady picking up the body!_

Rose obeyed without question.

Which ended up her getting chloroformed.

~:~

When Rose woke up, she realized she was in the same room as the dead bodies. Wait a sec…Bod _ies?!_

“Shiitake mushrooms,” Rose hissed. _Evy, can you amplify my telepathy to get a message to the Doctor? He’s telepathic, right?_

 _It’d be better if_ I _just told him. That okay with you?_

 _Sure, whatever._ Rose thought.

~:~

The Doctor pushed past the maid of the house-and stopped completely. An entirely alien-to him, a race he had never felt in his mind before-mind was brushing his.

 _Who are you?_ He demanded.

 _Relax,_ the impossibly old voice thought to him. _I’m Evy. Rose and I are trapped in a ‘secret room’ with the Gelth. And two dead bodies. And they might be trying to kill us, as well. Just so you know, I can’t revive Rose right now at my current power level!_

The telepathic connection abruptly cut off. The Doctor could hear Rose screaming-

“Doctor! Let me out! Doctor!”

~:~

Rose cut the connection off, as tenuous as it was, as her fear washed over any rational thought and she screamed. She banged on the locked door and called for the Doctor.

The door opened and she whirled around, staying away from the Gelth.

“What do you want?” the Doctor demanded of them.

**Open the Rift. We’re trapped in this form. Cannot sustain. Help us. We’re dying.**

They fled the bodies, disappearing into the gas.

Rose looked at Charles Dickens. Rose didn’t know he was THE Charles Dickens.

“Who’s your friend?” she asked the Doctor.

“Charles Dickens,” was the reply. Rose gasped, throwing a hand over her mouth, then holding her hand out to Mr. Dickens and beaming.

“Evy and I are great fans, sir,” she said, and he looked quite shocked. So, very comically, did the Doctor. “Pleased to make your acquaintance.”

Despite himself, Charles looked very happy. Then Rose turned on Mr. Sneed with a chilling look.

~:~

They retired to the drawing room and Rose paced in front of Mr. Sneed.

“First you drug me, then you kidnap me, and don't think I didn't feel your hands having a wander, you dirty old man!” Rose exclaimed, quite angrily, the Doctor suddenly very grateful that wrath wasn’t turned on him.

“I won’t be spoken to like this!” declared the elderly man. Rose’s face twisted into a snarl.

“Then you sent me in a room full of zombies! And if that ain't enough, you swan off and leave me to die! So come on! _Talk_!” The men-and maid-all stared at her with wide and frightened eyes (the Doctor had to admit, Rose was scary when pissed off).

“It’s not my fault!” Mr. Sneed finally said. “It’s this house!” Charles rolled his eyes. Rose only glared some more at the old man. “It always had a reputation. Haunted.”

“Tommyrot!” the acclaimed author said, full of skepticism.

“You were there,” Rose growled. “Weren’t you?”

“I saw nothing but an illusion,” dismissed the author.

Rose sighed in exasperation. “Seriously?”

~:~

Charles Dickens’ refusal to believe led to a séance being performed. Evy was being cautious. Overly so-she’d fortified Rose’s mind, refusing to speak to her and devoting half her energy to maintaining the walls.

Gwyneth was revealed to have a level of psychic energy; she said ‘bad wolf’. Since Evy had pushed up the shields after that, Rose was left with a feeling emanating from the angel that she couldn’t place.

Charles Dickens held hands with the group. All that was left was Rose, who hesitated. Then she grasped the famous author’s hand and the Doctor’s. A surge of power crackled almost audibly-even Dickens felt it; he jumped and stared around the table.

“Now, reach out, Gwyneth,” the Doctor coaxed her. “Reach to the Rift.”

“What’s the Rift?” Rose hissed quietly.

“A Rift in Time and Space,” the Doctor replied lowly, low enough for the entire table to hear, but not so high that it disturbed Gwyneth.

“They can’t get through the Rift,” Gwyneth murmured.

**Pity us! Pity the Gelth. There is so little time.**

“What do you want us to do?” Gwyneth asked. Rose watched, fascinated. Charles Dickens’ gasp made Rose turn to him, a triumphant smile on her face, only to see him staring at _her._

 _Crap, I’m not stabilized enough to hide my presence at Rifts when energy is surging through them._ Evy’s voice was strained. _Rose, you’re kind of glowing. And your hair might be a true blonde now…_

 _I can still dye it, right?_ Rose asked her. Evy huffed a laugh, and there was assent coming from her.

Rose returned her attention to Gwyneth.

**The Rift. Take the girl to the Rift. Make the bridge. We are so very few. We face extinction!**

“Why?” The Doctor and Rose asked simultaneously.

**Once we had a physical form, like you. But then the war came.**

Again, Rose felt an emotion she hadn’t really felt from the angel-and it was _shame_ and _guilt._

“What war?” Rose asked shakily.

**The Time War. The whole universe convulsed. The Time War raged, invisible to smaller species but devastating to higher forms. Our bodies wasted away. We're trapped in this gaseous state.**

“So what do you want, exactly?” Rose demanded.

 **Give us your dead. We want to feel the sunlight again. To stand tall. To live again.** The yearning in the Gelth was obvious to both Rose and Evy. **We need a physical form and your dead are abandoned. Give them to us so we may live again.** One of the Gelth swooped down, to be in front of Rose. It was unlike the others, a reddish color instead of bluish forms of vapor. Rose had a feeling it was trying to tell _her_ specifically something.

Rose tilted her head and broke the circle, but the energy remained. The Gelth flickered, and the Doctor turned to Rose sharply.

Rose touched the Gelth in front of her. No…it wasn’t one of them; it was something else, something familiar to Evy, simply taking a form so as to not frighten Rose.

 _Do not trust the Gelth._ It was a melodic tone that brushed Rose’s mind. _Warn Gwyneth they are not to be trusted._

 _This is one of those times that one must die, isn’t it?_ Evy wondered.

 _Only one has to die. Only **one.** The course of history would remain unchanged. _The angel’s melodic voice was that of a singer, one who had not been in the ranks of the Cherubim or higher.

 _You’re talking about a **human** life,_ Rose gasped mentally. **_One_** _ must die? What have you seen that warrants such an action?_

 _You forget, Rose,_ Evy-no, this cold-as-ice angel was **Evelyn** _,_ a warrior,said rigidly, _that we are angels. As such, we are above thinking of humans as non-expendable._

Rose audibly gasped, no longer listening to the séance. The normal Gelth had gone and the single red one had turned into a tiny white spot.

~:~

When Rose gasped, the table that had housed the séance turned to see her staring at the white light, looking horrified.

“So I’m _expendable?_ What changed you so much from three _seconds_ ago?”

The white light zoomed backwards, as if in alarm. As if magic, all of the table heard another voice. Unknown to Rose, Evy’s voice was being broadcast to the entire table. And, well, as was the light’s voice.

_Maybe the fact that you’re all **humans,** I’m **not,** and there happens to be the stench of death around us, Rose. Do not test me._

_Eviel-_

_NO, Eniel. You know not the sacrifices we must make when there is a war going on. The ONLY other at this table is the Time Lord at this table. I KNOW what must be done. Rose, you know as well as I do-the Rift must be CLOSED._

“What? First it’s all ‘humans are expendable’ and now it’s all ‘the Rift must be closed’? What changed?” Everyone was quite obviously confused.

_The Gelth must not use the dead. There are a few **billion.** And, Eviel, you should be aware that your mental shields have failed and the entire table is staring at you and your host._

_…shiitake mushrooms._ The Doctor snorted, amused and now unable to keep quiet.

“What must be done?” Gwyneth asked sadly. She had been prepared to open the Rift for them.

 _You have to open the Rift…and then close it._ The ball of light addressed the entire table.

“What are you, exactly?” asked Dickens.

The ball of light seemed to hesitate. _…er, I can’t tell you. Mr. Dickens, all of us are a fan of your works. I must say my good-byes, and Gwyneth…I will never forget you, dear one._ The ball of light seemed to lose vibrancy, then, with a shimmer of golden light, the light was gone.

Rose seemed to instantly focus on the present. “Evy…that’s what you meant, isn’t it?”

There was a beat of silence. Then, _yes._

Rose sighed, a terribly sad sound.

“Let the Gelth through.”

~:~

They stood beneath an arch, Rose knowing what was going to happen. She couldn’t stop it-it was one of those moments it would have been better if an angel had closed the Rift.

She suddenly wished she didn’t know what Evy had meant.

Gwyneth seemed happier now that she knew what she could do to save this world. She seemed to fully understand-her eyes had met Rose’s in calm acceptance.

Rose darted out of the house, unwilling to face the Gelth. She just…couldn’t.

Soon, the Doctor, Charles Dickens, and Mr. Sneed appeared, and when the house blew up, Rose burst into tears, unable to help herself as Gwyneth-a servant girl in the 1860s-saved the world.

 _I don’t want to be a soldier,_ Rose informed Evy. _You may be willing to accept the deaths, but I can’t. Tell me this-and don’t lie to me-why did you feel shame when the Doctor mentioned the Time War?_

 _Because,_ Evy sighed, _I don’t know if they are my own memories, but I have the memories of an angel who watched the Time Lords wage war during that time. I feel shame because the angels didn’t help the Time Lords fight. We could have done a lot! But no. They fought, and the Time Lords were lost, the Daleks had destroyed all but two. That is why I feel shame. Because the angels stood by and did **nothing.**_

Evy withdrew, and Rose looked at Mr. Sneed.

“I’m sorry,” she burst out. All three men looked at her, confused. “It’s my fault. I’m sorry.”

“No, Rose,” the Doctor said, sadness in his tone. “It’s not your fault. She did it on her own-she ordered the gas be opened in the house. She knew what she had to do.”

~:~

Charles Dickens had seen many fantastical things in his life, but he now knew there was a great many things he had not seen-this strange night had proven that. And Gwyneth…she’d known, somehow, how the night would end. If Gwyneth had died any moment before she stepped into the arch-or had just stepped into the arch without opening the Rift and had died-the Gelth would have consumed the planet.

Whatever had possessed the Doctor’s companion had clearly not left her, for there was a dark shadow over her face.

“There are more things in Heaven and Earth than are dreamt of in your philosophy, Rose,” he said to the girl. She didn’t smile. “Perhaps you should understand that she knew what was to happen.” Rose sighed.

“Doctor, I’m going to the TARDIS.” Without a word, the girl turned and walked away, hunched over.

“You saw it too,” the Doctor commented quietly. Mr. Sneed was long gone by then. “Gwyneth knew somehow. I wonder how.”

“And perhaps you’ll find out,” Dickens said. He waved goodbye to the Docter and said, with a small smile, “Perhaps she has found peace, despite everything.”

The Doctor shrugged, slipping into the wooden box. A few seconds later, an odd noise came from it-and, despite himself, Charles Dickens chuckled. _Not everything is as it seems._


	5. Slitheen

To cheer Rose up a little after some time in the Vortex, the Doctor took her home.

“How long have we been gone?” Rose wondered.

“About twelve hours,” the Doctor said, leaning on the side of his TARDIS.

“Right…I won’t be long, just off to see my mum,” she said, trying for a smile and failing.

“What do you plan on telling her?” he wondered.

“That I’ve been at a friend’s,” she said, the side of her mouth quirking. “At Shareen’s. She should believe that.” She turned to walk off again. “Don’t leave without me!” she warned, turning and staring at the Doctor for a moment.

He held up his hands, and, seemingly satisfied, she spun around and darted up the stairs to her and her mum’s flat.

“I'm back! I was with Shareen. She was all upset again.” Rose tossed her keys on the table as she called to her mother, Evy’s silent presence warming her. After spending a lot of time talking with the angel in the Vortex as the Doctor let her grieve alone, she and the angel had come to an agreement: Evy was to never think of humans as ‘expendable’, and Rose would try to be okay with her ‘militaristic’ view. Evy and the Doctor had to meet sometime; Rose hoped she could introduce the two soon. “Are you in?” she called, hearing no sounds in the small flat. She walked towards the kitchen, seeing her mum walking with a mug in her hand. “So, what's been going on? How've you been? What? What's that face for?” Rose saw her mother’s shocked face. “It's not the first time I've stayed out all night.”

~:~

“The hours I've sat here, days and weeks and months, all on my own. I thought you were dead, and where were you? Travelling. What the hell does that mean, travelling? That's no sort of answer. You ask her. She won't tell me. That's all she says. _Travelling_!” Jackie Tyler fumed as she glared at the Doctor and her daughter.

“That’s what I _was_ doing,” Rose scowled.

“Your passport’s still in the drawer! It’s just one lie after another!”

Rose lost it. “Maybe I was traveling around _England,_ Mum! Maybe I just witnessed somebody die and had to pull it together!”

Jackie blinked, but didn’t believe her. “Maybe she’ll tell you,” she said to the policeman helplessly.

“It’s my fault, really,” the Doctor interjected. “I sort of hired her on as my companion.”

“Is this relationship of a sexual nature?” the policeman asked, sighing.

“NO!” both the Doctor and Rose denied, quite loudly.

“Then what is it?” Jackie hissed, livid. “Do you pretend to be a doctor?”

“I am a Doctor!” he protested. Jackie looked at him incredulously.

“You are?” At his nod, she glared. “Then stitch _this,_ mate!” She slapped the Doctor, who nearly fell with how hard it was.

A few minutes later, Rose went up to the rooftop of Powell Estate, the Doctor having been up there so as to escape the domestics.

“It’s sort of strange,” she began, and he turned to her. “I have an entity inside my head, and she’s never felt… _happy._ Gwyneth’s death…she blames herself. Another death she caused.” The Doctor opened his mouth to respond, but Rose changed the subject. “My mum slapped you!”

The Doctor allowed the subject change. “Nine hundred years of time and space and I’ve never been slapped by someone’s mother.”

“You’re so gay,” snickered Rose. “Wait,” she said, the laughter fading away, “did you just say _nine hundred years?_ ”

The Doctor only grinned.

“My mum was right. That is one _hell_ of an age gap!” Both Rose and the Doctor chuckled.

Suddenly, an outer-space ship came out of nowhere, coming so close to Rose and the Doctor’s heads that they could’ve extended their hands and touched it.

“Bloody hell,” Rose shouted, an echo entering her voice.

~:~

“We can’t get too close,” the Doctor said, sounding disappointed. “I don’t want to use the TARDIS, but-“

Rose grabbed his arm, and he looked at her. Instead of warm, whiskey-colored eyes, he met glacial blue and instantly knew it wasn’t _Rose._

“Hold on tight, Time Lord,” she said, quite coldly.

Then, she closed her eyes, and instantly they were next to the Thames.

Rose was blinking, her eyes back to their warm, whisky color. “How’d we-oh, Evy! Evy’s getting stronger!”

The Doctor raised his eyebrows. “That was Evy?”

Rose nodded absently. “Yeah. What’s going on down there?” she wondered aloud as divers were diving into the Thames to get to the crashed spaceship.

“I think they’re trying to get them out of the spaceship. Oh, look!” he pointed. Across the river, a line of official-looking cars were streaming onto Downing Street.

Rose closed her eyes. “Evy says they’re UNIT officers, no idea what that means.”

The Doctor brightened. “Oh. Well, let’s actually get to the TARDIS, I want to see what that alien looks like. Think your friend Evy might be up to helping us out?”

Rose closed her eyes again. The Doctor watched her, carefully. He didn’t like the thought of having to trust an entity he had no knowledge of, but he’d do it if it meant that he could get to his ship faster.

Rose’s eyes opened and they were once again an icy blue. “I’d appreciate it if you didn’t attempt to use me as a bloody transportation system, Doctor,” she said through clenched teeth. “It’s very demeaning.”

The Doctor stared at her. “What are you?”

Evy smirked. “An angel,” she replied, grinning. “Now let’s go,” she said, briskly, grabbing the Doctor’s arm and appearing in front of the TARDIS. “Let’s see what this alien looks like.”

~:~

Rose and the Doctor were running after the pig that had been inside the craft when a shot rang out and one of the soldiers shot it.

The doctor, a woman named Toshiko Sato, stared at the two who stood before her. “Mermaids don’t exist,” she said flatly.

The Doctor smirked. “They do, but not here. Anyway, this is like what people did in the past-put a skull on a fish and call it a mermaid but it isn’t a mermaid.”

“So, this was a diversion,” the human said smartly. Rose idly wondered if this woman was going to be saying the obvious anymore.

“Seems like it, yeah,” was the Doctor’s cheerful response. “Rose, can you go to the TARDIS and wait for me there?”

Rose shrugged. “You’re the only one with a key.”

The Doctor rolled his eyes, then his face lit up, and he started patting his jacket. “Ah, here!” he handed her a key. “Just wait for me.”

She nodded, jogging past the soldiers, perfectly at ease, even stopping and doubling back to stare at an unfocused soldier. She looked around and saw his commanding officer.

“Captain,” she said, quite strongly and briskly, “this man’s been using spirits.”

The captain gawked at her, then looked at his subordinate.

Instantly he was yanking the other soldier away and Rose was gone.

~:~

A few minutes later, the TARDIS was back next to the Powell Estates.

“See, it did a slingshot around the Earth,” the Doctor pointed out, showing it to her on a screen. “It was just a diversion.”

“Rose?”

Rose and the Doctor whirled around to see Jackie and Mickey standing there. Jackie looked supremely upset, while Mickey looked elated. He ran up to Rose and kissed her, but Rose just stood there, not responding to the kiss and not kissing him back.

“Where have you been, Rose?” Mickey demanded of her.

“It’s only been a few days for me,” Rose said, looking down. “And a lot of things have happened in those few days.”

Jackie stared silently for a minute, then darted out.

“UNIT has some of the best minds to deal with alien encounters,” the Doctor said, ignoring Mickey for the time being.

“You know of them?” Rose wondered.

“He used to work for them,” Mickey said, a sneer made its way onto his face. “I read up on you. You look deep enough on the Internet or in the history books, and there's his name, followed by a list of the dead, Rose.”

Rose glared at him, Evy’s anger pulsating through both of them. They didn’t appreciate what Mickey was trying to imply.

“Do you have a point?” Rose demanded before the Doctor could say something sarcastic. “Cause if you don’t have a very good point, I’m not going to listen.”

She turned back to the Doctor. “What should we do, then?”

“Let’s go have some tea,” the Doctor said, shrugging. “I can’t go there, I’ve changed drastically. None of them would recognize me now.”

They left the TARDIS, the Doctor closing it and locking it, before continuing forward-

-and being surrounded by police and military people.

Mickey ran off, obviously not deemed very important, and Jackie was screaming that Rose was her daughter and should come home to her, but the military officers only held her back.

A car was driven up next to the two, and both entered it. Rose was smiling idiotically, wondering where they were going.

“Do you know where we’re going?” Rose hissed to the Doctor.

“10 Downing Street,” he replied with smugness.

“No!” Rose laughed.

The Doctor smirked.

~:~

“Here’s your pass,” the frazzled secretary said. “Uh, sir, she can’t go in,” he stopped them, pointing at Rose. “I don’t have an ID card for her.”

“That’s okay,” an older lady said, smiling sadly, “I can take care of her. I might as well be of some use.”

The secretary hesitated, then relented. “Fine. Just don’t go into the board room right now, or up the stairs.”

The woman nodded. She moved Rose past the door, away from the stairs, towards the boardroom.

“I’m Harriet Jones, MP for Flydale North,” the woman informed Rose. “Your friend, the Doctor, he’s an expert on aliens, right?”

Rose nodded. “Yeah, he is. But I also have an expert, up here,” she tapped her head. “Not an alien, myself,” she added hastily, as Harriet looked a little alarmed. “Evy’s a really great expert.”

“All right, then,” Harriet nodded. “Then come into the boardroom with me.”

~:~

Rose recoiled when Harriet showed her the skin suit. Evy was amused at her reaction.

 _Ask her what they smell like,_ Evy told Rose.

“What do they smell like? Or look like?”

“Green, big, with big stomachs, and when they pass gas, it smells like bad breath,” the woman told Rose. Rose frowned.

_Either Raxacoricofallapatorius or Clom. Rose…check the other closet._

Rose set down the skinsuit and went to the other closet.

“It’s locked,” Harriet Jones said.

Evy made it unlock, and when Rose opened it, she shrieked and jumped back.

“My god, that’s the Prime Minister!” Harriet shouted, drawing attention.

The secretary stormed in, furious.

“Harriet Jones, this has gone far…” he trailed off when he saw the body. “But…” he said, looking around as another woman entered the room and shut the door. “But the Prime Minister was driven away!”

“And who told you that, dear?” Margaret Blaine said, smiling sickly sweet. “I did.” She giggled.

“Which planet are you from?” Rose demanded, Evy getting ready to temporarily stop the creature’s olfactory senses. Both the secretary and Harriet stared at her-Margaret smiled.

“So, one who knows. Tell me, girl, how do you know?”

Rose smiled thinly. “Tell me what planet you’re from and maybe I’ll tell you.”

“Raxacoricofallapatorius,” she purred.

“Must be a gorgeous planet to you,” Rose replied, discreetly getting in front of the secretary. “If you’re only coming out of hiding now, you want something and it’s bound to be destructive.” The alien and two humans stared at her.

“Tell me, and I may let you live as entertainment, what exactly is in your head?” the alien finally asked.

“Well, I call her Evelyn, but she’s more of the angel type,” Rose said, before letting Evy raise her hand and let loose a blast of white light.

The lady yelled as Rose grabbed the emergency protocols and followed Harriet and the secretary out of the room, closing the door behind her and dashing off.

She hoped the Doctor was faring a bit better than she was.

~:~

“Of course, the really interesting bit happened three days ago, see, filed away under Any Other Business. The North Sea. A satellite detected a signal, a little blip of radiation, at one hundred fathoms, like there's something down there. You were just about to investigate and the next thing you know, this happens. Spaceships, pigs, massive diversion. From what?” The Doctor was showing off. Of course he was-what else would he do? The UNIT officials were staring at him with a sort of awe-after all, he had changed his face and was an alien that saved humanity almost every day. He continued talking. “If aliens fake an alien crash and an alien pilot, what do they get?” He stopped, just realizing it. “Us.” The UNIT officers looked around, eyes wide. “They get us. It’s not a diversion, it’s a trap!”

But set by whom? And _why?_

“This is all about us. Alien experts. The only people with knowledge how to fight them gathered together in one room.” He was beginning to get suspicious. The new Prime Minister farted, and the Doctor turned, his irritation clear. “Excuse me, do you mind not farting while I'm saving the world?”

That’s when it clicked.

“Would you rather silent but deadly?” the Minister asked, a sinister smile appearing on his face. The General at his side put a hand on his forehead and unzipped it, the Doctor simply standing there and staring at it.

“Thank you for wearing your ID cards,” laughed the Prime Minister-no, the alien inside. “It’ll help ID the bodies.”

An electric hum filled the air as the alien experts were electrocuted.

The Doctor managed to get his off, smirking at the creatures. “Deadly to humans, maybe.” He ran.

~:~

For a few minutes for both the Doctor and Rose (along with the secretary and Harriet Jones), they were running from the big green aliens.

When the Doctor and Rose’s small team made it back into the board room, Harriet Jones opened the emergency protocols and scowled furiously as the Doctor closed the doors, knowing the creatures would find them soon.

“There’s nothing in here that states what to do in an emergency when everyone else in the house is dead,” Harriet said, scowling ferociously.

“So we’re stuck here,” Rose said, sighing. She went over to the liquor.

The doors slammed open, and the Doctor quickly moved in front of the doors and grabbed a bottle of liquor.

“One more move and my sonic device will triplicate the flammability of this alcohol. Whoof, we all go up. So back off.” He took out his sonic screwdriver. They backed off. “So. Question time. What are you?”

“We are the Slitheen family of Raxacoricofallapatorius,” Margaret said, grinning at him evilly.

“Who are you, if not human?” The alien who was inside of Green asked the Doctor. Harriet Jones and the secretary stared at the Doctor.

“He’s not human?” Harriet squeaked. “But he’s got a Northern accent!”

“Lots of planets have a north,” Rose hissed. “Now shush!”

“You've got a spaceship hidden in the North Sea. It's transmitting a signal. You've murdered your way to the top of government. What for, invasion?”

The Slitheen snorted.

“Why would we invade this godforsaken rock?” the one that had been inside of Green demanded.

“Ah, excuse me? Your device will do what? Triplicate the flammability?” the fake General asked, tilting his head a little bit.

“Is that what I said?” the Doctor asked with a smirk. He handed the drink to Harriet. “Have a drink.”

“Pass it to the left, first,” Harriet said, not taking her eyes off of the aliens in front of her.

The aliens moved forward a bit, but the Doctor aimed his screwdriver at them and they stepped back, obviously not willing to take chances.

“Fascinating history, Downing Street. Two thousand years ago, this was marsh land. 1730, it was occupied by a Mister Chicken. He was a nice man. 1796, this was the Cabinet Room. If the Cabinet's in session and in danger, these are about the four most safest walls in the whole of Great Britain. End of lesson.” He hit the button. Metal made every opening slam shut. “Installed in 1991. Three inches of steel lining every single wall. They'll never get in.”

Rose suppressed a smile. “And how will we get _out?_ ”

The Doctor’s smile faded a bit.

“Ah.”

~:~

“So, what have we got?” the Doctor wondered after they had put the Prime Minister back in the closet, hands crossed over his chest.

“Well, we could have a friend hack into the Royal Navy and launch a missile here to destroy the Slitheen,” Rose suggested out of the blue.

For a minute, nobody said anything, just stared at the nineteen year old woman, who held her hands up.

“It was Evy’s idea!”

“That’s actually a good one, but…” The Doctor hesitated, unwilling to say anything in front of Rose. He liked the spitfire blonde (he’d noticed she was a true blonde now; her hair had turned blonde after Cardiff), and that pink-and-yellow human was slowly healing him. After all, it had been a while since the Time War, but he’d tried to kill himself numerous times before he’d met Rose.

After what he’d done to end the Time War, he deserved nothing.

“But what?” Rose pressed.

“I could save the world,” he told her with all seriousness, “but lose you.”

Rose stared at him for a minute.

“Do it.” The words flew out of her mouth. She trusted him.

“Give me your phone,” he ordered briskly, the moment over. Quickly she gave it to him, and he soniced it, making it a superphone that could call across time and space. A text arrived and a picture of the Slitheen appeared, and the Doctor grinned and called Rose’s boyfriend.

“Mickey the Idiot,” The Doctor said, grimacing as he spoke on the phone. “I need you.”

And, right after they were huddled into the closet, Rose felt Evy surge up-

_-must protect all-_

-and she felt wings rustling, unknowing that Evy was manipulating her Grace to protect her vessel and the three others inside the small cabinet as the missile hit the place.

For once, everyone that could have been saved was safe.

~:~

“You’re going, aren’t you?” Jackie asked her daughter.

Rose stopped packing.

“Mum, if you’d seen the things I’ve seen, if you’d seen Gwyneth, you’d know that I can’t just stay here anymore. I love traveling with the Doctor-and besides, at least I’m not a shop girl anymore,” Rose laughed. “Please, Mum, I can’t just stay.”

Jackie smiled, a trifle sadly.

“Go on, then,” she told her baby girl. Rose hugged her mother, then left the building.

Jackie sighed as she heard the TARDIS leaving.


	6. Dalek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose meets a Dalek, Rose thinks she's going to die, Evy does something against Rose's wishes. Jackie Tyler calls. Rose meets Sherlock and Mycroft Holmes.

“I’m heading towards a distress signal,” the Doctor informed Rose, and by extension, Evy. “It might be an adventure, but I wouldn’t bet on it. Probably just a human messing with things they don’t understand, but whatever’s sending the signal’s alive.”

“Is that good?” Rose asked him leaning on the console.

“Depends on what it is,” the Doctor replied, grinning.

The TARDIS rocked heavily, and Rose ended up giggling with the Doctor as they both fell back.

Evy seemed to laugh with them, and it echoed in Rose’s giggles.

“So,” the Doctor said as he opened the TARDIS doors, “when do I get to meet Evy? Formally?”

Rose shrugged. “Depends on how fast she’s recuperating,” she replied as she led the way out. “A museum? Something alive is in this museum?”

“Not sure it’s a museum,” the Doctor informed her dryly. “Not a human one, at least.”

Rose followed his gaze to a stuffed Slitheen arm. “Good point,” she said quietly as she looked closer at some of the artifacts in the museum. “Do you know where we are?”

“Earth, Utah, about half a mile underground,” the Doctor said immediately.

“And _when_ are we?” Rose didn’t think she’d ever get used to asking when they were; it was amazing, to say the least, that time travel was real.

“2012.”

“I should be twenty six,” Rose said, her eyes wide.

The Doctor smirked. “And yet you’re still nineteen.”

Rose scowled.

~:~

They walked along for a few minutes, neither of them saying anything, until the Doctor got to a glass case.

“Ah, look at you,” he said, staring at it.

“Old friend?” Rose wondered.

The Doctor shook his head. “Old enemy, put in a glass case. The stuff of nightmares. I’m getting old.”

 _I think you’re like a fossil now,_ Evy interjected, making the Doctor tense for a minute as that _impossibly old_ mind touched his for those few seconds.

The Doctor raised his hand, touching the glass.

Alarms started blaring.

 _Great. Caught for trespassing and touching a glass case. I bet the owner’s a jackass,_ Evy said, talking to the both of them.

The Doctor didn’t have time to snap at her as they were surrounded.

~:~

“What does it do?” a balding man asked his younger assistant as the Doctor and Rose entered the room.

“Well, you see the tubes on one side? It must be to channel something. I think maybe fuel,” the kid said.

Rose snorted as Evy scoffed and whispered, _Brain dead fool. That’s an instrument. Eniel would love it._ That last was merely a murmur.

Before Rose could ask her who ‘Eniel’ was, the blonde on the man’s side shifted.

The guards seemed to follow her now-whatever she was doing, it had been a slow and steady race. Rose had a feeling whoever the man was wouldn’t be on the top for very much longer.

“I really wouldn't hold it like that.” The Doctor seemed to know what it was.

The man looked up at him.

“Why, is it dangerous?” he asked, cocking his head.

“No,” the Time Lord scoffed. “It just looks silly.”

He started to reach for it when guns cocked.

“Really?” Rose asked, making everyone turn to her. “We don’t have any weapons and you’re threatening to shoot him when he’s trying to show this…handsome…man how to hold it?” She tried not to give away her British roots.

She nearly threw up when she said the balding man was handsome, but it seemed to do the trick, because the man leered at her as he handed the thing off to the Doctor.

“You just need to be delicate,” the Doctor said in a low voice as he stroked the instrument. Rose held her hand out in request, and she cut her eyes to the man in front of them and back to him. Rose stroked it before the man got impatient and started questioning them, slipping it into her pocket, unnoticed.

“Who are you?” the man demanded.

“The Doctor,” the Doctor said happily. “And this is Rose. Who are you?”

“You know who I am. You broke into my collection of artifacts, you and your little accomplice. She is rather pretty, isn’t she?”

Rose’s eye twitched.

“She,” she said, no longer caring if they realized she was a British citizen or not, “is gonna slap you if you keep calling her _she._ ”

The man actually flinched a little.

“She's English too! Hey, little Lord Fauntleroy, got you a girlfriend.”

“He’s Henry Van Statten,” the British boy said, shrugging apologetically.

Rose pressed her lips together as she glared at the man, no longer needing to pretend that he was handsome. She’d gotten what she wanted, anyway.

 _Thank you,_ Evy whispered.

“Goddard, inform the Cage we're heading down. You, English. Look after the girl. Go and canoodle or spoon or whatever it is you British do. And you, Doctor with no name, come and see my pet.”

Just as they were leaving, Rose stopped Van Statten, a nasty smile on her face.

“We drink tea, not canoodle with people we barely know,” she said as sweetly as possible.

With that, she swept away, turning her nose up and intentionally snubbing the man.

~:~

“She’s definitely a feisty thing,” Van Statten said, smirking. “Wonder what she’d be worth if I hired her?”

The Doctor nearly growled. “She’s _mine_ ,” he informed Van Statten. Rose was _his_ pink-and-yellow human. Not that other British humans, and no matter what Rose said, he wasn’t going to let that other kid back onto his ship.

Van Statten and the woman stared at him for minute, the woman flicking her eyes uncertainly between them.

Then they continued. “Yes, well, here we are. Our prize.”

A heavy door opened, and the last of the Time Lords entered the room.

~:~

Rose had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach, which only increased as Rose used her telepathy to find the Doctor-who was shocked and angry and _scared._

That scared Rose.

“Take me back down there,” she ordered the man next to her, who looked a little shocked. “NOW!” she snapped, and he-Adam, his name was-did so with alarm clear on his face.

The shocked feeling turned to rage, then shock again and then _pain._ Whatever he was frightened of had passed.

Rose walked toward the cell and it opened for Adam, who was also curious.

“Hello. Are you in pain? My name's Rose Tyler. I've got a friend, he can help. He's called the Doctor. What's your name?” Rose waited to hear a response from the poor creature in front of her. She could feel Evy’s alarm, but she didn’t understand.

“YES.” The thing said, it’s…eye? staring at them. “I AM IN PAIN.” It paused for a moment. “DO YOU FEAR ME?”

“No,” Rose said honestly. She didn’t get why Evy felt so alarmed at seeing this creature; this clearly tortured being that those cruel people were torturing.

“I AM DYING.”

“No,” Rose breathed. She couldn’t help it; the Doctor could, perhaps. “We could help.”

_Let it die, Rose._

_No! Those people were hurting it; the Doctor will help._

_No, he’d let it die. It’s a Dalek, Rose, a-_

Rose shut Evy out, trying to drive out Evy’s voice.

“I welcome death. But I am glad that before I die I have met a human who was not afraid.” The creature’s voice was surprisingly low now. Sad.

Rose touched it.

Evy screamed. _NO! YOU IDIOT!_

“Genetic material extrapolated. Initiate cellular reconstruction!”

Rose leapt back as the Dalek broke from its chains.

_Oh, great shiitake mushrooms. I wish we’d gone further in the Vortex!_

_Can’t you send Adam a few floors away?_

_I’m more focused on slowing the Dalek down so that we CAN get away! Dammit, Rose, why the Hell would you_ touch _the damn thing?_

_HOW THE HELL WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW IT WAS EVIL?_

_MAYBE IF YOU’D LISTENED AND NOT SHUT ME OUT, YOU’D KNOW THAT IT WAS THE DALEKS WHO BESIEGED THE DOCTOR’S HOMEWORLD AND STARTED THE LAST GREAT TIME WAR!_

_Oh…I’m sorry, Evy._ Rose was truly contrite.

 _Let’s just survive. I have no right to forgive you; the blame for all of this is on me._ Before Rose could ask what she meant, Evy slipped lower, cutting off Rose’s thoughts as Rose instantly felt tired, but she pushed on, continuing to run, until she just couldn’t and had to stop for a second on floor 49.

“Rose, can you hear me?” the Doctor questioned. Rose nearly collapsed in sheer relief that he wasn’t in pain like he was before.

“I’m sorry, Doctor,” she apologized. “It’s my fault. I shouldn’t have touched it. I didn’t know.”

“It’s fine. What floor are you on?” he asked her.

“49.”

“I need you to get to floor 46 and pass the bulkhead, because I’ll have to close it.” The Doctor truly sounded sorry.

“Okay, got it,” Rose said. “See you there.” She looked at Adam, who nodded, and they both began to run again, Rose’s cell phone trilling. She flipped it open. “Not now, Mum! Busy running!”

“Running where, sweetheart? Oh, I bet you’re on an exotic plan-“

“Actually, I’m running from an evil creature known as a Dalek in the year 2012 and I really don’t have time for this!” Rose yelled as she climbed the staircase. Of all the times her mother had to call, why the hell now?!

“EXTERMINATE!” They heard the Dalek yell.

“Hurry!” Adam yelled. One more level to go.

“Oh, dear, there are two men glaring at each other that want to talk to you, they said they need to know when you’ll be back,” Jackie told her daughter.

“Am I on speaker?”

“No,” Jackie snapped. “You think I’m that stupid?”

“No, ‘course not, Mum. I’ll try to get the Doctor back after I’m done _running for my life on a staircase!_ ” Rose hung up just as they reached the landing.

Adam raced forward as the bulkhead became visible and slipped under it, Rose too far behind.

Adam didn’t even look back.

~:~

“Rose, did you make it out?” The Doctor really, really, hoped she did. If not…

“I’m sorry, Doctor, I was too slow,” Rose said with sadness. “Doctor, it’s coming. Tell my mum I did something awesome if I don’t make it, alright?”

“Evy, you better protect her,” the Doctor snapped.

Rose’s voice was thick. “She’s used too much power. I’m sorry, Doctor. See you, then, Doctor. It wasn't your fault. Remember that, okay? It wasn't your fault. None of it. And do you know what?” Rose let out a strangled laugh as the Dalek came up to her. “I wouldn't have missed it for the world.” She ended up sniffing a little as the Dalek pointed its whisk at her.

“EXTERMINATE!”

A laser blast. The feed went dark.

The Doctor stared at it for a few seconds, then he rounded on a shocked Van Statten, a greenish-looking Goddard, and the Adam boy Rose had followed.

“I killed her.” _Just like my own people. Rose’s death is my fault._

“I’m sorry,” Van Statten said, quite meekly.

“I said I'd protect her. She was only here because of me, and you're _sorry_? I could've killed that Dalek in its cell, but you stopped me and decided to torture me instead.” Cold rage was beginning to envelop the Time Lord.

“It was the prize of my collection!”

“Your collection? But was it worth it? Worth all those men's deaths? Worth _Rose_?” Van Statten flinched at the Doctor’s glare. “Let me tell you something, Van Statten. Mankind goes into space to explore, to be part of something greater.”

“Exactly! I wanted to touch the stars!” A smile began to form on Van Statten’s face.

“No,” the Doctor said in his coldest voice, making all of them flinch. “You just want to drag the stars down and stick them underground, underneath tons of sand and dirt, and label them. You're about as far from the stars as you can get. And you took her down with you. She was _nineteen years old_.” The millionaire flinched as how badly he fucked up finally began to sink in. He suddenly turned on the kid. “And you!” The kid flinched. “You were quick to leave Rose behind.”

“I’m not the one who sealed the vault!” Adam protested.

Suddenly, a flicker caught the Doctor’s eye.

“Open the bulkhead or Rose Tyler dies.”

The Doctor stared. There, on screen, was the brilliant Rose Tyler, looking a little teary-eyed, but alive, at least.

“You’re alive,” he breathed.

Rose coughed, and it took a moment for the Doctor to realize it was a half-laugh, half-sob with a hitched breath in the middle. “Can’t get rid of me,” she said, smiling a bit.

“I thought you were dead,” he said, exhaling in relief. If she had died…

“Open the bulkhead, or she dies,” the Dalek said again.

“Don’t you dare,” Rose warned the Doctor.

“What use are emotions if you cannot save the woman you love?” the Dalek demanded.

The Doctor paused. Did he really _love_ Rose Tyler? He might…then he couldn’t let her die. If he let her die, Jackie would kill him (and he wasn’t too keen on regenerating just yet), and then he’d make certain of his own death.

He took a deep breath. “I killed her once.” He glared at Van Statten, who’d been on the way to opening his mouth. “I won’t do it again."

He opened it.

~:~

Rose, weary from the ordeal by the Dalek, trudged up to her Estate, waving at the Doctor, who’d promised to let her stay home for a week, and no longer.

The Dalek had only wanted to feel the sunlight. And then it’d wanted Rose to order it to kill itself.

And Evy had given the order, Rose unable to do anything but watch as the Dalek imploded on itself.

She opened the door, and, giving kudos to the Doctor’s horrible driving, was only five minutes from when her mother had called. She was exhausted, sure. Right now she needed to rest her sore legs.

“Miss Tyler?” Two people stood there, one wearing a trench coat and another wearing tweed.

“What?” It came out a bit hoarse. She had taken a shower on the TARDIS, but perhaps that hadn’t been the best idea.

“What happened the night you left Henrik’s?” The trench coat guy asked.

Rose blinked. “I was going to give Wilson lottery money. Then these Aut-, er, electrical dummies started trying to kill me, and I assume they killed Wilson, because I hightailed it out of there. It blew up shortly afterwards.” Short, kind of the truth, and to the point. “And I was gone for a year because I decided to travel with a friend, and we met a few people along the way-“

“Charles Dickens, perhaps?” wondered the tweed-wearing one with a smirk. Rose only stared. “And a man named Mr. Sneed? Tell me, Miss Tyler, why a man from Torchwood has been watching you most of your life? And where did you get the red bicycle?”

“Maybe, maybe, I have no idea what you’re blathering on about, and Mum got it for me! Right, Mum?”

Rose turned an expectant look at her mother.

Her mother burst into tears.

“The bike I got for you was stolen,” she wailed. “Then another one came in from out of nowhere!”

Rose had a moment of dizzyness.

“You need to go,” she hissed at the guests, one of whom looked smug. She took a deep breath…and slapped the tweed one, then the other one (only on principal, because she knew these two were either siblings or friends, and if one was next to the other…well, they both deserved the slap for upsetting her mum). “NOW!” she shouted, shocking them out of their own shocked states.

The two darted out the door and Rose dialed the Doctor.

“Hello, Rose. Has it been a week already?” The Doctor cheerfully asked.

“Doctor, did you give me a red bike when I was twelve?”

The Doctor sucked in an audible breath. “That wasn’t an accident, I wanted to ask you again, but I thought you’d never believe me so I gave you the bike. Sorry, was I supposed to mention that?”

“These two arses just upset my mum!” she hissed. “I want to know who...hold on.” She held her mobile to her chest and went out. “I never caught your names!” she called with a tight smile.

“Mycroft Holmes. This is Sherlock,” was all he said. “If you ever need me, please call this number.”

He handed Rose a card.

Rose slipped it in her pocket. The two had begun squabbling almost as soon as they left the Powell Estate.

“Doctor, I’ll call you later, all right? I have to go console Mum,” Rose sighed.

“I’ll be waiting,” the Doctor replied cheerfully. Well, as cheerfully as he could be.


	7. Old Wounds

“So, where to next?” Rose asked the Doctor eagerly.

“How about we randomize it?” he told her, moving toward a button.

Rose simply grinned in response, anticipation in her veins. Evy seemed excited, too, if only because she’d never watched over another planet like other angels had.

“Here we go!” the Doctor exclaimed, punching that button. The TARDIS wheezed, coming to a shuddering stop on a new planet.

Holding her breath, she left the TARDIS…and gasped.

It was beautiful.

Waves, frozen in a single moment, gleamed.

 _Woman Wept. A remnant of the Last Great Time War,_ Evy told her, suddenly sad.

“Okay, not so pretty,” Rose said, her voice loud in the stillness.

“It’s called Woman Wept,” the Doctor said, making Rose jump. “And the waves aren’t ice, it’s water, but you can’t disturb it.”

Rose tentatively stepped onto the water; it was like a trampoline, a bit. It moved, but only a little bit. Enough to make it difficult to do any running.

“Is there life on this planet?” she asked, air leaving her mouth in visible puffs.

The Doctor shook his head. I don’t think so, no.”

“What happened?” she asked him gently, not wanting to pry too much. She already knew, but she felt intrusive when Evy told her about the Doctor’s past.

“The Last Great Time War,” the Doctor admitted after a few seconds of silence. He sat on foam. Rose sat next to him, feeling the chill of the planet, but not wanting to break the spell of silence that the planet seemed to keep. “Remember the Dalek?” he asked her.

Rose nodded. “Yeah, Evy ordered it to self-destruct.” _I’m still mad about that, by the way,_ she told the angel, who huffed and withdrew deep into Rose’s mind.

The Doctor didn’t seem to hear the last part.

“There were thousands, then,” he told Rose at last. “They tried to destroy my home planet.”

“What was your planet’s name?” she asked quietly, tilting her head.

The Doctor still looked haunted, but smiled a bit.

“Gallifrey,” he said with a small smile. “The sky was a burnt orange, with the Citadel enclosed in a mighty glass dome, shining under the twin suns. Beyond that, the mountains went on forever. Slopes of deep red grass, capped with snow. Oh, you should have seen it, that old planet. The second sun would rise in the south, and the mountains would shine. The leaves on the trees were silver, and when they caught the light every morning, it looked like a forest on fire. When the autumn came, the breeze would blow through the branches like a song.” He went quiet.

“It sounds lovely,” Rose whispered. “Can’t you go back? Cross your own timeline?”

That seemed to jolt the Doctor out of whatever melancholy he’d felt.

“How’d you know about that?” he asked in a wondering tone.

“Evy knows a lot of things about Time Lords,” Rose admitted. “She told me a little.”

The Doctor seemed to accept that as he stood. “That’s dangerous, that is. Could destroy this universe.”

Rose didn’t question him.

She stood with him. “Doctor…” she said, but hesitated, not wanting to leave this beautiful planet. The Doctor turned to her. “Should we go somewhere else?” she wanted to know.

The Doctor nodded. “If you want to, Rose.”

She nodded. “It obviously hurts, being here. Doesn’t it?” she asked him. She felt his shock, and slammed her mental barriers up again. She hadn’t even realized her mental barriers were down-that all this time, she could feel what he could feel. She hung her head. “I’m sorry,” she said, apologizing out loud.

“’S not your fault,” the Doctor said gruffly, looking a bit taken aback.

“No, I meant that my mental shields were down,” she replied, scowling. “Sorry for not telling you. Didn’t even realize they were down, myself.”

“You’re telepathic?!”

Rose frowned, casting a glance at him. “Yeah, didn’t I tell you?”

“I don’t think so,” was his reply.

“Well, believe it or not, that’s kind of why I found the Dalek in Van Statten’s museum in the first place,” Rose admitted. “I felt your pain and rage.” She looked at the waves. “Doctor,” she said, making him stop from where he was headed to the TARDIS, “do you think you’ll ever see your planet again?”

The Doctor exhaled.

“I don’t think so, Rose,” the Doctor quietly admitted at last.

~:~

On they went, to different places. Different planets. And they ran, ran from Woman Wept.

This time, however, was different.

It was a pretty planet, certainly, but it was eerily still.

“I don’t understand,” the Doctor said, frowning. “This planet wasn’t caught in the Time War. I visited this planet right after.”

Rose was pushed aside, the Doctor seeing Evy surface. “No, Doctor, it wasn’t,” she said, her eyes troubled. “But I’m afraid they were killed.” Evy touched the ground. “No…” she gasped, yanking her hand back from the dirt.

“What?” The Doctor demanded. “What happened?”

“Mimi…why? Why would you do this?” Evy gasped out, hunching as if struck.

“Mimi? Evy!”

The Doctor’s yell brought the angel back. She stared at the Doctor, her eyes filled with a myriad of emotions-and she held a look the Doctor himself saw every day when he looked into a mirror and Rose wasn’t there-the haunted look of a broken soldier.

“Naomi…my sister…my twin in my garrison,” she said, as if in a daze. “She did this. But why? This was never the mission!”

Evy struck a tree. Bark flew off, and a wail sounded through the forest, though only Evy heard it; the Doctor could only hear the agitation in the way a tree moved without any wind.

“I’m sorry,” she murmured to the tree; on this planet, even the plants had been sentient. Then she looked at the Doctor, and he was taken aback. Evy’s eyes were hard. “Doctor, I need to go to Earth after I’m healed.”

“Which will be when?” he asked her. Demanding to know when she’d leave Rose.

“Soon,” was all the blasted angel would say.


	8. Frozen (Almost...)

“This,” he waved around him in a grand gesture at the space station around him, “is the Fourth Bountiful Human Empire. You humans have crowded the Earth, but it’s still liveable.” The Doctor smirked at the things around him.

“What year is it?” Rose wondered.

“Two hundred thousand,” the Doctor beamed. “You humans have spread out among the years.” He looked around, smiling.

Rose looked around as well.

“Are all aliens human-ish?” Rose asked. “Other than the Slitheen,” she added as the Doctor frowned at her.

“No,” he replied.

“Then where are they?” Rose asked him.

The Doctor opened his mouth, then shut it.

“That, Rose, is a clever question. Where indeed?”

A woman approached them from nowhere. “Hello, dears. Hungry? These are four credits each.” Rose eyed the burgers with a wary look.

“I wouldn’t,” the Doctor advised, steering the human away. “Let’s go find something to mess with, yeah?”

“And then we’ll get in trouble,” Rose sighed. “And get sent to a prison.”

“Oh, nothing too bad. I don’t want to get sent to Stormcage,” he said darkly.

“Stormcage?” Rose asked, bewildered.

“A very bad prison,” the Doctor informed her. Rose frowned at him, realizing that he’d probably never even heard of it. “And that’s really if we do something horrible, like changed fixed points in space and time…and the Shadow Proclamation doesn’t really keep track of those things, but never mind.” He steered her to an elevator. He pushed her in and pressed the button for 500-and was spoken to by a woman. “Do you have clearance?”

The Doctor stepped out, smiling-and Rose saw the doors closing. Too late to stop them, she was pressed to the closed doors for a second before letting her head thud against the doors.

She heard ‘Rose’ echoing up the shaft, and glared at the ground.

 _I’m going to kill him **slowly,**_ Evy promised darkly. Rose snorted.

 _Not if I get to him first._ Rose felt amusement from Evy.

~:~

The Doctor stared up the shaft helplessly, then ducked back in when another elevator appeared.

The woman got in. “You should come with me, we’re going to see who gets to go to floor 500,” she said eagerly to the Doctor.

With no other choice and the only chance he had to see Floor 500 was the next person to go up to that floor, he followed her.

~:~

Rose shivered as the air got colder. Thankfully she’d worn a jacket (she hadn’t known it was sweltering) but her face was getting colder as the thing went up to the 500th floor.

The elevator dinged.

Drawing her jacket closer around her, she left the elevator quickly.

“Hello?” she called, sort of scared.

Someone’s footsteps sounded a few feet away.

“Hello?” she called again, her voice quavering.

_Be strong._

Evy seemed to warm up, the small presence in her mind turning into a blinding one. Rose could no longer feel the cold outside of her body, simply the warmth of Evy.

 _Now hide._ Rose followed her directions. Evy had never truly led her wrong yet-why should she now?

She sidled behind plastic, moving away from the footsteps and yet away from the elevator.

Moving quickly and quietly thanks to Evy’s Grace, Rose darted behind several iced-over tables. She hunched lower, and flinched when she heard a grumbling noise.

 _Remember I said you were lucky when you didn’t see the Jagrafess?_ Evy said suddenly. _You’re about to see how ugly it really is._

Rose moved closer, mindful of the footsteps that seemed to echo her movement a little, following her.

She peeked through the plastic, then heard the footsteps moving away as the Jagrafess roared and rumbled.

Oh, she really hoped the Doctor would be there soon.

~:~

The Doctor watched-with a lot of boredom-as Cathica opened her head with the snap of her fingers.

Information streamed from her head to the network. It was at a time like this he wished Cathica hadn’t stopped him.

Suddenly, the screen lit up and Cathica waited, obviously hoping that she would be the one to go.

Instead, another girl was chosen, and the Doctor slipped in behind her.

“What are you doing?” Suki asked suspiciously.

“A friend of mine is up there,” the Doctor said, shrugging in a ‘what can you do?’ way. “And I’m part of the team up there as well,” he added, taking out his psychic paper.

The Doctor hoped Rose was okay.

~:~

Rose wasn’t. She’d been caught and was now shivering as her body fought to get warm, tied to an extremely cold metal post by way of zip ties. Seriously, the year two hundred thousand and they couldn’t get a decent pair of frigging _handcuffs?_ Hell, even _chains_ were better than _zip ties!_

But Rose wasn’t giving up hope that the Doctor was coming up.

Her point was proven when the Doctor did enter and saw her tied up.

“H-h-hi,” she shivered.

His expression turned stormy as he saw her freezing body.

Shrugging off his jacket and oblivious to the Editor’s talk and the new woman’s angry rebuttal, he tore the zip ties off of Rose and put his jacket on her.

She still shivered as her body soaked in the new heat source.

The Doctor turned on the Editor, stopping the argument with a single dark glare.

“You froze my companion,” he said, gesturing to Rose, “and now I’m wondering what exactly you’re doing to the human race. You’re going to answer.”

“And if I don’t?” the Editor replied, staring at the Doctor.

“T-trust m-m-me, y-you d-d-don’t want hi-him angry,” Rose chattered. The cold seemed to ratchet up and Rose huddled in the jacket, Evy curiously absent. As though the cold wasn’t something she could stop.

 _I can’t stop your body from shivering even though you felt warm,_ Evy said quietly. _You’d only freeze faster since your heart would be going slower since your nerves wouldn’t be feeling the cold._

Rose nodded, aware that the Editor and the woman and the Doctor were speaking in angry voices.

“D-doctor,” she stuttered, “W-why d-don’t we j-j-just st-stop them? I-it w-w-was t-too h-hot.”

She had difficulty speaking. Her face felt numb. She’d quite forgotten how long she’d been up there on Floor 500.

“That doesn’t matter, Rose,” the Doctor dismissed.

Evy took over her mouth, determined to set him straight. “Jagrafess,” she said. The Doctor frowned.

“What has that got to-oh! Jagrafess need the cold!” he exclaimed. Suki stared at him, probably wondering why he wasn’t shivering. “Suki, do you have a door in your head?”

“Everyone does,” scoffed the woman.

“Please go and help us by sending the hot air up here, thank you…”

Suki did as he said, despite the fact that the Editor tried to stop her.

“As for you,” the Doctor said sternly to the Editor, “you need to choose a new name. You’re not a Time Lord, so do not use a title like them.”

“Time Lords are a myth,” scoffed the Editor.

The Doctor’s eyes turned dangerous-and the ice started melting around them.

“Suki’s brilliant!” he laughed in the Editor’s face. The Jagrafess roared angrily. “And I think,” the Doctor added with a smug grin, “you’ve just been fired.” The Doctor grabbed Rose and gently pushed her along, glancing at her and blinking in astonishment. “Have you been up there the whole time?” he asked when all three were in the elevator and going down. Rose shivered violently as it started to get hotter in the elevator.

“Y-yes,” Rose replied. “I-it was _c-c-cold._ ”

~:~

“I know you don’t feel the cold,” Rose said, scowling at the Time Lord as she handed him back his jacket after they were back in the TARDIS and the Time Vortex and Rose had warmed up sufficiently, “but even you must have felt that chill.”

“Only a little bit,” the Doctor admitted, “but it didn’t bother me. Humans are fragile.”

Rose scowled.

“Besides, why couldn’t your angel help you?”

“Because she can only give me the feeling of being warm-she can’t actually warm my body up. I would’ve frozen faster. I think something was controlling the Editor,” she revealed. “He was already long dead by the time we went up there, although he still had his own thought processes.”

The Doctor grinned at her. “Clever, Rose,” he said, making Rose blush a little.

“Evy helped,” she muttered.

 _Ha, don’t lie, I just gave you an idea, that’s it,_ Evy scoffed. To the Doctor, Rose scowled as Evy spoke. “I only gave her an idea. That’s it. No human could have survived in that area. You saw what it did to Rose, and that was just about twenty minutes.”

Evy sank back down and Rose huffed.

“I wish she wouldn’t do that,” Rose grumbled.

“She seems nice, at least,” the Doctor commented. “Where do you want to go, Rose?”

“Anywhere,” she grinned with her tongue-touched smile.


	9. Jack

Rose shivered, acutely aware of her surroundings.

She was hanging onto a rope for dear life, internally panicking.

The Doctor had found a signal, grabbed onto it, and followed it through time and space. Rose had heard someone calling and told the Doctor she’d be back, but the rope she’d been using to climb up was actually connected to a barrage balloon.

She was in the middle of the sky, wearing a shirt with her flag printed on it, hanging on for dear life- _in the middle of WWII._

Not the best idea.

 _Can’t you, I don’t know, fly me out of here?!_ The terrified human shouted at her inner angel.

 _My wings have been broken for years, Rose. I can fly short distances, but they’re definitely going to need resetting when I can fucking **manifest** them! _ Huffed the angel. _But to fully answer your question, no, not unless you want to plunge to the ground first!_

 _We’re doomed. I’m slipping!_ Rose gripped the rope tighter, her hands getting clammier and clammier until-

Rose screamed as she fell. Then she was suddenly…caught in a beam of light.

A loudspeaker came on, though Evy snorted at the thought of it being a loudspeaker.

 _It can only be heard in the light beam, I think,_ she told Rose.

“Okay, okay, I've got you,” an American male voice said.

“Who's got me? Who's got me, and you know, how?” Rose’s voice was high from adrenaline. She knew that she’d probably pass out.

“I'm just programming your descent pattern. Keep as still as you can and keep your hands and feet inside the light field.” Despite herself, Rose’s mouth twitched uncontrollably.

“Descent pattern?” she asked, though she was still quite unsure about the ‘light field’.

“Oh, and could you switch off your cell phone? No, seriously, it interferes with my instrument,” he added when Rose rolled her eyes, but switched off her cell phone.

“You know, nobody actually believes that,” she growled, slowly calming down.

“Thank you,” the male voice said, sounding amused. “That’s much better.”

“Oh, yeah, that's a real load off, that is. I'm hanging in the sky in the middle of a German air raid with the Union Jack across my chest, but hey, my mobile phone's off.” Yeah, she was feeling a little irritated with this non-seeable voice.

“Be with you in a moment. Oh, hold on tight,” he added after a few seconds of silence.

Rose looked around incredulously. “To _what?!”_ she snarled.

“Fair point,” the American voice laughed.

Rose zoomed down the light tunnel.

“I got you,” the American voice said, reassuringly.

“Lovely,” Rose muttered. “I think I’m going to faint now,” she announced to the good-looking guy.

 _Not as handsome as the Doctor, though,_ she and Evy thought in automatic synch before Rose indeed fainted.

~:~

Jack Harkness set the British time traveler down in his normal sleeping bunk, frowning when he didn’t see any Time Agency weaponry on her. Either she was a Time Agent who lost all her things, or she wasn’t a Time Agent and her partner broke the rules and used the Vortex Manipulator to bring a companion with him through time and space.

She looked a bit too young to be a Time Agent. He frowned again. She’d seemed relatively calm inside the light field, given the fact that she’d looked really green. Either from the falling or the sliding down the light field, he didn’t know.

She wasn’t out for very long, stirring even as he thought of all the possibilities.

She looked alert rather quickly-he caught a little chuckle that she seemed to bite back.

Great, so not only was she a possible Time Agent, she was a crazy one as well.

“Better now?” he asked her.

She sat up, banging her head a little on the ceiling of his bunk, her face going red as she sat carefully up and looked around.

“Fine,” she replied a bit shortly. She glanced at him and colored a little, looking away from him

_Maybe she didn’t like men…_

“Do you have any lights in here?” she asked.

He turned the lights on. It was a tad small, perhaps, but it was big enough.

“Hello,” he grinned.

“Hi,” she replied, grinning back, but she was holding something back. _Damn._

“What’s your name?” he asked her.

A smirk half-formed on her face.

“Depends,” she replied.

“On what?” _Was she an alien with two heads?_

“On if my eyes are brown or blue, ‘cuz then you’d be addressing someone that isn’t me,” she responded smartly.

_Damn, she’s clever._

“Then your brown-eyed persona is who?” Jack asked politely.

“Rose,” she offered. “The other one’s Evy-er, Evelyn.” She corrected herself at the last second. Who’re you supposed to be?”

He brought out the psychic paper. If she was a Time Agent, she would see nothing. If she saw something-

“Captain Jack Harkness, One Three Three Squadron, Royal Air Force. American volunteer,” he flashed her another grin, but she only colored a little bit and dropped her gaze to the psychic paper.

_She’s not interested in me, but hey-_

“Liar. That’s not what it says,” she accused, scowling at him. “This is psychic paper. It tells me anything you want to know. And I know that because my friend uses psychic paper, this paper says you’re single and you work out-“

_She’s not a Time Agent. She’s fully human. But how?_

“-and I’m a telepath that can see two images,” she finished, ending with a suspicious glare at him.

“You got me,” Jack laughed. Inwardly, he was in shock. _Telepath? But humans aren’t telepaths. They only become slightly telepathic by the time the Earth disintegrates._ It was handed back to him, Rose-no, her eyes were blue, so it was Evelyn-smirking. He dropped his eyes to it.

_Keep flirting with me and I’ll make sure you regret it, **Captain Harkness.**_

Jack flushed.

“Sorry,” Rose apologized as the words vanished. The captain blinked and saw Rose looking a bit sheepish. “Evy’s just a little overprotective.”

“Yeah…she is,” he said.

“Shall we try to get along without use of psychic paper, then?” Rose questioned, a forced grin on her face.

“Certainly. This is my ship,” he said, indicating the ship.

“Very Spock,” she commented.

“Who?” Jack asked. _Who the hell is Spock?_

“Guess you’re not a local boy, then,” Rose said coolly.

“A cell phone, a liquid crystal watch, and fabrics that won't be around for at least another two decades. Guessing you're not a local girl,” he retorted, before noticing her hands.

“Guess not,” Rose said, grinning a bit.

“Did you burn your hands on the rope?” he asked her.

Rose glanced at her hands in a little surprise. “Ah, it’ll heal,” she dismissed.

“Come here, I can heal them quicker,” he said. He grabbed them when she let him see them. He snapped, and the nanogenes that had been floating around were summoned to him. Seeing her shocked look, he chuckled a bit. “Nanogenes,” he explained. “The air here’s chock full of them. You can stop pretending,” he added. Rose frowned as he applied the nanogenes. “I can spot a Time Agent a mile away,” he finished. He already knew she wasn’t a Time Agent, but he was testing her.

The nanogenes finished healing her skin, but Rose sucked in a breath and yanked her hands away.

“Wrong,” she muttered. Jack blinked, and saw blue eyes. “Those nanogenes are wrong,” she shuddered.

Jack frowned. Then the whiskey-colored eyes came back, and she was staring at him in a questioning look.

“What the bloody hell is a Time Agent?” she asked him, confused.

“What you are,” he said, pretending to give her a way to get out of this.

She smiled. “I’m not a Time Agent,” she smiled. “But my friend is. Mr. Spock, is his name,” she added. “We were just visiting because of a mauve alert.” Jack was slightly impressed.

“Can I meet him for discussing of the price of the warship?”

Alarm flashed in her eyes, but vanished.

“Certainly,” she replied. “We just have to find the bloody idiot again.” She said ‘bloody idiot’ in a fond tone.

“What, you and him separated?” snorted Jack.

Rose’s eyes flashed. “I was trying to climb up the side of the building for a _child,_ ” she snapped. “I didn’t exactly _plan_ to get ripped away by a bloody _barrage balloon!”_

She didn’t seem too scared of heights.

“Get into trouble often?” he asked her, wondering if she did indeed.

A sour look came over her face.

“We’ve been arrested no less than twenty-five times,” she replied, a mortified look on her face at Jack’s impressed one. “Out of twenty-seven planets, no less,” she added under her breath.

“What planets _didn’t_ you get arrested on?” he asked, interested.

“Earth,” was the sour reply as he started a search for the time traveler (searching for artron energy wasn’t that hard. Jack was covered with small specks, however, Rose and her buddy were _cloaked_ in the energy of the Time Vortex, which was impossible with the cell degradation that came with Vortex Manipulators and being without a time-ship in the Vortex). “And Woman Wept.”

At that, he froze. Woman Wept had never been set foot upon-not even the Time Agents could get close to that planet without being replaced to other planets in the general vicinity-but how? How did this girl know and have impossibilities upon impossibilities?

He unfroze and continued what he was doing, finally finding her companion at a hospital and using his Manipulator to get there.

Rose stumbled and gagged when they landed, but the human didn’t throw up or anything, which was a huge relief.

And another frown-inducing thought-if her partner wasn’t a Time Agent, then what was he?

“How exactly did you find him here?” she asked, frowning at him.

“I scanned for alien tech,” was his reply.

“Finally, a professional,” Rose muttered.

Then footsteps sounded, and Rose tensed, ready-and then a guy wearing a leather jacket and had really big ears- _seriously, big ears?!_ -walked around the corner, and Jack could see why Rose wasn’t charmed by his behavior.

 _She’s in love with Big Ears. Really? This was supposed to be **easy.**_ Jack sighed.

“Nice to meet you, Mr. Spock,” Jack said, clapping the man on the shoulder. He supposed _this_ was ‘Spock’, so he decided to play nice.

For now.

“’Mr. Spock’? Really, Rose?” asked Spock, dismay clear in his voice.

“He’s the one selling a warship,” she retorted. “What was it, Jack?”

“A Chula Warship,” Jack said crossly. This scam wasn’t going as well as he’d hoped.

“A Chula warship?!” ‘Spock’ exclaimed. “And where have you been?” he demanded of Rose. “It’s World War Two and you decided to take a stroll?”

“Who needs a stroll?” Rose retorted, then Jack saw her smirk at the man. “I went by barrage balloon.”

“Barrage balloon?” the man said, his eyes widening in almost comical shock.

“Yes,” Rose said, rolling her eyes. “ _Barrage balloon._ Now, what’s wrong with these people?”

“They’re infected,” the man replied, glaring at Jack. Jack would be lying if he said he wasn’t intimidated by him. “What did the Chula Warship have in it?”

“Nothing,” Jack admitted. “I was going to scam you, but you two aren’t Time Agents, and it was an empty ambulance, a Chula ambulance.”

“Those are never empty,” the man said, glaring ferociously. Rose looked concerned.

“It was the nanogenes.” Both men looked at her, the hard-looking man’s face softening a fraction. “The nanogenes you healed me with-Evy said they felt wrong.”

“Clever,” the man beamed.

“What’s your name?” Jack asked the man, knowing he wasn’t ‘Spock’.

“I’m the Doctor,” he said, suddenly jovial. Then he gulped. “Rose, don’t let him touch you.”

“Mummy?”  the old doctor of the hospital asked. “Are you there, Mummy?”

~:~

The Doctor scowled as Jack Harkness instantly dragged _his_ Rose behind him. He gritted his teeth as he watched Rose stare at the man’s bum for a second, then look at the Doctor and turned scarlet.

The patients all walked over to them, cornering them. For one awful minute, there was only the chorus of ‘Mummy? Are you my Mummy?’.

Then…

“GO TO YOUR ROOM!” Rose shouted, stopping all of them in their tracks, including the Doctor and Jack. “Go to your room,” she snapped again, glaring. “I mean it,” she told them, stepping forward, almost looking exactly like Jackie Tyler while doing it. “I am very, _very_ angry at you. Very cross, too,” she added, still glaring. “Now, go to your room!”

They hung their heads in shame, but did as they were told.

Rose grinned, turning to the Doctor, who was probably about as shocked as Jack.

The patients all went into their beds.

“So,” Rose said, putting her hand on her head in a thinking pose, “what’s happening here?”

The Doctor couldn’t help but snort at his Rose.

“Human DNA is being rewritten,” he told the two, but ended up glaring at the pretty boy. “By an _idiot._ ”

Jack glared, but he had nothing on the Oncoming Storm.

“So this is the result?” Rose asked, accidentally brushing one-and the Doctor’s heart stopped, but nothing happened until-

-the patient sat up and took off the gas mask.

The Doctor realized something.

“Rose…call the nanogenes. I have the perfect idea.”

~”~

The Doctor grinned. The nanogenes had worked with Rose, and instead of changing the human race/perfecting it, the nanogenes changed, turning a silvery color, imbued with Evy’s Grace, helping it around. Of course, there was a few changes, like a woman got her leg back and another person’s hearing got fixed, but there was one thing that couldn’t be fixed.

“Nancy,” Rose said, and the woman turned to her. “He’s your son, isn’t he?” she gestured to the boy, the original.

Nancy looked panicked. “No,” she lied.

Rose glared at her and put her hand on her hip in a Jackie-like fashion. The Doctor hoped that Rose wouldn’t slap him like her mother had.

Nine hundred years and he’d never been slapped by someone’s _mother!_

“I look almost exactly like my mother,” Rose said crossly. “Don’t lie to _me._ He’s not your brother, he’s your son, and I know how much that scares you-alone in the 40s with a son. But you can’t keep it hidden forever.” Rose pushed the young woman to her son. “Hug him and acknowledge him. He’ll be alive again. The nanogenes will recognize the superior genes-YOU!”

The Doctor grinned. For a girl with no A-Levels on her planet, with a little nudge from Evy she was smarter than a bloody Time Lord.

“Hey, guys? There is a bit of a problem,” Jack admitted. “In two minutes a bomb is going to drop on the ambulance.”

Rose froze. As Jamie returned to normal, Nancy moved and gazed at the three who all looked extremely worried.

Rose took a deep breath. “I can get rid of it,” she said quietly.

“No way,” the Doctor said sharply.

Rose turned an angry expression on him as Jack vanished, looking grim.

“Why not?” Rose challenged. “Angel in me, remember?” She was lying-and the Doctor knew it. There was no way _Rose_ would survive.

A ship appeared, nicking the bomb from the air. “Hey Nancy, don’t mention this to anyone,” Jack’s laughing voice said.

“I won’t,” Nancy promised as she hugged her son.

~:~

Jack sighed as he looked at his hypervodka drink. He took a sip. “Oo, a little too much vermouth. See if I come here again. Funny thing. Last time I was sentenced to death, I ordered four hyper-vodkas for my breakfast. All a bit of a blur after that. Woke up in bed with both my executioners. Mmm, lovely couple. They stayed in touch. Can't say that about most executioners. Anyway. Thanks for everything, computer. It's been great,” he sighed.

He stopped and looked around as music played.

He stood up, seeing _Rose_! and _the_ _Doctor_! awkwardly dancing.

“Hurry up, then!” she laughed at Jack.

He darted into the ship with a grin, his jaw suddenly dropping as he took in everything.

“Welcome to the TARDIS,” the Doctor said with a grin to Jack.

Jack grinned back.

He flipped a few switches and Rose walked over to Jack, a scowl on her pretty face.

“The Doctor can’t dance. Can you?” she asked him, with a brilliant tongue-in-teeth smile. Jack spotted the jealousy on the Doctor’s face and knew Rose was taken, but what the hell, right?”

Jack took her hand in his and started dancing.

Rose laughed-a wonderful sound.

“Hey, Rose?” the Doctor said, dancing a bit, “I’ve just remembered! I can dance!”

Jack twirled her into the Doctor’s arms.

~”~

The next “morning” on the TARDIS, Jack and the Doctor were in the console room. Rose had literally just left to go into the kitchen, saying she needed a cup of tea.

The Doctor, after using his sonic on the door, looked at Jack with a dark glare.

“First rule,” he said without preamble, “hands off the blonde. Second, don’t wander off.”

That being said, he sonicked the door, and Rose entered, flashing them both a tongue-in-teeth smile.


	10. Another Jack?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOC Torchwood team...and another story will be posted featuring Jack's team, though I will finish Stolen Stars first.

Rose beamed at her mother as she entered, two weeks after she’d come last and met Sherlock.

“Hi, Mum,” she greeted her mother.

Jackie smiled at her. “You need more sun,” she said, frowning. She examined her daughter. “You’re more fit then when I saw you last!” she exclaimed.

“Well…” Rose had a flashback of the last planet her, Jack and the Doctor had ended up. The Doctor had ended up insulting the king, getting all three of them imprisoned, and they’d had to hide, then find the TARDIS (which they’d had to wait for three weeks because the king took it…) then outrun all the guards. Thanks to the Doctor, they now had a hundred-year execution order on their heads (it was 1905 according to the Doctor. The species had been purple and slightly humanoid, and had accused them of being witches when they came, but they hadn’t been sentenced to execution until the Doctor just _had_ to insult the fat king that resembled Jabba the Hut) on that planet. “We have been doing a lot of running,” she ended up saying. No need to worry her mother over the fact that her and the Doctor had been married on the planet _before_ they went to the planet with the purple people (in the 25th century, thank Evy’s Father), and Rose had been hailed as a _goddess_ there because of this ‘Bad Wolf’ creature…

Yeah, if she told her mother all the life-or death situations she’d been in, her mother would kill the Doctor _and_ Jack.

“We have a new companion,” she said, grinning a little as her mother looked at her, interested. “His name’s Jack, he’s from the future, and no, Mum, I’m not sleeping with him.”

Jackie scowled at her daughter. “When’s the Doctor supposed to pick you up?” she asked Rose.

Rose frowned, thinking. “Well, since he and Jack had to go to a planet where woman weren’t allowed to stay as free people for a conference of some sort-didn’t really get that-he said sometime next week. He promised, Mum,” she added sternly when her mother rolled her eyes.

“Just go outside and relax, sweetheart,” Jackie sighed.

Rose scowled, but did as her mother said. She really did need to work on a tan-she was starting to get a washed-out look from staying in jail cells all the time.

She went on a walk, enjoying the sun on her face.

Then she heard a yell. “Watch out, Rosie!”

Rosie turned and yelled when an alien with a really ugly face leapt out on her.

Evy, with a feeling of anger, shoved it off and stabbed it with her angel blade.

Rose’s breathing shortened. _Holy shit, did she really just do that?_

“Breathe, Rosie,” an American accent whispered, rubbing her back.

She twisted around.

“Jack? Aren’t you with the Doctor at that conference?”

Jack smiled sheepishly. “I guess I screwed things up a little, huh? Come with my team and I’ll explain everything. You told me when I came back that I still looked good. Guess I know what you meant now,” he chuckled, but it didn’t really have any bite to it.

Rose hesitated, but nodded firmly.

“Fine. Just let me call Mum, I’ll tell her I’ve got an alien thing.”

She dialed her mother’s number and was relieved when it went to voicemail.

“Hey, Mum, I’ll be back in a couple of…” she trailed off.

“Days,” Jack hissed.

“In a couple of days,” she finished. “Alien problem, I’ve got to go with someone who knows about ‘em. Love you. Bye.” Rose hung up. “Shall we?” she asked Jack.

He nodded.

He waved his hands in a funny way and several people came out of the bushes.

“Rosie, I’d like you to meet Gwen. She has a sister of yours, Eniel.”

Rose blacked out when she heard that name.

~:~

Eviel stared at her sister, one she’d tried to keep safe from Naomi.

“Sister,” Eviel said.

Eniel’s brilliant blue eyes shone with tears. “Sis!” she cried, and instantly the two were hugging.

_Missed you._

_Missed you too,_ Eniel giggled. _Did I get through the Rift fast enough?_

 _Yeah, you did,_ Eviel marveled. _How did you know?_

 _I always have had an extra Eviel’s-in-danger-gotta-save-her sense,_ Eniel explained brightly. The uninjured Choir angel was a brilliant, whole light while Eviel was darker, shattered, mending. _Did you bring me a gift? You always had great gifts,_ Eniel said.

Withdrawing, Eviel conjured the alien artifact she’d confiscated from Van Statten.

“Here,” she said softly to her best sister. Eniel’s face lit up. Jack winced. Eviel frowned. “What’s wrong, Jack?”

“Just the fact you’re giving her another potentially lethal weapon,” Jack grumbled. “Flutes are lethal,” he added upon seeing Eviel looking confused.

Instead of being mad, Eviel turned to her sister and grinned, moving toward the car while the others did the work. “So, you’ve abandoned your peacekeeping?”

“No way,” Eniel laughed. “Just doing it better. Helping aliens and people come through the Rift is awesome. It’s in Cardiff,” she added.

Eviel made a face.

~:~

“But it’s _Cardiff,_ ” bemoaned both Rose and Evy, pouting as Jack drove the Torchwood car towards Cardiff.

“I know, but Gwyneth saved everyone here. You know she and Gwen here are reflections?” Eniel babbled.

“I kind of got that when you appeared,” scowled Eviel.

“Oh, don’t be like that,” pouted the other angel. “I like Earth.”

“I know you do,” Eviel said sourly. “That’s why I had to follow you on Naomi’s orders. She didn’t want you getting into trouble.”

“Who’s Naomi?” Jack asked.

“My…sister,” Eviel said after pausing. “And traitor,” she growled.

“What?” Eniel asked, alarmed.

Eviel closed her eyes. “Naomi destroyed an entire planet’s race just to get to the Doctor.”

Eniel glanced at Jack.

“Are you planning on killing him? The Doctor?” Eniel asked seriously. Eviel knew she wouldn’t judge, but Evy couldn’t say yea or nay quite yet.

“I’ll get back to you on that,” Eviel said quietly.

The rest of the drive to Cardiff was quiet.

~:~

Rose blinked. She was standing on a platform, Jack and a woman that looked like Gwyneth grinning at her.

“Hi,” the woman said, quite pleasantly. “I’m Gwen.”

Rose blinked. “Rose. How did we get here?”

“I hold an angel in me like you,” Gwen beamed. “Her name’s Eniel, and she knows Eviel personally and not simply by her reputation.”

“And you work with a slightly violent secret organization _why?_ ” Rose asked.

Gwen beamed even wider. “So I can hit aliens over the head with my flute!” she cheered, a flute appearing.

Rose looked at Jack to see if it was really dangerous. The slightly scared look in his eyes made her gulp quietly and take her seriously.

“Right,” she said uneasily-just as the stone under her started moving downwards. “Oh, Jack,” she said, just remembering something, “how long have you been stalking me?”

It had really just been a guess-why would Jack Harkness, lady killer extraordinaire, be following her? And why was he stranded here?

Jack looked embarrassed.

“I spent a lot of time aboard the TARDIS, about a year or so Vortex time,” he admitted to her. “I can’t tell you exactly what happened to me, but I can tell you I’ve had to live the very looong slow path. And it’s great, because I have two amazing people tied to my lifespan-thank you, by the way-and an angel who’s been there every step of the way.” Jack grinned easily. “And just so you know, I’ll think of you as a little sister,” he added to her.

Rose smiled. Evy laughed a little as well. Rose wondered for a second why he said ‘thank you’ to her, but she brushed it off, thinking it was for Evy.

“And now you’re terrified of flutes, aren’t you?” Rose asked him with a tongue-touched smile.

Jack grinned at her.

“Only when a certain choir angel is wielding them against me,” he chuckled, winking at Gwen, who punched him. “Gwen!” he protested.

Rose saw the stares of three others standing there.

“Oh, this is my team,” Jack said, gesturing around. “Ianto Jones,” he said, smirking when the nice dressed man smiled politely at Rose. “This is Rose,” he hinted, and Ianto’s smile became real, Jack’s smirk growing even wider.

“Nice to meet you,” Ianto said.

“Nice to meet you, too,” Rose said, smiling, a bit confused. She felt a growing dread in Evy, and frowned. “Evy,” she asked, closing her eyes, “what’s wrong?” Evy didn’t answer. Rose opened her eyes and shook her head. “Sorry,” she said to everyone.

Jack exchanged a look with Gwen.

“Anyway,” Jack said, leading her to another one of the members, “this is Toshiko Sato-“

Rose and the woman’s eyes met.

“You’re the pig lady!” Rose blurted. Mortified, she went red as Jack chuckled a little. “I mean,” she said hastily at her offended look, “you’re the lady the Doctor and I saw during the Slitheen incident.”

“You mean the one before you met me?” Jack asked her. She shot a look at him.

“Jack, you need to stop giving me information about the future,” she scolded him.

Jack winced. “Oops.”

“But yes,” she went on. “When we ended up going to Downing Street-“

“And destroying it,” Jack muttered.

Rose shot a furious look at Jack. “-we also met her there, looking at the pig that was a diversion. He gave me a TARDIS key.”

“That was the Doctor?” Toshiko asked, wide-eyed.

“Yeah,” Rose grinned. “That was the Doctor.”

“And last but not least,” Jack said, cutting into the conversation, “our medical expert-or really the guy who does mainly autopsies on dead aliens-Owen Harper.”

The man only scowled at Rose, who scowled back, instantly disliking the guy.

“And,” Jack said louder, “Tosh, Owen, this is Rose Tyler, companion of the Doctor and the best future-for-her little sister I’ve had.”

“Oh, so I’ll be your little sister in the future, huh?” Rose asked testily, and Jack paled a little bit as he realized he’d given another piece of information for the future.

“Let’s just say it happened on a planet that was crazy as hell and the Doctor went nuts,” was Jack’s response.

Rose rubbed her forehead.

 _He means something happens on a planet to accidently mix your DNA and actually make you his little sister. I’ve heard of planets like that._ Evy was keeping whatever dread she’d felt under wraps, but that didn’t mean Rose wasn’t still angry at Jack for giving away some future crap.

Yet again.

“Is this a paradox?” she asked.

Jack laughed. “Yep, but you’ll close it soon,” he grinned, though it was sadder than she thought it would be. “Since you told your mother that-“

“You live with your mother?” Owen cut in. “Where? An Estate?”

Rose looked down at her feet.

But soon, she was pushed aside as Evy surged up, protective and _enraged._

~:~

Evy opened her eyes, glaring at the medical boy. “You got a problem with an Estates girl, human?” she spat. She knew her eyes were blazing blue.

Owen snorted. “No, because you’re not worth it if you can’t even get a decent home. Come on,” he snorted.

“I was asleep for most of my Rose’s life.” Owen blinked at that. “But my girl is better than any other out there, and I’m not only saying it because she’s my vessel.” Evy flicked her gaze at her rapt audience. “She dropped out of school, didn’t get her A-Levels, but she got something better than anyone ever could’ve when she worked at Henrik’s because she met our Doctor. And you know what?” She slammed the medic to the wall with her powers, straining a bit. “He’s done a lot of things, and he will _always_ be the best Doctor out there. He calls my Rose brilliant, and all I ever do is give my Rose an idea and she’s the one that comes up with the finished product. She’s more important than you or I, and a _hell_ of a lot smarter. Got it, you narcissistic arse?” she demanded.

“Yes,” grunted out the petrified human. Evy released him, and she stumbled.

“Evy, what’s wrong?” Eniel asked.

“Not healed,” Evy muttered. “Wings broken. Manifest, or they’ll heal wrong.”

Eniel bit her lip before her hand lit up with her own Grace and placed it on her sister’s.

Evy yelled in pain, then slumped over a little bit.

She looked at the people in front of her and then looked at her wings.

They were a lovely grey color, with bronze and red feathers in mostly the middle. But that wasn’t really what Evy paid attention to.

While she could move them almost painlessly, they were still snapped in almost half, enough to where half of each wing hung uselessly about.

“Sister, you should have come to me sooner,” scolded Eniel gently.

“But your talents don’t lie in the healing part. Plus my Grace is weak. Soon my wings will mend and then the rest of my Grace will follow.”

Eniel snorted. “You’re an idiot. I may not be able to heal, but I can summon Aniel.”

Eviel snorted. “Aniel is a _cherub.”_

“And right here,” the cherub in question said rather calmly.

To the credit of those around them, nobody flinched. Aniel or other angels must have come around constantly and unexpectedly.

Aniel walked over to her-Evy could smell sulfur and…well, tainted sulfur. She had two demonic mates, which meant she was one of the few who had a Triad. She hesitantly placed a hand over the seraphim’s wing, and the seraphim hesitated. It _was_ kind of intimate to place hands on another angel’s wings.

Plus, it was also kind of…taboo, to touch another angels’ wings without permission.

She realized that the humans were actually gone, probably having left after Aniel had arrived.

Taking a deep breath, Evy nodded. And Aniel grasped the wing, and Eviel couldn’t help it.

She screamed, pain blasting through her body.

 And that was only _one_ wing.

~:~

“As your doctor,” Aniel said after Eviel had regained consciousness and had spoken to the Torhwood team, “I would recommend lots of artron energy and lots of flying after you fully heal to get feeling back into them. Also, don’t wear Rose out. Oh, and you’ll want to take these, I stole some Grace from Raphael and converted it to healing energy pills. Tell Rose to take one every standard Vortex month, got it?”

Eviel sarcastically saluted the cherub-seraph.


	11. Paradoxes

They’d gone to see a planet-planet of the Hath, Rose recalled the Doctor saying. But humans had kidnapped Rose and Jack, claiming them as hostages from the Doctor-who, apparently, had messed with their planet before.

Rose was currently mulling things over, and Jack suddenly asked the other guy in the room with them, “Why keep us hostage? The Doctor’s never been here before.”

“Oh, he and the Bad Wolf have been here,” the man chuckled. “My grandpa told me of a time when there was conflict between the Hath and the humans that traveled here. Ya don’t remember?” he asked Rose.

Rose scowled. “We’re time-travelers,” she said through clenched teeth (it just _figured_ that this was the planet Older-Jack had been talking about! Rose had nearly forgot, but hey. Being aboard the TARDIS for nearly [if Evy making her black out once in a while was any indication] eight months put things into perspective. Rose’s heart dropped as she realized something-if what Future Jack had said was true, after all that running and Jack coming back to the TARDIS naked for nearly a year, Jack would either leave or…be left behind, and Rose couldn’t warn him yet. She really had started to see Jack as an older brother). Her teeth unclenched as hot tears burned in her eyes. She had to ask. “I haven’t done it yet. If he and I aren’t related here, what will they do?”

Jack turned to her, a confused look in his eyes.

But she refused to meet them. Instead she focused on the man who was about to answer.

“Make more soldiers outta ya, especially since you’re not related. If ya were related, they’d execute ya tomorrow, why?”

Rose frowned. “How would an unrelated pair become related?” she asked ‘innocently’.

The man frowned, scratching his beard. “Well, ya’d have to get yer hands on a Time Agent, an’ those guys are rare. Then ya’d have to use a Manipulator on one of those machines over there.”

Rose knew it would work, but she acted skeptical. “And how the hell would you know if it worked?”

The guy’s head tilted. “Well, this is all theory, ya know? Bad Wolf said so, that’s what grandpa said.”

“What else did your grandpa say?” Rose ‘innocently’ asked, prying for future details (a bad idea, but hey, if ‘Bad Wolf’ said so, they were on the right track, right?).

“He said Donna Noble and Bad Wolf were the Doctor’s companions until they found the Doctor’s daughter and Martha Jones was rescued from the Hath. Grandpa said I tell that to ya, but no more ‘cause ya hafta figure the rest on yer own,” the peace guy nodded, apparently satisfied with that idea.

Suddenly, a man raced in, a _pretty boy._ He had wicked hair, kind brown eyes, wore a freaking _trench coat_ over layers of clothes.

“It’s you!” the peace guy yelled. “You’re the one who described yourself to Grandpa! You’re the First Doctor!”

Rose blinked.

“Ah, no,” Pretty Boy said, tugging on an ear, sheepishly. “I haven’t done whatever it is, but probably, yes. I must have accidentally given the man one of my last regeneration’s faces-oh, I shouldn’t have said that,” he added, looking at Rose and Jack worriedly.

Rose closed her eyes, a muscle in her jaw working as she ground her teeth together.

“I’ve had,” she said in a low whisper, “a really awful day, and I’m really, really wondering if you could sonic us out if you really are the Doctor and then leave, because you know I’m going to slap you later, and stop causing paradoxes that are almost impossible to break out of because I’m having a serious headache right now.” Her eyes snapped up to the Doctor’s- _was that really HER Doctor?-_ and he gulped, taking out his sonic and using it, letting her out rather quietly. She hauled Jack over to the machine that let warriors come out almost hourly and held out her hand. “Vortex Manipulator,” she scowled.

Jack was about to protest, but did it.

Rose didn’t know how exactly it worked-she let instincts guide her. It was really all a blur, and the last thing she recalled was a burst of gold light behind her eyes and a song.

She woke up back in the cell, and Jack was staring at her a bit.

“Your hair’s darker,” he observed.

“Yours is a bit lighter,” she retorted.

It was. His hair was usually a slightly dark sandy brown, now it was just sandy brown.

And her hair had been more on the yellowish side of gold, but now it was a slightly dark golden color.

“Pretty,” she noted. That was pretty much the only feature that changed. “So what happened to Future Doctor?”

“He left,” Jack snorted. “He said that he’d see you in Henrik’s, though I heard a voice scold him in the background that sounded a bit like yours.”

Rose frowned. Henrik’s? He hadn’t been there.

And Rose dreaded the day she had to go back there, folding shirts, helping customers.

~:~

They just chatted amiably, but then one of the people that had arrested them gasped when they looked upon her.

“It’s the Bad Wolf!” he cried. “We shall execute them both!”

Rose simply grinned as the two were led out of their cell.

The humans shivered at that grin. Rose was able to mutter to Jack, “Ready to run?”

“Ready when you are,” the 51st century male grinned.

Rose grinned back.

She waited for a few minutes, then ‘collapsed’, Jack doing the same.

Cries were heard, then Rose kicked the guy that was getting ready to kick her in the family jewels, flying onto her feet with practiced ease, Jack doing the same.

Rose and Jack ran.

Laughing, the two darted away, running directly into the fuming and definitely _pissed_ Doctor.

“Hey Doctor,” she said, slightly breathless. “Jack, you were amazing, playing along like that,” she laughed.

“Damn right, Rosie,” he chuckled. Rose flinched at that name-she’d heard it with a sort of sadness in Jack’s tone when he’d said goodbye to her and Evy when she had to go back because Jackie had shouted at her through the phone-and Owen had sincerely apologized when he’d heard her mother’s anger. Probably imagining Jackie slapping him.

Speaking of slapping…

Rose scratched the back of her neck, turned and hugged Jack, whose face was smirking-and abrupty whirled around and _slapped_ the Doctor, her eyes dark and furious.

“Why,” she demanded of him quite icily, “didn’t you tell me you could change your bloody face, you arse?!”

The Doctor was speechless. “What?” he asked her, his eyes wide.

Rose glared at him, tapping her foot.

In response, the Doctor sought for a response when he saw the blast coming at them.

“Rose-!”

Rose’s eyes blazed a brilliant, almost blinding blue, stopping the blast from hitting Rose.

But the damage was done. The Doctor grew angry, and the Oncoming Storm came out.

~:~

“Thank you for helping us with this,” he said to the peaceful warrior. The peaceful warrior only chuckled.

“Grandpa was right, ya do have a mighty temper,” he said. “Keep yer Wolf girl safe, ya hear?”

The Doctor froze.

Honestly, Rose was bored of being scared of whatever this ‘Bad Wolf’ was.

“Come on, Doctor,” she said tiredly. “After celling all the weapon carriers, I’m ready to go home.” She watched Jack and the Doctor exchange sad looks. “You do realize I’m talking about the TARDIS, right?” she asked them.

Their faces brightened considerably.

Rose shook her head and the Doctor led the way to his beloved ship.

~:~

She was beginning to really hate paradoxes.

“Hey, Rosie,” Future Jack grinned, before his eyes widened in shock as Now-Jack left the TARDIS, Mickey-who’d gotten Rose’s message asking him to hang out-leaving behind and the Doctor shutting the door to the TARDIS.

Now-Jack whirled, startled, while the Doctor stared and Mickey’s jaw dropped as he stuttered, “There’s two Captain Cheesecakes?!”

“I hate you,” Rose grumbled to Future-Jack. Future-Jack grinned and waggled his finger at her.

“Now, now, Rosie, that’s not a nice thing to say to your older brother,” he said scoldingly.

Rose simply stared at him, deadpan.

“Paradox,” the Doctor grumbled.

“Doctor, you need to tell Rosie about regeneration,” Future-Jack snapped at him, hostile.

Rose blinked, bewildered. Why was Jack acting like that?

“Why?” the Doctor asked him, crossing his arms.

Jack pinched his nose. “I remember you saying it,” he said, still in that hostile tone.

“Don’t be so hostile,” the Doctor snarled back.

“Sorry,” FJ (Future Jack) said, sheepishly. “I remembered saying it all hostile-like. C’mon, Doc, explain while we walk and eat. If anyone remarks on how exactly Past-Me and I are alike, we’re identical twins. Got it, Past Me?”

Jack only glared a little before conceding.

“Rose,” the Doctor asked her, frowning, “regeneration is a little trick Time Lords have. Every cell in our body burns up. It’s our way of cheating death.”

“Oh,” Rose said. She didn’t really get it, but she’d lie through her teeth anyway. “That makes sense.”

He scowled, obviously somehow knowing she really didn’t get it.

~:~

The Doctor watched the Captains interact with his Rose while silently seething.

Wait, when had he begun thinking of her as his?

Probably as long ago as the 1940s, when Jack had come into the picture.

Rose knew Future-Jack, which created a paradox on its own.

Future Jack was watching him closely.

He scowled.

“She’s my sister,” Jack suddenly said in a low tone. “On Messaline, Bad Wolf must’ve done something.”

The Doctor sucked in a sharp breath.

“Is that why you feel… _wrong?”_ he asked Jack lowly.

Jack shrugged. “You’re not the Doctor I can ask. Yet,” he added with a grin. “But you know,” he went on, “although I’m in a stable relationship, it wouldn’t be a paradox if we went into your bedroom-“

“Jack.” Evy’s dark tone froze the table, FJ paling rapidly. “You even _think_ about messing around while you’re still screwing my sister’s host, I will end your existence.” Her blue eyes held warning.

“Rose!” Mickey gasped.

Evy turned to Mickey. “And you. I’ve been real all my life, so don’t even try to tell Rose ever again that I don’t exist. Got it, human?”

Mickey blinked, looking alarmed.

“That’s my Rosie,” Both Jacks said, beaming proudly.

The Doctor scowled at all of them.

 _That’s MY Rose,_ he wanted to say, but just then he spotted someone on the cover of the newspaper. “And we were having such a good day,” he said sarcastically when he showed them the paper.

One of the last Slitheen had escaped Downing Street.

~”~

“Hey, Margaret,” both Jacks grinned at the woman.

The woman took a chance and shoved the two out of the way, making Jack topple onto his past counterpart.

The Doctor’s eyes widened, sure he’d be eaten by Reapers-

-and then Jack snorted, making everyone, including Margaret, look at him, shocked.

“Come on, I’m a 51st century Time Agent, I know a lot of tricks,” grinned Jack. “Like making a double. Well, it’s not mine, actually, it’s something else called a _Teselecta._ I’m controlling it, but I’m not actually there, technically.”

The Doctor was shocked. There were _people_ **inside** a _Teselecta._ How did he-

“Please don’t tell me that you’re controlling everyone at gunpoint,” he demanded of Jack.

Jack grinned. “ _I’m_ not, nope. Actually, there’s a new friend of mine in here, sorry you can’t meet her, she’s the one that dragged me from Cardiff after she stole this. Don’t ask, Doctor, it’s yours and my future both,” Jack added. “It’s all weird.”

The Doctor tried to put the pieces together. “So someone is out there, trying to stop Margaret? Why the bloody hell is this Slitheen important?”

“To put it in a way that she’s putting it-a word that is _so_ damn annoying by now-‘spoilers’,” Jack said, walking forward and grabbing Margaret.

The Doctor showed them back to the office, still scowling at the attendant, who gulped.

“Don’t call anyone,” Margaret growled grumpily. “I’ll be fine.”

~:~

“You planned on killing the entire human race for a way out?” Rose asked, outraged.

Margaret smiled coolly at her.

“Yes, I would.”

“Then let’s go,” the Doctor said. “Now-Jack-grab the board. Future Jack-return the _Teselecta_ and the ‘spoilers’ person-“

“And her girlfriend,” Future Jack added cheekily. “And I’m going to need our Vortex Manipulator for a sec for me, a few hours for you. I’ll return it,” he added as Now-Jack scowled.

Now-Jack handed the Manipulator over, and the _Teselecta_ vanished.

Rose rubbed her forehead, scowling again. “I’m starting to hate paradoxes,” she growled.

“How did you even meet him?” the Doctor asked in amazement.

Rose slumped. “He was stalking me.”

Margaret watched with barely concealed shock as the Doctor seemed to change, becoming darker and angrier.

This was similar to before, when he’d been so firm in his standing.

~:~

Margaret waited for her chance all evening. All of their eyes-except the Doctor’s, and that, she was certain was only out of necessity to see what he was doing to his brilliant (not that she’d ever admit to it out loud) ship.

She tried to kill the Doctor multiple times during dinner, but he had excellent reflexes and ew, gross spray that stopped her poisonous fumes.

Finally, though, the Rift opened-and there the ‘ _Teselecta’_ was, running after her.

Margaret cursed as she darted towards the Doctor’s ship, wanting her board.

And the fact that the _Teselecta_ was corralling her, but she didn’t know that.

~:~

“Here’s your Vortex Manipulator back,” the Future Jack called to Now-Jack.

Now-Jack caught it as the _Teselecta_ vanished. Not particularly caring at the moment, he arrived onto the scene at a heart-stopping moment.

Rose was being choked by the Slitheen, who was glaring angrily at the Doctor, who had never looked so torn.

~:~

The Doctor made a decision.

He flicked a switch, and he saw Rose’s confusion.

Bright, white light-the TARDIS’ heart, looking like the explosion of Grace that came from Rose when the angel protected Rose-came out in wisps.

He saw Rose glance at it before shutting her eyes, though Margaret did nothing and stared into the Heart of his beloved time machine.

A soft smile appeared on Margaret’s face.

“Thank you, Doctor,” she whispered to him.

She collapsed.


	12. More Paradoxes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really almost DIDN'T post this one, but figured why not? There are a LOT of characters in this one, seeing this is ALMOST the last of the small paradox trilogy of chapters, but after the next chapter we won't see the Eleventh Doctor until 'Silence in the Library'.

“regular talking”-talking

_Rose/Evy speaking to each other, regular thoughts for Jack or the Doctor_

_“telepathic conversation”_

~:~

**NOW**

Rose pinched her nose, glaring at a sheepishly grinning Jack. After being ‘married’ to the Doctor and ruling a bloody kingdom for two weeks on this planet, Rose was quite ready to leave.

However, the damn Doctor had taken the TARDIS for a quick ‘I’m-bored-and-I-need-to-run’ two days after they’d been declared king and queen of two flipping kingdoms and hadn’t returned since.

And now they’d been kidnapped by creatures that had been on Earth at one point and they were holding her hostage until the Doctor came back.

“It’s not my fault, Rosie,” Jack said as she remained glaring at him.

“Actually, this whole situation we’re in kinda _is,_ Jack,” Rose growled, struggling to manage her temper. Being known as ‘Bad Wolf’ on this planet was bad enough, but having to go under an alternate persona called ‘Alana’ made everything that much worse. And to think it all started because Jack had suggested an Earth holiday planet-Valentine’s Day, but the Doctor had told them of this planet…

~:~

 **TWO WEEKS AGO (** Approximately)

“Did you know,” the Doctor asked Jack and Rose, “that there is an entire St. Patrick’s Day planet?”

“No,” Rose said.

“Yes,” Jack replied.

“Well, it’s all green. Lovely,” he added. “Not a planet that has uprisings or revolutions-“

“Aren’t they pretty much the same thing?” Rose wondered.

“-it’s pretty much just a big planet filled with St. Patrick’s Day things, where aliens and humans go to see if they have luck,” the Doctor went on, not hearing Rose.

Rose couldn’t help but grin as the Doctor looked up at her. The Doctor grinned back, and Rose felt happy all over.

 _You have it soo bad,_ Evy mocked her, though Rose could sense Evy was actually happy for her.

 _I know,_ Rose replied, making sure her telepathic walls were up. “So, Doctor, what’s the rules of this planet?”

“Not much, just don’t wander off,” he said, smiling broadly at her. “And go get dressed,” he added. “Wear a dress, as well,” he called after her as an afterthought.

Rose looked through the dresses, then found a white sundress with matching accessories. She thanked the TARDIS, hearing a pleased hum back, and walked out, never knowing what was going to happen…

If the TARDIS was a human, she’d be grinning mischievously.

~:~

The Doctor, Jack, and Rose all left the TARDIS, a field of beautiful white flowers before them.

“Is it me, or it the grass white?” Rose asked curiously. She looked at the Doctor, who was glaring at the TARDIS.

“This isn’t the planet we’re supposed to be on,” he grumbled to her.

Rose sighed and rolled her eyes. “Come on, Doctor, let’s explore!” she cheered. “Do you know what century we’re in?”

“Early 21st,” the Doctor replied morosely. “And this _is_ the right planet, I forgot that this was before humans colonized it.”

“Silly Doctor,” grinned Rose, laughing as she twirled in the grass and flowers. She righted herself and frowned, opening her mental shields a little bit.

Apparently the species here didn’t know how to physically talk, or _couldn’t,_ because Rose heard the panicked shout in her mind.

_“Please help! The wedding of the prince and princess is supposed to be today! Oh, how awful, the both of them-the cousin killing the prince!”_

“Doctor, did the planet have an established monarchy?” Rose asked, her voice high.

The Doctor glanced at her. “Yeah, but the prince and princess were killed on their wedding day. It was nearly war. Why?”

“And are they telepathic?”

“Some are, because they’re servants and aren’t allowed to talk. Why?” he asked again.

“Because I think the TARDIS landed us on the day of the princess’s and the prince’s marriage.” Rose’s voice was quiet.

“You heard that? Where?”

Suddenly, the woman was making a lot of noise as she ran through the flowers and grass.

_“If there isn’t a wedding, then there will be a war! Everyone will be killed!”_

The woman stopped, then darted up to Rose. The woman’s features were angular. She was far more pretty than Rose, and Rose couldn’t help but feel inadequate.

 _“You look like the princess,”_ the woman thought.

Rose took a deep breath, then sent a thought.

_“Are you okay? My name’s Rose, Rose Tyler. Tell me how we could help.”_

The woman looked at the Doctor, whose face was guarded.

_“He looks like the prince. Maybe there could be a wedding after all!”_

Rose blushed as she caught the woman’s train of thought.

_“And since the king and queen are there, maybe the other handsome man could speak to them?”_

“She thinks you look like the prince, Doctor,” Rose said, still red. “And you, Jack, she thinks you look handsome. I bet you could make a good negotiator without us having to run, right?” she asked hopefully.

Jack smiled brilliantly. “Of course, Rosie. Your angel’s going to have to do some messing with the mind to make me understand telepathy, if that’s okay,” he added.

 _Tell him to come here,_ Evy said sharply to Rose.

Rose did. Jack walked over to her, and Evy took control of Rose’s arm, and pushing some Grace in her arm, Evy slapped Jack with all her might. The Doctor snorted.

 _“Done,”_ Evy projected.

Jack blinked, then grinned broadly.

He swept Rose into a hug, and lifted her, twirling her around and then setting her down. “Thanks, Rosie, Evelyn!”

“ _Call me Evy_ ,” Evy sent to him. _“I still don’t trust you much.”_

Jack only flashed a grin at Evy and Rose.

~:~

Jack stared at the king and queen and cousin of the queen’s daughter.

“Okay,” Jack said, smiling at all of them. “He killed your children.” He was quite blunt. Rose and the Doctor winced at his blunt statement.

The cousin’s face lost its color as the king and queen stared.

“But now my councilors would declare war,” the king announced with great sadness.

The telepathic servant stepped forward.

 _“Your Highnesses, these two resemble your children remarkably. Once an alliance is made and sealed, then you can legally keep Xanflar from ever reaching the throne as well as announcing the tragic death of the princess and prince,”_ the servant said to Jack.

He spoke her words “Your Highnesses, these two resemble your children remarkably.” He gestured to Rose and the Doctor. “Once an alliance is made and sealed, then you can legally keep that kid-“ he pointed to the cousin, AKA Xanflar, “-from ever reaching the throne as well as announcing the tragic death of the princess and prince.”

The two royals looked interested. “But then who will become our heirs?” the queen asked quizzically. Her face then lit up. She looked at the two. “Hmm, they will certainly have to leave and never return, afterwards, but maybe a day or two of ruling the kingdom wouldn’t hurt?”

Rose and the Doctor immediately opened their mouths to deny everything, but Jack grinned. “My lady, that is an amazing idea. Bad Wolf here,” he nodded at Rose, who glared at him for using the name that followed them, “has been dying to marry her fiancé since she and him were engaged.”

“Bad Wolf? That means that you indeed are chosen to rule the kingdoms!” gasped the king, the queen nodding in stunned amazement.

“She goes by Rose,” the Doctor butted in. “I’m the Doctor.”

The king and queen glared at him. Jack tried to hold back a snort of laughter, but ended up having to bend over from the amount of coughing he was doing.

“We’ll wait to make the announcement. Guards!” Guards rushed in. “Take Xanflar and have him taken to the cells.”

Rose grabbed Jack’s arm.

“Please tell me you aren’t going to go through with this,” she said through gritted teeth.

Jack ruffled her hair. “’Course I am,” he beamed. “You don’t have to tell her your real name,” he said to the Doctor, who was still glaring at him, “but you two have a lot of UST and I, for one, want to at least see you two get married if I’m going to leave soon.”

“There is _no_ UST!” Snapped Rose. “And why, Jack, would you say ‘yes’ to us being _rulers_ of the St. Patrick’s Day planet that has no name?!”

Jack only grinned. He turned to the queen, who was gazing at Rose appreciatively.

“Your Majesty, may I ask why ‘Bad Wolf’ is apparently ‘chosen to rule the kingdoms’?” Jack asked, quoting the woman.

She blinked. “Why, yes,” she replied, smiling a little while her gaze skated off to Rose once more. “Bad Wolf saved our planet. She ended the Time War.”

The Doctor tensed.

“That’s not possible,” he sniffed. “I ended the Time War.”

The queen gazed at him. “That’s what you think,” she said, shrugging.

The Doctor opened his mouth, but then a seamstress appeared with a dress that was really pretty.

“Hey, Doctor, you know when I asked you what happened to the planet?” Rose hissed to him as the seamstress conferred with the rulers. The Doctor nodded. “What if we changed it?”

“Then we change it, there’s nothing we can really do about it, now,” the Doctor sighed.

~:~

The Doctor waited, on edge, on the balcony. There had been a last minute change to the setting so none of them would realize that it wasn’t the prince but the Doctor instead.

When Rose came up, it was with a veil over her face. The king and queen were overseeing it, but the Doctor really didn’t care. Rose’s pheromones were producing anxiety and fear at the same time.

“Today, we are here,” boomed the queen, “to celebrate under the sun, the beginning of a beautiful new friendship. With the Princess Alana here, we celebrate her union with my son, the prince.” Applause exploded. “And they unite the kingdoms they are heirs of, as well. Let the celebration commence!”

Unlike other planets, there was no needless kissing here. The two were expected to bow and leave, and the Doctor and Rose did so, then left.

Rose waited until the curtains closed, then took the veil off.

She sat down heavily on the ground and glanced at the ring that had been provided for her. “Mum’s going to kill me,” she groaned, putting her head in her hands. The Doctor hadn’t had to change, since he’d explained that the mind interpreted it like he was already wearing the clothes this planet liked.

 The Doctor was quiet. “At some point we’re going to be rulers over two kingdoms. If you leave me stranded here, Doctor, I’ll kill you,” she vowed.

~:~

“Queen Alana, what should we do?” asked one of Rose’s advisors worriedly. The Doctor had left her in charge of two very different kingdoms. The previous king and queen had left, promising to be back in a month.

And Rose was already close to crying, Jack off shagging anything that returned his attentions, and the Doctor having left her alone made her want to scream at everyone.

Right then, Rose’s eyes just darted helplessly around the room.

_Calm down, Rose. Let me handle this, I’ll keep our eyes brown._

~:~

When Rose came to again, she was enjoying a luxurious bath. Evy was asleep, and the information Evy had collected while secretly skimming the minds of the people around her had astonished Rose, as well as the way Evy had handled things.

Now the servants were allowed to speak and everyone was allowed to learn telepathy if they had the mind for it. The flowers had started to go green, a definite sign that the planet would be turning into the St. Patrick’s Day planet. According to Jack, anyway, who’d been shoved into the throne room for taking a noble’s virginity.

Evy had firmly said that it was the noble’s fault for returning Jack’s attentions. And then she’d turned to Jack and had said it was his fault for turning his attentions onto the lady, but Evy also added that since the girl was technically an adult on this planet, nothing could be done legally, and if Jack or the noble were harmed in a sense of vengeance that she’d declare them unfit for society and throw them in her dungeons.

That had spooked them.

Now Rose had to deal with the backlash, but she was considerably more calmer.

“Jack, if you flirt with anyone, make certain they are adults, and ask them if they’re of nobility,” Rose said, eye twitching a little as Jack continued grinning. “And as for you,” she said, addressing the noble, who looked wrecked, “make sure your friends know not to accept his-“ she pointed at Jack, “-attentions if they’re virgins. If they’re not, then you can’t make them not sleep with him. And you,” she said turning again to Jack, “will have a promotion from Court Nobody to my personal representative on the Council.”

People muttered, but then they saw Jack’s pale and dismayed looks.

“But, Queen-“

Rose glanced at the guards and said, in a tone nobody dared to argue with, “Take him to his new room with the other…unfortunate guests.”

Jack’s head was lowered in defeat.

He was taken to one of the most luxurious dungeons, with all-time access to a sparkling bathroom and a blanket and a pillow.

Rose joined him at the Council meetings, but mostly she just sat on her throne staring at the ceiling and wondering when the Doctor was going to be there.

~:~

Jack and Rose’s time was cut short when Rose was kidnapped by humans.

“What are you doing?” Rose shrieked when they finally let her go.

“We know who you are, Bad Wolf,” sneered one of them. “We know you’re a companion of the Doctor. Now, we’re not letting you go until the Doctor comes back. When he does, we want you to make a new holiday for us-and dismantle the queen and king thing,” he added sneeringly.

Rose fidgeted. _Shit._

The door was slammed shut, and Rose pinched her nose, glaring at a sheepishly grinning Jack. After being ‘married’ to the Doctor and ruling a bloody kingdom for two weeks on this planet, Rose was quite ready to leave.

Yet without the TARDIS, there was little to no hope.

“It’s not my fault, Rosie,” Jack said as she remained glaring at him.

“Actually, this whole situation we’re in kinda _is,_ Jack,” Rose growled, struggling to manage her temper. Being known as ‘Bad Wolf’ on this planet was bad enough, but having to go under an alternate persona called ‘Alana’ made everything that much worse. And to think it all started because Jack had suggested an Earth holiday planet-Valentine’s Day, but the Doctor had told them of this planet…

Rose sighed. She might as well get comfortable.

~:~

The Doctor landed on the planet, wincing as he realized that the planet had already been under Rose for almost three weeks.

Rose was going to slaughter him.

On of his ‘companions’ sniggered at his face. He glared at her.

“I’m only getting Rose and Jack and then we’re dropping you off back into your real timeline,” he said, mustering enough anger in his voice that it sounded legitimate.

“Alright, sweetie?” the woman asked her girlfriend, who nodded a bit.

“I’m fine, River.”

~:~

The Doctor strode into the throne room, people’s loud voices prompting him to walk faster.

His companions hurried at his side, looking a bit lost.

“When are we, exactly?” the one who seemed less trigger-happy.

“Time Traveler?” the Doctor asked resignedly.

“Yes, can’t tell you much, we were actually waiting for a newer you on Uzara, so excuse us if we’re a bit out of our time-line,” the trigger-happy one, River, said, glaring at the Time Lord. “Oh, and Mum and Dad and Jen, for both of us.”

“What does that mean?” the Doctor asked, frowning.

The woman grinned cheekily. “Spoilers!” she laughed.

The Doctor’s face went horrified. “Oh, Rassilon, it was you two inside the _Teselecta,_ ” the Doctor said, eyes wide.

The two just smirked at each other.

“Does meeting me like this make our timelines skewed?” the Doctor questioned her.

River shook her head. “No, in linear time we’ve gone the same way as you. I borrow the _Teselecta_ every now and then since they owe me a lot,” River said darkly, scowling. “And every now and then Future-you tells me I need to help you and Clara and I go.”

Her girlfriend-Clara-grinned a little. “Yeah, she kind of owes Future-you a few debts. Can’t tell you much more than that,” she snorted. “Well, I _could_ tell Mum, but she’d mercilessly kill us when we get back,” shuddered Clara, and River did the perfect imitation of a ghost.

The Doctor only gave them a cursory glance before entering-and his mood, sour from having had the distinct displeasure of rescuing the two lovebirds from the cell next to his after he’d gotten out (he planned to have Rose with him next time. Being in a cell alone was way too boring…) and having to bring them here so he could see Rose before dropping them off so they could go their separate ways.

“What happened?” he barked upon seeing a dusty throne. His was filled with even more dust (Rassilon, why did the thrones have to be made of _solid gold?_ ), but Rose’s was dusty because she probably hadn’t been in it for almost a week, judging by the amount that came onto his finger.

“We don’t know, sire,” one of the servants said meekly.

“ _Sire?_ ” he heard Clara ask. “I’m _so_ asking Dad why he opted out of being a _King_.”

“Probably because he was still reeling from the effects of what he’d done,” was River’s quiet response.

The Doctor frowned, glancing at their pulse-points and the blood draining from his face. “Fantastic. I’m going to have to forget half of today anyway,” he sighed. Those two women were _Time Ladies._

He went back to solving a mystery.

“Sire?” he looked at the servant. “Demands for the Queen have come in.”

The parchment only required four signatures, two of which had been filled in by ‘Queen Alana/Bad Wolf’. He read over it quickly, and grinned. With a flourish, he took the quill and stared over the people as impassively as he could, all the while fighting not to snigger.

“My first proclamation,” he boomed, “that this entire planet be filled with green. All who know of the holiday ‘St. Patrick’s Day’ will be obligated to celebrate and show everyone else, and this planet will be this holiday until the end of time. And my last proclamation-there will be no more monarchies throughout the land.”

He stepped down and everyone agreed with him, the paper was sent off.

~:~

Rose stepped out of the carriage in front of the TARDIS and saw two women, so clearly in love (if their snogging was anything to go by) standing next to a less-than-happy Time Lord.

She noticed Jack shaking with laughter and did the most predictable thing of a Tyler woman:

She slapped the nine-hundred-year-old Time Lord with all of her strength.

“You…” her voice trembled. “You leave me here-for _three bloody **weeks**_ -and when you come back, you have nothing to say?!” she yelled.

“What happened?” he asked. “The whole planet practically kissed your feet.”

“That’s because the Xanflar was the heir to the last kingdom not united, and when he was arrested his kingdom was given to me. That means I RULED A BLOODY _PLANET_ FOR TWO _DAMN WEEKS_ WITH NOBODY BUT _JACK HARKNESS_ FOR COMPANY!” Rose panted, losing her temper at the Time Lord.

“No wonder Dad’s so bloody frightened of her,” the one with darker brunette hair whispered.

“You said that last time you saw her lose her temper at _Mom_ ,” the one with the lighter brunette hair whispered.

“I know, but it’s true,” the darker-haired brunette hissed.

“Who are you?” Rose asked finally.

“Clara Oswin Oswald,” beamed the first girl.

“River Song or Melody Pond,” the second girl said. “We’re not supposed to be here, exactly, but we were…well, to be truthful, we were waiting for both of our sets of parents and Jenny.”

Rose sighed. “Did I mention that I HATE paradoxes?” Rose asked out of nowhere.

“Yes,” came four other voices.

~:~

Dropping off the others was easier than expected. Going back to Uzara, a planet that had a monarchy that was slug-like creatures. Rose didn’t really want to know what they were, because they looked…slimy.

“How did the Doctor even get arrested here?” she whispered to River, who shrugged.

“Guess he did the same thing we did,” Clara intervened. “He just insulted the King. Mum, we should go-“

Rose banged her head on the wall.

“Oops,” Clara said sheepishly. “The Doctor-yours, I mean-has to forget, doesn’t he?”

“Yeah, but I won’t be able to. Evy’s seen to that,” Rose muttered. She hated having future knowledge.

“But you say it’s better to know when you can’t change the future,” Clara pointed out. “Maybe it’s a relief to know you’ll have a kid.”

“Technically, two,” Rose muttered. Clara tilted her head. “Jenny,” Rose sighed.

“Oh…” Clara said, sounding surprised. “You didn’t tell us that you already knew of us both.”

“I hate paradoxes, but some of them actually seem not so bad, so far as I can tell,” Rose admitted. “Bad Wolf seems to follow me, but I suppose I’m not too peeved at Bad Wolf like I feel like I should.”

The three moved through the corridors-and heard the wheezing arrival of the TARDIS.

“Clara! River!” a whisper reached their ears. “Mum’s wanting you two-“

A voice hissed something at the first voice.

“-three, I mean, sorry Mum, in the TARDIS so we can take your third wheel home,” the first voice said.

Clara darted into the room, River next and Rose last.

Only to reel in shock as she took in the TARDIS.

Her first thought… “Holy shi-itake mushrooms!” she yelped, stopping herself from cursing as Clara gave her a dirty look.

“Hi, Rose,” a black-haired look-alike said. Her eyes were a cool, piercing blue, and her hair black, but other than that, she looked almost exactly like Rose. “Hi, Me,” she added to Rose, which meant…

“Evy?” she gaped like a fish.

Evy-or Future Evy-gave a short nod. Rose blinked and stared around her, and then an unfamiliar voice said, “Ready?”

Rose jerked up to see her own face staring at her-and a new face next to her.

Which meant she was meeting the Doctor.

“Ready, Doctor,” a redheaded Scottish woman said, looking as young as River.

“Ready, Doctor,” an English pretty-boy said…looking about the same age as the Scotswoman.

“Long story, Young-Me,” Future-Rose grinned. “I won’t tell you the specifics. It’d take too long.”

Rose simply shook her head. This was going to be the future? It was a bright one, then.

“There are always twists and turns, but you’ll-I mean, we’ll-get through it,” said Future Evy.

Rose couldn’t speak. She sat down on the TARDIS steps and simply waited until the doors opened.

“Bye!” Everyone called.

Rose turned and gave a brilliant grin.

“See you someday!” she said, smiling.

The doors closed, but she’d seen that sad little smile on Rose’s face.

Something bad was going to happen, Rose was certain of it.


	13. Memory

Rose folded shirts and pants and hung clothes. It was repetitive, this job. Her mother had asked her about it, and Rose had mentioned it to her friend Lynda, who was sort of homeless, but had been extended an invitation from Jackie to live at the flat until she could afford her own.

Rose had forgotten a few good chunks of the time she’d spent here, and occasionally when she went to give the lottery money to Wilcott downstairs, who was the chief electrician, she’d feel a niggle of dread-anticipation-excitement, but it would dull to a headache and sadness.

Rose didn’t know why her mother was acting like she was walking on eggshells, and she didn’t know why Lynda started to cry whenever she heard the words ‘Jack’ and ‘Doctor’.

Rose sighed, a small burst of sound exiting her mouth as she helped out yet another costumer and saw another one, a man that looked vaguely familiar, one with a bow tie and suspenders.

“Hi, can I help you?” she asked politely.

He grinned at her. “Ah, yes, you can. Clara, how can she help?”

A dark-haired brunette popped out of nowhere. “Hi!” she said to Rose. Rose smiled, fondness associated with that face. And…anticipation? “I’m Clara…though you sort of already knew that before the Doctor said my name.”

Rose felt a niggle again in her mind. She felt like barriers had been erected-

“Hold on, don’t try to remember yet. Clara, what did your mother say happened next?”

Clara grinned widely. “Call this number. He’ll get you in touch with someone else, who’ll get you in touch with yet another person. But the last person you’ll get in touch with you’ll know,” Clara finished, a bit awkwardly.

Rose looked down at the paper.

 _xxx-xxx-xxxx_ _Sherlock Holmes. Normally I wouldn’t recommend it. Ask him to meet, then ask him when you do meet to see his brother. Talking to his brother will lead you to Jack. XO, E &R&TD_

_PS: Don’t ask who Clara is, it’ll confuse you. Two months and you’re going stir-crazy, ain’t ya? Another man will see you tomorrow, the day after you get this note. Pinstriped, wears Chucks, and has a bit of a gob on him. XO, E &R_

Rose looked up to see the two expectantly waiting.

“And why should I trust you?”

“Jackie Tyler, Lynda with a ‘y’ not an ‘i’, your dad’s name is Pete Tyler and he got your mother’s name wrong at the wedding,” the suspender-wearing person said.

Clara turned to him, frowning. “You went to the wedding?”

The man winced. “Don’t tell your mother,” he told Clara sagely. “I didn’t want her to cause a paradox.”

Clara looked absolutely furious at the man, who steered her away. “I’m so telling her.”

“Clara, I’ll make you a deal. You never tell your mother about this, and I’ll buy you a car.”

“Deal.” The man stopped, his face dismayed. “What is it?” Clara asked, then looked at Rose. “Ah, damn. You’re still in trouble.”

The man swore in an unfamiliar language.

~:~

Rose hesitated. Her mother and Lynda were out, buying more food. She had one chance at this.

She dialed the number.

It was picked up rather quickly.

“Hello, who is this?” a man asked, sounding a little angry.

“Hello, is this Sherlock?” Rose bit her lip.

“Hold on.” The man sounded plain annoyed. “Sherlock, you need to quit giving out my number as yours!”

“Hello?” a different voice asked, and Rose scowled, practically on principal alone. “Who are you and what do you want?”

“My name is Rose Tyler, I’d like to meet with you,” Rose said coldly.

“Why?” he asked, sounding suspicious.

“I was told to by a man in suspenders. He wore a bow tie,” was Rose’s response.

“I live at 221 Baker Street. I do hope you can find it. Noon on Wednesday. I do hate tardy people.”

With that, he rather rudely hung up.

Rose glanced at the calendar. It was Monday.

~:~

The next day she had a headache, Lynda and Jackie tiptoeing around her as usual, but now she knew something was up.

She left quicker than usual, somehow eager to get to work. She folded clothes, hung up others, and finally saw him-the pinstriped man looking adorably confused with a younger-looking Clara near him, if that was even possible.

“Is this the right place?” she asked him. “Mum should be working here-“

“Ah, there she is, brilliant Rose Tyler,” beamed the man.

“Can I help you?” Rose questioned.

“Yeah,” Clara said, handing her another note.

_From what I remember, I got a note from another Doctor, the one after the pinstriped one that gave you the first one. I hate paradoxes!_

_Anyway, just wanted to tell you that you need to hurry. The Doctor-the man in front of you-is going to place his hands on your temples to show Clara what to do._

_Don’t worry, this is one of the few times Clara’s out of her timeline. Well, I say few…_

_To not confuse myself more, I just wanted to say that you’ll have a headache and only Eniel will be able to help you. She’s possessing a girl named Gwen. The reason I’m having you talk to Sherlock and his brother is only because I don’t have Jack’s, Ianto’s, or Gwen’s number yet, which I should probably get soon…oh, and you will have to find out Sherlock’s legitimate number. Time stuff._

_Got to go, the Doctor’s looking impatient._

_Lots of love, R_

The man did as the letter said, and Rose yanked her head away, flinching as a roaring pain swept through her mind.

~:~

Meeting with Sherlock wasn’t fun. Rose knocked on the door, wincing as a fresh burst of pain exploded in her head.

“Coming,” the first voice she’d heard on the phone called. He opened the door and Rose was confronted with a man with greying hair, though he still looked young. Probably fought in a war. Was probably 30-ish, maybe 40.

“Hi, I’m Rose,” Rose said, massaging her forehead. The guy looked faintly disapproving- “I just have a massive headache, not a hangover. I don’t think a hangover hurts this bad,” she admitted. She hadn’t actually had a hangover since she and Jack had accidentally gotten drunk on hypervodka in a market on-

Hold on-hypervodka? Jack?

She frowned. The man seemed to soften just a fraction. “I’m John, John Watson.”

“Rose Tyler,” she managed. “Do you have any pain relief medicine, if it’s not too much trouble?” she asked as she was allowed in.

“We do have aspirin, are you allergic?”

Something told her to lie through her teeth and say, “Yes. Sorry,” she apologized.

Sherlock bustled in. “What exactly can I help you with, Miss Tyler?” he asked her. Rose took the notes out of her jacket and placed them on the table.

“I received both of these from someone known as the Doctor, with a young woman named Clara with him,” Rose said, trying to stop herself from rubbing at her temples. “I don’t remember anything from the last few months, and I apparently need to ask your brother to get me someone named Jack’s number, and I also need to get your number,” she finished. “Future-me doesn’t have numbers for Jack, Ianto, and Gwen.”

Sherlock examined the note for a few minutes, then seemed to agree that they were legitimate. “Have you had that headache for a while now?” he asked Rose.

Rose nodded. “I’ve had it since yesterday. It keeps getting worse.”

He scowled. “I don’t want to call him,” he announced.

“Sherlock-“ John began, only to be cut off by Rose.

“Then let me, phone here,” she said, waving it. They turned blank stares on her.

“Here’s his number. Here’s mine. Now get out,” Sherlock ordered.

Rose snatched the notes off the table and left, scowling at him.

~:~

She dialed the number that Sherlock gave to her and waited.

“Hello?” a voice asked. A female voice.

“Hi, I’m trying to get through to Sherlock’s brother, please tell him Rose Tyler’s calling,” Rose said testily, her head starting to hurt again.

“Please wait,” the voice said and Rose sighed as music blasted out of her phone. Then, after about twenty minutes, Rose’s headache had grown significantly and a gleaming black car rolled up next to her.

The irritating music stopped. “Please get in the car.”

Rose complied quickly, turning her cell off.

~:~

She blinked when they got to their destination.

It was one of those underground parking garages, and there was a guy wearing tweed and sitting on a chair, sipping tea.

“Is this cliché or what?” she asked, taking the other seat. The man raised his eyebrows.

“John declined to sit when I asked him to. You were quick to sit,” he said, sounding surprised.

Rose’s right eye twitched. “I’m not the guy dating your brother,” she pointed out.

The man froze, teacup dropping out of his hand.

“John is dating SHERLOCK?!”

“That or he’s just sleeping with him,” Rose replied, unfazed. “But really, all I needed to ask you was to call Jack of…” she wracked her head. “Torchwood? He’s really the only one that can help me, and I have an inside source saying you could help.” Rose couldn’t remember what she was missing. She was tired, her head pounded in synch with her heartbeat, and she just wanted to remember. Everything.

“Very well,” he said at last. “I’m going to have to call the Queen, seeing as she’s the only one with access to Torchwood members.”

“I’m not talking about the London branch,” snarled Rose, who blinked as her headache increased again, “I’m talking about…” she trailed off and squeezed her eyes shut. A voice said, _“But it’s **Cardiff.**_ ” “Cardiff,” she finished at last.

“Yes, and I have to go through the Queen, who’s the only one able to authorize it,” he said. “My name is Mycroft Holmes, just so you know.”

“Thanks,” Rose whispered as he made the call.

She waited, then heard the flapping of wings.

“Rosie!” Jack’s voice carried to her.

“Eniel,” Rose managed to gasp as black spots swarmed her vision. “I said Eniel was the only one able to help.”

She felt something warm on her temples-why was it always the temples?-and she was out like a light, memories swimming to the surface.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

 **TWO MONTHS BEFORE (** Approximately **)**

Rose was laughing, clutching her sides in pain as tears fell down her face as Jack recounted a tale about how he’d stopped an uprising of a planet which Rose, as a yellow-haired girl, wasn’t allowed on (apparently all the hair was purple, with the exception of the redheaded queen) with one well-timed joke about the king not measuring up against him.

Of course, the queen of that planet-a matriarchal planet-had been intrigued and had demanded he show her, and the Doctor had watched as Jack shamelessly followed the queen to her bedchambers. In the hours before the Doctor and Jack were released, the Doctor had been smartly insulting the ‘primitive’ tech of the planet. It hadn’t been one, seeing as the planet was kind of advanced for its time. But the Doctor had advised that the king destroy his ‘primitive’ tech and replace it with a banana grove.

Well, the Doctor had insinuated that he’d destroyed the weapon factories of Villengard when Jack had showed them his sonic blaster.

The Doctor had also been snickering as Jack recounted his tale, probably because Jack was ‘one of those men’.

Until a bright white light had been used against them, and Rose was gone.

~”~

Rose blinked, her sides still sore and Evy quiet, but a comforting presence in her mind.

“Wake up, Rose, right?”

That was not the Doctor’s voice.

“Who are you?” she demanded of him.

“Rodrick. Just remember to do what the android says, alright? You do that and you’ll be fine,” Rodrick said sincerely.

Rose sighed, but got up and followed him. _Oh, this is bad. I know of some events, but I don’t think it’s enough,_ a worried Evy said.

_What is this?_

_A show of some sort. Just do the best you can, my Rose._

Rose nodded to herself, taking a deep breath and completely ignoring the android as it spoke, instead glancing at everyone else, taking note of their names. Then she paid attention when it started to ask the others questions.

“Agorax, the name of which basic food stuff is an anagram of the word 'beard'?” asked the Anne Droid.

“Bread,” he said after a second.

“Correct. Fitch, in the Pan Traffic Calendar, which month comes after Hoob?”

And the woman answered incorrectly.

“No, Pandoff. Rose, in maths, what is 258 minus 158?”

“100,” Rose answered confidently.

“Correct. Rodrick-“

“Bank,” Rodrick interrupted.

“Which letter of the alphabet appears in the word dangle but not in the word gland?”

Rodrick answered the question correctly. Rose waited until it was her turn again, smiling still.

“Rose, in the holovid series 'Jupiter Rising', the Grexnik is married to whom?”

“Don’t give a flying monkey,” Rose said pleasantly.

Everyone looked shocked.

Then came the hard part. Rose had to choose who was the weakest link. So, she wrote her own name with a big smiley face on it.

After all, nobody had said expressly that she couldn’t vote on herself.

“So, Rose, what do you do?” the Anne Droid asked, as if stalling.

“Well, let’s see,” she began, still with a pleasant grin, “I go around the galaxy in a spaceship and save planets. One time, I even ruled one!” Rose just kept smiling. “I had to fake being another person, though. It was stressful, sure, but at least I had my Evy with me the whole time. Oh, and my big brother, Jack, and the Doctor. Always the Doctor,” she smirked. Okay, now the Anne Droid was staring at her, but Rose met its eyes defiantly. “But he wasn’t there for most of it, so I don’t think you could count him, she added.

“Have you got a job?” the Anne Droid asked. Rose put a finger on her chin and pretended to think.

“Hmm…lets see, no, I kinda accidentally blew up my old one with the Doctor,” Rose said truthfully, but still with a smirk. “I guess you could say I was also Shora’s ruler, but that happened a long time ago and now it’s under a different name.”

“And how old are you now?” the Anne Droid asked emotionlessly.

Rose actually frowned at this. “It’s difficult, you see, when you’re in a ship. Can’t keep count of the years that we travel,” Rose said, flashing a smile at everyone. “But if I were to hazard a guess, it’d be…oh, twenty-one.”

“Why yourself?” the Anne Droid asked.

“I got questions wrong,” Rose said calmly. “I thought it was only logical, after all, to be the first one out.”

“You are wrong. Broff was the weakest link, but it’s the votes that count. Fitch, you are the weakest link,” announced the Anne Droid.

Rose stared as the Anne Droid disintegrated her.

Then Broff ran, but he was disintegrated.

Next gone was Colleen, and Colleen had voted for Rose. Rose had been shocked when not Rose, but Colleen was disintegrated.

After that, Agorax was left, but then he too was disintegrated.

Rose glared at Rodrick and answered the only question she could, still glaring.

“The Face of Boe.”

After that, she was ready. She was seething, angry-

“Rose, you leave this life with nothing.” Rose turned her nasty smile onto the Anne Droid and spoke with all the venom and anger she could muster.

“Good for me.”

“Rose, you are the weakest link.”

Rose took a chance, running to her Doctor and Jack-and was instantly on another ship.

Her heart beating erratically, she stared into the eye of a Dalek.

Then with a flash, another human was there.

“Kill me, masters,” the human said, a crazy glint to her eyes, “for I have brought your demise!”

~:~

The Doctor was beyond furious as he and Lynda with a ‘y’ followed Jack and his guns.

Rose was gone. His pink and yellow-his _brave_ pink and yellow human with a real angel inside of her head.

Rose and Evy had been disintegrated.

A burning, furious anger set deep within him. When Jack came back and showed him what they had done by purposely not telling him what he was going to do to Lynda and revealing that it was a transmat beam, his gaze burned at the Controller.

And she told them everything when the cosmic storm set in. Only some of the coordinates, but enough to where Jack and the Doctor had figured out what they were up against-Daleks.

The Controller screamed as she was transmatted away.

The Doctor felt nothing as he saw the empty stand where she had stood.

He glared at the Daleks when they messaged him, and saw the angel leaking out of Rose.

“Rose, Evy-I’m coming to get you,” he promised the both of them. “And then I’m going to wipe every last _stinking_ Dalek out of the sky.”

“But you have no weapons,” one of the Daleks said.

The Doctor grinned savagely. “Yeah,” he agreed, and everyone looked at him. “And doesn’t that just scare you?”

Without waiting for an answer, he used the sonic and was gone.

Jack’s gaze met his, and the Doctor realized that Jack was now-biologically-Rose’s older (much older) brother and had been travelling with them for a year, Rose about a year and a half, and Jack had that protective instinct that the Doctor had over Rose-keep her safe. And an anger that filled his eyes when it was revealed to WHAT the creatures were that had his angel and human.

For once, the Doctor didn’t mind that Jack was possessive. He knew it was more in a brotherly way for Jack, and less so in himself, so he didn’t mind.

Which was why he simply nodded to him, silently swearing he’d do whatever to keep both human and angel safe.

~:~

Rose was scared. There was no denying that. And being in front of the Emperor of the Daleks before the Doctor arrived was making her levels of anxiety rise.

Then she heard that sound-that lovely, hope-bringing sound of the one thing in the entire galaxy that could make her happy.

The TARDIS.

The Doctor talked to the Dalek Emperor, asking how he’d survived the Time War, and then he’d bustled Rose back into the TARDIS, telling her to wait there while he and Jack spoke to some of the people. Then the Doctor had come back with Lynda with a ‘y’, who was so nice to Rose as the Doctor brushed her side to go around her, then feeling his hands on her temples-

-and she couldn’t remember the TARDIS, or any of her adventures with the Doctor after that.

~:~

Rose woke up in her own bedroom.

Rose was once again aware of everything around her, her mother’s mind and sweet Lynda who had asked to stay.

Unable to help it, Rose listened to Lynda’s thoughts. Lynda didn’t want to go back to the Doctor. But Rose _was_ going to go back somehow, and then she was going to slap the _shit_ out of her Doctor.

Rose was up and in the kitchen, smiling at her mum a little as her mum told her that Mickey and Lynda wanted to meet with Rose and Jackie for a ‘meet the family’ kind of thing, but Rose didn’t mind.

They were chatting at the chip shop, and Rose was staring at the chips-

-she couldn’t take it anymore.

“I can’t do this,” Rose whispered. The three others looked at her. “I can’t do this,” she repeated firmly. She saw other people in the chip shop-her old friends-look at her curiously.

“Rose, you’re making a scene,” Jackie scolded.

Rose glared at her mother. “Yeah, I’m making a scene,” she growled. “Because for the last two months, everyone’s been tiptoeing around me like I did something horrible.” She looked at her former friends, who were looking anywhere but her. “And, for your information, Mickey, since it’s you who started the whole rumor, I did not ‘abandon my mother and friends for someone to shag as I travel around with him’.” Mickey looked shocked. “I have never slept with anyone _at all_ when I was gone. _Nobody,_ ” she repeated with emphasis.

“You were shaggin’ Jack,” Mickey said furiously.

“Actually, Jack’s my brother,” she informed them casually. “Alien thing, Mum,” she added with a grin. Her mother looked even more shocked. “And I do remember where I’ve been, and if another person even _tries_ to stop me, I will kick their arses so hard time travel won’t be able to retrieve you. You got me?” she threatened the room at large. Evy may have had some influence.

Rose stalked out, determination in every step.

She had an idea when she’d checked almost everywhere, and she called the TARDIS on her superphone.

She heard its wheezing noise and followed it, using her key to get inside.

Once she was inside, she was frowning. Daleks…she’d need help to save the Doctor.

The TARDIS nudged her mind. Two words flashed out at her.

_BAD WOLF._

A sign.

Evy felt…fearful.

_You’re Bad Wolf. All those signs…you are the Big Bad Wolf._

The TARDIS nudged her mind again, and Rose heard approaching footsteps as Rose clicked the button that would open the console to reveal Her heart.

“Rose, maybe I can-“ Mickey started, but stopped as Rose turned to him, her eyes shimmering with unshed tears.

“I can’t let him die,” she whispered.

She turned back around, and she looked into the TARDIS. And the TARDIS looked into her.


	14. Bad Wolf

All of time and space streamed into Rose’s mind. Her mind, such as it was, was not equipped-yet-to deal with ‘Bad Wolf’. Rose/Bad Wolf would carry residual energy in her always, with or without the things Bad Wolf was doing to her. Or, what Rose was doing to herself in order to always save her Doctor.

Within seconds, Rose/Bad Wolf had brought the TARDIS to the Doctor’s location on Satellite Five. Her head was beginning to hurt.

She saw through Evy’s deceit, but was not angry at the misguided angel. Naomi had twisted and tricked her, and that had planted doubt into Evy’s self. As a reward, the artron energy worked double-time to heal-and Evy was done, but Evy would never exactly be able to leave Rose.

And Jack-as the Doctor turned, Rose/Bad Wolf heeded Future-Jack’s words; when Gwen and Ianto were born, their lives would be tied to his. She brought life. She would finally end the Time War-when her future self came into contact with the Moment, she would be both Rose and Bad Wolf. Just like she was always going to be.

And the many paradoxes that were meant to be would come to pass just as she knew they would.

She looked at the Doctor. Her eyes were glowing, gold spiraling inside her brown orbs.

“What have you done?” the Doctor gasped.

“I looked into the TARDIS,” Rose/Bad Wolf whispered. “And the TARDIS looked into me.” Her eyes brightened.

“You looked into the Time Vortex, Rose. No one’s meant to do that,” the Doctor told her.

“I know,” she snapped. “But you shouldn’t have erased my memory, Doctor.” Her tone became level, serene even.

“This is the Abomination,” the Emperor roared.

“Exterminate,” one of the Daleks cried, but she stopped the beam just in time.

“I am the Bad Wolf.” Those words echoed around them, calmly said, Rose’s hair moving in a gentle wind where there was none. Power was coming off of her and from inside the TARDIS. “I create myself.” She waved her hand, and the words ‘Bad Wolf’ from the Bad Wolf Corporation came off the wall. “I take the words, I scatter them through Time and Space.” She waved her hand and they vanished, going throughout Time and Space, leading her to this exact moment.

“Rose, you've got to stop this. You've got to stop this now. You've got the entire vortex running through your head. You're going to burn,” the Doctor pleaded desperately.

A tear ran down Rose’s/Bad Wolf’s face.

“We want you safe. Our Doctor.” Evy spoke with her at this point, the gold moving around to make room for the now silvery-tinged Grace of the angel. **Zachriel. You are the angel of memories; it is fitting.**

_If my Father approves of me taking that name._

**Zachriel was always your name. Naomi brainwashed you. Remember. Eviel was simply a fiction. But you are Eviel as you are Zachriel.**

_Please call me Evy. Only my siblings that do not know me should call me Zachriel,_ replied Eviel/Zachriel.

Rose/Bad Wolf returned her attention back to the room to continue her sentence. “Protected from the false god.”

“You cannot hurt me,” the Emperor roared. “I am immortal!”

Rose/Bad Wolf turned to him and tilted her head.

“You are tiny. I can see the whole of time and space. Every single atom of your existence, and I divide them.” A Dalek near them disintegrated. “Everything must come to dust. All things. Everything dies. The Time War ends.” The rest of the Daleks disintegrate. The Doctor tried to make her stop, but she had a few last things to do. First, she knew not all of herself would be taken from her; that, she pushed gently behind a door. The TARDIS hummed her approval, a golden melody of sound in her mind.

And then she made changes to her body that would gently appear. One day the Doctor would see it, certainly. But they would be gradual until…the final event.

Rose/Bad Wolf could see everything in Time and Space, and she saw the countless ways that she could be separated from her Doctor and Evy dying.

She wouldn’t-couldn’t-allow that. So, she closed the tear, and then she focused on what was the present.

“Why would I stop?” Rose/Bad Wolf asked, though she was kind of messing with him, waving her hand theatrically as she said dramatically, “I bring life.” Her head began to hurt. She knew she had to let it go now. “My head,” she cried as the Doctor came up to her. “It’s killing me.”

“Come here,” the Doctor whispered as he tugged Rose to him. “I think you need a Doctor.”

The last thing Bad Wolf/Rose did before she let go was make it to where the Doctor couldn’t see what she saw. Bad Wolf/Rose was Everything and changed things to make it to where her Doctor and herself could stay together-oh, and Evy. Evy, who would slowly form a new body.

Zachriel/Evy, Rose Tyler/Bad Wolf, and the Doctor on the last Type 40 TARDIS, who was also the last TARDIS, together.

For the first time, the Doctor kissed his Rose, taking the Time Vortex in and sending it back as Rose collapsed, worn out.

She knew he would pick her up and leave Jack behind, but she’d see Jack again very, very, soon.

~:~

Rose woke up, Evy still unconscious from Bad Wolf. The song was still stuck in her head, but it was the TARDIS singing. She remembered everything she did while as ‘Bad Wolf’. She hid her grin.

Then it faded as she saw the Doctor looking down. She knew what was happening-could feel the energy in the air.

“Regenerating,” he said to her as she looked on with a ‘confused’ look. “Remember everything?”

“A song,” she answered, mainly to avoid telling the truth.

“That’d be the TARDIS,” the Doctor nodded. “Now, I might look different and act different, but offer me a banana and see if I’m a Slitheen.”

Rose’s face only twitched.

“Goodbye, old Doctor,” she whispered, stepping close to him. “Mind if I kiss you?”

“No,” he replied softly.

She did just that, only stopping when she could feel the energy making his lips physically hot.

She backed away just in time, for he burst into golden energy.

For a few seconds, Rose saw nothing, and then gaped as the one who’d worn the pinstripes appeared, only not wearing pinstripes.

When the golden glow faded, the Doctor grinned at her.

“Now, where were we?”


	15. Sycorax

“Hey, Mum,” Rose smiled. Lynda looked slightly shocked at the Doctor’s new face, and Mickey was glaring at the Doctor like he’d done something wrong.

“Jackie! Mickey! Lynda with a ‘y’!” the Doctor cheered. Then he seemed to get serious. “Hold on, I had something important I needed to tell you…” he waited for a few seconds, then grinned. “Ah. Merry Christmas!” He fell into a dead faint.

“We have to keep him safe,” Rose said sternly as Mickey and Jackie were able to keep him up. “He mentioned while he was trying to kill us that his regeneration would attract some unwelcome parties.”

“How unwelcome?” Jackie cried.

~:~

Rose contacted Mycroft first.

“Hello, Mycroft,” she said, making all of her family jerk around to stare at her. Rose rolled her eyes as she stared at the TV with real aliens on it. “No, I’m not calling because my mind is turning to mush. I saved the Doctor-will give him a slap as soon as he wakes up-but right now I need to contact Harriet Jones.” She waited, ignoring her mum’s shocked looks. “Yeah, I know she’s the Prime Minister, but from what I heard from Sherlock was that you pretty much are the British government. So please get me to her direct line.” On the screen, Harriet Jones was talking when her cell rang and she walked quickly offstage after excusing herself. “Thank you,” she said, truly grateful to the man. “Oh, and you should probably stop pining after that Detective-Inspector and actually do something about it; it’s almost as gross as some of the UST I saw in America in the future.” She gave her mum a ‘hold on’ and grinned when she heard Harriet Jones on the other end. “Prime Minister, this is Rose Tyler. We had that Slitheen problem a few months ago?” For her. It was more than two years for Rose, but two weeks for her mum when Rose was literally gone for an hour when she was saving the Doctor.

Time travel. Even though she was Bad Wolf she didn’t think she’d fully understand it.

~:~

Harriet Jones was having a bad day. She was just finishing up her second press conference when her phone rang and she saw it was an unknown number on the other end.

She excused herself to answer it.

“Hello?”

“Prime Minister,” said a vaguely familiar voice, “this is Rose Tyler. We had that Slitheen problem a few months ago?” There was the slightest hesitation, as though Rose wasn’t sure.

“Ah, yes, you’re the one with the alien friend,” Harriet nodded. Her PA gaped, as well as the man she was showing her UNIT’s command center.

“Yes, the Doctor. He’s here but…unable to do much of anything,” Rose said, sighing. “I don’t know much about those aliens up there, but do you need anything? Like a translator, maybe?”

Harriet hesitated. Then she relented. “Sure. I’ll have a car sent to you-“

“Thanks, but I’ll just use the TARDIS,” Rose interrupted.

“TARDIS?” Harriet frowned.

“His ship,” Rose said, as if that helped any.

“Right, well, you should probably bring the Doctor as well.” Harriet paused. “Are you sure you’ll be able to pilot his ship?”

“Well, if I can’t, she’ll bring us there. See you in a few, Prime Minister.”

Rose hung up, leaving Harriet frowning.

She turned to the decorated officer in there. “Have a space cleared. One of my alien experts is coming in.”

There was suddenly an odd wheezing noise, and a blue police box materialized inside the center for UNIT. A dark, golden-haired young woman opened the door, and everyone heard her yell, “Mum, just shut up! The Doctor’ll wake when he’s done doing whatever he’s doing!”

Rose cut off her mother’s response by slamming the door to the ship shut.

And turning and locking it.

She then turned back around and blew the hair out of her face.

“It’s actually been almost a year,” offered Harriet.

Rose blinked. “Oh. Oops. Sorry, I get a little confused.”

“Nice hair,” Harriet said, trying to decrease the awkwardness.

“Oh, this was the result of-why the bloody hell is my hair lighter than it was?” Rose gasped. She then looked around to see everyone in the office just staring at her in shock. She coughed and said, “Is there any way to see the message again?”

“I almost had it translated,” pouted Harriet’s PA.

“You can’t match his ship,” Rose deadpanned.

“What I want you all to do,” Harriet said briskly, “is treat Rose’s orders as my own for this moment. She and the Doctor saved my life, and I do trust them.”

Then the blonde in the room played the message again.

Rose was the only one able to translate it, apparently.

“Cattle, you belong to us. To the Sycorax.”

“So they’re called the Sycorax, not Martians,” Llewellyn said, smiling as Sally paused the video to wait for him to stop talking.

“Of course not,” Rose scoffed. “Martians look _completely_ different. May I continue?” she asked, unaware that everyone was once again staring at her.

Sally unpaused it.

“We own you. We now possess your land, your minerals, your precious stones. You will surrender or they will die. Sycorax strong, Sycorax mighty, Sycorax rock.” The video ended. “Well,” Rose said after a pause, “at least they know pop culture references.”

“What we need to know is why the Sycorax are here exactly,” Llewellyn insisted.

Rose sighed irritably. “Come on, they said we surrender or die. Most likely that means slave trade.”

“How would you know?” Llewellyn shot at her.

Something flickered deep in Rose’s eyes. Her eyes seemed to turn gold.

“I have seen Everything,” Rose said quietly. “I don’t think you want to test me.” Those grave words made Llewellyn back off, and whatever it was that was in her eyes died, and Rose looked at the screen. “Mankind was always meant to spread across the stars. This is the way it’s meant to be right now,” Rose said calmly. “Our first contact from the stars. Everything we do here impacts our future.”

Suddenly, Sally stood up, a blue light over her head. It circled her head.

“What’s happening?” Harriet demanded. Rose was white as a sheet and seemed to be in pain for some reason.

“Something that’s being shared,” Rose forced out. “Blood. Mum!” Rose darted to the police box, but then she exhaled and all the pain left her face when she touched the ship. She turned back to the rest of the people, her face determined. “Calm down,” she said, and as if by magic, everyone shut up. “Now, who put together the sample for the Martians?” she asked, and Llewellyn raised his shaking hand. “What type of blood was put in the samples?”

“A-positive,” replied the shaken man.

“Figures,” Rose sighed. “I’m A-positive.”

“Then why aren’t you going with them?” Alex-Harriet’s PA-asked.

Rose smiled sarcastically. “If I told you, then I’d have to run,” she said with a glint of humor in her eyes. “Well, it would be my high concentration of artron energy. Now, we-“

A blue light enveloped Rose, the PA, Harriet, the decorated soldier, and the Doctor’s ship.

~:~

“Who speaks for your people?” the Sycorax demanded via Rose.

Harriet stepped forwards. “I do,” she announced.

The Sycorax glanced at Rose. “You brought the blue box, you speak,” he commanded. Rose didn’t translate, but stepped forward, letting Alex, the PA, tell Harriet and the others. She was calm, Evy planning to help her.

“We do speak,” Rose began clearly. The Sycorax leader’s eyes widened in shock. Rose knew her tone was doubled, Evy’s bell-like tones echoing her words. “We speak for the planet in place of the Doctor.”

“Who are you?” The Sycorax leader asked.

“We have two names each,” Rose and Evy admitted. Something shimmered, and an exact replica of Rose-with black hair and striking blue eyes-appeared, and Evy spoke in that body, Rose still hearing her in her own thoughts. “Which name would you like to hear?”

“You,” he said, pointing to Rose, who grinned.

“I,” she said, not speaking with Evy anymore, “Am Rose Tyler, companion of the Doctor. Oh, and I’m Bad Wolf as well.” The Sycorax blanched, and a hush went over everything. “Oh, so you heard, hmm?” she laughed. She knew the Doctor had woken up, but the TARDIS wasn’t letting him leave. Rose was going to send these Sycorax away without any death. “About the Doctor and what he did.” The Sycorax stepped back a fraction. “About the tales of Bad Wolf? The companion of the Doctor? Or maybe Eviel, the angel that made it all possible?” She gestured to the angel who had been with her during most of Rose’s life. “Basically,” Rose finished, “Run.”

The Sycorax decided to do just that. Rose, the Prime Minister, and the TARDIS were all beamed to the Earth, and they watched as it vanished.

The Doctor pouted as he watched them run.

“I had a speech planned and everything,” he pouted.

Rose laughed. “You’re awake! I’m so pleased to see it, Doctor!” she laughed.

The Doctor grinned as Rose launched herself into his arms. He twirled her around, grinning.

When he set her down, he looked at the black haired girl. “And you must be Rose’s twin!”

“No,” she said, not smiling. “I’m Evy, the angel who was ordered to kill you permanently.” Rose stifled a little bit of laughter. Her angel honestly didn’t know how to lie her pants off. Rose could hear all of Evy’s words, which would take a little getting used to, to be completely honest.

There was a small, awkward silence.

“Oh?” the Doctor ended up saying. “Are you still planning to kill me?”

“Nope,” Evy replied. “I’m probably just going to…go…” she trailed off. She looked uncertain.

“Ah, you’re the angel in her head, right?” he asked, jerking a thumb to Rose.

“Yes,” she replied.

“Come here, then,” he ordered. And Eviel hugged him, and he surprised her by picking her up and twirling her, too. When he set her down, he asked her, “What changed your mind?”

“My sister killing a planet and Bad Wolf,” was Evy’s response.

“Sounds…well, you know what, I have no idea what to say to that,” admitted the Doctor.

“Good, because if you did, I would consider it an insult,” Evy replied, her blue eyes shifting away.

“Who are you?” Jackie demanded.

Rose stepped forward, protecting Evy from her mum’s wrath.

“Mum, this is Zachriel, the angel of memories,” Rose said, smiling. “She’s been with me since I was a little girl.”

Evy bowed her head to Jackie. “I am called Evy. Originally it was my mission to kill both Rose and the Doctor, but I decided not to after realizing that she was Bad Wolf, someone to be respected. She is my True Vessel and the Doctor has my utmost gratitude and respect.”

Rose slammed her hand onto her forehead.


	16. Ready?

Jackie Tyler fussed over Rose and Evy, though Evy was less used to it. When Christmas dinner started and the Doctor came in, both Evy and Rose looked at him and nodded.

 _It fits him,_ Evy thought in Rose’s mind.

 _This is going to be useful,_ Rose grinned.

 _Yep. I know,_ returned the healed angel.

“Hello, ladies!” the Doctor beamed.

Rose, Lynda, Evy, and Jackie all beamed at him.

Well, Evy’s was more of an unnoticeable one, but it was a smile nonetheless.

~:~

“Are you two going to travel with me?” the Doctor finally asked Evy and Rose. “I know that you’ve been together for ages.”

“I thought you wouldn’t want me,” Evy said, her eyes hiding any emotion. “Since I was originally planning on killing you.”

“I’d love to have you,” the Doctor said to her. “Both,” he added, glancing at Rose. “Maybe we should introduce each other fully.”

Rose grinned. “Doctor,” she said, stopping them, “meet my angel, Zachriel, also known as Evy. Evy, meet the Doctor, a Time Lord, who offered us a spot in the TARDIS.”

Evy took a deep breath. “Hello, Doctor,” she said formally, holding out her hand. “And I would love a spot in the TARDIS, if there’s room.”

“Of course,” the new Doctor grinned.

~:~

“Goodbye, Mum,” Rose beamed.

Jackie took a deep breath, and gave her daughter a serious look. “Someday there’s going to be a girl, in forty years, on a distant planet in a market. She’s not even going to be human anymore. Is that what you want, Rose?”

Rose’s gaze skittered over all of their faces.

“I wasn’t ever going to be fully human, Mum,” she responded at last. “I’m one of the Chosen to host an angel on this planet. Sure, if she hadn’t found me, I would hesitate. But, Mum, my destiny was chosen by a lot more than myself and Evy, we were chosen by Time and Space. If that’s where I end up…then yeah, Mum. It’s what I want.”

After that speech, Rose turned away and slipped into the TARDIS.

~:~

 _Nice speech,_ Evy commented from inside the library. Rose took a deep breath.

_Thanks. What will happen now?_

_Let’s just go along with this. It’s not that difficult-you were the Goddess of Time at one point, I highly doubt you didn’t see every single nuance in the space-time continuum,_ Evy replied. The Doctor was fiddling with controls as he prepped them for flight into the Vortex. _Actually, I KNOW you saw Everything in those moments. Pick and choose, Rose. I cannot do everything for you._

 _Fine,_ Rose sighed. _I guess then we should go to…that Hath planet._

 _Not quite yet,_ Evy replied sharply. _Maybe later, after a couple other planets. I would like to get accustomed to my body, thanks._

“How’s Evy adjusting? How are you doing?” the Doctor finally asked, breaking Rose’s conversation with Evy off.

“We’re…adjusting,” Rose sighed, sitting down in the jumpseat. “I know a lot more than I thought, now.”

Alarm flashed through the Doctor’s eyes. “Rose, are you still-“

“I am the Bad Wolf,” Rose interrupted, stopping him from speaking. “And I can’t just stop being her. She’s always gonna be apart of me. Whether or not I can see everything. And I just tore Evy from her vessel, giving her another body. I know that I’m going to have some changes that’ll happen, and I know some of what the definite future holds because I’m a _living_ paradox,” Rose said, her eyes distant. “And while I don’t remember Everything in the moments I held the Time Vortex, I do know that I _can’t_ leave you,” she finished. “Not now. Not so soon after everything.”

He looked like he’d been struck.

“Besides, I’m utterly pissed at what you did on the Game Station,” she scowled ferociously.

The Doctor paled a little. “Er-“

Rose’s head jerked to the door and Evy was there, silently staring.

“Next time give a warning, please,” she said to the angel.

“Hm.” She entered the console room. “We should go further than we ever have,” the angel announced. “Just as a suggestion,” she added.

Rose grinned as the Doctor did.

“Ready to run?” he questioned her.

“Yeah!” the angel and human cheered happily.


	17. The Face of Boe

Evy waited patiently for the next lift. She sensed her Vessel going down, and she frowned a little as she stepped in and went up, not even moving when the disinfectant sprayed on her.

She followed the Doctor quickly, unused to being on her own. She was silent as she rejoined him, and she blinked only once when she realized who this was. _Jack Harkness. You have defied my very expectations of you,_ Evy sent the sleeping Face. She felt awareness, yet not full-just awareness-flitter at the edge of his consciousness, tinged with amusement and happiness.

Her eyes widened when she felt Rose’s panic-and instantly, she was asking her precious human what was wrong. _Rose, Rose. What’s wrong?_

 _Nothing,_ a different, clear, and nasal voice said. _I’m fine._

 _You aren’t my Rose,_ the angel growled, but she was shaken, the Doctor’s gaze clear.

“Is Rose alright?” he asked urgently.

The angel shook her head minutely.

“Someone’s used a psychograft on her, whatever that is,” she said monotonously.

“It’s illegal,” the cat-nun-nurse gasped, looking outraged.

“And being used against _my_ Vessel, so I am beyond pissed,” Evy said, still in a monotone. The nun’s eyes widened fearfully. Evy reigned in her anger.

“Stay with the Face of Boe, would you please?” the Time Lord asked her politely. Evy gave a sharp nod, then plopped down directly in front of the Face.

As soon as the Time Lord left, Evy put on her most unamused look as the Face woke. Thank Father the cat in a nun’s wimple left her there.

“Where’s my sister?”

 _Safe. Waiting for me in Heaven. Gwen and Ianto are around here somewhere in disguise,_ the Face told her. _We three will be together always, in every universe to come._ The Face sighed. _This universe is in its teen years, I would say, and yet I realize I have lived a lot longer than any. Except perhaps your kind, angel,_ the Face added wryly.

“True,” Evy acknowledged. “But only the archangels and Grigori have seen the universe before this one,” she replied wistfully. Truth be told, she did wonder what it had looked like.

 _True,_ the Face replied. _BUt from what I hear, the Grigori are lost and the archangels were young when they lived through the other universe._

Evy blinked. She really had never considered the archangels to ever have been ‘young’. They seemed to remain ageless, tempered by time, true, but otherwise unaffected. All the archangels had a nasty temper, but that was also because they’d been stuck with each other for eternity. Go figure.

“I never thought of them as ‘young’,” confessed the seraph. “To me, they have been old since they stepped up after Lucifer’s Fall.”

 _That, and the death of many of our siblings in the resulting battle,_ she mentally said to herself. There had still been an overwhelming amount of angels after the last two archangels had vanished. _Not even counting the last brutal war we got caught up in. And I wasn’t even there for the battle against the Darkness, since it was the archangels that fought **that.**_

 _When you have lived a long time, you find yourself regretting a lot of things,_ the Face admitted. _Like that regrettable thing with the sushi lady._

Evy snorted a little. Since she’d only heard of Jack Harkness in Rose’s thoughts and threatened him that one time, she had to admit to having a low opinion of him. It was nice to think, even when he was dying, that he had a streak of humor.

“You really need to realize that you’re dying and there’s shit anyone can do to help you,” she said bluntly.

 _I already have,_ chuckled the Face. _When we meet again, it won’t be for the last time. We’ll meet several more times, dear. Just make sure you punch me in the face when you see me next._

“Why?” asked the slightly puzzled angel.

 _I’ll be flirting with Rose and technically still dating Gwen and Eniel and Ianto,_ the Face admitted. _Just warning you, Zachriel._

An unbidden smile came onto her face as he spoke her name. She’d almost forgotten it.

“Thank you,” she whispered. Rose’s voice echoed in her mind. “I must go, but I will be back before you leave.”

The Face sent gratitude, and Evy gave him a short, stiff smile.

As she left, she heard one more sentence. _I can’t wait for you to smile with true happiness, Zachriel._

~:~

Evy glared at the human that was inside her Vessel. “Get out of my vessel, stay out of her and the Time Lord, or else I’ll smite you where you stand.” She did not say it with emotion; she had found out that humans were generally more frightened when you were glaring and spoke in a monotone.

Rose appeared truly scared, and she flew out of Rose as soon as the doors shut, her ‘Chip’ being her last unfortunate victim.

“Can you heal them?” Rose asked, tilting her head.

Evy took a deep breath, then grasped at her Grace, ready to easily fling it to heal those grown humans-

_-Naomi stares at her, a smirk forming on her face. “Too easy, sister,” she gloated. “Eviel made a mistake. Now you’re the last, and I’m not sorry that I have to do this to you.” She raised her blade and it started to descend…and it was stopped._

_“Think about how you’re treating your siblings, Naomi. This is your final warning,” the archangel Michael growled at her. Then he moved away, dismissing her and vanishing deep into Heaven._

_“Fine,” Naomi growled. “Then I’ll just use Eviel’s memories.”_

_And Naomi’s other hand descended on Zachriel’s forehead, taking away her identity and replacing it with-_

_EVY!_ The Face’s yell cut in through the surge of memories Evy had held. _Calm down,_ he told her.

“Sorry, Jack,” she whispered.

 _Thanks,_ the Face said, sounding grumpy. _Now I’m going to have to explain. Something I’d hoped to avoid, dammit._

“Your fault,” accused Evy, though she could feel a real smile on her face. It felt foreign to her.

The Face grumbled incoherently in her mind. Who knew a billion-year-old Face could be so damn childish?

“Jack?” Rose huffed as she kept the lever pushed, ‘Chip’ having died as a half life. Unsurprisingly, Evy felt a new surge of guilt at that. “The Face is _Jack?!”_

 _Hello, Rosie,_ the old one greeted. _How has life been for you?_

“Great,” Rose said, an irritated look crossing over her face. “What part of ‘no more paradoxes’ did the freaking universe _not_ get?!”

“The ‘no more paradoxes’ part, probably,” answered the angel, though she knew her Vessel wasn’t really irritated, just a little annoyed at being presented with another paradox.

 _Too bad you’ll have quite a few more paradoxes to instigate, Rose,_ the old wise Face said. _You and I will meet again. Goodbye, old friends._

The Time Lord approached the Face. “You’re supposed to be dying,” he said, stopping the Face from teleporting away.

 _Dying can wait another day,_ the Face responded. _Really, I just came to say ‘hello’. Three more times before I die, Doctor, but Rose will see me before then and will be older than even **you**. A little information that won’t hurt you,_ the definitely-amused Face told them.

Rose glanced sharply at the Doctor.

 _Tell her your actual age,_ the Face advised.

The Time Lord muttered something about ‘stupid big faces’.

He turned to Rose.

“I’m over a thousand, I really just lost track of my age,” he confessed sheepishly.

Rose sighed, rolling her eyes.

“I thought it was something like that.”

Evy couldn’t help laughing a little bit.


	18. Story of the Angels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story Evy tells is 'Angelic Dilemmas'-centric ONLY.

Traveling in the Vortex again, the three tried to decide where to go next.

“A concert?” Rose suggested.

“Human concerts are just comprised of loud screams with words mixed in,” dismissed Evy. Rose shot her angel a glare, but the angel was…what _was_ Evy doing?

“Evy, what are you doing?”

The Doctor turned to the angel sharply. All the angel was doing was messing with a crystal she’d found with a bunch of broken wires.

“It seemed important.” The angel’s voice was far away. “I can see memories in this thing.” She set it down almost reluctantly, though her hands twitched in an obvious effort to _not_ mess with it.

“What memories?” the Doctor asked.

Evy looked at him, her eyes a bit unfocused. “The wedding on that planet that you and Rose had. That was fun, if a bit annoying.” Now she scowled, her eyes refocusing. “I haven’t been near the humans before Rose became my vessel, so would it be a terrible bother if we went somewhere like the eighteen-hundreds?”

There was a small silence.

“…why not?” Rose sighed. “I like history, too. Oh! Maybe we can go see Shakespeare one of these days!”

Evy smiled a little. “He was, I have heard, blessed by Metatron…who wasn’t a good guy, not really, but he does have a way with words.”

“What do the angels call him?” Rose asked eagerly. The Informer Seraph blushed a little.

“…Benedict,” she seemed to mutter. The Time Lord in the room snorted as he heard her actual word.

“Huh?” Rose asked.

“All the angels called him Metadick-the ones that didn’t like him, anyway,” she whispered loud enough for Rose to hear.

Rose snorted.

~:~

“I love dressing in period clothing,” Rose whispered to her angel.

Evy grinned. “So do I. Remember, if you get kidnapped, just call in your mind for me.”

“Got it,” nodded her vessel. “You know, it took some getting used to, but I’ve been hearing every word you speak in my mind.” Rose noticed her astonished look. “Don’t worry, I can multitask. I bet you can’t, right?”

A worried look came onto Evy’s face as she hesitated for a second. Rose could practically hear the cogs in her mind.

“We need to speak with the Doctor,” she said to Rose abruptly. Rose finished putting on her dress (Evy had already put hers on. Rose felt comfortable around her because she’d been in Rose’s head most of her life) and the two of them went to the console room, where the Doctor was chattering a mile a minute about the 1800s…Rose and Evy exchanged glances as the Doctor probably didn’t realize the two had left and changed clothes.

“Doctor,” Evy broke in, her voice serious.

The Doctor turned to them, opening his mouth, but practically choking on his spit when he saw the angel and human.

“Yeah?” he finally asked, blinking rapidly.

Evy took a deep breath. Then she manifested her two blades. She had two blades because she wasn’t really a combat seraph; instead she’d been an Informer and Eraser Seraph. Two blades, while slightly difficult to master, were better to wield. It was better to wield two than only one.

Alarm showed on their faces-and they changed to shock when Evy held the handle out to them.

“These-plus another one I have-are my weapons,” she said, taking a deep breath. “These blades are the only thing that can kill me. I want…I want you two to have them, in case you need to defend yourselves from another angel or kill one, or even me,” Evy admitted. “They won’t do shit against an archangel because they have their own blades that can only kill anything and themselves, but they’ll do everything against any type of seraphim and lower.”

Rose took the knife gently. “Teach us to use them, please?” she asked as the Doctor reluctantly slipped his inside his other-dimension pockets. The Doctor handed Rose a purse and gestured for her to put it in there, and Rose did, grinning wildly when it turned out to be a purse that was like his pockets. Rose returned her attention and gave her a pleading look.

Evy sighed and nodded. “As much as I can,” she agreed reluctantly. “Despite the fact I can defend myself quite well, I never really got the whole ‘fighting for your life’ part until my wingbones were broken.”

“How are they?” Rose asked as they left the TARDIS. “Still hurting?”

Evy took a deep breath. “I can’t fly with them,” she said flatly. “Not great distances. Heaven is still closed, and unlike archangels, I can actually lose my Grace and I’d rather try to avoid that.”

They walked out in the middle of grassy hills. The grass waved in the wind, and Evy closed her eyes against it and walked a few more steps.

“Evy, stop,” the Doctor ordered sharply.

Like a soldier, Evy stopped, a position that radiated she was at attention. She had her hands straight out by her side, her eyes open and staring straight ahead, and Evy knew Rose could see her wings press down even as they quivered.

All because of the Doctor, who winced when he realized he had ordered her about like… _him. He_ was the main reason why this version didn’t like guns and why the last version had been war-torn.

“Sorry,” he said to her quietly. She relaxed, but he didn’t realize that it was really all about the wings.

“It’s fine,” she replied. “It’s a habit.”

The people ahead of them stopped. Only then did Evy actually notice them-her eyes went wide.

 _Why didn’t I notice them before?_ She thought with despair. _I have been terribly lazy. I will have to do something about that._

“Is that the Queen’s retinue?” Rose hissed to the Doctor, who grinned and nodded at her.

“Yep,” he said happily.

Evy blinked and peered closer at the people.

“Wow,” she said, unable to help herself. “The Queen. I wonder if she’s like the rumors I heard in Heaven?”

“Heaven had rumors?” Rose asked, puzzled.

Evy blushed. “Despite the fact that I was one of those angels who was hated, the Cherubim loved to gossip about pairings they thought were cute.”

Rose put a finger on her chin. “So…it’s like fanfiction?”

Evy gave her a puzzled look. “Fan-fiction?” she repeated.

Rose waved her hand. “You know, I’ll just show you later.”

Evy just shook her head and looked straight ahead, watching the small caravan pass by.

~:~

“Who are you?” the captain of the caravan holding the Queen in it to the three strangers staring at them from the side of the road.

The black-haired woman turned to the man, who glared. The black haired woman jerked her head, and the man threw his hands up and turned to them.

“Hello,” he said in a perfect imitation of their accent. “We’ve been called to assist Her Majesty to her destination.”

“Sorry,” one of the captain’s subordinates said with a smirk, “but what can two _women_ do to hep Her Majesty?”

“They’re…my wives,” the man burst out, glaring at the captain’s man who had spoken. “If you insult them again, I won’t be responsible for whatever they do to you to get you to respect them. Got it?”

“Names,” interjected the captain before a headache could start.

“I'm Doctor James McCrimmon,” the man said, and he looked around with confusion. The captain could tell it was well-faked, but sensed no maliciousness coming from the three individuals. “Is this Scotland, by any chance?”

“How can you be ignorant of that?” he asked him, still ready to shoot the three.

“Oh, I'm, I'm dazed and confused. I've been chasing these two timorous beasties over hill and over dale. I’m from the township of Balamory, and I have my credentials, if I may,” he offered, reaching into his coat. The captain wondered over his odd clothing. However, perhaps his township was… _different_ by way of men’s wear. The man grabbed paper from inside his coat. “As you can see, a Doctorate from the University of Edinburgh. I trained under Doctor Bell himself,” he said, apparently proud of that fact.

“Let them approach,” the Queen said, her high-class accent breaking through to the captain.

“I don't think that's wise, ma'am,” Captain Reynolds said, but he knew the Queen well enough to know that she’d be insistent.

Sure enough, her voice was heard, insistent.

“Let them approach.”

The captain sighed and put his gun away, briefly wishing he’d been allowed to shoot them. Shoving all thoughts of his trigger-happiness aside, he did his duty.

“You will approach the carriage, and show all due deference,” he ordered.

The blonde squeezed next to the black-haired girl.

“The _Queen!_ Evy, we’re going to meet the _Queen!”_

“Rose, I can hear your excited squeals and it’s giving me a headache.”

“You don’t get headaches!”

“I can pretend I do,” growled the black haired woman. She looked almost exactly like the blonde, just with glacial blue eyes and raven black hair.

“Hello, your Majesty,” the Doctor fellow grinned.

“Hello,” Queen Victoria said, smiling quite warmly at the three. “Please show me your credentials.”

The Doctor man did so with a flourish.

“Why didn't you say so immediately? It states clearly here that you have been appointed by the Lord Provost as my Protector,” she said, glancing at the Captain and frowning.

He scowled. That _wasn’t_ the paper _he’d_ been given.

As they continued on after some chatter, the Captain listening to the three with a sense of confusion.

“Evy, this is an _important_ point in time, I’d think you’d understand that,” the Doctor fellow said to one of the ‘wives’.

“Yes, but seriously? _Wives?_ I know you technically got married to me and Rose in the twenty-first century, but I expect that we’re going to be sharing a room. And seriously, why are we your ‘harem’?” Evy hissed, quite obviously outraged.

“I panicked!” The Doctor man said, throwing up his arms.

“Guys, panicking isn’t going to do anything at this point,” Rose pointed out. “Neither is bickering. Let’s just enjoy the fact that we’re walking on a lovely afternoon, and wave goodbye to the TARDIS as we pass her.”

The Captain shot a glance to either side as the three waved and called out ‘byes’. The three were obviously saying goodbye to the blue box on the side of the road.

And they appeared to be clinically insane, but the Captain realized _he’d_ be off from protecting his Queen if the people back home figured out he really liked to shoot things.

Well, then again, he hadn’t really shot much…

Anyway, he made sure not to tell the insane three just _where_ they were headed.

One part of the conversation clearly stood out to him.

“I want her to say ‘we are not amused’, or even ‘ _I_ am not amused’. I bet you five quid I can make her say it.” Rose-as she had been addressed-grinned at the Doctor man.

“Well, if I gambled on that, it'd be an abuse of my privileges of traveler in time,” the doctor sniffed.

“Ten quid,” Evy spoke up, face serious but lips twitching. “And if we lose, you get twenty quid. If we win, we get ten quid each.”

“Done,” the Doctor fellow instantly replied.

He still watched them, even when a camp was made and the full moon shone; the delay with the three had been enough to make them delay a little bit, along with the other stops that had been necessary for the horses and the humans.

~:~

“So, Dr. McCrimmon, have you any tales this beautiful night?” the Queen queried. Her eyes sharply picked out his ‘wives’ next to him, having a quiet conversation about something-or-other.

“None, my lady, that would interest you,” Dr. McCrimmon replied, though she saw a noticeable twitch when she’d said his name. _These three are not who they claim to be._

“How about you, Lady…?” she looked at the golden haired one, who blinked.

“Rose, just Rose, your Majesty,” the golden-haired child said, smiling a little sheepishly. “And, no, sadly not.”

“You, Lady Evy?” the Queen asked. The other woman blinked just like Rose had.

“A few,” she said after a few seconds of silence. “However, it is about how the angels-the seraphim and the like-came into being, as well as information on the archangels. However, you may not like it, seeing as it includes other deities than our Father,” she said solemnly.

The Queen didn’t bat an eye; despite her rather…strict…upbringing, she held an open mind. Perhaps this girl could spin a fascinating tale indeed.

“Please, tell the story.”

Evy remained silent for a few minutes. Then, just as the Queen started to get impatient, the girl spoke.

“Once, before the seraphim and Mankind, there were the archangels and the Grigori and the Leviathan. The Leviathan, one of the Father’s first creations, was tossed into an abyss called Purgatory. The Grigori-not considered to be angels after this-was one of the Father’s best creations. The archangels were…younger…in that time, for there was no fear or hate or anger.

“However, the longer the Grigori existed, the more dangerous they became. The archangels were dispatched to end the Grigori, and when the first of their kind died, the first kind of death in this universe, and the Father wept.” Evy seemed to _glow_ as the sky darkened even more and more stars peeked out. “The Grigori were hunted down, and the few that remained kept their heads and wings down. Their insanity was forgotten, and death no more.” Evy paused, and her eyes darkened.

“At least,” she said, her voice sad, “that’s what the archangels thought.

“A darkness had gathered. One that the Father did not interfere in subduing, for it was His children that needed to learn to fight, to become His warriors. They fought, side by side, brothers and sister, the archangels five: Michael, Raphael, Samael, Gabriel, and Azrael.

“However, as they were not their Father, they could not destroy this Darkness and one of their own fell in battle.” Evy looked around at her captivated audience. “The archangel Azrael was killed by the Darkness.”

There were some looks of shock around the fire. The Queen merely had a curious expression on her face, and Evy reached toward the fire and said, “What I do is not anything of witchcraft,” she told them all, reaching _into_ the fire and capturing a spark and closing her fist around it-and the fire vanished to a smoldering pile.

“All hope seemed lost, for all five had been needed simply to gain an advantage over it. Samael went to their Father, and from nothing, a spark appeared, a spark of their sister, the one they thought precious.” The spark was revealed glowing in her palm, and it jumped from her hand. The fire crackled to life. “But she had been touched by death-something the Father had kept, not for her to learn a lesson from, but something to bear.

“But Samael had asked his Father to chain the Darkness with a Mark, a Mark that was to be the lock to its prison. His Father accepted, and the Darkness, though undefeated, was chained.

“Everything seemed to be well. The Father had finally perfected the angels he wanted-angels that, unlike the archangels, could forget things. The Father, though, knew his archangels wouldn’t go insane like the Grigori did, and the archangels lived to teach the younger fledglings. While the fledglings felt the all-consuming _love_ that the Father had, none of the elite Seraphim and lower had even had a glimpse of His face like the archangels.

“And then…the Father created the humans.” Evy watched the fire. “These humans were now the object of the Father’s attention, his perfectly imperfect little hairless monkeys. And there were the ones that lived beyond the humans’ reach, the people in the stars the humans would one day reach.” A sad smile appeared on her face. “But all was _not_ well.

“In order to fully save Azrael, a bond was made between her, Gabriel, and Samael, known then by a different name, one I should not speak unless I wish certain anger upon me. The three were happy-and for a short time, it was _enough._

“But, like all good things, it came to an end. A jealous Samael had one of his demons, the Second demon by the name Crawly then, to convince the human woman to eat of the forbidden fruit. Some say it is an apple, others say not. It was a fruit, and that’s all I know,” she added her own two cents in firmly before continuing. “She ate of the fruit and there was sin.

“Aware that it was Samael’s fault, the angelic guards rushed in to subdue the archangel. They were too late-but the one who allowed Samael in was punished, even though Samael had left after setting his demon in the Garden. The demon slithered out, and Samael was caught, having apparently stabbed his Bonded in the stomach.

“Azrael, though, was unaware of his treachery, despite his supposed ramblings and ravings about how _he_ was the better son. Michael and Samael had gotten into many arguments before, but going as far as to do something like that?

“Every angel witnessed Samael being cast down after saving his Bonded from being cast into his Cage with him. Gabriel and Azrael had truthfully not known that their most trusted Third had betrayed them.

“After Samael was cast down and his name changed to Lucifer, Gabriel and Azrael were the ones to stop the rebellious angels. The Fallen-the ones who were cast into Hell for their most grievous transgression of aiding Lucifer _knowingly_ -birthed the Nephilim race. Only the Nephilim raised like monsters were killed, contrary to popular belief. The ones who, like the Grigori, hid and kept their angelic halves hidden did not die.

“Some of the children of the Fallen were taken to Hell and became demons themselves. This does not mean they were evil,” added Evy. “But they had greater power and were considered even _worse_ than demons because of their heritage.

“After that period, beliefs that were accidentally encouraged by the angels-by going by a certain name, like Aphrodite-actually had a life of their own. Humanity thrived. Gabriel and Azrael vanished, never to be seen again-except with the Egypt thing-“ here Evy winced a bit “and the Flood. Oh, and the Messenger thing. But other than that, there was no sign that the two archangels were even _alive._

“And then one last violent battle happened as a result of something nobody wanted. The ones who wanted the battle between Michael and Lucifer to come to a head, and the ones that did not.

“The battle was brutal and long. And yet, right before IT happened, Azrael appeared, carrying a soul into Heaven. She entered the fight, but only fought her brothers. And Raphael managed to stab her in the back with her own weapon-the only weapon that can kill her. She almost died, had it not been for a convenient spell that opened Heaven, another spell that de-aged her, and the same spell that opened Heaven shut Heaven after expelling all the angels.

“To this day, nobody knows what happened to many of the angels. If many are dead because of the Fall, whoever cast the spell would probably be dead in a matter of years. Angels are warriors,” she finished. “Warriors of the Father.”

She laid her head on the doctor’s shoulders.

“A fascinating and riveting tale,” the Queen said simply. She noticed the captain sketching the trio’s profiles. He was a skilled artist indeed, and if he thought she didn’t notice his wanting to shoot something, he was dumb.

But, then again, he _was_ the most experienced out of all of them. And he hadn’t shot the three travelers, who were unlike any other travelers.

“Captain,” she addressed the man, who blinked and looked at her, “how long until we reach the institute?”

“About an hour, my lady,” the man said. “If we continue in the morning unhindered.” Shooting a look at the three extras, who were getting ready for sleep-well, one of them was-the Captain amended his statement. “We can cut about half that if we allow those three horses.”

The Queen nodded sharply. “Very well. See to it that it gets done.”

~:~

“I don’t need a horse,” protested Evy, scowling. “I can walk on my own.”

The queen sighed, irritation in her voice when she said, “The Ladies Rose and Evy may enter this carriage. They, as women, will be good company for me.”

The captain looked ready to protest, but the queen gave her captain a sharp look and instantly the two women were inside the carriage.

“Lady Evy, wherever did you hear that tale you told me?” the queen asked curious.

Evy shrugged. “One of my sisters told me. Unfortunately, she’s dead, so she’s presumably in heaven.” Eviel-the _real_ Eviel- _was_ dead and she probably _was_ currently in Heaven; if Evy had her timelines right, the real Eviel would die in the next year or so.

“What are your full names?” the queen asked, diverting the topic.

Evy blinked. “Zachriel Anne Tyler.” There was shock in the queen’s eyes, but also understanding.

“Rose Marion Tyler,” Rose said. The queen shuffled around and scratched a notation on one of the pages on her sheafs of paper.

“Do you two know where we are going?” asked the Queen.

The two females shook their heads.

“It is a place where my husband visited many, many times,” the Queen sighed. “It’s called Torchwood.”

Rose and Evy looked at each other, wide-eyed with shock.


	19. Werewolf?

“Torchwood…” Evy muttered. Her eyes met the Queen’s. “As I’m sure you’re aware, we are not who we say we are. Nor are we here to kill you,” she added rather dryly as the Queen tensed. “Rest assured, we do have our own safety to worry about.”

“And I do live in England,” Rose put in. “Just so you know,” she said meekly as the Queen’s gaze shot to hers.

“We didn’t really lie,” Evy went on, “however, we have heard of Torchwood where we live. It is an amazing place.”

The Queen raised an eyebrow. “I wasn’t aware that it was well-known.”

Evy smiled a bit mysteriously.

“It isn’t… _yet_.”

~:~

When the group arrived, it was to a nervous-looking lord and his servants. “My queen,” he said, perspiring. “Please, enter my home, though the lady of the house is out.”

Evy leaned to Rose. The queen heard her whisper clearly.

“Don’t trust him.”

The queen nodded imperceptibly. It really had been meant for her, after all.

“That’s quite alright,” the queen said, smiling at the lord of Torchwood. “I wanted to reminisce with you, Sir Robert. Is there any where us females can freshen up?”

He nodded. “Before the servants left a few hours before your arrival, I had them set out hot water so you may bathe. I had extras in case you brought some of your children.”

“Good,” the queen approved. They went in. Evy and Rose were shown to the servants’ quarter’s bathing room and Evy heated the water up with a flick of her wrist. As long as she didn’t have to build the Grace up, she seemed to be able to hold the memories at bay.

Evy didn’t really need the bath, since her Grace kept her clean, but Rose had had baths before and Evy had on more than one occasion startled the young woman whilst she was taking a bath to relax.

It really was relaxing.

When the two got out because the baths were becoming cold, there were clothes out that were better than their dirty clothes. Evy and Rose got dressed, then Evy saw a rucksack in the room.

“Rose, let’s place the clothes in here, I doubt the lord would mind,” Evy said.

Rose grinned. “Brilliant!” she crowed, folding her dress and handing it to Evy. Evy set the dresses in there, and both ladies walked out. Rose walked into a servant, while Evy just walked to find the lord of Torchwood.

She had confidence that Rose could find what was wrong.

~:~

“Is Rose okay?” asked the Doctor in an undertone.

“Yes,” Evy said blandly. “Jeopardy friendly as she is.”

The Doctor blinked. “Evy…is that your way of saying-“

In response, Evy turned to the lord of Torchwood. “You’ve been keeping quite a bit of secrets.”

The lord of Torchwood looked pale. The ‘butler’ vanished. Evy could sense them-the monks who she’d sensed earlier.

“What kind of secrets?” the queen asked sharply.

“He was threatened,” Evy said, “and I highly doubt he would lure you here if his wife was the only one being threatened.”

“How are you so sure?” the lord said shakily.

Evy looked at him and tapped her head. “I have a telepathic connection with my former vessel. Of _course_ I’d know where she is.”

“Then what are you waiting for?” the lord said. “You can save everyone!”

Evy glared at him. “It’s not that simple, idiot. I’m still recovering.” She calmly placed another fork of salad in her mouth, despite the fact she could really only taste the molecules. She nearly choked on it, wincing at the terrible food.

“Is my cooking that abhorrent?” the lord asked her.

Evy shook her head. “I do not eat human food out of necessity. It simply tastes of molecules.”

“Oh?” the Doctor perked up at this. “What do molecules taste like?”

Evy frowned and thought, then she picked up another forkful and chewed.

She swallowed. “Hard to describe. I’m tasting all the atoms at once….” She paused. The taste was manifesting in her mouth now. “Hmm, it seems this body has slow-reacting taste buds. But, I guess the closest thing that molecules would taste like is ash. Not,” she added, her face starting to feel like it was on fire with the Doctor’s, the queen’s, the guards’, and the lord’s stares all on her with shock, slight disgust, outright revulsion, and more disgust, “that I have ever tried ash. Ever.”

“But you say ‘vessel’ as though you aren’t human,” said the queen.

Evy opened her mouth, but stopped as Rose’s irritated voice broke through.

_Why the hell are YOU my guardian angel? YOU’RE USELESS!_

**_Rose, you’ll be fine._ **

_I’M STILL SCARED! Won’t you come and save me?_

**_If I kept on doing that, you’d be useless._** Evy felt simmering anger coming from the bond. She opened her eyes and turned to the lord. “Sir, please tell me if I’m wrong, but what exactly is inside your cellar?”

The lord choked on his salad. “What?” he asked, coughing a little.

Evy tapped her head. “I and my vessel share a telepathic link. She’s currently locked up inside your cellar, and she’s quite pissed off.”

“It’s a wolf,” the man said, swallowing. “It’s a man that can turn into a wolf.”

“There’s no such thing,” the Doctor and queen denied.

Evy shoved some salad into her mouth when the Doctor turned to her. She avoided his gaze, and he rolled his eyes.

“Whatever,” he sighed. “Now, let’s strategize-“

“Mistletoe.” Evy swallowed. “Mistletoe works wonders. Just give me a few seconds.”

Evy closed her eyes and reached for her vessel. Her body wasn’t exactly a stable thing; Evy had quickly found that if she was back-to-back with Rose and wasn’t consciously putting forth the effort, she could assimilate back into Rose. It’d been an accident one of the few nights on the TARDIS they’d spent getting to know each other better, namely Evy and the Doctor, and Evy had stumbled into Rose and been reassimilated back into her body. Her Grace was still connected to Rose. A fallback measure-if Evy was about to die, Evy could go back to being the co-pilot Rose’s body.

Evy was, for an instant, one with Rose-and then she was back at the table, opening her eyes and standing up.

“We need to run,” she said, just barely stopping her voice from shaking in fear for Rose’s safety.

“Why?” the queen demanded-only to gulp when the ladies ran in, heading to the kitchen.

“Run!” Rose gasped. The queen, her captain, the Doctor, and Evy all stood up.

“Your Majesty,” the Doctor said, “as a doctor, I recommend a brisk jog.” He mimed running. The Queen’s eyes were wide, but she nodded and gathered her skirts, and the five all started running up the stairs, the lord of Torchwood following behind them.

Evy could feel the fear in the air. She stopped on one of the landings, unable to run any longer. Her physical body was unable to keep doing it, despite the fact it wasn’t a real body.

“Keep running,” Evy ordered. “I’ll hold it off.” They nodded. Evy waited for the beast to come. She collected her Grace and flung it outwards in an instant, feeling the mental connection shorten as Evy expanded her Grace and a shimmering wall appeared out of nowhere, stopping the beast in its tracks.

Evy kept it at bay until the mental pain hurt her, and then she let herself assimilate with Rose briefly, and then appear next to the party as it reached the top of the house.

“There’s the telescope in that room there,” the lord of the house panted.

The only ones not as the Queen, her captain, and the lord were Rose and the Doctor.

“So what do we do now?” Rose asked, looking around at the telescope room with the books littered everywhere.

“Well, we don’t have any weapons-“ the captain started, but Evy sighed.

“Idiots,” she said scornfully. “You humans have yet to learn that your intellect is your greatest gift!”

She gestured to the many books around the room.

The Doctor grinned. “She’s right!” he beamed. Evy smiled, quite obviously pleased with the praise. Rose raised her eyebrows at Evy, and Evy’s smile disappeared and a scowl appeared on her face.

 _You’re quite pleased,_ Rose said as she began to read.

**_Shut up._ **

_No, I’m glad you’re pleased, I’m not a genius-most of those ideas you had in your head were quite ingenious ones…and getting quite off topic, when are we going to tell the Doctor you and I both kind of married him on-_

**_We didn’t kiss, remember? It doesn’t count._ **

_No, we only kissed when I had the entire bloody Time Vortex in my head and sent a ‘prophecy’ to that bloody planet to make us king and queen. We were the king and queen of an entire planet!_ Rose lamented.

 ** _And, thanks to Jack, we got kidnapped and the Doctor saved us and probably doesn’t even remember the entire thing because of a paradox,_** the seraph pointed out. **_Plus, from what I recall from my Time Lady vessel I had during the Time War who got killed by a Dalek, regenerations also erase some things themselves. He probably doesn’t even remember the KISS, and that was to exchange the Time Vortex from you to him, which triggered his regeneration._**

 _Oh my God, I killed him!_ Rose yelped inside her head.

 ** _Technically it was the energy from the Time Vortex, Rose. Not you. And please don’t take my father’s name in vain, it makes me quite uncomfortable,_** the angel replied, multitasking.

“It’s the Koh-i-nor diamond!” the Doctor exclaimed. “It used to be a bit bigger,” he added, seeing Evy peek out from over her book.

“Hmm,” Evy said noncommittedly. “Lord Torchwood,” she said, not bothering to recall the man’s real name. “Do you mind if I take some books from this library? This has quite a fascinating library, you see, and I’d rather not come back here.”

“Of course not,” the lord of Torchwood stuttered. “But we have a real problem here.”

“That is true,” Evy said pleasantly. “The problem being my wall of Grace is actually draining me, so I will have to let it go for a while before the wolf gets too pissed.” Evy wandered around the library, taking a few books and sending them to one of her ‘pockets’. The archangels got their extra dimensions filled with traps in case another angel or another archangel stepped foot there, while seraphim and below got downgraded to expandable ‘pockets’ that they could access. Most ‘pockets’ were filled with weapons, depending on either the class or the angel. Evy’s was filled with books she hadn’t gotten around to quite yet and stuff she rather liked but didn’t really have a place for anymore.

“So where were you taking it?” Rose asked the queen.

“To the cutter’s,” responded the queen. “My late husband wanted it downsized again. It’s the last of his unfinished business.”

“Too much unfinished business inside this place,” Evy said with a sigh.

“RIGHT! Too much unfinished business. First, the telescope-which means the diamond has to go in there,” he tapped the area the diamond was supposed to go in, but even now it probably wouldn’t fit. The moon shone-which kind of startled Evy. Where had the day gone? “So this was a trap. A trap inside of a trap! Fantastic!”

“Can you hurry?” Evy gasped out, acutely feeling the strain.

“Right. Well, Majesty, we need to draw the wolf up and use the diamond to concentrate the power of the moon to stop the wolf.” The Doctor muttered to himself, examining the floor, then pointed to a seemingly random spot on the ground. “Place it here.”

The queen set the diamond down carefully.

“Drop the barrier!” the Doctor ordered briskly. Evy clenched her teeth and did so with effort. Then she swayed as she sensed the wolf coming-and when the door hit her, she blacked out.

~:~

Rose screamed when the wolf tore the door off its hinges, shoving Evy back. Rose darted to her angel, away from the wolf.

“Evy,” Rose whispered. Evy shouldn’t be out. Rose’s heart jumped into her mouth and she hoped her angel was okay. “Evy!” Rose touched the angel’s forehead, only for the angel to vanish. Rose could feel her presence inside her mind, and smiled a little bit.

 _I’m glad you’re okay._ She looked over to see the last of the werewolf vanish in the powerful beam of moonlight.

~:~

“And, henceforth, I name thee Lady Zachriel of the Powell Estate and of the Stars. I name thee Dame Rose Marion Tyler of the Powell Estate. I name thee Sir Doctor of the TARDIS. And, you are also banished,” the queen smirked.

Evy bowed her head. “My queen, if it is all the same to you-“

“I shall put your title in a different document, of course,” the queen said, addressing the pale-looking angel with a kind smile. “Public record will be Dame Evelyn of Powell Estate. That will be all, then.”

Evy bowed her head. Rose grinned.

They’d been allowed to stay at the Institute for a while, because when Rose went to sleep she was asleep for two days because of the strain Evy had put on her powers that wouldn’t fully come back until Heaven was open. Artron energy seemed to serve as a cheap alternative to Evy, but Evy was almost literally burned out from the strain.

“Wait, banished?” the Doctor asked.

“Your world is different from mine, Doctor,” the queen said, quite heavily. “I will have no part of this magic that you have. Lady Zachriel is different; she is an angel, and I respect those who have earned it. She has. I also commend Rose Tyler; she was calm in the face of danger. You, however, just kept babbling like it was one big joke.”

The Doctor _pouted._

The three left with cheerful waves, hitching a ride with a farmer that was leaving the town of Torchwood.

“Yeah, not sure Mycroft will actually enforce that rule,” Rose said, shrugging. “Not as if it’s important; not really. ‘Sides, if you wanted to, you could delete yourself from everywhere!”

The Doctor snorted. “When that day comes is when Evy here starts hating you,” he pointed out. “Even so, I don’t think I’d do that unless I was desperate, and I’m not sure I’ll ever be _that_ desperate.”

Evy just smiled, her nose in a book.

“By the way, the queen got scratched by the werewolf.” Rose’s jaw dropped.

“So she’s a werewolf?”

“Not a full werewolf. Lycanthropy is usually only passed on by Alpha werewolves, extenuating circumstances surrounding the full moon and eat hearts, born with the curse and have to trigger it, or just born with lycanthropy,” Evy rattled off. “There are also different forms of being a werewolf. There’s also the shape-changers, the ones that can change shape. But no, the Queen’s not a full werewolf, she’ll just exhibit werewolf tendencies.”

Rose sighed. “You couldn’t have just said that?”

Evy smirked. “I only offered you a lot of information a lot of people would kill for, Rose. No, I couldn’t have just said that. I’m dramatic for a reason.”

“ _Overdramatic,_ certainly,” Rose muttered.

Evy shot her vessel a small glare, pouting after she did so.


	20. Eviel

Evy smiled a quite strained smile at the principal as he passed by, Nina Smith looking positively terrified.

“Ah, Miss Tyler,” he gave her what was probably supposed to be a strained smile. Evy had a feeling-the feeling of something crawling up her spine her old host had once had every time they’d encountered an alien. Whether or not her old host had been a Time Lord or a Time Lady, her host had _always_ had that feeling.

“Mr. Finch,” she said coolly. She was the receptionist for the alien. “Is something wrong with Miss Smith?”

“She’s been in trouble too much these past few days. I was thinking of writing to her parents, unfortunately she has none.” There was a sort of hunger. Out of any number of these students, he had to prey on the parentless.

“Ah, I see,” Evy said, hearing the tremor caused by anger in her voice.

She wished she could trust Naomi enough to call on her; after what Naomi had done to their other Grace-sister, she knew she couldn’t.

“Ah, well, why don’t you take a lunch break,” he suggested as the bell rang.

Evy swallowed and got up, quickly leaving, knowing it wasn’t a request.

At least she had an excuse for whatever he was going to do with Nina.

Evy walked into the lunch room and spotted the Doctor, sitting there, eating the chips that had come with the meal. Evy grabbed her own dish of fries and sat next to him, feeling faintly sick.

These fries, even for an angel, were strangely addictive. If Evy wanted to, she’d eat them whenever. She was starting to build a tolerance to them-even a revulsion to them. Her Grace roiled in protest even as it demanded for more.

She had no doubt they weren’t the kind of food that was good for anyone.

The Doctor looked up as she sat down and reluctantly started eating the fries.

“Are you alright?”

Evy shook her head. “No. For the past two weeks, there has been one less child to come out of the office. Fourteen children, probably dead because I can just sense these things.” Evy eyed her fries distastefully. “And these are good, yet gross. Doctor, something here is wrong. Something is telling me to stop it.”

“Stop what?” Rose asked.

Evy smiled and shook her head incredulously. “That’s just the thing,” she replied with a shaky laugh. “I don’t know.”

“Two days,” Rose said with a glare at the Doctor. “Two days we’ve been here and we’ve still got pretty much nothing.”

“Blame your boyfriend,” the Doctor smirked. “He’s the one that led us here.”

“Mickey is not my boyfriend,” Rose said coldly.

“Rose,” Evy put in, “I’ve been here for two weeks. I’m actually pretty glad you’re here.”

Rose looked marginally guilty.

“Sorry, Ev,” she said. “I just…it’s so frustrating.”

“I understand,” Evy said, smiling softly. She suddenly froze as a vat with…something in it…moved past them. She clapped a hand over her mouth and stood up, running out of there suddenly.

Evy raced to the bathroom, knowing…just _knowing_ what was on those fries. It wasn’t anything a Time Lord would detect and Rose would only detect it if she ate enough, but honestly it should have been a clue for Evy as for why even her Grace recoiled yet welcomed it.

After she finished emptying her stomach, she cast her Grace in a small net.

And…there! Evy couldn’t search it out personally yet, and she couldn’t do much until the Doctor and Rose were with her, but she could feel what exactly the creatures had.

It was the fading Grace of a dying angel.

~:~

_Two weeks earlier…_

“Evy, are you sure you want to spend some time on Earth?” Rose asked, worried for her friend’s health in her mind.

Evy nodded. “Yes. I think I need some time to reconcile that my sister Naomi killed my other sister, of whom I bear her name,” she responded. “Plus, I need to think some things. You know if you need me you can just scream my name,” she offered.

Rose nodded, smiling a little sadly, and hugged her. “I’ll see you in a few days,” she promised.

“See you in a few days,” Evy responded, and Rose waved goodbye.

She watched the TARDIS leave, then frowned to herself.

 _Now what am I going to do?_ She wondered, quite puzzled. She started to walk rather aimlessly around, not paying attention to the fact she was being followed until a car swung up beside her.

She allowed herself to be taken away and a black bag over her head. She was showed to the Tower of London. Her Grace resisted the pull of the memory-wiping software; they were nothing compared to her natural resistance thanks to Naomi.

When she was shoved into a seat, she assumed an unamused look and waited for the bag to be yanked off.

When it was, she faced a blond woman.

“Sorry for the trouble,” the woman said, setting a pretty empty folder down with only a few sheets of paper in it. “We have to take certain measures with the Doctor’s companions.”

“Hm,” the angel hummed.

“We haven’t got much on you, I’m afraid. We were rather shocked to quite acquainted with Miss Tyler.” The blond woman gestured for another folder. The girl with the long scarf handed her another folder, this time a considerably thick one. “However, on Rose Tyler we have quite a lot,” she continued. “We suspected after the Auton invasion that she was somehow involved. She was gone for an awful long time,” the woman observed. “Care to tell us where you were for an entire year?”

Evy thought back to Rose’s first trip with the Doctor-and realized that Rose was gone for a year visiting a station in the future watching the sun blow up for a few hours. The absurdity of that thought caused Evy’s lips to twitch-and then she started laughing as she recalled what had happened _after_ that. First it was a small giggle, then it turned into a barely-breathing, tears-falling-down-the-face laugh that she couldn’t curb.

“Is something funny?” the woman asked suspiciously.

“We-“ Evy choked, more giggles escaping. “The D-Doctor…haha…thought it would…heehee…be a good idea…hahahaha, he thought that an excellent first date would be to take her to see…” Evy choked on her laughter as she told the woman where the Doctor had taken her “…the last day of the Earth,” Evy snickered.

“What happens then?” asked the suddenly anxious woman.

“The Sun expands,” snorted the angel. “And we almost died in the year five billion. But that’s not the funny part.”

“What’s the funny part?” the woman asked.

“I’d like to see someone the Doctor actually trusts first, or talk to them before I say anything,” the angel said, using her Grace to hear the woman’s thoughts.

 _I don’t think she’d trust me even if I told her my father was Sir Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart,_ the woman thought. _I don’t even think she knows what my name is. Or that this is the Black Archive._

“What’s your name?” Evy asked, tilting her head innocently.

“Kate Lethbridge-Stewart,” the woman-Kate-said.

“Ah. I trust you,” Evy said, obviously shocking her. “You really want to know the funny part?”

Kate nodded. Evy leaned forward. “Well, when Rose was with her mum and the police was there with the Doctor,” Kate slowly started grinning as Evy started smirking “the Doctor told Jackie he was ‘the Doctor’. Guess what she said and did?”

“Kick him in his soft spot?” the long-scarfed girl asked almost eagerly.

“No, I’m sure plenty of people have done that. Jackie said, ‘Well, stitch this, mate!’ and she _slapped_ the Doctor so hard he nearly bent double,” snickered the angel, starting to laugh again.

Kate started laughing too.

When the laughter finally trickled to a stop, Kate became serious again.

“What’s your legal name?”

Evy hesitated, then seeing her raised eyebrows finally admitted her number one problem if she was really going to try to pass as a human.

“I don’t have one,” she admitted. “I am not…I am not human.”

The room was tense, but Evy just sighed.

“The reason you don’t have information on me is because I’ve been in plain sight and yet nobody has seen me. My…title, I suppose, is the Angel of Memories. My God-given” she had to smirk a little at that “name is Evi-er, Zachriel.” The woman blinked. “Zachriel, sorry. I am used to saying Eviel.”

“So…you claim to be an angel,” Kate said blankly.

“I don’t claim anything,” the angel responded, just as blankly. “I am telling you.”

“You’re telling me that you’re an angel of Heaven-“ Evy winced a bit at the mention of her home “-and your name is Zachriel and you are the angel of memories.”

Evy nodded. “I am,” she responded, internally fretting. _Why is it so hard for humans to believe in Father? Am I saying something she doesn’t want to hear?_

“Interesting,” Kate finally said.

“Can I go now?” the angel asked.

“No.” Kate looked at her with a blank look. “I want you to do something for UNIT. It’s a matter you’re probably quite familiar with-aliens.”

Evy suppressed a groan.

~”~

And that was how she ended up here, in a school, undercover for UNIT. Evy hadn’t yet found anything too incriminating-until she sensed the angel grace.

“Ah, Miss Tyler, meet this lovely journalist Sarah Jane Smith,” Mr. Finch said, smirking a little.

Evy knew she still looked a little sick, but she smiled at the journalist and held out her hand.

“Evelyn Tyler,” she introduced herself, the name sounding foreign on her tongue.

“Sarah Jane Smith,” she replied. “Mr. Finch here said you would be showing me around?”

Evy forced her smile to become even brighter.

“Of course,” she lied. “I would be honored!”

She led the journalist into the hallway, smiling at the journalist began to talk rapidly.

She felt dizzy, almost fainting, as she felt the distress the poor angel who was being held hostage felt as she was used for some reason. She felt irrational anger emerge as she entered the room where all the teachers were currently situated.

Mr. Finch was even there, speaking to them.

“Please welcome Sarah Jane Smith, a journalist who shall be writing a piece of the Sunday Times this week about me and this illustrious school,” Mr. Finch grinned. Anger pulsed from the angel being held hostage.

For the life of her, Evy couldn’t understand why this Grace felt so damn familiar.

And then Sarah Jane was speaking, and Evy just barely stumbled out of the room. Footsteps echoed after her and Evy turned back, staring at the Doctor and a worried-looking Sarah Jane.

Evy didn’t pay attention to them. She felt _sick._ She felt terrible, her stomach felt terrible and her head just _ached._

There was a whisper, and that’s when Evy finally understood just which angel was there. That’s when Evy wanted to _kill_ Naomi.

Eviel wasn’t dead. She was _dying._

~:~

Eviel the angel was slowly dying. Before she hadn’t been, but now she was. She only wanted to say goodbye to her sister-

-and that’s when she felt a familiar presence.

For a long while, that presence moved, and then-the real Eviel couldn’t tell much time-there was a sudden terrible shock.

Her Grace was brushed up against.

She was, for an instant, happy.

Gradually, the pieces seemed to click for the other angel.

Eviel could feel the horror the other was experiencing.

And there was a name. _Finch._

Rage, pure rage, filled Eviel’s Grace.

The rage faded, leaving Eviel empty again.

 _I don’t have much time left,_ she thought. Her Grace was slowly dying.

An indeterminate amount of time passed.

Then a door slammed open.

“She’s in here,” a feminine voice said shakily. “Sister, it is I, Zachriel.”

_Zachriel? My sister?_

“Yes,” she heard Zachriel sob.

Naomi wasn’t this good of an actress.

 _I do not have much time,_ Eviel whispered. _Take me from this place…please._

She felt whatever container she was in being unhooked from wherever she was.

She felt comforted by the blanket of warm Grace her sister let exude from herself.


	21. The Skasis Paradigm and A Super-Angry God (That Is Totally Not Gabriel The Archangel. Nope)

Evy, Rose, and the Doctor all waited in the TARDIS until nightfall, then snuck out to investigate the school. Evy rushed forward rather quickly, wanting desperately to see her sister she hadn’t really seen in hundreds of years.

The only obstacle in her way flew open.

“She’s in here,” she told her companions, but she didn’t hear their responses as she rushed to that fading light. “Sister, it is I, Zachriel.” It was odd to use that name- _Zachriel._

But her name was not Eviel. That name belonged to her dearest youngest, yet more defiant, sister.

 _Zachriel? My sister?_ Zachriel almost sobbed.

“Yes,” she choked out, letting a small cry out.

 _I do not have much time,_ Eviel whispered. _Take me from this place…please._ There was a certain agony in her whisper.

Evy did as Eviel asked quite joyfully, blanketing the younger angel with as much Grace as she could gather without the memories overflowing her.

~:~

Eviel went out of the room, into a different one, this one with a bunch of computers and a giant screen. “What?” she gasped as the screen lit up. “No…no, this is _impossible.”_

“I’m afraid not, dearie,” a loathsome voice said. “And you have something that was given to us.” His eyes moved to look at Eviel, snug in her container and in Evy’s arms.

“She is not, and never will be again, yours,” Evy said boldly. “She is _mine.” My sister, my friend. Naomi, you utter-!_

 _Calm yourself,_ Eviel told her sister, though amusement colored her mental voice. _Naomi will never hurt us again. As soon as we are safe…I want you to be the one to take my Grace. It is the only way we both will survive._

_But I can’t! I’ll have as many wings as-_

_The archangels have limitless power in their Grace. We are connected to Heaven, and if our Grace is separated from our body by physical means we can be human. That, Zachriel, Evy, whichever you address yourself by, is how we differ from archangels. Now **go.** Live to fight._

Evy’s eyes flashed with newfound emotion as she gazed at the creature that had ruined Eviel’s life.

“How dare you,” she said, drawing herself up and glaring at him. “For even _daring_ to attempt this. How _dare you.”_

“What is it?” Rose asked.

“It’s…” the Doctor sounded dazed. “It’s the Skasis Paradigm, the God-maker. It’s also _impossible_ to crack.”

Evy snarled-and it wasn’t _human._ Evy was filled with righteous anger.

“It’s actually only one of the twelve parts,” the angel managed to snarl. “And the last piece…well, you couldn’t get to it if you tried.” A smirk settled on the Information Seraph’s face. It was… _unsettling,_ to say the least, as Evy wasn’t quite one to show emotion this much. Or…that’s what they thought.

“I bet I could find it,” the creature remarked carelessly. “It doesn’t matter. I’ve nearly cracked it. Doctor…you could revive your entire species. All of them.”

The Doctor looked at the screen with… _yearning._

A small smirk was on Rose’s face, and that was the only thing stopping Evy from outright killing the Doctor right then, for even _considering_ it.

 _He doesn’t,_ Rose smirked. _I don’t remember EVERYTHING of what I’ve seen, but he doesn’t._

“Think of it, Rose, you and I could be together and the Time Lords would stop fighting and the Daleks-“ the Doctor was cut off by Rose stomping over to him and slapping him.

“This is nothing that would be good, Doctor,” Rose said, amusement radiating from her mind, but her voice was filled with real sadness. “Plus…I’m sure Evy would kill you if you tried.”

The Doctor stared at the screen, as if willing it to be memorized, but then he looked at Evy.

“Why is it in twelve parts?” he asked her.

Evy sighed. “I have only heard of the Skasis Paradigm,” she admitted, and the malevolent creature’s attention now focused on her, as did everyone else’s-Mickey, who had come into the school before it was locked down; Sarah Jane Smith, who was a journalist and sometimes snuck into areas that sounded like the Doctor would actually be there; Sarah Jane’s son, Luke, who was staring at Evy with quite a bit of awe; and the Bad Wolf Rose and the Oncoming Storm Doctor. “My sisters and I were Information Gatherers of the Seraphim, so we retained quite a bit of information. The God-Maker was supposed to reshape the universe into the person’s desires. It’s broken into twelve parts, all of which very few angels know, and even less would dare seek it out to actually use it. It does require quite a bit of Grace, and imagination, but those are only two parts. Finish one part and it creates a puzzle of a new world. I won’t let you use this part of the Skasis Paradigm, because it is not right.” She stared at the malevolent creature. “Plus, you would have an angered Father of ours on your ass.” She grinned darkly at the creature. “Not to mention five pissy archangels.”

That seemed to cement the Doctor’s resolve, and he took a chair and smashed it against the screen.

“Nobody will ever,” he said (though Evy was pretty certain he’d memorized the almost-complete part for the first part) “reshape the universe. It’s wrong.”

Evy and Eviel definitely agreed.

“Kill everyone but the light-beings and the Doctor,” ordered the malevolent creature. The rest of the creatures flew out, screeching.

The six that were looking into the school ran away. The TARDIS’ classroom door was closed, so they all crammed into the car…but there was no space for Evy.

Evy just sighed and whispered to her sister.

_I’m going into my vessel for now. Bad Wolf will hold you, sister._

_I trust your judgement on most things,_ Eviel replied, a little bit stronger, but definitely still weak,

“Rose.” Rose looked at her. “Be careful with my sister. If I learned you dropped her on the ground…” There was no need for a threat. No matter how much foresight Rose had in knowing she was probably not going to be killed (and therefore not dropping Eviel anytime soon), she had plenty of room for her imagination as the angel dissolved, returning to that warm spot in the back of Rose’s mind.

~:~

Rose clutched the warm ball of Grace tightly as they went to a shop for fish and chips.

Eviel…it was definitely strange to be holding her angel’s littlest sister.

“Doctor, who are they?” Mickey questioned, obviously quite confused, pointing to Sarah Jane Smith and her son.

Sometimes Rose wished she _hadn’t_ retained information about specific people, but then the Doctor would be dead and she’d be stuck working in Henrik’s for the rest of her life.

She was still a little peeved about that.

“Sarah Jane Smith,” the Doctor said, a small, wistful smile on his face. “That was before I had to leave. Before…” he hesitated.

Rose knew. _Before he killed them all._ Or did he? Rose frowned. There was something…hmm. A memory seemed to _click,_ and Rose stifled her chuckles. _Oh, Doctor. Perhaps I should ease your mind…oh, damn. I can’t._ Rose heard Evy’s chuckle, and a lighter, more amused one.

 _Time never stands still, for anyone,_ remarked the more amused voice. _Do not worry, little Wolf Girl. I think he’ll understand._

 _Eventually,_ Evy said in a warm tone.

“Before stuff happened,” Rose blurted out. “Right, Doctor?”

The Doctor turned to look at her, opening his mouth to say something, but stopped and frowned.

“Right,” he said, frowning at her for a little bit.

“And who are you?” Sarah Jane Smith asked, gazing at Rose.

“Bad Wolf,” she said to her with a blank face. “I am the Big. Bad. Wolf.” She grinned and Sarah Jane looked… _understanding._ “I must have done a lot of crap when I was… _under the influence,_ so to speak,” she said, popping a chip in her mouth.

“What have you seen?” Sarah Jane challenged. “I’ve seen mummies.”

Rose inwardly smirked. Sarah Jane was trying to make it seem like they were fighting.

She’d play.

“Ghosts,” she retorted.

The Doctor looked horrified.

“Robots. Lots of robots,” Sarah Jane returned.

“Slitheen,” Rose calmly said. “In Downing Street.”

Sarah Jane’s mouth dropped open, but she shook her head.

“Daleks?” she challenged. The Doctor blinked at that.

Rose bit her cheek to stop herself from laughing.

“Met the Emperor.”

“Anti-Matter monsters.”

“Gas-masked zombies in a war-torn London back in the past,” Rose snorted.

“Really? Did you see anything?” Luke asked eagerly.

Rose snorted. “I did, yeah. I went by barrage balloon and ended up getting rescued by Captain Flirts-A-Lot, but he’s my brother now thanks to a DNA mixing-thingie I did in the past and told myself about in the future so that I didn’t have to make more kinds of soldiers.” At Luke’s uncomprehending look, both her and Sarah Jane said, in synch, “Time travel is messed up.”

“Anyway,” Sarah Jane said, “real living dinosaurs.”

“I can see one whenever,” Rose said, smirking a little at the Doctor’s sharp look and Sarah Jane’s shocked one. “But I saw a real living werewolf.”

“Really? When?” Luke asked, his eyes shining with excitement.

“When Evy, the Doctor, and I all got officially exiled from Britain in the eighteen hundreds,” Rose said, “after I and Evy were made Dames, and the Doctor a Sir.”

“The Loch Ness Monster,” Sarah Jane said triumphantly, and Rose smiled a bit.

“Time.” Sarah Jane blinked. Rose smiled, a bit sheepish. “I was saving this idiot quite a bit into the future, in one of the Bountiful Human Empires-supposed to be the Fourth, I think-and the Daleks came rushing in, killing everyone.” Rose shuddered a little. “I was sent back, tricked, I think, with this sweet and nice girl Lynda, who should be with Mum-“ she threw a worried gaze at Mickey, who smiled reassuringly, and Rose plunged on. “Anyway, the Doctor buried my memories of him and it took two future incarnations of him to get me to Jack-that’s Captain Flirts-A-Lot-and my memories unplugged and Evy unblocked-“ here she threw a murderous glare at the Doctor, who smiled sheepishly “-all to get back to the TARDIS. I remembered when Margaret, the Mayor of Cardiff, who was one of the Slitheen inside Downing Street at one point, looked into the Heart of the TARDIS and got a second chance. So I went in there and I looked into Her Heart, and She looked into me and saw my desire to save his sorry arse.” She jerked her thumb at the Doctor, who looked honestly shocked. “I don’t really think I’d like to see him like that. Ever.” Rose hugged the angel in her lap a little tighter, and the angel sent warmth to the poor vessel.

Sarah Jane looked horrified. “I’m so sorry!” she told Rose, who smiled a little bit ruefully.

“Eh, it really wasn’t a big deal. I was sorta burning up, but Evy could have let me hold it in a few minutes longer if I’d let her. Guess what this numpty does while I’m burning up and standing there?” she demanded.

Sarah Jane leaned forward. “What did he do?”

The Doctor had stopped working on the robot…thing…he had been working on.

“Rose, do you really have to tell her _that?_ ” he asked the woman.

Rose smirked at him. “Doctor, she’s a companion, yeah?” He nodded, gulping. “She deserves to know.” Rose turned back to Sarah Jane. “This imbecile gets up after the Daleks are all gone, and he says, ‘I think you need a Doctor.’ Figures, the first time he kisses me is when I’m burning alive from the entirety of the Time Vortex in my mind and actually not _trying_ to get him to.” Sarah Jane snorted.

“’First time’? ‘Trying to’?” The Doctor echoes, looking shocked. “You _wanted_ to kiss me?”

Rose, Sarah Jane, and Mickey all stare at him.

“Who _wouldn’t?_ ” asked Rose, quite blankly. Sarah Jane nodded, agreeing with Rose’s statement utterly.

“She’s probably been trying to ever since she started traveling with you,” Mickey muttered.

Rose blushed. “Well, excuse me!” she said indignantly. “It’s not like that at all. You’d be grateful to a woman if she saved your life from aliens!”

“Yeah, so?” Mickey challenged.

“You’d be in the same boat she is,” Luke said quite suddenly. “And Doctor, we have met before, right? At Sarah Jane’s wedding?”

The Doctor blinked. “You’re getting married?” he asked her.

“Hint for you,” Rose said, smiling a bit, “the Doctor’s timeline does not always run linear to that of others.”

“…what does that mean?” Luke asked slowly.

Rose glanced at the Doctor, who had resumed his work on the…thing…he had been working on before. Whatever it was, it seemed important. Not many people had actually entered the shop, but Rose saw someone fidgeting a bit while looking at them. It was a woman with a long scarf on, and she constantly used her inhaler for some reason.

Rose returned her attention to Luke, half her focus on the conversation, half on the woman.

“Time,” she began, “isn’t a straight line for the Doctor and those who travel with him. You can literally travel anywhere throughout this universe-and any _when._ With the Doctor you’re not just traveling through space, but through TIME. Since the Doctor does do that, I’m pretty sure that human history is constantly re-written, or, in the case of Charles Dickens, it is finalized.”

“What happened with Charles Dickens?” asked an interested Sarah Jane.

“Remember the ghosts?” Sarah Jane nodded, and Rose grimaced. “A young woman gave her life to stop them.” Evy tried to soothe the human, but Rose pushed it away. She didn’t need it, not right then.

“Oh,” Sarah Jane said, looking down.

Rose nodded. “Yep.”

There was a pleasant silence.

~:~

They were back at the school and staring at the thing called a Krillitane.

“No wonder they’re trying to crack the Paradigm,” said Evy after a minute of the silence. She was on the sidelines with Luke and Sarah Jane, still clutching her beloved sister. It was a standoff in the kitchen.

On one hand, the Krillitanes had guns.

On another, Rose had realized that they were allergic to the Krillitane Oil that she had figured out the day before because of an accident in the kitchen. So the Doctor’s group had gotten water balloons filled with the stuff.

“Why?”

“Because they are dumb asses,” replied Evy with a brilliant grin. “I don’t think we’re going to have to do shit.”

Rose grinned ferally, and two wingbeats filled the absolute silence.

“Yo,” said a honey-gold haired person eating a chocolate bar. “Trying to crack the Paradigm is a huge no-no in this universe, sweetums. Hey, Zachriel, nice to see you alive,” grinned Loki.

Evy bowed, and Eviel’s voice filled the air. _I’d bow but I really can’t, Loki._

“Psh, ya don’t need to bow. Damn seraphs, I’m a Trickster,” he said, grinning a bit. “Now, as for you,” he grinned, cracking his knuckles. “I think I know just what to do with you. Time Lord. You may have memorized the Paradigm, but remember that there are innumerable possible combinations for the last three,” he warned the Doctor. “’Sides, with what you’re going to do…” the Trickster paused. “Well, never mind. I’m really only here because I wanted to be the one to kick these little…well, these ugly Krillitanes out of existence. Fly away now,” he grinned. “The little kiddies are safe. Zachriel, you owe me one.”

Evy paled.

“And for that favor, when you get a chance…stop her. Stop Naomi by any. Means. Necessary. Understand?”

Evy bowed, still quite pale.

Everyone NOT a Krillitane fled.


	22. Revelations

“So you were saved by a pagan god and he let the Doctor go with the first part of this God-Maker plan?” Kate Lethbridge-Stewart demanded of Rose, who still held Eviel close to her body.

The people who’d tried to take Eviel away hadn’t fared well-they’d gotten scared and ran away when Evy had illuminated her eyes with Grace.

“That’s what I said, Eviel and Evy are saying nothing about him, and if they won’t tell me anything, I know it’s for a good reason,” the semi-human girl said simply.

“Fine,” sighed the woman. “Go on home. I trust you will tell nobody of the Black Archive?”

Rose smiled. “’Course not. I’m a time-traveler, not stupid.”

~:~

“Mum, I’m home,” Rose called. There was no response. There was only a note pinned to the refrigerator.

_Rose,_

_Lynda and I are taking a couple of weeks’ vacation, we’ll be back by the end of March. Love you!_

_-Jackie_

Rose looked at the calendar. It was March 10th.

“I guess I can speak with Eviel alone now,” Evy sighed.

 _Rose deserves to know,_ Eviel whispered weakly.

“Fine.” Evy went to the small kitchenette and leaned against the counter. “I don’t want to absorb your Grace. It will be hard enough sorting through my own memories. Why not just wait until you recover?”

 _I will never recover._ Her statement was matter-of-fact. _I will simply fade. Naomi had willfully absorbed others’ Grace before. With my help, and those who are dying that Naomi cannot get you, you will become more stronger than her. Please, Zachriel, allow me to rest. I have no wish to go to the Void where all of us go upon our final deaths._

Rose shifted, a bit uncomfortable.

“But…I just…I just _got you back,_ I don’t want you to leave!” Evy whispered, gathering her sister’s Grace.

A chuckle-like chimes-filled the air. _Silly sister,_ she said to her in a light tone. _If you absorb my Grace and take my wings, you and I will be together forever. Our memories will mesh, and we will be…one. Do not let Naomi’s Grace be allowed to be burned out; then she will have the chance to get revived. If she is human…she will be an easier target._

Evy sighed and closed her eyes.

“Fine. For you, I shall do this.”

_Thank you. Goodbye, sister._

Rose watched, entranced, as Eviel sank into the skin of Evy’s current form, and Evy’s eyes glowed, her entire body glowed with brilliant light.

~:~

 _How do you feel?_ Evy shifted, realizing she was in Rose’s mind again.

 _Different,_ Evy sluggishly said in answer to Rose’s question. _Staying here for a while. Too tired. Need to settle. Feel very, very weird. Like…like I’m high._

_I’ve never actually been high, so…you know what, I’m just going to walk around. The Doctor promised he’d be back, but he needed to make a pit stop first._

_Whatever you say. Tired. Sleep._

The last thing Evy heard before she sank into something resembling sleep was her vessel’s giggle.

~:~

Rose left the Estate with a grin on her face, her clothes washed and waiting in her bag.

“Hey, Rose!”

Rose’s head whipped around to spot Keisha, one of her few friends.

“Keisha,” she said politely. “How are you?”

“Fine, fine,” Keisha waved that of. “Shareen was wondering if you’d be back soon, guess you were.”

“I haven’t been gone too long,” Rose said, slightly annoyed. “Yes, I’ve been coming home every couple of weeks, but Mum allows it because I’m happy.”

“Woah, girl, don’t be like that! We’re not attacking you,” Keisha said, smiling a bit. “We were all wondering if you’d come and take a trip with us. Not a long one, just a couple of weeks’ worth.”

“Two weeks?” Rose repeated dumbly. The Doctor… “Maybe I can, but I have to call my traveling…companion.” Rose took out her phone. Keisha nodded and waved.

“I’ll be back in twenty minutes, Mickey asked me to help him with something.”

Rose nodded, a fixed smile on her face.

~:~

“See you in a couple weeks, then,” Keisha and Shareen heard Rose say. There was a small snort, then, “Whatever. See you in a few weeks for _me_ and a few seconds for _you,_ well, unless you’re sick of me and want rid of me.” Rose paused, then Keisha and Shareen heard an exasperation sigh. “Listen, you big dummy, I’m never going to want to stop traveling in the TARDIS until She wants me to stop, and even then I’ll beg for Her to take me with you, just like when I saved your sorry arse from getting blasted by Dalek lasers in the Fourth Bountiful Human Empire.” There was another pause, and then Rose chuckled a bit. “Alright, I’ll see you when I call…or you come and find me. Whichever. Tell the TARDIS I said I’ll see her later.” Rose let out another small chuckle. “Yeah, yeah. Later! And if you just leave me here by myself like you did Sarah Jane…” Rose’s voice trailed off quite ominously. “Yeah, I have to go. Shareen, Keisha, and Mickey are all waiting.” There was yet another pause, and Rose sighed again. “Doctor, I will make Mickey keep his mouth, hands, and any other parts to himself. I can take care of myself. The TARDIS was teaching me self-defense when I was in the gym while I was also practicing my gymnastics, so I can definitely take care of myself. I will see you here, then, unharmed, undamaged, and just as flawless as I was as I can be,” she laughed. “Stop worrying, alright? Jeez. You certainly are overprotective of me.” There was a sigh, and then a “Hey! DOCTOR! Damn it, he hung up on me!” She moaned.

Keisha and Shareen backtracked, then started walking quietly, almost running into Rose, who looked quite surprised to see them.

“You’re coming?” Keisha asked, looking excited.

Rose’s mouth quirked.

Shareen had never really given much thought to how Rose looked, because according to almost everyone on the Estate, Shareen’s natural blonde hair and delicate skin, along with a slimness that was genetic, made her the beauty queen. Keisha, with her black hair and coffee-colored skin, was one of her very best friends and was one of the Estate’s voices on who the prettiest was.

Not that Shareen really cared. But Rose had natural brown hair and slightly tanned skin, and she didn’t have the genetic slimness Shareen had or Keisha worked hard for. But she certainly had a figure…and now she was certainly very pretty.

Now, instead of the brown hair that had been bleached in order for it to become blonde, it was a gold color that was darker than Shareen thought it would have naturally been. Rose had quite a slim body, one to be jealous of. And her skin…she had a healthy tan, as though she constantly spent time in the sun.

“How did your hair turn that color?” Keisha blurted out.

Rose grimaced, as if it were a painful topic. “It happened very suddenly, and then even more suddenly,” replied Rose with a small smile. “I can’t tell you, to be perfectly honest,” she confessed at their bewildered faces. “Or I could, but I’d be locked up in a mental institution. Where’s Mickey?”

“He’s not coming,” Keisha said with false sadness. Rose frowned.

“Why not?” she asked.

“When I told him we invited you, he said he didn’t want to come. Something to do with a doctor and a kiss?” Shareen said, a brow raising.

Anger flashed across Rose’s face.

“Oh,” she said in a neutral tone. “Are we going in Keisha’s van?” she asked Shareen, who nodded.

“Yeah,” Keisha replied. “Just got it fixed.”

Rose smiled, but that trace of anger was still on her face. “Okay, I’ll wait down there.”

Rose darted quickly down the steps.

“She’s changed,” Shareen murmured. Rose had usually been more of the quiet sort. Quirky, the way she’d jump at times and be focused in her thoughts at random moments. And when Keisha and Shareen had befriended her at primary, stating at Estate kids should band together, she’d allowed that.

The only time she’d chatted a lot was when her mother had insisted that she work at Henrik’s and she’d gotten a job there. It had been frustrating and grating for her.

But now…after one year of being gone and returning with a traveling companion and returning every few weeks…

She was different. Driven. And definitely more secretive than ever.

Whatever had happened, it had affected her.

Shareen and Keisha wondered what the ‘doctor’ fellow had to do with her change.

~:~

The first week was relatively normal.

Rose asked to be caught up on the latest…well…everything. So, while on their vacation, the three talked about everything, from latest trends, to the latest gossip.

“It’s funny,” Keisha said one week exactly from when they left, after they’d pretty much exhausted every topic, and were in a nice hotel paid for by Rose. “You say you’ve been traveling around the country, but you don’t know a lot of trends and stuff.”

Rose froze in alarm.

“Yeah,” Shareen observed from her hotel bed. “And you don’t have that much money, but you get us luxurious hotels every time we stop. And who is this ‘Doctor’ fellow?”

Rose looked at each of them with wariness. _Like they were enemies._

“I’ve been running,” she finally said. “With my friend, who goes by the Doctor.”

“That’s his real name?” asked Shareen dubiously.

“Nope.” Rose looked at the ground. “I don’t know his real name.”

Keisha and Shareen stared at her.

“I don’t care to know if he won’t tell me,” Rose admitted, looking up to them. “It’s personal, and I don’t think that I should bug him about it.”

Rose’s head whipped around and she stared at the room’s closet.

She got up, and before the two could ask her just what she was doing, the door was ripped open and a man fell with a thud onto the ground.

Shareen stared at the man, who wasn’t, to her standards, too impressive. He was wearing a brown suit with a trench coat that was…well, it looked old. He wore tennis shoes.

Shareen and Keisha turned to look at Rose, who was staring at the frozen man with a _blush_ on her face.

“Doctor…” Rose said, the blush gone, and a dark look on her face as she bodily yanked the man up, “why in the name of any deity would you sneak up here before we entered the room and hide in the closet?”

Her voice was dark, and Shareen and Keisha watched as this man chuckled a bit sheepishly.

“Well…” he began, tugging his ear, but was stopped by Rose dragging him over to the door, “I was bored, Rose!”

Rose slammed the door in his face.

She turned to Shareen and Keisha.

“That was the Doctor,” she said in a dull voice. “He’s the one I’ve been, er, running with.”

“You like him!” Keisha announced.

Rose nodded. “I do. He even kissed me once.” Rose frowned. “It’s not a happy memory for me. He died…well. He changed. You wouldn’t understand,” she said heavily. Rose picked up a CD, and their chance was gone.

“So, is this an ‘in’ CD?”

~:~

Their next chance to unravel the mystery of Rose Tyler occurred in Leadworth. That’s when it pretty much all changed for Keisha and Shareen, when everything made sense.

All because of a redhead.

All three were at the gas pump when Rose tensed for some reason. Then-

“Rory, I’m not lying to you! I was time-traveling! I basically proved it a month ago!” a Scottish woman snapped at what looked to be her husband.

“I’m not saying I don’t believe you, but…I don’t believe you,” ‘Rory’ said.

Rose’s eyes widened when the redhead threw up her hands and looked around.

“Well then, how will I make-Rose!”

Rose muttered something about it being _not her day_ and _fucking paradoxes._

“Sorry,” Rose said as the redhead approached. “I don’t know you.”

The woman frowned.

“Not yet, at least,” Rose said, shooting a glance at Shareen and Keisha, who did not look amused. The woman sighed, then brightened up.

“Then tell Rory about time-traveling!”

Rose sighed, and turned to the male.

“She’s not lying. Time travel’s real. I know that I’m going to have a blonde girl as a daughter somehow, and that this right here is a paradox.”

“And you hate them,” chimed Amy. “That’s what you told me when you first met me. Amelia Pond, in case you forget,” she grinned, then blinked. “Um…please don’t kill me for my future actions.”

Rose smiled at her sheepishly. “I wouldn’t know what those actions are, but I think I’ll forgive you anyway right when you make them.” Amy glanced at Shareen and Keisha.

“Oh, hey Shareen! Keisha-“

“Amy,” Rose said, getting her attention. “They didn’t know. Damn it!” Rose slammed a fist into the wall next to the gas pumps. “Mother of-! Amy, please go, I really will have to explain everything now.”

Amy looked guilty. “Sorry.”

“Just go,” Rose said, coolly. “I’ll see you after this.”

Amy winced as she left.

Rose watched them leave, then she slumped and looked at Shareen and Keisha, who stared at her expectantly.

“Let’s talk at the motel,” Rose said tiredly.

~:~

“…and that’s it. That’s basically what we’ve done,” Rose concluded, her voice hoarse.

Shareen and Keisha could only stare with their mouths dropped open with shock.

God existed. Time travelers existed. _ALIENS_ existed.

“So…will the TARDIS let you use the Time Vortex again?” asked Shareen.

Rose took a drink.

“If it was needed, then I think I would have to,” Rose said, her voice a whisper. “And I wouldn’t burn up, because I’ve already taken it inside me once before.”

“You’re…that’s why you’re tan,” said Keisha. “And thin. And your hair! Your inner angel did that?”

“I did.” All of them jumped to see a woman that looked almost exactly like Rose-the only differences being she had ice blue eyes and black hair-leaning at the door. “When we saved the world, and a young woman lost her life for it.”

“You mean when _Gwyneth_ gave her life,” Rose said tightly.

The other simply looked away.

“You don’t look like much,” Keisha bluntly said. “Aren’t you supposed to be warriors?”

“I’m not that great of a fighter,” the angel said delicately. “I’m more the hands-on informational type. I like information-it gives me much better results.”

“So…you’re like a female James Bond,” Shareen said.

“If I was human,” she smiled.


	23. The Time Agency

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose and Jack coincidentally meet in Jack's past when the Time Agency rescues her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is pretty much just laying the foundation for Rose's and Jack's sister-brother relationship. Jack doesn't remember Rose even VAGUELY in the 1940s because a) time's always in flux, b) because time's always in flux, there may be inconsistencies with Rose meeting people (paradoxes), and c) the Time Agency is going to be a sort-of arc in this story like the 'paradox' arc earlier. All of the paradoxes that I put in this story WILL be fulfilled by the time this story ends.

The rest of the road trip was supposed to be fine.

Instead, Keisha and Rose got pulled over at the next town, drugged, and dragged off.

When Rose woke up, Shareen and Keisha were scared, tugging at the cuffs that were on them.

Rose was rather calm. A bit _too_ calm.

“Aren’t you a _little_ scared?” Keisha finally demanded. Rose looked at her.

“I’ve been kidnapped before,” she said seriously. “I think it could be…around this time of the 21st century…that I’m either ruling a planet or being kidnapped. It’s difficult to say. I’ve pretty much gotten used to it, though I’m not quite sure what’s happening now.” Evy appeared, and Rose looked at her.

“Mind searching my pockets for my mobile? Maybe I can call the Doctor.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Evy sighed. “I got it. Idiots didn’t even try. Thank Father you have unlimited time-space bars.”

“You two are _way_ too calm,” said another voice. “You two realize we aren’t even on our planet anymore, right?”

Rose blinked, Shareen and Keisha’s jaws dropping as they saw the green-skinned reptile-looking woman next to them.

“So is this like a slavery thing?” Rose asked.

The green woman nodded. “Indeed. I have been on here for quite some time. Nobody seems to want to buy me-and for that, I am relieved.”

“Oh,” Rose said, looking quite unhappy as she glanced around. “Great. Absolutely _wonderful.”_

“What is it?” Shareen asked, glancing at the woman cautiously.

“I think,” Rose said darkly, “this is a ship that’s…well…a Time Agent ship. I recognize this part of it.” It was a rather cramped area. “They must’ve modified it. I was in one before, it was in the 1940s, maybe late 30s. Still, a rather… _odd_ type of ship. Why would they do that?”

“Yes,” a voice asked, sounding…male. Rose couldn’t tell, what with the lizard woman whipping her head around with a glare, “Why would they do that?”

Rose leaned around to see a bald potato-faced man.

“What are you?” she asked dubiously. “A bald potato?”

Shareen and Keisha giggled a little uncertainly.

“I am a loyal soldier of the Sontaran Empire!” proclaimed the potato guy. “My designation is Strax.”

“I’m Jenny, in case you were wondering,” another woman claimed. “We all were in London when this happened.”

“We were in…well, I kind of forgot the name,” Rose said cheerfully. “We were on a road trip, probably in the future from what I can tell.”

“Probably,” the green woman said. “They shouldn’t be kidnapping people at all. Do you think you can get the Doctor on your mobile, Miss Tyler?”

Rose stared at her.

“I hate paradoxes, I hate _paradoxes,_ I _hate paradoxes, I HATE PARADOXES!”_ Rose yelled out. “Why the _hell_ do I keep meeting _future-me’s_ future people who know the Doctor?!”

“I’m Madam Vastra. I do recall you having a certain anger towards paradoxes,” the lizard woman said. “As she said earlier, this is Jenny. I’m from the dawn of time on Earth and Jenny is my wife. Strax is my butler.”

Shareen and Keisha fainted.

“Really?” Rose said conversationally. “That’s interesting!”

“I know,” she smiled. “Oh, I think you have a text, I think you called it.”

Rose’s eye twitched. She was upset at the fact the Madam Vastra was just giving her future information like it was candy.

“Yes, it’s from the TARDIS,” Evy said. “I think that the TARDIS sent it to you so that you can actually meet Madam Vastra.”

Rose nodded. “Alright, fine. I’ll call.” She took the phone from the angel and typed the texted number out, then told Evy to put it to her ear.

“Time Agency HQ,” a grinning voice that sounded _years_ younger than the voice she knew said through the headset. “How may I help you?”

“My name is Rose Tyler, I’m onboard a bastardized Time Agency ship,” Rose said. “I’m a time traveler, and I know you, I think.”

“Really?” the voice asked skeptically. Rose closed her eyes and took a deep breath. “Tell me something I know, sweetheart. ONLY I know.”

“Two years.” Rose knew from the silence that Jack-if his name _was_ Jack at this point-knew what she was talking about. “Two years of your memory.”

“Okay. Coordinates?”

“Don’t you have a fricking tracker for these things?” Rose hissed. “I’m about to be sold in a possibly different time than the one I _actually_ live in, and my boyfriend is going to be absolutely _livid_ if me and my friends aren’t home soon!”

“Give me something to track, sweetheart, and I’ll see what I can do,” he said.

“Artron and huon energy. Um, discard the biggest amount that’s flying in the Vortex and focus on the one that actually came from Earth.”

“So you _are_ a time traveler. What’s your name?” he asked.

“Uh-uh. I hate paradoxes, and this will be a pretty _big_ paradox anyway, so I can’t tell you my name.” Rose smirked to herself. “What’s _your_ name now?”

“Thought you said it would be a paradox,” he teased, though Rose could tell he was being serious.

“I know what I said, the difference being I already met you in my timeline. You’ll probably be able to see me, but that’s pretty much it,” she grinned. “So what’s your name?”

“I go by Captain Jack Harkness now,” he told her. “Just give me a teeny-tiny hint? I’ll have to forget about this anyway and RetCon myself afterwards. That’s what you do with paradoxes when you’re in the Agency.”

“Fine,” Rose said, smiling a little. “’A ____ by any other name would smell as sweet,’” she said, quoting Shakespeare but leaving out the ‘rose’.

“Rose! Lovely name, Rose,” said Jack. “Alright, Time Agents are bringing in the slavers now. How about a glass of hypervodka when we meet? That way, maybe I will be so drunk I’ll forget you anyway,” he suggested.

Rose thought about it. “Alright, then,” she agreed. “How long?”

“Five minutes to intercepting. Want to stay on the line? It’s boring here anyway,” Jack complained.

“I am a little scared,” confessed Rose. “Oh, crap, he’s going to say _I-told-you-so,”_ she muttered.

“Who is? Your boyfriend?”

“Yep, he’s…well. Not sure I should really say, considering…” Rose hesitated.

“Considering what?” he asked gently.

“Considering I’m pretty sure you’ve tried to obtain his ship,” Rose said, “since he really doesn’t like Time Agents. ‘Messing about with things they don’t understand’ is a saying I’ve heard him say more than once.”

“Who is he, a Time Lord?” joked Jack.

Rose gaped.

“Oh, shit, I thought those were just _legends!_ Yeah, better not tell your boyfriend about this,” he muttered. "Alright, one minute to intercept. You okay?”

“Yeah,” Rose said quietly. “Just, you know, still frightened for my life and everything, hoping nothing will go wrong.” As if on cue, the ship shuddered, and an angry roar filled the air. “Shit. Is that your interceptors?”

“It has been intercepted-“ he paused, Rose hearing shots being fired, “and overtaken. Just wait for ten more minutes, and you will arrive at the Time Agency to get back to your planet with one of our officers.”

Rose took a deep breath.

“Alright. Thanks, Jack,” she said, gratefully.

“No problem, Rosie,” he laughed. “See ya when you get here!”

“See ya,” Rose chuckled, and Evy shut her mobile as a Time Agent came down.

“Everyone, relax,” ordered the Agent. “I’m a Time Agent. Is there a Rose aboard this craft?”

Rose called over. “Over here!”

The Time Agent walked over, with purposeful strides over to her. “As a representative of the Time Agency and with thanks from the Shadow Proclamation, I thank you, Rose, and offer you this in compensation. A Time Agent will be in your time to reclaim that paper and give you monetary compensation for your deed.”

“Yeah, um, can you get these shackles off?” she asked the Time Agent, who nodded shortly and unlocked it with a sonic…something. “Thank you,” she said with relief.

Shareen and Keisha watched the others with poorly concealed shock.

“How do you stomach it?” Shareen asked shakily. “The alien… _stuff?_ ”

Rose snorted. “I stomach it because I love it,” she said. “Honestly, this is just the average day. Well…I suppose it’s just one average day in the whole paradox problem,” she muttered to herself.

The Time Agent just stared at her, then walked off rather stiffly.

“Thank you,” Madam Vastra said suddenly. “I really do thank you for your amazing help, Miss Tyler. We shall meet again.”

“We shall,” Rose agreed.

~:~

About five minutes after Rose and Vastra spoke, the ship landed, and the six prisoners all disembarked with four more prisoners and about ten aliens who were blue. And angry-looking.

Rose blinked as a younger and yet quite familiar face with that same cheeky grin walked up.

“Which one of you is Rose?” he asked, and Rose moved forward.

“Hullo,” she smiled. “How are you doing?” She suddenly realized the other captives were staring at her.

“Fine, you?” he flirted.

She grinned at him, unable to help it. “As right as rain,” she said with a brilliant grin. “You said there was a glass of hypervodka waiting?”

Jack grinned even bigger. “Hell yeah,” he told her. “We do need a few days to fully process and get you all home. I hope you don’t mind, it’s quite a tricky process. Plus, most of you all have the same planet you’re leaving to, so I really hope you don’t mind the few extra days. We’ll need your full names, addresses, phone numbers-“

“Actually,” Rose cut in, seeing that grin on his face turning more _perverted_ (she knew this wasn’t _her_ Jack quite yet, but still, she couldn’t help but correct him. There really was no need for Jack to be sleeping with Shareen or Keisha), “the Time Agency really probably doesn’t have a need for phone numbers.”

Jack pouted. “Fine, just your full names, planets of either origin or the planet you’re currently located on, the class of that planet, addresses, and the time and date of when you left. Then, exactly three days after that has been filled out, a Time Agent will be assigned to your case and will take you down to your planet. Any questions or complaints, or even weird comments that you feel need to be added?” he finished, looking every bit the authority figure.

Rose raised her hand, and Jack nodded at her.

“Yeah, um, what about the class of the planet or something? I’m not well versed with the Shadow Proclamation’s…um, proclamations,” she added with a small blush.

Jack grinned. “Oh, that’s easy. All you have to do is ask another Time Agent about your planet’s class. Miss…” he waited for her to fill in her last name.

“Tyler,” Rose smiled. “Rose Tyler.”

~:~

Rose got down to filling out the paperwork rather quickly, Jack promising to be back in a few moments.

Rose was almost done when she heard Shareen ask one of the Time Agents sitting in the canteen they were in and supervising, “What class is Earth?”

“Earth is a Level Five planet,” said the Time Agent. “You sure you didn’t come off of Clom or something?”

Rose wasn’t quite sure where that was, but she stood up really fast.

“Don’t be a jackass,” she said. “They weren’t even aware of time travel being possible-or of aliens existing-until now. I can tell you six of us came from different time periods on Earth, and I’m pretty certain you’d be nothing but low-level shit on that planet.” Rose’s eyes blazed with anger.

“And who are _you,_ human girl, to tell us what we’d be?”

Rose grinned, and she allowed her eyes to flash gold.

“Bad Wolf.”

That did the trick. They paled and sat down, and Rose grinned almost ferally at them.

Jack re-entered with a cheesy grin on his face.

“Rosie!” he greeted. Rose let her feral grin drop as she quickly finished her paperwork and hugged Jack. “Ready for that hypervodka I promised ya?”

“Sure,” Rose grinned. She threw a look at the two sitting there. “You guys should find a place for them to rest,” she said, indicating the rest of the ex-captives. “I mean, you wouldn’t want me to go feral on you, now would you?”

They shook their heads very, very fast, and Rose gave them an angelic smile.

“Good.”

~:~

The hypervodka burned its way down Rose’s throat.

“First time drinking?” he asked her, grinning. Jack _always_ seemed to be grinning.

“Yeah,” Rose managed. “First time drinking hypervodka, actually.”

“Oh,” Jack winced. “Maybe you should try something else.”

Rose looked at him with a raised brow.

“Really?” she asked him. “I’m not a fragile little girl. I can hold my liquor.”

 _Thanks to me,_ pointed out the ever-present angel in her mind.

“I never said you were a fragile little girl,” he pointed out. “How long have you been traveling with that Time Lord of yours?”

Rose studied him cautiously.

“Almost four years, by my count,” she said after an indeterminate amount of time. “Most of that time I’ve spent doing weird crap.”

“Like what?” asked Jack almost eagerly.

“Like pretending to be a queen, running into myself, watching the sun burn the Earth, and taking something into me that I really shouldn’t do again because it was insane,” she said, “but if I had to I’d do it again.”

He looked confused, and opened his mouth-

“Can’t really say,” Rose said, shaking her head. “It’s in your future.” She sighed a little bit. “Can you help me with something, though?” Jack shrugged.

“Sure.”

“Can you help me with the time stuff? I’m not that good, see, and it gets _really_ frustrating when someone who knows all about time and space gives you the ‘I know more than you do’ look and make you feel like a dumbass all the time,” she explained.

Jack grinned at her. “Why not?” he chuckled. “But before that…” an ‘evil’ grin came onto his face. “You’re going to have to change into something a little more befitting of a time traveler. Those threads-while awesome-looking-just _won’t_ work.”

~:~

Rose and Jack were waiting for a Time Agent to take her back when a wheezing sound echoed in the room.

All of the non-traveling Time Agents stared in shock and surprise as the TARDIS fully materialized.

“I should go,” Rose said, picking up her bag. _He’s going to be **pissed.**_ “Evy’s Grace will work its magic on your mind,” she said in a whisper. “You won’t have to permanently forget. Good-bye, brother.”

She hugged him. He just stood there in a sort of stupor and she withdrew and darted to the TARDIS.

The doors opened, and there he was, staring darkly at his human companion.

“Rose.” His voice was neutral. “Ready to leave?”

Rose nodded. “Definitely.” She walked in, the Doctor remaining at the door, before he shut the TARDIS door and walked past her to flick several switches rather calmly.

“Sorry for not calling you,” Rose said weakly. “The TARDIS sent me the Time Agency’s number, so…”

She found herself in a hug. Shocked, she just…stood there.

“I was worried,” the Doctor said. “I waited five and a half hours. Then I tracked your cell phone down. And you were with _Time Agents._ ”

Rose giggled at the disgust in his tone.

“I was safe,” she said, smiling as the Doctor withdrew. “Somehow I met Jack there.”

The Doctor grunted. “Did he try anything?”

Rose shook her head, smiling a little bit. “No. I may have flirted, but I said I was loyal to my boyfriend.”

His expression was sour.

“And I meant _you,_ ” Rose said, shrugging and hiding a smirk as the Doctor froze.

~:~

A few hours later…

“Mum, I’m back!” Jackie and Lynda-who was now officially Jackie’s ‘long lost daughter’ both entered the room to see a tired Rose standing there with a new backpack. Rose looked… _older._ Jackie knew she was having a lot of fun, but she seemed to have grown up more.

“Rose!” Jackie beamed. It was nearing Rose’s…well, if she’d _stayed,_ her 21 st birthday. “Will you be home for your birthday this year?”

Rose blanched. Jackie suppressed a sigh.

“Oh…it’s nearly my birthday?” she asked.

Jackie blinked.

“You do realize you’ll turned 21, right?” she asked hopefully.

There was a look of outright shock on Rose’s face.

“21?!” she asked, sounding shocked.

“Yes,” Jackie said. “21.”

“Oh…” Rose said, quite weakly. “I didn’t realize.”


	24. Reinette

Mickey Smith was not, despite his appearance, an oblivious idiot.

No, really, he may not be as smart as the Doctor, but he was _smart._

Smart enough to not let his ex-girlfriend-who-he-sorta-spread-rumors-about go with the Doctor alone again.

Sure, the Doctor seemed all cheerful, but Mickey had done his research on him.

The Doctor appeared in numerous things-old documents, even the odd movie (only a flitting image, to be honest). But wherever he’d gone…death _always_ followed.

He was certain that the Doctor mentioned right before Charles Dickens’ death in a _very_ old document was the one who’d been Northern…even if Mickey didn’t really understand why he changed faces.

So far, he’d read about…maybe nine or ten.

And Rose seemed too calm when she told Mickey, her mum, and Lynda all about how she’d just gotten kidnapped by alien slave traders that had hijacked a Time Agent vessel, and how she’d spent _three weeks_ waiting for a Time Agent to help her home, learning some Time Agent tricks when the Doctor had picked her up.

She told them how she and a man named Jack met for the first time on his end-and Rose had laughed when her mum had asked her about him.

 _“Mum, he’s, in ‘alien’ terms, my brother. We kind of share the same-ish genetics now. He’s a flirt, but he’s a **protective** flirt. By the time he came onboard the TARDIS, I was already taken. He seemed to get the message.”_ A serene smile had lifted everyone at the table’s spirits, and Rose…seemed more accepting…more…well, it was something that had seemed to come more often to Rose’s face, that smile that seemed to lift everyone’s spirits up.

So when Rose offered-yet again-to let him onboard the TARDIS in thanks for his help with the school thing, he knew very well she really didn’t want him onboard, but he accepted anyway.

He was NOT leaving her unsupervised with a madman with a blue box.

“It’s a spaceship,” he pointed out rather needlessly.

“It is, but when?” Rose asked, frowning. A shimmering shape solidified, and Mickey stared at the angel with utter shock.

“Fifty-first century,” the Doctor said.

“Diagmar Cluster, I’d say,” Evy said with a bored look.

“Two and a half galaxies and about three thousand years,” the Doctor revealed. “You’re a long way and time from home, Mickey,” he said with a grin.

Mickey glanced at the angel, who smiled at him in a non-reassuring way. More of a ‘If-you-mess-this-up-I’m-telling-the-Doctor-and-we’ll-leave-you-here’ way.

He nodded once, and she turned away, looking a bit unsatisfied.

“I wonder why this fireplace is here. It’s an original,” he said, looking at it.

Suddenly, a girl plopped down on the other side.

“Monsieur, what are you doing in my fireplace?” she was asked.

“A routine fire check, is all,” he said.

Mickey stopped himself from snorting.

“Can you tell me your name?” the Doctor asked her.

“Reinette,” she answered politely. “Who are you?”

The Doctor tugged his ear.

“Um, just an inspector, that’s it,” he said. “What year is it there?”

“1727, Monsieur.” Reinette frowned.

“Right, 1727. Reinette, I’ll finish the check later.” He left the fireplace, and Reinette frowned before vanishing like a ghost. The Doctor turned to the companions and addressed Evy. “Please don’t let them wander off alone, Evy.”

Evy saluted him, though Rose and the Doctor’s eyes widened in shock, as if Evy had never used sarcasm before.

“Is that _sarcasm,_ Evy?” the Doctor said, grinning.

“Yep,” Evy said.

Okay…so she hadn’t.

Even though Mickey wasn’t dumb, he probably should have expected that an angel wouldn’t have used sarcasm.

With a heavy sigh, he sat down to wait.

~:~

Rose slid a look at Evy, who was reading a book. One of the books she must have gotten from the Torchwood Estate.

“What’s the book about?” she asked Evy after about five minutes of utter boredom.

“Mystical creatures,” Evy said to her. “And what they look like. There’s some scribbles in here, possibly made by the first Torchwood owner. Oh, here’s an entry about angels! Quite accurate, too,” she said, smiling.

“Care to share?” Mickey asked after a minute.

Rose watched Evy grin and take a deep breath.

“’Angels,’” she began, “’Are the most dangerous and are thought to be the most beautiful creatures in the realm of mystical creatures. Look upon the true form of an angel, and your eyes are burnt out if you are not the true vessel. Listen to the voice of an angel with no vessel’s lips to shape the words, your eardrums will burst if you are not the angel’s true vessel, or one of the few who can listen to them and speak about the wonders of their Grace.’”

“What?” Mickey asked. “But you’re in your true form right now!”

Evy lowered the book and _glared._

“My True Form is not for anyone’s eyes save for my true vessel and my mate, and I am not in mine,” she seethed. “Angels are _very_ particular about this.”

“Why?” Rose asked.

The glare softened and Evy looked at her vessel with a smile. “It shows what we are…it’s kind of impossible to describe,” she chuckled. “We are beings made of pure energy. So it’s like seeing atoms, only… _more._ You can see all of our pairs of wings. It’s kind of…well, it’s something we can only shoe our mates and vessels. Sometimes they’re the same thing, you know? Not even pagans can see our true forms. May I continue?” she asked.

Rose blushed and nodded. She _was_ very intrigued about angels.

“’An angel named Anael appeared to me. She asked permission to enter me as a vessel, and I allowed her. Angels cannot possess someone without permission, or unless they’re dead-‘ which really wouldn’t make us much better than demons, now that I think of it,” Evy said, interrupting herself. At Mickey’s and Rose’s questioning looks, Evy told them about demons. “They can forcibly possess someone, unless you have an anti-possession sigil inked onto your skin. It’s sort of like a barrier if it’s made with specialized ink…which reminds me that I need to get you one,” she informed Rose with a frown.

She looked alarmed.

“Why?” Rose asked again.

“Even with me in there-with my sister’s Grace added to mine-it _is_ possible for a demon to possess you,” explained Evy. “And now that I’m…tied to your soul, thanks to Bad Wolf, I can’t take any risks. Since this body can dissolve and I can return to your mind at will, it would be awful if a demon decided to take up residence.”

“But where would it go?” Rose asked with an eyebrow raised.

“Right…here,” Evy said, walking over and touching a spot on her back. “Closer to your heart and harder to reach _and_ see, the better.”

“What about me?” Mickey asked with a frown.

“Here,” Evy said, tossing him a necklace.

He put it on, then yelped as the pentagram and protective sigils burned themselves into his skin.

“Evy!” Rose said, shocked.

Evy hid her face with the book, but when Rose shoved it down, she was the picture of innocence.

“What?” she asked.

Rose didn’t buy it.

~:~

“You didn’t wander off,” the Doctor said, sounding surprised.

“No,” Rose said, scowling. “We kind of got distracted from Evy’s stolen book.”

“I asked if I could take it,” Evy said reasonably. “I am an angel, I really don’t want some of this information getting out.”

“Like anyone would care about _101 Ways to Kill a Pixie,”_ Rose said, looking angry.

“It only _10 Ways to Kill a Pixie,_ ” Evy said in a hurt tone.

“Evy…I’m really angry at you, you know that?” Rose growled.

“I didn’t do anything,” the angel said with puppy dog eyes.

“You gave Mickey a necklace, and the pentagram burned itself onto his skin,” Rose said angrily. “I’m _not happy._ ”

“It doesn’t hurt anymore,” Mickey said. “Not a big deal, I was just surprised.”

Rose just clenched her teeth.

“So,” Evy said, the book vanishing, “who’s Reinette?”

“Ah,” the Doctor said. “Her name is Reinette Poisson.”

Evy’s eyes widened in shock.

“No,” she said, a smile appearing on her face. “You got to meet _Madame de Pompadour?”_

 The Doctor nodded. “As a kid, though, not as the King of France’s, well, mistress.”

Evy clapped her hands.

“Next time you go through, I’m going with!” she announced brightly.

“No, you’re not,” Rose growled.

Evy turned guileless eyes onto her. Rose tried to keep herself from saying anything-

-but failed.

“You _burned a pentagram on Mickey’s collarbone!”_

The eyes hardened.

“Yeah, I did, because I knew you’d want him safe,” she bit out. “But I _don’t like him.”_

Rose sighed.

“Does this happen a lot?” Mickey asked, looking between Rose and Evy.

“More than you think,” the Doctor said, quite dryly. “Evy’s the amoral one, Rose is the moral one.”

“I thought angels were supposed to be guardians,” Mickey said.

“We are,” Evy said, looking away from Rose. “But we’re immortal, we’re cruel, and we can be very, very selfish, those of us who know enough to _be_ selfish, at least.” Evy looked at Mickey, and Rose wished she saw what Mickey saw, because Mickey looked away, his face pale, but the Doctor did not. “I am older than this universe, and I was at the last universe’s end. I plan on being around for quite a long time, hopefully to see another universe begin anew.” After her speech, she walked over to the Doctor and he cleared his throat.

“Right, well, this ship seems to be focused on Reinette’s life. Whoever this ship belongs to, they seem to want Reinette.”

Rose wondered who Madame de Pompadour was.

“Excuse me,” Mickey said, ignoring the Doctor’s rude ‘you’re excused’ mutter, “but who _exactly_ is Madame de Pompadour?”

“What do they teach humans these days?” the Doctor asked Rose.

Rose smiled. “Not much about French people.”

The Doctor rolled his eyes. “’Course not. Your history is rich. Well, short- _very_ short-history lesson: Madame de Pompadour was the uncrowned queen of France. The king named her his official mistress.”

“The queen must’ve loved that,” Rose said.

“She did,” Evy said. “They got along quite famously.”

~:~

“Hello, I’m looking for Reinette,” the Doctor said to the woman.

“Reinette!” a servant cried. “Your mother awaits!”

“Tell her to hold just a minute,” the woman in front of Evy and the Doctor said. The Doctor’s eyes widened.

Time portals weren’t like the TARDIS; they weren’t exact (well, neither was the TARDIS, but She always brought them where they needed to go, unlike time portals), and they often punched a hole in time and space.

In short, they irritated the Doctor. Severely.

And Reinette was certainly intriguing. He’d never even thought about this time on this planet, but he was _ecstatic._

And Evy was beside him, eager to see her too for some odd reason.

“Why do you want to see her?” he breathed to her while watching Reinette walk with the Queen.

“I’ve never seen people on this planet,” she replied. “Not history. Naomi and Eviel were my Grace-sharers; all three of us shared Grace. But…” Evy sighed. “Something went… _wrong._ Naomi became twisted and stole the Grace of other angels and Eviel and I found out. Naomi brainwashed us to think we were the other and the other was dead until Eviel broke free and then I finally did. We were busy with angels in Heaven causing…mischief.” She shook her head. “But that-that was years ago. We should go.”

She slipped back onto the ship.

~:~

“I will not go with you,” Reinette announced boldly. “I have seen your world, and I want no part in it.”

The mechanical thing said, “We have no need of your feet.” A blade came out.

Reinette recalled what the stranger she had mindwalked-unintentionally, of course-with had said.

_You have nightmares? So do the monsters._

_What do they have nightmares of, Monsieur?_

“You will not be able to take me,” Reinette gloated. “You have nightmares, and he is coming.”

There was a pause, and then a crash.

The Doctor crashed through on a horse, a woman reading a book on the back of it. A woman that Reinette had seen in the memories of the Doctor.

“Hmm,” the woman said in a bored tone. “The history books never said this about the night Reinette was chosen.”

Reinette blushed.

“Quiet,” the Time Lord said. “Sorry we’re late, Reinette. Evy wanted to be ‘fashionably’ so.”

“I didn’t say that, I said we should arrive after she makes a great speech about you,” the woman said, closing the book with a loud _snap._ “It’s far more dramatic. Look, I even dressed up.”

“Ah, Rose is going to murder us,” the Time Lord said, tugging his ear.

“You will desist,” the mechanical thing said.

“No,” the Doctor corrected, “I won’t. I’m your nightmare. Tell me, you need her brain for the ship?” He looked back towards the mirror. “Seven years of bad luck.” He shook his head, but a smirk came onto his face as he looked to the creature. “Try three thousand.”

“I’d imagine it would be debilitating indeed,” the angel said. She was bright in the Doctor’s memories, the ones he locked away behind a door. So bright she stood out from behind that closed door. Her and one that was golden. The Bad Wolf. “Or, seeing as you’ll never reach your ship again…you’ll be _powerless_ to stop us from just…waiting. So you’re…out of _time._ ”

The Doctor turned towards the angel with a shocked look on his face.

“Did you just use _sarcasm_ and make a couple _puns_ on the _same day?”_ the Doctor questioned her seriously. “Are you feeling alright?”

The angel just stared at him blankly.

“I’m not worried about that,” the angel suddenly said. “I’m more worried about how we’ll get-“

A wheezing noise echoed.

“On second thought, I suppose we’ll just take the ride,” the angel sighed. “I wanted to finish my books,” she said, sounding mildly like she was despairing not being able to finish her book.

“You’ll finish it sooner or later,” the Doctor waved it away. A blue box appeared, and another woman with long golden hair appeared from it.

“Hello,” she said in perfect French, much like the Doctor. “Ah, She must want us to pick up Evy and the Doctor.”

“Is it time for-“

“Not yet, Clara. Let’s just pick the two up and go. Evy? Doctor?”

“Right here,” the Doctor said. “King of France, Queen of France, Reinette,” he said, nodding to the three. “Good luck on the-“

“DOCTOR!” Rose-the Bad Wolf-snarled.

“Right, bye! Evy!”

Evy sighed again.

“Can we still take the horse?”

Rose looked aggrieved.

“I hate the fact that we’re still taking Arthur,” she huffed.

“I _like_ Arthur!” the other voice called.

“We have little use for a freaking horse!” Rose yelled back, shutting the door after that sentence was done.

Reinette only chuckled as they shut the door and faded from view, and her thoughts took a darker turn as the party continued (they might not have been _British,_ but this was…only _slightly_ stranger than everyday France).

The Evy and Rose she had seen looked different in the Doctor’s memories. Really, they seemed to be only fragments of dreams, but they were becoming clearer to the Doctor.

Whatever war the Doctor participated in…it had not yet started for Evy or Rose.


	25. Pete's World

Evy _screamed._

Mickey had been holding down a button for the last thirty minutes, and it had done something.

Evy had collapsed, curling up into a ball. She had screamed for about twenty minutes before going utterly quiet.

“We’re…nowhere,” the Doctor said, having been unable to get a reading on where exactly they were. “We fell out of the Vortex. I should have been more attentive.”

“We’re…not connected…to my Heaven,” Evy said in a hoarse voice.

“That’s impossible, you’re always connected,” Rose said, frightened.

“I am,” she said, nodding, “but…it’s _open._ I’m not supposed to be connected, it’s not supposed to be _open.”_

“We’re in London,” Mickey announced, having gone outside. “With zepplins. Didn’t know that was possible.”

“Not until way later in your history,” the Doctor said grimly. “It’s not supposed to be possible.”

“It’s a different universe.” Evy’s voice brought them all back. She was massaging her forehead. “I’ve had silence in my head. Now I’ve got seven archangels demanding to know who I am. It’s a procedure to stand before them, in any universe, if I have left my own.”

“What will they do?” Rose asked.

“Well, if Father has left them, too…” Evy trailed off. “I could only hope to stay and not change history too much.”

With a flap of her wings, Evy was gone.

Rose took a deep breath-and stared at a bus bench.

It was an innocuous-looking object, really; painted the same color and everything. But what got her was the man on the front. A logo and name emblazoned next and below him.

VITEX

Pete Tyler

If Rose had chosen to go back in time to see her father, she’d’ve asked the Doctor to go visit him.

But she didn’t. The Doctor turned to look at her and when he saw what she was staring at, he opened his mouth-but Rose turned away.

“Mickey,” she asked, in a normal voice, “where’re you going?”

“If it’s an alternate universe, there’s got to be an alternate me, right?” he asked in a reasonable tone.

Before Rose said anything, he left, jogging away.

Rose prayed that Evy wasn’t having a hard time.

~:~

The angel…was having a terrible time.

Michael just stared at her, as did the other angels next to him, as she told them the truth.

“She does not lie,” said one, one Evy believed to be Gabriel.

“But she has the Grace signature of a missing angel. Her memories should be perused.” Raphael was the voice of reason.

But Evy cleared her throat. All angels in the assembly turned to face her.

“Um…I swear on all my wings I do not lie about me being an angel from another dimension,” Evy said in a neutral tone. “As such, I _really_ have to impress upon you, Lord Archangels, that information on another universe may be detrimental to yourselves.”

“Since when do any of the seraphim talk to us as above them?” one of the archangels muttered.

“Well, most of them _are_ terrified of our powers,” another muttered. Evy didn’t know their names.

One shone like the morning star, and when _he_ spoke she flinched.

“I think we should be asking the seraphim _why_ she flinches every time I or Gabriel speak,” said the one she was _not_ (she was) terrified of.

“In my universe…” she squeaked, “I believe Gabriel is…well… _dead_ …and you are…” she hesitated. “Well, stuck in the Cage.” She hunched over a little.

There was a dead silence.

“Okay, that proves it. Go home, little angel. We’ll help your Time Lord when he leaves. Oh, and one thing.”

She lifted her head a little.

“Please don’t change too much history. I like it the way it is here,” Michael said.

Evy nodded and flapped her wings, leaving.

~:~

Evy landed in front of Rose, nobody paying attention as Evy walked beside her and the Doctor.

“…so that’s it. Evy, anything to add?” the Doctor asked her.

“Well, there are seven archangels, one of which is Lucifer, and Gabriel is alive,” she said, still shaking a little bit. “Good news is that they’re allowing me access. There’s a President here, and I think there’s something going on with something known as a Cyberman with a man named Lumic,” she said as information streamed to her. “They’re only allowing me access while I’m here. When we’re all ready to leave with the TARDIS they promised to help us out.”

“Did they want something?” the Doctor asked.

“No,” Evy replied shaking her head. “Rose, where do you want to go?”

“I’d actually like to sneak into a party,” Rose admitted. “I’d like to see my dad, or what he would have been like. Maybe there’s an alternate me!”

Rose grinned.

“Hold on, Cybermen?” the Doctor said suddenly. “Ah! I’m an idiot! Mr. Thick Thickity Thickhead from Thicktown, Thickania! _Cybermen!_ Rose, Evy-we saw one in Van Statten’s basement!”

“Where we encountered the Dalek, and Evy ordered it to destroy itself,” Rose noted.

Evy winced and looked away.

“It didn’t,” the Doctor said. Rose and Evy’s heads jerked up. “It pretended it did. You may have ordered it to, but it simply temporally displaced itself. Daleks can’t kill themselves. They can’t really die, except from certain things, and I highly doubt it can kill itself.”

“And you didn’t tell us _why?”_ Rose asked, deceptively calm.

The Doctor winced a bit.

“I…don’t know?” he lied weakly.

Evy coughed. “We can talk about this later. And no, I don’t think your old enemy is here, I think it might be a new breed. Entirely different.”

The Doctor rolled his eyes.

“Where’s the party being held at?” Rose asked nicely, but anyone who knew her could tell she was angry.

The Doctor smiled grimly.

“At your alternate’s-assuming you _do_ have one-home,” he grinned. “We’re going to gatecrash your mother’s birthday party.”

“Oh, great,” Rose said with sarcasm. “If we have to go in as maids, I’m gonna kill you,” she warned him.

“You really like threatening me, don’t you?” he pouted.

“It’s fun,” Rose admitted, “and I’m a Tyler. It’s like a natural reflex.”

Evy hid an amused smile.

~:~

They slipped in by use of psychic paper.

Flutes of champagne were handed out, but Evy set her champagne down, not wanting to taste molecules and then the drink. It was too odd of a sensation, one she would only bear if she had to eat with Rose and the Doctor.

“You know,” Rose remarked, “this is quite a good party. Mum can throw better, though.”

The Doctor looked at her. “Like that alien party when the Slitheen came down that your mum held?” he asked her.

Rose grimaced. “No, that was just an impromptu party. If I was still working at Henrik’s, my most recent pay would be the funding. Estate parties are always cool when they’re thrown by Mum.”

The Doctor shook his head and looked at Evy. “Were you ever…aware…during those parties?”

“I found human parties boring and uninteresting compared to the Bonding parties of Heaven,” she remarked dryly. “Now _those_ are excellent parties. Angels would be useless for about the next five weeks. We spent a few _centuries_ incapacitated, and all sorts of things had happened.”

“Like what?” Rose asked.

Evy shrugged. “Well, the Greek gods transcended their tulpas, the Roman Empire appeared, and the Virgin birth happened. But that was when Gabriel was doing… _other_ work and he wasn’t considered dead, so…” Evy shrugged again. “Let’s just say Heaven hasn’t exactly had a party in about a thousand years. Maybe a little less.”

The man, Pete Tyler, approached the podium.

“Welcome,” he said, nodding to everyone. “To this wonderful night of my wife’s…” he took a glance at the banner stretched across the pillars, “39th birthday!”

“I want to see Mum’s wedding when this is all over,” she hissed at the Doctor.

The Doctor nodded. “When we get back home, fine.”

Chuckles spread across the room.

“Yes, pretending to be younger is a favorite of Jackie Tyler’s,” murmured Evy. The Doctor and Rose turned to look at her, but she was looking at the podium with a light blush on her face.

The Doctor turned to Rose. “Maybe she likes Jackie Tyler as a mother, because in my many years I have yet to meet an angel that says ‘mother’ instead of father.”

Evy scowled when Rose glanced at her.

Pete Tyler continued his speech.

Evy left the building, and Jackie was there.

“Mrs. Tyler,” she said, kind of surprised. “I didn’t know you were out here.”

“No, it’s not a big deal,” this universe’s Jackie Tyler said, shaking her head. “I just couldn’t handle it right now, I mean I’ll go in there, but…” she sighed. Then she looked at Evy. “I heard you’re Torchwood. Why are you here?”

Evy shrugged off the ‘Torchwood’.

“Well,” she began, “my companions and I aren’t from around here, if you catch my drift.”

The woman nodded, looking wary. “You’re aliens?”

“No,” Evy snorted. “One of us is, and if you don’t piss us off, we’re practically harmless. No, our ship came from a crack in the Void.”

She shuddered at the thought of the Void.

“We landed in this universe on accident, and we have to wait to get back. We decided to gatecrash your party, sorry,” Evy went on. Jackie didn’t seem too surprised. “Do you love Pete?”

Jackie looked at her with hard eyes.

“Yes,” she said, affronted. “What are you trying to insinuate?”

“My…friend,” Evy said, hesitating over the use of the word, “is Rose. Rose Tyler.”

Jackie stared at her, ashen.

“She didn’t want to say anything to you, so I elected myself, though I didn’t know you’d be out here.” Evy looked up at the universe’s constellations. A few were missing, like the Huntress. “I just wanted to say you would’ve been a lovely mother.”

She walked away with measured steps, leaving the young human (compared to Evy) to recover.

~:~

A few minutes after Jackie had recovered and entered the hall to general applause, Evy paused.

“Evy?” the Doctor said, seeing her face. “What’s wrong?”

“Guardian angels are leaving their posts of the ones that are going to die,” she growled. Her blue eyes were bright, indicating she was not looking at the physical plane.” She looked outward, and her eyes became a dimmer, yet still brighter-than-average, blue. “And some… _creatures_ are coming. Metal, with extended earpods…”

“Cybermen,” the Doctor said, completely sober.

Rose looked startled.

“Cybermen?” she asked worriedly.

“Yeah, but I wouldn’t worry, I’m you’re guardian angel,” she said, her knife sliding into her palm.

“Your knife won’t do much!” he hissed to her.

“Actually, it would,” she said smugly. “Heaven’s alloys do much damage to anything.” She paused. “Although it probably would work better if I had an archangel blade, but I _highly_ doubt the ones in this universe are keen to make others.”

Her blade lit itself on fire, and there were a couple shrieks.

“Oh, shut up,” Evy growled as she moved in front of the Doctor and Rose.

“You will surrender,” one of the Cybermen said.

“Oh, yeah?” Evy asked, unimpressed. “Surrender _this._ ”

She cut one in half, her angelic blade slicing through the metal as if it were melted butter.

“Nice,” the Doctor said, appreciatively.

“Shut up,” she tersely said, ready for more. The Cybermen waited, and then there was another standing there.

“How about,” the Doctor suggested, “you make a path and we all run?”

Evy paused. “That isn’t a bad plan,” she approved. She darted forward, slicing and dicing, and the humans ran.

Some, though, were already dead.

Evy ran after Rose.

~:~

Pete Tyler wondered who the three extras were, who claimed to be from Torchwood, but were definitely not.

He saw the girl with the blade stand between the skinny man and the young girl with golden hair that was too _gold_ to be real hair…or wasn’t it?

As he ran, he thought of Jackie, and prayed she was okay.

But when she wasn’t part of the group that was on the hill, he knew differently.

“This universe sucks,” the gold-hair girl said in a glum tone. “I had to run in heels. Again!”

“We can get to the TARDIS, but I bet this universe’s London is crawling with them now,” the Doctor said shortly.

“We can also blame this on Mickey,” said the woman with the blade in a hopeful tone.

The golden haired girl shot her a nasty look. The woman with the blade looked visibly disappointed.

“Excuse me,” the President asked tersely as the Cybermen crawled up on all sides, “who are you?”

The three exchanged a look.

“I’m an angel of the Lord,” the girl with the blade said shortly. “This is my vessel, this is my vessel’s boyfriend-“

“I am _not!”_ protested Skinny.

“Doctor, just go with it, I’m going to kill Evy later,” the girl said, giving the girl another nasty look.

“Fine,” Skinny pouted.

“And I am called Evelyn. Do not call me Evy. This is Rose, and this is the Doctor. We come from another universe,” Delusional-that’s what Pete wil call her-said in a bland tone.

Golden took a deep breath. “Evy, we need to-“

“Surrender!” Skinny cried. “We surrender!”

“You are incompatible.”

“But we surrender!” Skinny raised his hands in the apparently multi-universal sign for surrender. “We’re surrendering!”

“Damn, I wanted a bit of time to read more,” Delusional said in a vaguely disapproving tone.

“You want to read _now?”_ Golden cried.

“Yes, I was on a good page before my mind was forcibly disconnected from Heaven,” she said blandly. “But no matter. What should we do, Doctor, ask them to kill us?”

One of the Cybermen was hit, and it fell with a resounding crash.

A van drove over it, and everyone darted towards it.

Delusional stayed out.

They were driving away when Pete found his voice. “You left her behind.”

Golden looked up, but there was a relieved look on her face.

“No,” she said, shaking her head, “she’s still alive.”

“Alright, all of you,” a kid said. His twin sat next to him, looking terrified. “The name’s Ricky. This here’s Mickey, no relation. He’s from a different universe.”

“Hey, Mickey!” Golden cried, looking even more relieved. “How are you?”

“Terrified,” Mickey said in a high voice. “Is this what you do every bloody time you’re on another adventure with him, Rose?” He indicated Skinny.

Rose blushed. “Er, pretty much, yeah. Normally we aren’t faced with his most dangerous enemies, but most of them vanished in the Time War.”

“Time war?” a spiky blonde asked, leaning forward. “Time Lord?” he asked the Doctor, who looked surprised.

“Yeah, I’m the Doctor, why?”

“We met one of you,” the kid replied. “He was native to universe Alpha, though.”

The Doctor brightened. “This is universe Omega! I should’ve known! _That’s_ why it seemed sort of familiar!”

“Wait,” Rose said, eyeing the Doctor with a raised eyebrow. “Time Lords can travel through universes?”

“Not anymore.” Everyone turned to see Delusional reading a book on quantum physics. “When they all…” she glanced at the Doctor, whose face was stony, “…let’s say vanished, they were unable to do that anymore.”

“That’s all good,” Pete said, glancing at the shaked President, “but this doesn’t really help us. Lumic is the one who’s behind this.”

“Are you sure?” the President questioned.

“I’m Gemini,” he scowled. “And I thought broadcasting information on an illegal channel would work, but apparently not. All I got was the Scooby Gang.”

Ricky shifted. “Yeah, well, this is the Resistance.”

“So,” Delusional-or Evelyn, as Pete recalled her saying her name was, got their attention. “All we’re really doing is running away, and who the hell is Lumic?”

“I have heard he was involved in illegal experimentation, but he’s not been caught. He hasn’t blatantly said anything,” the President said seriously.

“Well,” Evelyn said, closing her book with a dramatic snap, “let’s go to whatever base they have,” she indicated Ricky, and the book vanished, “and figure out a way to stop them.”

“Seriously?” Rose asked with a raised eyebrow. “I thought you wanted to leave.”

Evelyn shot her a blank look.

“I find myself having a moment of curiosity,” she admitted. “The angels don’t seem to be active, and I can find very limited traces of Hell here. Call me delusional,” she shot Pete a look, “but I’m positive that the angels here aren’t fighting a war like back home.”

“Angels are fighting back home?” Rose asked, sounding shocked.

“Don’t worry, I’m going to be waging a personal war,” Evelyn said darkly. “But my issues don’t matter if we can’t get to the bottom of this.”

There was a few moments of silence.

~:~

“All right,” the Doctor said briskly, “I don’t like guns-“

“I have a sword,” offered Evy.

“Evy, please stop making jokes,” he said, pointing at her.

“But I actually _do_ have a sword,” she said, pulling it out of her other dimension.

Everyone just shook their heads. Evy pouted, but put it back.

“-I don’t like guns,” he said again, “but I think I know how to stop them.”

“How?” Mickey asked him.

“The off switch,” Evy said sarcastically.

“The off switch,” the Doctor said seriously and quite brightly.

He and Evy glanced at each other in slight surprise.

“The other Cybermen I’ve faced in my _long_ life, they had one off switch, and it was in their main spaceship. If Evy can get close, she can work her magic-“

“Insult me again, and we won’t have to worry about the TARDIS alive, seeing as you’ll be dead,” threatened Evy.

“-she can work her _Grace,_ and we won’t have to worry about them anymore!” suggested the man.

“So, you plan on using my guardian angel as bait,” Rose said in a bland tone.

“Yeah,” the Doctor said. “Evy doesn’t mind, do you?” he asked her.

“No,” Evy said truthfully. “I do have a question. There are angels who don’t want me to mess with stuff. I have to go in with a human. Who will be that incredibly brave, yet extremely stupid, human?”

There was a silence.

“I’ll do it.”

All eyes went to Mickey.

“I don’t like you,” Evy said, looking surprised. “You sure?”

Mickey stood up, his voice strong.

“I’ll do it.”

Evy’s lips twitched.

“Your life is in my hands, then,” she said coolly, vanishing into Rose’s mind to get herself fully centered.


	26. Cybermen

Mickey and Evy walked in line with hundreds of other humans. She felt edgy and concerned without her vessel nearby and unprotected by her.

She stayed as blank-eyed as possible, which was easy as she was using small bits of her Grace to find the ‘off’ switch.

Exiting the flow of humans, Evy nudged Mickey towards where her Grace told her to go. A simple snap, and an illusion covered them.

They weren’t found out.

Relief slammed into them when there was only one Cyberman in the room, and then he was gone. His head was sliced neatly off his metal body, and Evy was slipping her blade back into her other dimension.

They had finished rather fast without being caught, and now all she needed was a code.

Mickey used his mobile.

Rose answered, but kept quiet. The Doctor spoke.

“Even an idiot could find, say, the emotional inhibitor right in front of him. Like, right in front of him. And press delete.”

Evy typed in the string of numbers from the Doctor’s mind, but stepped aside for Mickey.

It was his place. His place to press the ‘delete’ button.

He gives her a glance, and she waited.

He pressed the button.

~:~

“Ah, the glories of actually surviving something!” Rose chuckled.

Evy shot her a look from her bench.

“You should go talk to him,” the Doctor advised, looking at Pete.

Rose paused, then nodded. “Yeah, you’re right.” She walked up to him. “Um, Pete, Pete Tyler, right?”

Pete glanced at her.

“I am, yes.” He inspected her. “If not for the hair, you and Evelyn look like my Jackie. You’ve got the same name as the dog we used to have.”

Rose chuckled a little.

“Yeah, my father was Pete Tyler,” she said, looking away from him. Pete looked at her in surprise. “Evy’s an angel, so she technically has no mother. My mum, though, she was a force to be reckoned with.” Rose’s face lit up in a nostalgic smile. “You know,” she said suddenly, “you could come with us. Meet her. She’s gotten pretty used to the alien stuff.”

“What does she do?” Pete asked her.

“She’s a single mother,” Rose answered with that same smile still on her face. “She lives on the Estates. I never knew…well, I never knew my father. He died.”

Pete blinked.

“Though, I think you could imagine your Jackie in the Estates. Wonderful woman.” She took a deep breath, and her eyes flickered to the screen. ‘Trust me on this’ was the Vitex slogan. “But you have Torchwood here to run, am I right?”

Surprise flashed in his eyes, and Rose grinned.

“Mum-I mean, this universe’s Jackie said something to that effect when Evy went to talk to her.”

“I have to stay here,” he began. He glanced at her. “Do you…do you think I could have been a wonderful father?”

“Hells yeah,” Rose said, with a silly grin on her face. “You’d have to be, with Jackie Tyler as your wife!”

He chuckled with her, and then the Doctor called her, Mickey, and Evy.

Ricky nodded at Mickey.

Mickey squared his shoulders.

“I’m staying,” he announced, to the general shock of…well, _everyone._ “I don’t have many others in that other world.” Mickey glanced at Rose. “I think I’d like to help out here. I’m useful here.”

Evy clapped him on the shoulder.

“For someone I don’t really like, you are possibly one I could respect,” she told him before entering the TARDIS.

Mickey looked stunned.

Rose chuckled. “Mickey, you sure you’re staying?” she asked him with doubt clear in her voice.

“Yeah, Rose,” he said to her. “Tell Shareen and Keisha where I’m at, yeah?”

Rose hugged him.

He hugged her, rather tentatively, back.

“Goodbye, Micks,” she whispered to her oldest friend.

“Goodbye, Rose,” he said, and stepped back.

The Doctor cleared his throat. “Right, anyone else want to live in a new universe?”

There were no takers, and the Doctor looked a bit disappointed.

“Later, then!” he said jovially.

Rose slipped in to the familiar coral, and the goodbyes were cut off when the door to the TARDIS shut.

“Back into the Vortex!” crowed the Doctor.

“Finally,” Evy said. “I was actually getting bored of quantum physics. Perhaps I’ll look into Darwin’s philosophy.”

“I thought it was all about Creation,” Rose said as the Doctor powered it up.

Evy ‘tch’-ed.

“Yeah, the Earth was created in seven days. There _were_ dinosaurs, but that was before Adam and Eve. Father and the archangels were in the Throne Room, so only those Five met Father.” Evy shrugged. She looked unaffected, but Rose could feel the hurt flowing from her. “And the dinos weren’t killed by a meteorite or an asteroid.” Evy smirked. “They were wiped out after Azrael got super pissed and…well, wiped them from existence. _Then_ Father created humanity, and Lucifer fell and Father left. The end. And I like reading human theories. Most of them are so off it’s hilarious,” she said with a grin.

“Okay, then,” Rose said. The TARDIS rocked violently, and then all was smooth.

Rose opened the door and saw stars.

“We’re in our univer-“

A black tear seemed to form, and it terrified Rose so much she slammed the door shut.

“Yeah, most people go crazy,” the Doctor said lowly. “You’re lucky you only saw a glimpse. That was the Void.”

Rose looked at Evy, who looked pale.

“I…” the Doctor glanced at her with concern. “That’s…the Void…it’s known as the ‘Graveyard of the Angels’. No human or creature can perceive our true forms, and that’s where the remnants of our Grace goes when an angel dies. The only angel allowed there is Azrael and of course Father.” She shuddered. “I couldn’t…feel… _anything.”_

She vanished, and the Doctor noticed the small flecks of blue in Rose’s eyes that seemed natural now.

“Doctor…I’m not really in the mood for my parents’ wedding…” she said, taking a deep breath. “Can we…can we go and have a lot of danger?”

The Doctor smiled kindly.

“Of course,” he told her.


	27. Krop Tor

“I’m not quite sure if you brought us here because there’s some danger here or what,” Rose said, kind of puzzled, looking around at the station they were in.

It didn’t look dangerous, but he’d hit the randomizer, so it was possible they were in danger.

The Doctor _did_ take them to really weird places, after all.

 “I’m sure there’s _some_ danger,” said Evy, glancing at the TARDIS. “She takes us where we need to go when we need to go there.”

There was a hum in the back of their minds.

Evy pressed a hand on the TARDIS, then, seeing Rose and the Doctor’s small smirks, glared and dropped her hand.

They walked into a spacious, cafeteria-looking place with writing on the wall. Evy was reading it.

“I can’t read it,” the Doctor said, looking at Evy and Rose with worry, only to see Evy holding a hand over her mouth and shaking a little bit. “Evy, are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Evy said, her voice filled with amusement. “It’s just…well, amusing what this says.”

“Wait, you can read it?” The Doctor frowned.

Evy stopped laughing and smiling.

“Having the power of an angel means I can read and speak _any_ language I can see. My Father made us like this. Not even your TARDIS can translate every language,” Evy stated, giving the Doctor a look. “I can understand Gallifreyan, too.”

He paled.

“But don’t worry,” she said dismissively. “I don’t make it a habit to read Gallifreyan.” She looked at the door, which opened and admitted aliens with tentacles in place of their mouths and orbs that they held.

“We must feed,” said one, then they were all repeating that.

Evy moved into a protective stance, Rose and the Doctor behind her, her blade out and ready to kill them.

Then they paused, and one of them tapped the orb that they held.

“We must feed you, if you are hungry,” he said, and Rose’s jaw dropped, and she placed a hand over her heart a little dramatically.

“You scared us!” Evy exclaimed.

“You were scared?” Rose asked in a breathless tone.

“Yes!” Evy cried. “I didn’t know if they were demon-infested or cannibals! Cannibals always scare me,” she said in a small voice.

“An angel scared by a _cannibal_ ,” Rose mocked.

Evy shot her a dirty look.

The door opened again and another human entered.

“What the _hell?_ ” he yelled. “You’re human!” he exclaimed.

Rose and Evy shared a brief look, indecipherable to even the Doctor.

“Yeah, we’re human,” Rose said, smiling. “But you must get many guests, right?”

“You don’t know where you are if you’re asking that question,” he chuckled. “Come on, let’s get to the command center.”

“Hey, Danny, come in,” a female voice said. “What’s the disturbance?”

“There are three humans in here!” he called.

“Don’t be an idiot, Danny, humans can’t be in here,” scoffed a woman on the other end of the line.

“I’m not, there are three humans in here,” Danny said, still staring at the three. “Look, I’ll bring them to the command center if you want.”

“Yeah, that’d probably be best,” laughed the other woman.

“Follow me. Ood, back into your area,” ordered the man.

“Oh, they’re Ood,” the Doctor whispered.

“Ood?” Rose asked, puzzled.

The Doctor tugged on his ear. “Galaxy’s basic slave race,” he told her. “A lot of people have Ood.”

“That’s wrong!” Rose objected.

“Point of view, Rose,” Evy said suddenly, not caring that there was a human in front of them. “Point of view. Not everyone agrees with yours. Not everyone has your history.” She cast Rose a small smile. “I don’t think a lot of people in this time live in the Milky Way.”

“Nope,” the Doctor said. “Your race was one of the only races to ever spread out and touch all of the stars. I bet we’re sounding like loons, aren’t we?” he asked Danny, who laughed and shook his head.

“No, everyone here has to be a little insane if they’re here,” he chuckled. “Even if you don’t know where we are.”

“No idea!” the Doctor beamed.

~:~

“He was right,” Jefferson said, staring at the three humans who’d come out of nowhere with Danny.

“How’d they get here?” Ida wondered.

“We landed,” the black-haired girl said. “While on a ship. You know, the usual way.”

The golden-haired girl elbowed the sarcastic one.

“She means we used our ship,” Golden said politely. “We couldn’t get down here any other way…and where are we, precisely?” She was way nicer.

“You mean you don’t know?” Ida asked in an amazed voice.

“If we did, we wouldn’t have asked,” Sarcastic pointed out blandly.

Nice glared at Sarcastic, then Sandshoes coughed, and he said, “What is the name of this planet?”

“You’re joking, right?” asked Ida. “It hasn’t got a name. But if we do call it anything, we call it Krop Tor.”

“The bitter pill,” translated Sarcastic. “Apt description, considering where it lies.”

So she did know. But the others looked quite confused, as though they did not.

“Can you tell us exactly where it is?” Sandshoes asked.

Ida exchanged a look with Jefferson, then said, “Hold on. The sight of it can send someone mad.”

She pulled a lever, and the black hole was uncovered.

“Wow,” Sarcastic said in a slightly awed voice.

“You’ve never seen a black hole?” Nice asked in a dreamy tone.

“His people made them, I was busy,” said Sarcastic, her thumb pointing at Sandshoes.

Sandshoes only stared, looking agitated.

Ida took that as a sign to close it, and all three seemed to blink out of their stupors.

“That’s beautiful,” Sarcastic said. Then she blinked and looked around. “Oh, my name’s Evelyn Tyler, she’s Rose Tyler, and he’s simply the Doctor.”

“That’s impossible,” the Doctor said in a shocked tone. “That’s _impossible!_ We can’t be near a black hole like this!”

“Actually,” Evelyn said. “We can, but only if there’s an oxygen field, powered by-“

“-an inverted self-extrapolating reflex of six to the power of six-“ said the Doctor.

“-every six seconds,” finished Evelyn.

“That’s a lot of seconds,” Rose said, blinking.

“We took two years to work that out,” said Ida mulishly. “How’d you figure it out?”

“Angel,” Evelyn claimed.

“Time Lord,” said the Doctor.

“We’re naturally smart,” they finished together, then looked at each other with a surprised looks on their faces.

“So you didn’t practice that?” Scooti asked in amazement.

“No, that’s the first time that’s happened,” Rose said dryly. “Anyway, why are you all here?”

“Well, we’re here to find the power source,” said Ida.

All amusement was wiped off of Evelyn’s face.

“You can’t,” she said. “Otherwise you release a horror on the worlds that you have not seen before.”

“And you know what it is?” Ida scoffed.

“Actually, I do,” Evelyn said smugly. “ _I_ can read the text. It’s a bastardized version of my own language.”

“And what would that be?” Toby asked, seemingly actually interested.

“Enochian,” she replied.

Toby’s eyes widened.

The Doctor blinked. “I think angels are more known in the future,” he remarked.

“Known, yes,” Ida said, her eyes flicking to Jefferson. “You’re from before the Cataclysm, then, if you’re not crazy and are time travelers.”

“The ‘Cataclysm’?” Rose asked, glancing at the Doctor, who shrugged.

“I’ll tell you later. Let’s just get back to my ship.”

“Hold on, seismic shift coming in a minute,” cautioned Zachary. “I wouldn’t advise going anywhere just yet.”

There was a rumbling for a minute, everyone but Evelyn grabbing onto something.

“That was fun,” Evy said after the ground stopped shifting beneath them. “Where was the ship? In a closet marked with 16?”

“Yep,” the Doctor said. “Let’s go!”

He was about to leave when he caught Ida’s look at Zachary.

“What’s wrong?”

“Storage 16?” Ida asked nervously.

The Doctor nodded.

“Yes, why?”

Again, they exchanged looks.

“No,” the Doctor said, looking horrified. “Not her. Not my ship!”

~:~

Rose was frozen, the panic on the Doctor’s face not exactly computing in her mind.

“Rose!” Evy called, bringing Rose’s attention to her. “Rose, the TARDIS could be gone. Mind if I go and see if I can find her?”

Rose shook her head.

 _Don’t worry, Rose,_ Evy thought to her. _I’ll keep in touch._ Rose watched Evy look around. _And be careful of the Toby guy. I don’t trust anyone named ‘Toby’._

Rose nodded. _I understand,_ she sent to her friend.

“Do you need a suit?” she asked her.

Evy shook her head. “Don’t need one,” she grinned. “Even if this is a body, I don’t require oxygen like humans do.”

Evy hugged Rose, and Rose hugged her back.

 _Please,_ she asked her angel, _please get Her back._

 _I will,_ promised the angel. _I promise._

~:~

Rose waited, occasionally hearing comments from Evy.

One minute Evy had a sudden burst of amusement.

 _This monster thinks he’s the Devil,_ snickered the angel. _Want to watch while I set Ida and the Doctor straight?_

 _Sure, but I think something’s happening with the Ood,_ Rose said, looking at Scooti, who was also in the middle of glancing at her with a worried expression.

Rose quickly averted her eyes.

 _I’ll be quick,_ promised the angel.

 _Then sure._ Rose was suddenly not in the base-or, she was, but all around her was a different scenery-and the Doctor looked funny with his orange jumpsuit on. Ida just looked scared, but it looked like she was okay for now.

“That’s the devil?” asked Ida in a squeaky voice. “I thought…he was free already!”

“If he is, it’s in your time and not mine,” Evy said. The Doctor turned to her, Ida also turning. “This is just a Beast. Nothing more, nothing less. This is not Lucifer. This is not a Cage, this is a pit restraining a monster through time and space,” Evy announced gravely.

Their faces were drawn and pale.

“He can still do a lot of damage, but other than that, I really wouldn’t worry,” Evy said, calm as ever.

“No, you wouldn’t,” the Doctor muttered. “I need to find the TARDIS, and I will deal with the Beast in a minute.”

A wave of pain hit Rose’s mind.

 _“He is free!”_ Voices said, a song in the background, beautiful and _haunting_ , and too quiet. Rose was away from Evy, but that connection still remained. “ _You, the child that will die in battle. An angel that will be killed by her sister. A lord of time without his time machine. All of you will **fall.”**_

Rose shuddered.

“Did you hear that?” Scooti asked, looking scared.

“Yeah,” Rose answered. After the Doctor had left, she’d been introduced to the rest of the crew. “Should we move?” she asked after a thud was heard from outside the door.

“Yeah,” Scooti said shakily. “Let’s go to the command center.”

They got up and moved to the other door-but stopped as they heard another thud outside _that_ door.

Rose spied an air vent.

_Evy, I need some of your strength._

_You have it,_ Evy said. _Hurry, my dear._

Rose nearly stopped when Evy said that, but Evy was a strange angel who didn’t seem to mean it romantically, just as a term of endearment.

Rose shoved those thoughts out and went over to it and yanked the covering off.

“Let’s go,” she said to the young-looking woman.

She nodded and went in first, Rose entering behind her and fitting the cover back on.

The chase was on.

~:~

“I’ve seen demi-gods and real gods, fake gods and would-be gods,” the Doctor yelled at the Beast, Evy watching with wide eyes. “But if there’s _anything_ I believe in…then it would be Rose Tyler and her angel.”

Evy covered her open mouth, her eyes taking on a curious shimmery sheen.

She saw something blue.

“Doctor,” she said, “the TARDIS is right there.” She pointed to the TARDIS.

“Let’s go, then,” he snapped at her. “Oh, but wait.” He took the gravity making urn. “You’re not going to survive,” he grinned savagely as he broke the urn.

After he was in the TARDIS with an unconscious Ida, he turned to Evy.

“Go to Rose,” he ordered.

Evy nodded and vanished.

When she accessed Rose’s memories, she saw the Toby guy she didn’t trust covered in that language.

_Rose…_

_Can you cure him?_  Rose asked desperately.

 _No,_ Evy said reluctantly. _I cannot._

Rose felt resigned, and Evy watched her take Toby’s gun and shooting the windshield, and unbuckling Toby’s seat.

Toby was gone.

~:~

It was a close thing, but the Doctor was able to rescue them right before they entered the black hole.

“Rose!” he laughed. “Evy!”

Rose jumped and hugged him.

“I’m glad you’re alright!” she laughed.

“I’m glad you are, too,” he replied, smiling at her and tucking an errant piece of hair behind her hair. “Look, I have to go to a planet that doesn’t allow…” he trailed off as Rose grinned.

“You want me to visit Mum for a while,” she grinned.

“Er…I wasn’t trying to say that, I was simply thinking you’d be bored in the TARDIS!” he defended himself.

“The TARDIS has endless rooms,” she said, looking amused. “But I _did_ get a text from Mum. She wants me to get Lynda from college.”

“Oh.” The Doctor frowned to himself.

“Doctor…Evy couldn’t cure Toby,” she said, looking away from him. “And I don’t think we could have risked-“

“I’m not mad about that,” he said gently to her. “I just think you need a short break from traveling for a while. Lynda and Jackie would do you some good.”

“You’re right,” Rose agreed.


	28. Kovarian

Lynda frowned as her classmates started to fall asleep.

She opened her cell phone to call Rose-surely her adopted sister knew what to do?-when the door opened and Rose looked relieved to see her sitting there, looking unharmed.

“Thank Evy’s Father!” Rose breathed. “Come on, let’s go see what’s going on.”

Lynda followed her.

~:~

The two walked all around the eerily silent campus. UNIT vans had come, and Rose seemed keen on avoiding them.

“UNIT and I don’t know each other well,” Rose explained to Lynda. “I’d rather not let them stick their noses into my business.”

Lynda just decided to go with it. Who was she to tell Rose ‘no’? Besides, Rose _was_ the Doctor’s companion.

“Is Evy with you?” she asked Rose.

Rose shook her head.

“No, she stayed with the Doctor on the TARDIS. I think they left to spend quality time together,” Rose said with a smirk.

“You don’t mind them leaving?”

“If Evy’s going, she can convince the Doctor to return,” was all Rose said. Rose slipped into a building, Lynda wincing when she heard the bang the door made.

Neither of them noticed a platoon of black-suited beings led by a redheaded woman and a tall green figure the same race as Madame Vastra.

~:~

They ran into two other people, Ian and Barbara Chesterton.

“How are you awake?” asked Ian with some confusion.

Lynda looked at Rose.

Rose was looking…shocked.

“You haven’t changed much,” she remarked to them.

“Do we know you?” Barbara asked, looking puzzled.

“No,” Rose Tyler beamed. “But the TARDIS knows you, and I know the names of past companions thanks to Her.” She extended a hand. “Rose Tyler, Bad Wolf, _whatever,_ I’m just so happy to finally meet you!” She looked at Lynda, and Lynda had a feeling that if this dimension was animated, she’d be looking at Lynda with stars in her eyes. “ _They’re the first companions of the Doctor! The **first** Doctor!”_ Rose _squealed._

Lynda grinned at her. “Rose, you’re acting like you just met your favorite rockstar.”

Rose smiled and looked at the bewildered couple. “To me, they are _awesome!_ They saw the Doctor in his prime!”

Rose laughed a little.

Lynda just sighed. “She’s not normally like this, she’s normally… _calmer,_ ” Lynda said, shifting a look at Rose. “ _Way_ calmer.”

“I…don’t mind,” Ian said, sounding a little confused, but accepting of the fact that Rose was a time-traveler. “And you? What’s your connection?”

“I met the Doctor once,” Lynda shrugged. “I was onboard a station and I didn’t want to be there. Nobody in my future would’ve voted for me, I would have been disintegrated one way.”

Rose raised an eyebrow. “Transmatted, Lynda. You would have been transmatted.”

Lynda waved it away. “Not important, Rose. The most important thing is that we somehow save this college. Can’t you-“

“They’re in here, somewhere,” a stern voice said. Rose frowned. “I may have the wrong year. Falt, when are we?”

“I don’t know,” a voice said. “ _You_ were the one to keep the time and place of the girl.”

Lynda looked at Rose, who was still frowning, obviously thinking hard.

“Yes, well, kidnap one of the time-travelers. I want the Doctor’s wife, and I want her _immediately!”_

Lynda’s eyes went to Rose, who was just standing there, frozen.

“Which one?”

“Bad Wolf, you _idiot!_ I want Bad Wolf! Forcing her to bear children, those children being weapons, would be able to end the Doctor once and for all.” A sick feeling entered Lynda. “I want this building quarantined, and I want you to search _every single_ room in this building for her. How soon can the quarantine be set up?”

“Soon, Madame Kovarian. Twenty minutes, tops. It’s a tricky process without the advanced technology. What should we do to the humans?”

Lynda gulped quietly. The footsteps were getting louder, but none of the four moved. Ian’s and Barbara’s eyes were on the milky white figure of Rose, but Lynda strained to hear what the ‘Madame Kovarian’ planned.

“Do not harm the humans. I know that this will become a fixed point soon, and I do expect all of us to come out with the Tyler woman.”

Lynda tugged Rose off to a seeming random spot on the side and quietly opened her bookbag. She gestured to the others around them, all carrying something, and she grabbed a random bookbag and slung it on Rose, who visibly started. Lynda gestured for quiet, and she glanced at the two professors and mimed walking-and they seemed to get her thought processes. Quickly, they walked off, then got into position and relaxed. Lynda looked at Rose and whispered, “ _Trust me.”_

Rose gave a nod and Lynda tugged her to sit as everyone got closer. Lynda got into a romantic position with Rose-hopefully saving her life-and shielded her hair and face while one hand rested on Rose’s thigh.

She closed her eyes, and felt Rose do the same. Just as a few… _things_ …came into view, she was ‘relaxed’. She was, for all purposes and intents, pretending that she’d fallen unconscious while kissing Rose and fallen into this natural position. The hallways were full of snores, and a tall redhead passed the hallway, even though her eyes stopped and looked around. A green man, looking like a _lizard,_ followed her, but didn’t care to glance around.

As soon as they were gone, and the footsteps echoing, the duo made a quick, yet very quiet, break for it.

The Chestertons followed. Lynda opened the door quietly, and knew with a wince it would be loud to shut.

She dashed off, the three others used to running.

Well, Lynda was used to running up and down stairs to get to classes, so she wasn’t surprised that Rose or the Chestertons could run faster than her.

Not a moment too soon, either, as when they’d gotten to the vans, they saw the short black-suited guys following.

They had one choice.

Rose walked forward, to the UNIT guys, and said, in a weak sort of voice, “We’re being chased by them because they want us for our connection with the Doctor.”

That did the trick.

A young dark-skinned lady exited a van.

“Please,” she said, “come in. We’re leaving, as there are hostiles here.”

Rose, the Chestertons, and Lynda had no choice but to follow.


	29. Bad Wolf Repercussions

When the Doctor dropped Rose off, he expected Evy to go with. Instead, she just calmly sat in the console room on the jumpseat, reading _How to Build a Good Relationship With Your Vessel for Dummies._

“I didn’t know you were on Rose’s bad side,” he noted. “Or did you create that book?”

“No,” Evy said with a small smile aimed at him. “Every angel has a pocket dimension, and there’s always a few books Father gave every angel.” She tossed the book aside, and it literally vanished. “Anyway, I’m only trying to catch up on centuries of required reading I’ve put off.”

“Your Father requires you read _all_ of the books He gives you?” he asked her, frowning.

“It’s more of an unspecified rule nowadays, with all the brainwashing stuff going on,” she replied moodily. “Plus, I happen to _like_ this stuff. I’m sure if I were _Uriel_ I’d ignore the guidelines, but I’m not him,” she sniffed. “And I may be Rose’s angel, but I’m also not joined to her at the hip. Want to go for a trip?”

“Sure,” he said easily. “Where?”

“Well, I think I’d like to go into the past and maybe see da Vinci,” she mused. “Oh! Can we visit Shakespeare?”

The Doctor blinked. “Sure.” He set the time and date, and the familiar hum of the Time Rotor sounded as the TARDIS took them to their destination.

Together, the two appeared…only to be stared at by several figures eating around a table.

“Ah,” Evy said in a strangled tone. “Um…” she shoved the Doctor back, “sorry for interrupting your supper.” And closed the TARDIS doors. The two just stared at each other as they felt amusement tickle them. The TARDIS was _laughing_ at them.

“So the painting of the Last Supper…” the Doctor trailed off. “Real?” he finished weakly.

“Yeah. Let’s go somewhere else. Maybe…an asteroid bazaar?”

The Doctor and Evy landed on the asteroid bazaar.

And even though they didn’t buy anything, Evy and the Doctor had a fun time of window shopping.

At least, until Rose’s utter terror hit her like a hammer and she literally stumbled forward for a minute into another man’s chest.

“Sorry!” she yelped.

“Don’t be,” the man dismissed. Evy’s eyes met his, and then she turned to the floppy-haired Doctor, who looked as though he was restraining his anger.

“What are _you_ doing here?”

“I _wanted_ to come,” the other Doctor said. He returned a quizzical look to Evy. “But I thought you were on Gallifrey?”

Evy frowned. “No…look, sorry to do this, but I need to get Rose.” She looked at the Doctor, clear worry etched on her face. “I _knew_ I shouldn’t have left her!”

She left a shocked militaristic-looking Doctor behind as she tugged _her_ Doctor back to the TARDIS.

~:~

The Doctor threw switches, and they arrived with the normal wheezing sound.

Evy stormed out, uncaring of the sudden guns at her entrance.

“Rose!” she called. The sea of gunmen parted, and a sickly-looking Rose appeared, along with two people the Doctor knew very well. His eyes went wide and Ian and Barbara also looked shocked at his appearance.

“You look…young,” Ian finally said.

“Rose, how are you feeling? What’s wrong, my dear?” Evy’s whisper seemed to ground her, and Rose looked at the Doctor.

“Doctor…there’s someone who wants me to give birth to children that will kill you.”

“And we barely made it out of there,” added Lynda, who was also pale, but determined.

The Doctor’s jaw clenched in anger. “What’s her name?”

“Madame Kovarian.”

The Doctor froze. “ _Madame Kovarian,”_ he spat. “I should have known. She’s a nuisance. But she died…hm, I forget.” He frowned. He took a peek at Rose’s timeline…and just stared. Just _stared._

Her timeline was complicated. Like, _Time Lord_ complicated.

“Rose…” he began trying to think of a delicate way to put this, but in the end just decided _to hell with the niceties._ “Rose, you did something to yourself when you were Bad Wolf, didn’t you?”

Rose’s eyes were filled with guilt.

“It’ll only happen if I die once,” she told him, flushing a bit. “And I probably won’t regenerate like you either.”

 _No,_ the Doctor thought to himself. _You won’t. You’ll be a Time Lady…that’s tied to the TARDIS…or to **me.**_

“I didn’t want you alone,” she said, breaking the awkward silence. “And you would’ve traveled alone. So I fixed a little bit of Time. I tweaked it. The Dalek-that was me, whisking it to a different time while making it _look_ like Evy’s command had destroyed it.” Her eyes were filled with remorse. “And I ended the Time War-I gave you the tools necessary.”

The Doctor recalled the queen in his Ninth life: _Bad Wolf saved the planet. She ended the Time War._

And him: _That’s not possible. I ended the Time War._

The queen had shrugged. _That’s what you think._

And his Eighth self, before the life he never really wanted to _think_ about: _But I thought you were on Gallifrey?_

The Doctor noticed that time had always seemed to make adjustments for _Rose._ He usually made adjustments for _time._ The universe…Rose was one point that changed _everything._ If he hadn’t met Rose Tyler, he was pretty sure he’d be dead and possibly _not_ burned.

“Rose,” he breathed. “What did you _do?”_

Her defiant gaze met his. “I saved you, Doctor.” The UNIT officials watched them with varying degrees of wonderment and bewilderment. “I simply looked into the Heart of the TARDIS, took in the Time Vortex, and messed with Time and Space for us.” Her eyes flicked to Evy, then the Doctor.

She’d tied Evy to her.

The Doctor closed his eyes and sighed deeply.

He understood. She loved him, like Sarah Jane did…only, she wasn’t Sarah Jane. She was his surprising Bad Wolf, his pink and yellow human.

“Well,” he said reluctantly, “I know what to do. Let’s go see your mum and tell her the problem, then we’ll tell Jack.”

Rose nodded, pale again at the immediate threat.

The Doctor resisted trying to comfort her as she and Evy moved into the TARDIS.

“I’m the Doctor,” he told the assembled people. “Ian, Barbara, Lynda. Care to travel in my TARDIS?”

He moved aside. Temporary or not, Ian and Barbara deserved a ride in his magnificent timeship.

Plus, he _had_ missed them. And Peri, and Ace…and _all_ of his companions.

He thought of something, and a small grin stretched across his mouth.

Maybe Bad Wolf could help him out with a little issue with a couple of his companions…


	30. LINDA

“Later, Rose! Text me!” Jackie hollered towards the young woman, who waved distractedly and slipped into the newly re-parked TARDIS.

The Doctor had taken her to ‘safe’ planets. Planets that were leisure and fun, but Rose was bored of no-danger-planets. She wanted to _run._

“Mum is worried, Rose, we all are,” confided Evy. She’d asked permission to call Jackie ‘Mum’ and Jackie, Rose, and Lynda had all stared at her as if she were an alien.

Earth wasn’t quite _safe_ with Kovarian able to somehow find where Rose was. They didn’t know if Kovarian could find _when_ they were, but just to be on the safe side they’d avoided Earth.

“We do have a _small_ problem,” the Doctor informed the other two. “People from…well…LINDA are looking for me.”

“LINDA?” Rose asked, tilting her head in confusion.

“Want me to infiltrate?” Evy asked in an overly hopeful voice.

“Yes, and if you really want to go ahead,” the Doctor said, shrugging at Evy. “It’s nothing _too_ bad, just, well, kind of strange. They weren’t this active. I’ll set the TARDIS to another date and you can…do what you want.” He messed with the time rotor, and the wheezing noise was heard.

~:~

Evy was eating a bagel on a bench when she heard someone say ‘the Doctor’. She walked up to them and coughed, and the two people looked at her warily.

“Hi, I’m Lisa,” she lied easily (infiltration _was_ one of her specialties. She wasn’t Naomi’s sister for _nothing,_ despite what Naomi had done). “Did I hear you say ‘the Doctor’?”

The girl nodded and showed Evy what she was looking at. Evy nearly smirked, but that would have to wait.

When she got into the TARDIS later, she would be sure to tell the Doctor there was a picture of him wearing his bathrobe.

Hilarious!

~:~

It was a few weeks later that everyone started doing… _other_ stuff. Bringing food, stories…name it, they had it.

Finally, after a couple weeks of rather useless intel, everyone turned to Evy, who was listening to music with one earpod not in.

“What do you do, Lisa?” Mr. Skinner asked politely.

Evy shrugged. “Write a blog,” she said. She _had_ started one with Rose, but it hadn’t been updated for a while. “I haven’t updated it in a while, I’m currently traveling. On a break, yes, but still traveling,” she assured them.

Vague, yes, a lie, no.

“Where?” Ursula asked, eyes a little wide.

Evy grinned at them. “A bunch of places,” she said evasively. “I’d rather not say at the moment.”

~:~

Victor Franklin was not nice. Not even _Evy_ would go as far as to ask _Jackie_ where they were.

Lucky for Evy she’d bleached her hair.

“Ah, Miss Evelyn Tyler.” Evy forced herself not to react. “She and the Doctor are high-priority targets. Rose Tyler will be…sent away.”

Evy went cold. She continued writing down a bunch of places where the Doctor _could_ be, but she stopped for a minute to nibble on the end and get into the man’s mind.

Only, as she quickly discovered, for it not to _be_ a man.

_I will absorb the Doctor and the black-haired human, and then I will send Rose Tyler to Kovarian. High-paying indeed._

Evy stood up and gave him her list with guileless eyes.

He waved her away distractedly.

~:~

Evy made sure she wasn’t followed by anyone by making them lose her trail after a few pulses of her Grace.

She burst into the TARDIS and told the Doctor.

“Rose is going to be sent to Kovarian and we’re going to be absorbed,” she told him in a huff.

“Ah,” the Doctor said, nodding.

~:~

“I saw the Doctor up close,” Ethan said excitedly at their next meeting. He cast a gaze at Lisa for a minute, but Lisa didn’t seem to care. She was too busy filing her nails to pay much attention. “And his two companions.”

Lisa’s filing faltered for a second.

“And you didn’t call for backup?” Mr. Franklin scolded him.

Ethan glanced at Lisa. “Lisa was there. With the Doctor.”

There was a silence as everyone glanced at Lisa.

Lisa, who rarely spoke. Lisa, who listened to music. Lisa who _traveled._

“Lisa.” Victor’s voice was cold. “Were you with the Doctor?”

Lisa shrugged. “Don’t know,” she said in a bland tone. “Depends.”

“On _what?”_

“On if I was really there,” Lisa said with a sly grin. “In the future, because really, I was doing my shopping.”

“For _what?”_ Ursula blurted.

Lisa tossed her hair back. “Hair dye,” she said calmly. “It’s _such_ an inconvenience when it’s a _human_ that recognizes the fact that he’s seen a paradox but doesn’t actually know what a paradox is.” She inspected her nails, continuing to talk. “I’m not alien, not something you can absorb like you did with Bliss and that other woman,” Lisa said to an angry-looking Mr. Franklin. “And selling Rose to _Kovarian_ is a BIG no-no,” she said, finally looking at Mr. Franklin. “I happen to be very protective of my Flower.” She stood with a catlike grace. “And for the record,” she added, glancing at Ethan, “we were dealing with a shade in your house. I erased your memory of all that it entailed because you do _not_ want a _shade_ in your home. It’ll gobble you up like a boogeyman. See you…soon, I should be good so as not to create a world-ending paradox,” she said, looking at her wrist.

She strolled out, humming some random tune that sounded suspiciously like ‘Silent Night’.

~:~

“You upset my mum,” Rose scowled at the jerk. She didn’t appreciate it when her mum was lied to. “And you searched for the Doctor. And you intended to give me over to _him_ so that I could become a _breeder!_ ” Rose’s disgust was palpable.

“I didn’t know!” Ethan wailed.

“Okay,” Rose said, still scowling. “But still. _Not cool.”_

“So where are you from?” the Doctor asked the alien.

“The twin planet of Raxacoricofallapatorious,” the Absorbaloff said.

“Oh, I bet it’s as grand as Raxacoricofallapatorious! What is its name?” the Doctor questioned eagerly.

The Absorbaloff stared at him. “Clom.”

“Clom,” the Doctor said after a beat of silence. “I’m sorry, but that’s _pathetic._ ”

Evy snorted. “Too right. He’s working for Kovarian, just FYI.” The Doctor’s face went smooth. No emotion was seen on his face as he looked at Mr. Franklin.

“Kovarian paid me!” the Absorbaloff yelped. “I was going to absorb you. She gave me half upfront.”

Evy shook her head. “Dumb. Ass.”

The Doctor walked forward, and snatched the cane.

“I wonder what this does,” he said, his eyes hard. He snapped it.

The Absorbaloff melted.

~:~

“No, the _red_ one!”

“You said the _blue_ one!”

“No, I said the red one!”

“I heard _blue!”_

“I told you to _not_ touch the blue one!”

Evy laughed as she chased the slimy, suckered Zygon around and around.

She glanced at Ethan, who was staring at her with shock. This must have been when he realized that ‘Lisa’ was with the Doctor. Her hair was still bleached, as the Zygon had taken higher priority.

Rose slammed into her and the two were sent sprawling to the floor. The Zygon changed into Rose, but Evy simply grabbed her Flower and rolled away from the Zygon.

The chase began anew.


	31. Time War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what actually happened during the Time War. And I wasn't satisfied with the first six times I tried to write this, so this is the end result. Sorry if it isn't what you were expecting!

_I used to just exist every day._

_Work, eat chips, chat with Evy, talk with Mum, go to sleep. Do it all over again._

_But then I met a wonderful man called the Doctor. He’s amazing. He’s an alien that has a ship that can go through space and time._

_I became something else, and my Mum doesn’t know. Won’t ever know._

_My story starts on Earth._

_But now…I feel so alone. It feels like a distant dream, traveling through space and time. Now I’m trapped on a planet with Evy but we can’t leave because her powers are… **minimal.**_

Rose Tyler-formerly of Earth-fell. She and Evy were together, and then there was glass breaking and Rose was hurting.

Glass had sank into her back as she’d fallen onto the ground.

Temporal shifting was nastier than using a Vortex Manipulator, and those made her _hurl_ almost every time she used one.

The Dalek that had saved Rose was nowhere in sight, but there were people staring at her in shock. Robed, formal-looking people.

Pain caught up with her, blasting through her body, making her dizzy. She assumed she was bleeding all over the floor, and _that’s_ why they looked horrified.

She blacked out.

~:~

“Are you _sure_ she’s not one of your companions, Doctor? She _did_ land on top of you.”

“I’m positive,” said another voice.

Evy separated herself from Rose, forcing herself not to look at her vessel.

“Actually,” she said, making the woman and the Doctor turn to look at her, “we _are_ companions. Future ones.”

“But-“ the lady said, eyes wide. Evy winced as she took on more damage from her Flower, but she let it heal. “But- how?”

Evy smirked tiredly. “Angel of the Lord,” she said succinctly. “I’d rather keep my existence a secret from all but a trusted few for now. Rose is powerful on her own, and not… _quite_ human anymore.”

“Did the Doctor do something to her?” asked the lady, glancing at the Doctor.

“No, she became inhuman _for_ him,” she replied calmly. “Saved his life, as a matter of fact. She nearly died.” _I didn’t realize the lengths she would go to save you,_ she thought to herself. Rose shifted, and Rose’s thoughts came back.

 _Even if I barely knew him, we’re **married.** There’s not a lot I **wouldn’t** do,_ she pointed out.

Evy tilted her head in acknowledgement. “I’d almost forgotten about that,” she murmured.

“What?” the Doctor asked, looking stricken. Apparently just having the knowledge of someone nearly dying for you in the future was something he thought he needed to fuss about.

She decided to tell the truth.

“You and Rose kind of got married,” she said. She savored the look of shock on his face. “Well, I guess since I was _inside_ of her at the time, you kind of married _me,_ too,” she added airily.

There was quite a pause.

“But it’s in your future, anyway, and really, while we can’t avoid paradoxes we do try to make sure they align correctly,” she finished. “We would like to _discreetly_ help with the war effort.”

_Tell them about Bad Wolf._

“Have you,” Evy abruptly said, making it seem like she was changing the subject, “ever heard of the Bad Wolf phenomena?”

“Several times,” said the Doctor after sharing a glance at the woman next to him. “Are you telling me that you two have run into him?”

“Well, you could say that,” Evy mused. “And you could also say that my vessel _is_ Bad Wolf, so…” Their faces went pale. “ _That,_ my dear Doctor, is apparently why we’re stuck here.”

~:~

Four hundred years, Evy recalled. And that was just in linear time. The Time War spanned countless years in non-linear time because of the Daleks being able to temporally transport themselves and the TARDISes.

Evy had watched the Time Lords with… _fondness_ when she was pure _Zachriel._ She liked their race. She _had_ spent time as one of them-the Corsair, if she recalled correctly. She hadn’t taken control, she’d just…watched from inside. She’d left once Naomi had recalled her to Heaven.

Rose would be certain to live, even if Evy had to force her to regenerate.

~:~

_TWELVE YEAR MARK_

“The Doctor’s decided to go out of the Time Lock through one of the cracks, Rose,” Evy announced to her vessel, who was busy making a meal.

“Really? And he didn’t invite us?” asked Rose, pouting a little.

Evy answered her through her mind as she dissipated for a well-earned rest.

_He took two Time Tots with him out of the Time Lock. He gave them to human families on Earth. I have a feeling we’ll meet them again._

_Was that okay with-_

_She requested it, actually, after I informed her that when this war ended there will be less Time Lords. They’d already seen the Untempered Schism-both are of the inspired. They will live a good life on Earth until it’s time._

_Good. I’m just going to eat. Sleep, Evy. You’ve earned it._

~:~

TWENTY YEARS

“Everything’s good out there so far,” the Doctor said wearily. He was tired-no, he was exhausted, and Evy had insisted he take a small break in the meantime, as really he needed a proper rest and food. “Just a lot of Daleks and a lot of Time Lords dying.”

“I’m sorry,” Rose said in a low voice. “I wish I could help.”

“You’re safer here,” the Doctor said quietly. “Evy should start staying with you, as you said it yourself. Time is changing, and-“

Evy waved a dismissive hand, cutting him off. “With my powers still low, seeing as I’m using them as much as I dare, I can’t do much,” she said in a bland tone. “I can only use my blade, and you yourself know that Dalek lasers can’t hurt me.”

“Maybe you should be pushed onto the front lines then, act as an angelic shield,” Rose said, smiling grimly. “Less Time Lords would die.”

“And I’d be using my Grace too much and I won’t ever be able to fulfill my utmost desire,” Evy said pointedly. “And since you tied us together, I’m not exactly sure if you’ll die with me, and I _really_ don’t think scorching the console room of a TARDIS with wing imprints for eternity isn’t the best reminder of my rapier wit and charm.”

Rose snorted. “ _Rapier wit and charm?_ Please, that’s like saying Jack’s dinosaur can talk. Your ‘rapier wit’ is very tactless, and your charm varies upon what subject you’re on.”

Rose blinked as she realized it might not have been the _best_ thing to be blunt with her. Hurt shone in her eyes, but it quickly vanished.

“Right,” the Doctor said, standing up, “I think I’ll head to the TARDIS-“

“No, please,” Evy said, standing, “stay the night. We have the room.”

They did, since it was really a borrowed place.

The Doctor hesitated, then acquiesced.

~:~

FORTY YEARS

“…and then he raced across the room, naked, and you-your future self-yells at him,” Rose giggled. “For saving us when he was _naked._ ‘Course, not as if I cared about that bit,” she chuckled. “We were then being chased out of there with Venusian laser guns shooting at us, but Evy was able to create a sort of force field and keep us safe.”

The Doctor stared at Evy, who grimaced.

“That was a ridiculous charge, though,” she said firmly. “Jack got us out, quite happily I’d imagine.” There was a quiet silence.

Then, “I’ll take a _womanizer_ on my ship?” the Doctor sniffed. “Why?”

“Well, he _was_ about to die,” Rose said sharply. “Plus he was destined to become my brother.”

The Doctor only smiled as he watched their antics. He’d gotten to know the two that were stuck in Gallifrey pretty well, with Evy acting as a shield for some of the Time Lords and Ladies.

He liked their domesticity, but Rose seemed discontent. It was probably due to the fact he brought Evy where he dared not bring her. In a fight, both were lethal, yes, but Rose had not yet had to face the true horrors of the war.

He would keep it that way.

~:~

ONE HUNDRED YEAR MARK

Rose grimly fought her way past a bunch of Daleks to a couple of Time Lords being held, to be converted to Daleks. One cell at a time.

Thankfully the Doctor’s rescue mission didn’t seem to be in vain. The two Time Lords were _confused_ at Rose’s arrival, certainly, but Rose only gave them a kind smile as she stood with her back towards the cut-in-half and destroyed and slightly sparking remains of the Daleks.

Rose never cut to kill with the blade. Instead she cut off the three things that a Dalek seemed to _need_ : Their eyestalk, their plunger, and the whisk.

When she shot, it was only out of necessity.

 _Report,_ Evy demanded.

 _Safe. Nothing’s been done._ She looked them over for superficial wounds. _Does the Doctor know about you taking me?_

 _No,_ Evy admitted, _but taking you was the best option, otherwise you’d have complained for the next three hundred years that you weren’t doing anything._

 _I was useless!_ Objected Rose. _Too much domesticity!_

 _Whatever,_ Evy grunted back. _Ouch, that hurt a little. The Never-Was creatures pack a punch. You really should get back to the TARDIS. You lack the necessary power to kill a Never-Was._

 _Thanks,_ Rose said sourly, only to yelp as a Never-Was appeared. They were creatures from beyond this universe, creatures that…well, _never-were._

She threw her hands up, and she saw something like glitter fall from where the creature was.

_Evy…_

_Rose?!_

_Relax, Evy. I just found out I can still disintegrate things, though I don’t think I have enough power to disintegrate a fleet of Daleks again without taking the Time Vortex into my mind._

_Cool! Now let me focus. Davros is leaving, but the priority here are those Time Lords._

_Okay, we’re at the TARDIS, no Never-Was creatures nearby._

_Good. Get in, stay safe._

She did as Evy commanded.

~:~

TWO HUNDRED YEARS

Life without fighting was beginning to think of a far-off dream. She recalled she had looked…odd…when she had met herself in the TARDIS before, but she hadn’t paid much thought to it.

Two hundred years on Gallifrey and she hadn’t aged.

Occasionally the three left the confines of the Time Lock, but it was usually for just a short reprieve. The Eighth Doctor had turned into the War Doctor, the Doctor Rose realized _her_ Doctor had regenerated from. Her first one, anyway. The war was ramping up, and the Daleks and the other creatures were coming faster than ever.

Since Rose still did require sleep, she slept inside the TARDIS when she was getting too tired to disintegrate or use Evy’s knife or even shoot. She was able to disintegrate seventeen Daleks at one time so far, as her powers were evolving the more time she was around the Doctor.

Her mental prowess was getting better, as Evy leaving and fighting for an extended time meant she was unprepared for the chatter that flew into her mind.

She was the Bad Wolf, though, and even the newly (re)elected President Time Lord Rassilon seemed to respect and even fear her capabilities.

Evy told her that they must have come in at the hundred-year-mark. Only one hundred more years to go before the final days of the Time War-a war the Doctor wasn’t planning on surviving.

~:~

THE LAST DAYS OF THE LAST GREAT TIME WAR

ARCADIA

Rose walked along a hall, exhaustion weighing down every step. The last time she’d been in this hall was to meet Rassilon, and she’d been horrifyingly rude.

Well, so had the Doctor, but Rose got the feeling he was just rude in general.

And the Genesis Ark. She’d given its creators-a group of ingenious Academics-the answer.

Daleks couldn’t touch, plus she’d seen it before anyway. When a Dalek had ordered her to open it and she’d ended up here.

_(She still recalled Mickey, who had been very brave. Mickey had smiled at her when she was caught because of the psychic paper, and she’d watched the Void ship open to see Daleks._

_She still remembered screams, Cybermen and slipping from the Void. Evy’s small attempt to save them…but a Dalek, **the Dalek that had pretended to implode,** saved their lives._

_And then she’d fallen on glass and the Doctor, and she could barely remember life **before** war.)_

She went into hers and the Doctor’s designated quarters and fell asleep. The Doctor had told her when he planned to steal the Moment. It was the final thing she had to do before she could go home.

_Home…_

She shivered in anticipation.

~:~

The Doctor and Rose and Evy hurried to a barn, where Rose touched the weapon.

It was active. The Bad Wolf energy transferred. Another possible choice. The future for this planet.

“Doctor.” The Doctor turned to look at his companion through most of the Time War. They had shared kisses certainly, because war had a great way to bring out the hidden longings. But they hadn’t shared anything beyond that, because Evy had been watching with jealous eyes and…well, there hadn’t been any time for anything _more._

He knew, though. The look in those eyes that swirled with gold…like the Untempered Schism…he knew what it meant. Evy had been resting up for this.

“You have to leave.”

Rose nodded sadly.

“I do.” She leaned forward and kissed him again. _“I love you,”_ she whispered in Gallifreyan, a language Evy had-with permission from the Doctor-been teaching her. She stepped back, and Evy grabbed her coat, and Evy offered him a stiff smile and blew him a kiss.

Then they were gone.

~:~

The Doctor was staring at Donna who held Rose’s jacket and he painfully told her.

“That was a friend’s.”

He heard wingbeats.

Donna’s jaw dropped, and the Doctor’s hearts jumped as he smelled a scent he hadn’t smelled since that terrible hour…a few hours ago…

He turned, and there she was, looking a bit sick, but there she was.

Evy was out next to her, not breathing but her wings weren’t eternally scorched onto the TARDIS console floor, so she was okay.

Wait…he was pretty sure Evy hadn’t said a word about-

He stopped. Memories flooded his mind, helped by the TARDIS.

“Oh, Rose,” he whispered. “I told you not to wander off.”

The war-torn look in her eyes vanished as she weakly grinned.

“’Hands off the blonde’, and Jack never followed _that_ one,” she said. “Until we became siblings. Who’s the redhead?”

“Donna,” Donna said, staring. “Is this your jacket?”

Rose nodded. “That is _definitely_ my jacket.”


	32. Donna

Donna just flat out stared, both at the girl taking the jacket and the other one laying unconscious on the ground.

“Bloody hell,” she said, suddenly realizing that this was _not computing._ “What?” she finally asked.

“Sorry,” the blonde-more _golden-_ haired girl said, sounding genuinely sorry. “Where exactly did he pick you up?”

“She literally appeared in my ship!” the Doctor said, blaming Donna.

The girl looked at Donna, and nodded.

“She did,” she nodded.

The Doctor took a deep breath. “Rose…you…you regenerated.”

“That’s not important right now,” Rose said, waving the Doctor off. “What’s important is the lady. What’s your name?”

“Donna,” Donna croaked. “Donna Noble.”

Rose nodded. “I believe the Doctor when he said you appeared in his ship. He isn’t really in the business of kidnapping girls,” she chuckled warmly. Donna’s eyes widened as the girl laughed, sounding tired and yet carefree. “Let’s get you changed, though,” she told Donna.

“But I’m-“ she started.

Rose looked at her with sadness. And pity.

“Trust me,” she only told Donna. Somehow, Donna did, and she followed the girl.

~:~

Evy smelled tea.

“Ah…tea…” the Doctor’s voice muttered. “An infusion of free radicals and tannins. Evy, Evy, Evy. She regenerated. I can feel her, though she’s vastly different from any Time Lord of Lady I knew.”

_Knew. Past tense. We didn’t change a fixed point, then. Good._

Evy opened her eyes and tested her Grace level. _Normal. Well, now that Evy’s Grace is permanently affixed to my own._

“And the fact is, I know you weren’t there or she would never have.” There was a hard edge to his voice. “I was there, I know. I remember. Where were you?”

Evy could remember that particular battle, where Rose had been shot by a Dalek and Evy had been tring to keep the Horde of Travesties from escaping their prison.

“Guarding the Travesties,” she grunted. “Romana told me to. After Rassilon came back, he ordered them set free.” Evy’s gaze lifted to the Doctor’s. “I had no choice.”

The Horde had been controlled-as much as they were able to be-by one of the Time Lords there who had sacrificed himself.

But they’d started to break free. Evy had had no choice, and so she used her powers to smite the Horde.

The Time Lord had died, his regenerations gone by the war.

“I smote them. Still, you remembered the damaged they caused.”

The Doctor nodded. He didn’t seem angry any longer.

“Jackie is in another universe,” he finally said. “I took Linda under my wing. She said she wanted to keep going to school.” He sighed. “Evy…you have no idea what you and Rose have changed.”

“Very little,” Evy said. At his questioning look, Evy rolled her eyes. “I was there through most of the Time War, remember? Linearly.”

“True, but even little changes-“

“Doctor,” Evy snapped, “I was _there,_ watching the thing from the Corsair. I’m not an idiot, and I know what I have done. _Very little._ I masked my angelic signature and helped out as much as I could while not depleting my Grace! I had to keep Flower safe.”

“You’ve called her that for years,” observed the Doctor. “You are getting closer to her.”

“I am,” Evy said. “And my rapier wit and charm have greatly improved.”

“Not _too_ much, else you’d be nothing but wing imprints on the console room floor,” the Doctor retorted.

Evy blinked. “You remember _that_ conversation?”

The Doctor grinned sheepishly. “Well, yes…”

~:~

Rose took a deep breath and walked into the console room. Evy dissipated as she entered, her warm comforting presence brighter somehow.

Rose had the abilities of Time Lords, though her disintegrating ability was one she did not advertise to Romana _or_ Rassilon.

Seeing Donna’s timelines was a bit of a shock, since she could see _all_ of her life at once.

Confusing, but what was even more strange was the fact she had _two_ lifelines merged into one.

“How are you?” the Doctor asked.

Rose shrugged. “I know why you were so brash when you were Ten.”

He blinked. “You know.” It wasn’t a question.

“Yeah.” Rose rubbed her shoulders. “Evy tried to keep track of the years. We made it out alive, thankfully.”

The Doctor enfolded her in a hug.

“Oh, yes,” Rose said, backing out of the hug after a few minutes, feeling a little uncomfortable, “I do have a few questions I need to ask Donna. I’ll be back.”

She walked out, to Donna’s room, and knocked on the door.

“Come in,” Donna invited.

Rose entered.

“You all right?” she asked the other woman. If Rose had stayed with the Doctor and _not_ been temporally transported…Rose was sure she’d consider this woman older than her.

A few hundred years ago to Rose, she _was._

“Wondering if we’re going to get to the wedding on time,” Donna replied.

“Here, call your mum or another friend,” Rose said, holding out her phone.

Fully charged, thanks to Evy being a battery upon occasion. It was certainly battered, but thanks to the Doctor _and_ Evy-as it was the last thing Rose had had to remind her of her Earth life-they had kept the battery from eroding and exploding.

Donna smiled gratefully and called someone, Rose looking around, the hum of the TARDIS comforting her and reassuring her this wasn’t a dream like she’d once thought.

“Here,” Donna said about five minutes later. “The wedding’s still going, Mum promised.”

“You live with your mum?” Rose queried.

Donna’s eyes flashed, but Rose raised her hand.

“I used to live with my mum, too…speaking of which, I have to ask the Doctor where she is.” Rose adopted a confused expression. “It’s been way too long.”

“Are you an alien?” Donna asked, looking very alone.

“Ah…that’s a difficult question to answer,” Rose chuckled. “I was human, but thanks to a bunch of changes I made as Bad Wolf…I could be considered a Time Lady, the female version of the Doctor. Except a _lot_ more powerful.” Rose made a face. “Not that I’d use my powers for anything other than good,” she added hastily. “Why don’t you rest? We’ll get you back home soon, the TARDIS will wake you when we’re there.”

The TARDIS hummed a little louder, and Donna nodded. She shivered, and Rose left, knowing it was best that the woman be left alone.

She walked back to the console room, where the Doctor was fiddling with the console. Evy slept.

“Doctor.”

He started, and the console shocked him violently.

“Ow!” he yelped. “Rose!” he grinned. “How’s Donna?”

“She’s going to rest a little bit before we take her to her wedding, though we probably won’t make it.” Rose shrugged and smiled at the Doctor teasingly. “What with your awful driving, and all.”

The Doctor looked affronted. “ _My_ awful driving?” he asked, looking highly offended. “I don’t drive _that_ bad!”

Rose grimaced. “Sorry to say, but you _do_ drive terribly,” she confided. “Either that, or the TARDIS takes us where we need to go over _your_ destination choices.”

The Doctor hummed a little bit. “I was just remembering everything,” he told her softly.

  1. Rose was a little happy-if he remembered, she wouldn’t have to hide anything.



“You can speak Gallifreyan…and you know my nickname.” The Doctor’s eyes met hers.

“Of course I do,” Rose said, avoiding his gaze. “You told me.” _After that nasty confrontation with Koschei, he kind of had to._ “After that confrontation with the Master, you had to because he kept calling you that. And you called him…” Rose hesitated. The Master hadn’t acted all that stable when she’d met him. And, well, having the Doctor erase his memories after he had dropped the Master off-the Master hiding using a Chameleon Arch, a device that hid Time Energy-at the _end of the universe_ -had been tough enough. The Master had acted _crazy._

“Koschei. I called him Koschei,” the Doctor said quietly. “I trusted you after your regeneration implicitly when I told you _both_ of our names.”

Rose looked down at her hands, hands that had disintegrated things, hands that had tried to stop the Master-

_-he **will** come and rescue me, he’s not the Doctor for no reason! Let me out!­_

_You don’t **know** anything about the Doctor, human. If he really **does** love you, he would have told you his name!_

_The Doctor’s name is **his** , and his **alone.** Don’t try your mind games on me, they’ll not work me, the Bad Wolf-_

-and hands that had piloted the TARDIS after a lesson during one of the few breaks in the Time War.

Theta Sigma and Koschei, best friends-a little _more_ than that, once. Rose counted three other Time Lords that survived.

The two Romana had requested to go offworld.

The Master, whose crimes had nearly guaranteed him an execution-but Rose’s intervention had made the other Time Lords merciful and merely made the Doctor Chameleon Arch the Master instead of ending his existence and burning him.

The Doctor grasped her hands, making her start a little.

“Come on,” he said gently. “I think it’s time to make up that five-and-a-half hours I spent in France with Evy.” Rose did remember waiting several lonely hours in the TARDIS, only to hear another TARDIS materializing just to see the Doctor standing there with Evy.

_Always wait five-and-a-half hours._

Rose grinned shyly at him.

~:~

“You two are _definitely_ newlyweds, then?” Donna asked the couple when they got to the kitchen. Evy was sitting at the table, simply smirking at him.

“Nope,” the Doctor said carelessly. “More like a couple who never had their proper wedding night.”

“Not sure the wedding on Shora was binding through time and space,” Rose pointed out. “Not like Gallifreyan ones, anyway.”

“No,” Evy said, “but being married in the twentieth century on one planet means you’re bound until ou divorce or something on that planet. Anyway, let’s help Donna get to her wedding.”

~:~

They made it, with a lot of running and an alien driving a taxi, to the wedding. Rose watched the video of Donna’s disappearance with utter shock and horror, but let the Doctor reach the same conclusion as her.

“Huon energy can’t be hidden by a biodamper!” they exclaimed in unison.

The tree activates.

“Away from the trees!” the Doctor called, and Rose used her wolf stare to stop any complaints.

Instead of killing, though, the ornaments floated off and blew up.

“Sound system!” the Doctor shouted, tossing his screwdriver in a practiced motion to Rose, who nodded and found the correct setting that was needed for this. She plugged it into the sound system and yelled at the evil santas.

“Hey!” The evil santas turned. “Never let me near the sound system with a sonic screwdriver!”

She used it, and everyone covered their heads at the loud screeching noise that erupted.

After a solid minute, she released it, dragging Donna up.

“Come on!” Her fiancé, Lance, followed her, Rose, and the Doctor.

~:~

“So what exactly are you, Donna Noble? Hmm?”

“I’m just a temp!” Donna claimed. “Of HC Clements. I makes keys.”

“Keys,” the Doctor muttered. “Keys. Locks…Rose, give me your phone.”

Rose handed him her phone.

“We need to get you a different phone,” he muttered. “Like an iPhone. Don’t ask, we’ll look later,” he added at Rose’s confused look. “Anyway, yes, here it is.” Rose looked down at the phone and winced.

HC Clements’ sole proprietor was _Torchwood._

She shivered a little bit.

“Rose, you okay?”

Rose shook her head. “It’s _Torchwood,_ ” she said coolly. She didn’t mind if it had been _Jack’s_ Torchwood. But London Torchwood…

The Doctor nodded. “Let’s get to your work.”

~:~

“Lance…get in here,” Donna growled at Lance.

Lance gulped and obeyed, and the lift’s door closed.

“To honor and obey, mate,” the Doctor said with sarcasm.

Lance nodded.

“I know.”

Both Donna and Rose glared at their respective partners.

“Where’s Evy?” Donna wondered.

“Sleeping,” Rose said.

~:~

“So…now all we have to do is find one of Torchwood’s doors,” the Doctor summarized.

“Yeah, but the hallway’s gigantic,” Rose pointed out.

“We can…use those!” he pointed to the electric stand-up things.

Donna chuckled a little bit, and Rose cracked a smile and started to laugh.

~:~

They found a door with PROPERTY OF TORCHWOOD on it, but didn’t risk opening it. Instead, they found an _open_ door with water bubbling in giant tubes.

Rose’s head ached a little bit.

“They’re manufacturing huon particles,” the Doctor breathed. “Stunning! Whoever does this is _brilliant._ ”

“Doctor…” Rose said, the golden song of the TARDIS rising in her mind.

“’Course, my people got rid of huon particles,” the Doctor continued to blab.

“And that’s what’s inside me?” Donna asked shakily.

“And it explains why you got pulled up to the TARDIS,” he answered Donna distractedly. “It’s also inside the TARDIS’ Heart-“ he stopped talking and the smile faded off of his face. He glanced at Rose, who nodded, ashen-faced. “And it’s in you,” he finished quietly. “Because of Bad Wolf.”

Rose winced a bit.

“Are the particles dangerous for us?” Donna demanded.

“No,” the Doctor said, though his eyes shifted away.

“Then why’d your people get rid of them, Martian?” she questioned him.

“Because they _are_ dangerous,” Rose replied sadly. “To you, yes, they are. To me…no, they really aren’t.” She felt uncomfortable explaining it in front of Lance.

“I’ll not lose you,” said the Doctor looking at both Rose and Donna. “I’ll sort it out, I promise.”

“She’s already long lost,” a voice hissed. “All three.”

Rose, Donna, and Lance vanished.

The Doctor had lost Rose once already.

Determination shining in his eyes, he used his sonic screwdriver and pointed it everywhere-and the back of the laboratory revealed the Empress of the Racnoss standing there, Rose tied up in spiderweb with Donna next to her, Lance grinning in a triumphant way.

“I get a much better deal with the Empress than I did with _you_!” scoffed the man. “All you care about is chips, dieting, is Posh pregnant? Who cares?!”

“But…” the redhead whispered. “I love you.” Her voice sounded so small at that moment. The Doctor may not have known much about the couple, but Donna _had_ cared about Lance.

“And that made it so easy!” Lance hollered. “And what does it matter if the human race isn’t a part of the big picture? Isn’t that right, Doctor?”

“Hanging my…” Well, he might as well say the one thing he was thinking. Shora _did_ have a human custom of ‘bound unto death’ and all that... “wife with the others is _not_ a good way to get on my own good side.”

“Who is this physician?” asked the Empress.

“He’s a Martian,” Lance said.

“Idiot,” Rose growled.

“She speaks! Well, _Doctor,_ watch, for you shall be sick at heart! Release the huon energy!”

Rose, Donna, and Lance glowed. Unlike the energy in Donna and Lance, Rose’s energy stuck to her, making her scream in pain.

The Doctor winced, having heard that scream once before-when she’d regenerated.

“Let. Them. Go.” He powered up his sonic screwdriver and the ornaments appeared, blasting the Racnoss. The Empress screamed, and the Doctor took that opportunity to yell at Donna. “Can you get down?!”

“Yeah!” Donna yelled back, hauling Rose with her. The golden-haired woman was unconscious, and hung limply.

Surprisingly, Donna managed to get to the platform-

-just as water from above hit them, soaking them.

Gallons upon gallons rained, the Empress running from the danger. The Doctor looked cold and without mercy at Lance as the water stopped falling on the former bride-to-be.

“Doctor,” Rose said, jolting him, “it’s over.” She looked okay, but he could tell she wasn’t feeling all that well.

As she stmbled up, he grasped her arm.

 _You’re safe,_ he thought in relief. _Safe._

~:~

“Thanks a lot, we’ll handle him,” UNIT chief Magambo said, saluting at the Doctor, and saluting-for some reason, at Rose. “Miss Tyler.”

Rose nodded as she walked up to the Doctor.

“I have to go visit Pandora,” he told Rose. “They always ask me to come in and settle their affairs, seeing as I’m the only alien they can trust with other aliens.”

“Are they the big blue people?” Rose asked him.

“Maybe I’ll take you next time,” he told her. “They’re nice-well, to me.”

Rose smiled. “I think I’ll visit the memorial. Is my mum…” she hesitated.

The Doctor smirked at her.

“Well, I was able to ask one of my previous selves to cross our timelines for me,” he answered with a grin. “They’re safe, here on Earth. Still living in the Estates, though your father heads Canary Wharf.”

Rose’s eyes widened. “No way!” she said in disbelief.

The Doctor grinned. “Yep,” he answered proudly. “Lynda and Mickey got together. Go visit Sarah Jane. Call me when you’re done.”

Rose nodded. “I will,” she said softly.

~:~

She entered the Estates, and knocked on the door. Voices were heard, and the door opened. Jackie just stared at Rose.

“Rose!” she cried.

“Rose?” a male voice asked. Rose’s hearts jumped.

(It was odd to think she’d had _one_ heart before.)

“You’re…parallel-Pete,” Rose managed to say. “And…who’s the kid?” A two-year old kid sat there, playing with his toes.

“Oh…he’s your half sibling.” Rose’s eyes popped open. “We had him here, though we were in the parallel-universe for a few years before a man claiming to be the Doctor crash-landed in our garden! But Pete’s doing well here. What’s wrong?”

“Mum…I just…” Rose felt tears well up in her eyes. “It’s just been so long,” she sniffed. “But…Mum, I have to tell you, Pete, Lynda, and Mickey something.”

“Come on in, then!” Jackie huffed.

Rose entered. A lot more clutter existed everywhere, and Evy perked up a little bit and phased out, startling Pete.

“Mum…” Evy said, making Pete blink, “a lot has happened since you…well, since we last saw you during the Battle of Canary Wharf.”

“What?” Jackie asked, looking prepared.

But she wasn’t prepared for the bombshell Rose dropped onto them.

“I’m a Time Lady, and I’ve been alive for three hundred and twenty-two years.”

Her statement was brought with shock.

“We were temporally transported, and…” Rose swallowed. “Well, I regenerated, and I now have two hearts and other things that normal humans don’t have.” _Like a respiratory bypass. And other things, but I kind of forgot._ “So…yeah. You were right, Mum.”

“Oh, Rose, I never meant to say that,” breathed Jackie. “What are you going to do now?”

“Well, I planned to keep it in the air for now,” Rose responded. “I plan on seeing Sarah Jane…but I’m so tired, Mum, I haven’t slept since I returned from Gallifrey.”

“Alright, you can take your old room,” Jackie said briskly. “Also, while you’re out visiting, go to the memorial of the battle, yeah? See the people that died there.”

Rose blinked. “There’s a memorial?”

Jackie nodded. “Yeah. You were involved pretty heavily. A lot of people vanished."


	33. Shocking News

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are some spoilers for this story in this chapter ;). I actually needed it to pan out this way, because those two children that the Doctor saved during the war will be popping up...and the Master obviously will play a large roll in this story soon. This is actually the second time rewriting this, so I hope you enjoy!

Rose took a bus to the memorial, where flowers were being laid down.

Rose’s name stood out, and Rose saw Shareen and Keisha looking at it.

She walked behind them silently, and arrived just to hear them say, “I guess we’ll never know her stories.”

“Yeah,” Rose sighed. “Such a bummer.”

Shareen and Keisha whipped around and hugged her.

“Ow, ow, ow!” Rose was still quite sore. Water slamming into you could do that type of thing.

“You’re alive!”

“You’re name’s on the memorial! We’ve been coming here everyday!”

Two years. 2008. _Oh._

“Well…no, I wasn’t dead.” With that, Rose sat down and began the trip into memory lane.

~:~

After Rose finished her story, it was well past dark and the trio had moved to a warmer chip shop and bought some chips.

Rose’s throat was sore, and she waited for Shareen and Keisha’s reactions. They were, understandably, shocked.

“Are you going to go to the end of the universe to save him?”

Keisha’s question made Rose jolt a little.

“I don’t know,” she said at last. “Like I said, ‘s not like the Doctor even remembers.”

The three drank their water.

“Rose?”

Sarah Jane appeared, looking shocked to see her.

“Sarah Jane!” Rose said, smiling.

Sarah Jane smiled at her. “I think you’re close to meeting the Trickster,” she warned Rose.

Rose scowled. “The Trickster will be _easy_ compared to the Never-Was and the Daleks.”

Sarah Jane nodded, looking troubled.

“Oh…I didn’t know you brought friends,” Sarah Jane added. Rose checked the time. Nine-she cursed in musical Gallifreyan.

“I’m so sorry, Sarah Jane,” she apologized to the woman. “I was telling Shareen and Keisha of everything that had happened.”

Sarah Jane nodded, understanding. “I was two hours late,” she told Rose. “You told me. Um, two years ago.”

Rose nodded. “Shareen, Keisha, meet Sarah Jane Smith, another companion of the Doctor’s.”

“Nice to meet you,” Shareen said politely.

“Very,” Keisha added, shaking Sarah Jane’s hand.

“Have your travels been well?” Sarah Jane asked Rose.

Rose shook her head. “Not really…you want to know something about our last adventure?”

When the other three nodded, Rose told them.

~:~

“And here is Mrs. Rose Smith, having suffered from severe cramping in the stomach,” said the head doctor. “Where is Mr. Smith?” Dr. Williams queried Rose. Rose smirked at him, though everyone noted the flash of irritation on her face.

“Well, my lovely husband suffers from severe delusions. I’m pretty sure he went to get himself checked out in the waiting room,” she said, smiling.

Martha Jones eyed the woman in the bed. Her hair was a glimmering golden, eyes warm as whiskey, and she had a feeling the woman was lying.

“Miss Jones, would you question the lady?” Dr. Williams asked.

“Could you be pregnant?”

At once, the woman stopped with the smiling and shock appeared in her eyes. Rose started to breathe faster and became pale.

“P-pregnant?” the woman asked, hyperventilating. “Pregnant?!” she asked in a shrill voice. “I don’t know!” She took deep gulps and Martha heard one of the other trainees say something under his breath.

“Don’t upset the patient, Jones.”

“Miss Jones,” Dr. Williams interrupted, making Martha flush, “you forgot to consult the chart.”

The doctor looked like he was about to laugh-but not at her, at the chart.

Martha took the chart, hissed as it shocked her, and blinked at the chart.

“Congratulations,” she told the woman. “You’re expecting.”

Rose just stared at her, and a man that Martha recognized from the morning sauntered in, grinning like a loon, and he was _soaked._

“Hey, Rose, guess where I just came from?”

“The maternity ward of the future?” bit out the woman acidly.

The man stopped, looking bewildered. “No…Rose, why would I come from the maternity ward of the future? I came from the bottom of the ocean! You should have seen-, wait, _why_ did you just ask me that?” he questioned her.

“Oh, you know that whole honeymoon thing?” the pretty boy nodded, still staring at her with suspicion. “Well, apparently, it was enough to knock me up. _Congrats,_ you’re going to be a father!”

The Doctor looked like a bucket of ice water had been dumped over his head. He didn’t even _breathe._

“YOU’RE WHAT?!”

~:~

Martha grinned at her colleague. Dr. Williams was very funny. And married, by the ring on his finger. Still, it was funny how a doctor from the remote town of _Leadworth_ was transferred to Royal Hope Hospital.

“-and Amy was all like, ‘I told you I was telling the truth!’ while Rose was just wet and annoyed, the Doctor grinning like a loon, and of course the Master standing at the side,” he finished animatedly. “He’s insane, that man, but brilliant.”

“Sounds awful presumptuous of them both,” commented Sarah, one of Martha’s fellow trainees. “’Doctor’ and ‘Master’. What’ll be next, ‘Angel’ and the ‘Healer’?”

Anger flashed through his eyes.

“Well, Rose _is_ called ‘Bad Wolf’ in their culture,” he said lightly. “And Evy is called ‘the Angel’. I was called ‘the Healer’, and Amy…well, she was ‘the Hearth’. How upset she was when the Doctor kept calling her ‘Pond’ and me ‘Pond’…the Ponds,” he said, smiling fondly. “But right now the Master, the Doctor, the Angel, and Rose are all traveling.” Quickly, he rinsed his hands off and a redhead woman came up behind him, wearing a police outfit that actually said UNIT.

“Rory~”

“Amy! What are you doing here?”

“To help,” Amy said, as if it were nothing.

“Alright, alright, then. Go get dressed,” Dr. Williams said, pointing towards the dressing room. “Amelia’s a UNIT officer on occasions,” he added as Amy went to the dressing room. “She deals with…threats pertaining to our family.”

“Are you UNIT?” asked Sarah as the storm outside reached its zenith and a loud thunderclap was heard.

“On occasions,” Rory replied. “Come on, Martha Jones, let’s go do some exploring!”

“Rory! Wait!”

With a groan, the redheaded woman came out in stylish jeans and a nice camisole.

“Too bad River’s not here,” remarked Rory. “But Martha’s here, so there’s no worries!”

 _What? I’ve done **nothing** except say ‘congrats’ to the girl. It’s actually quite **stupid** to think that I’m anything special,_ thought Martha, a little depressed.

“Oi,” Amy said, looking at Martha with a deep scowl, “don’t start on self-depreciating thoughts. Let’s get to the Doctor and Rose, they’ll help.”

 _What can a crazy man and his pregnant wife do?_ Wondered Martha.

~:~

“Let’s meet up with Rory and Amy,” Rose said, having-upon entrance to the hospital-spoken with Rory and Amy.

“No. You’re going to stay here, not move, and we’ll deal with it,” the Doctor said immediately.

Instantly, Rose’s face went dark.

“I am _not_ going to just sit around and stay here,” she seethed. “I’m just a few _weeks_ pregnant. When I start to show, _then_ you can insist on me staying on my butt!” She got out of the hospital bed and marched out.

“But- Rose-“

“Listen,” Rose said, cutting him off, “I am no longer human, no longer having the fragility of one. Please don’t treat me like a delicate doll, Doctor.” Her words were a warning. Bad Wolf had made her a Time Lady, yet she did not regenerate like them and would not ‘run out’ of regenerations.

She was _extra_. More than _just_ a Time Lady.

The Doctor reluctantly sighed and nodded.

“Fine,” he grumbled.

~:~

“So, what do you think it is, Doctor?” Rory asked the Doctor, who shrugged.

“I don’t know,” he said to him. “The Judoon are thick. They’ll wipe the records, but the Shadow Proclamation will put it back.”

“So,” Evy said, appearing and making Martha jump, “in the meantime, we have to keep the Judoon believing Rose is human. Of course the genetic scan will fool them. They’ll find the little _extra_ bit that’s alien and will probably listen to her.”

“Use your telepathy!” Amy suggested.

Rose rolled her eyes and then closed them, casting her mind in a wide net around them.

She’d done this before, several times, on Gallifrey. The Horde of Travesties had tried to fool Evy and Rose had used her mind to trap them.

 _Alien life,_ she thought. _Murderous intent if they’re being hunted by the Judoon. Aha!_

“Plasmavore acting as an old lady,” she said, opening her eyes. “Martha Jones, is it?” she asked the only fully human member of their small group.

Martha nodded. “Yeah,” she replied. “I’m Martha.”

“Good, Martha,” she nodded. “Martha, do you know of _any_ old ladies in the hospital that have come in lately?”

“With two tall people,” the Doctor added. “They’re plastic hidden by leather, known as Slabs.”

“One,” Martha said. “They’re dressed as bikers.”

“Doctor, should we mess with the Judoon a little?” Evy asked with a sly grin. “While you take care of the Slabs and the old lady?”

“’Taking care of the Slabs and the old lady’ sounds very wrong,” Rose piped up. “How about ‘taking care of the extremely dangerous blood-sucking, assimilating plasmavore who must have done something _really_ bad to get the Judoon on her tail disguised as an old lady with two Slabs’?”

“Sounds a little better, but too long,” Martha blurted.

“Brilliant,” Rory muttered. “So who’s going to distract the thing, and who will distract the Judoon?”

There was a bit of silence.

“I’ll distract the plasmavore,” the Doctor said after a moment. “More sense that way. Oldest. Martha…someone needs to give Martha alien genetic-“

Rory grasped Martha’s face and kissed her.

Amy looked okay with it.

“What?” she asked when the Doctor looked at her questioningly. “I know this happened already.” She looked at Rose pointedly.

Rose frowned. “I gave blatant hints about the future?” she asked, even now not realizing she would do that. A beeping noise was heard, and Rose realized it was her Vortex Manipulator.

“Well, Doctor,” she said to him, “I have to go. Time Agency’s calling.”

“I still don’t like the fact that you technically work for them,” the Doctor called.

“Doctor, I’d like to see what Jack actually wants before I decide whether or not I’m actually going to do it,” the woman said crossly. “Besides, this way, I’m not in the plasmavore’s path.”

It was a dirty trick and she knew it.

But she was right.

The Doctor actually had a hope of surviving, with Evy providing the oxygen, but if what Rory said was true, Rose was pregnant with a baby.


	34. Trap

Rose appeared behind a bunch of people, Evy’s Grace slipping out to unlock Jack’s memory of her.

“Alright, people, we’re having issues with a new sleeping drug out there on the markets,” he said to them. “They send you into an alternate reality world. However, it’s apparent that those who take the drug immediately get addicted to it. Some never come back from the dream world.”

He was serious.

“As most of you know, alternate realities _do_ exist.”

“Mostly because of you and Hart,” muttered a passing Time Agent.

Jack snorted along with everyone else.

“Anyway, what makes this drug different, is that the alternate reality bends time and space. Patches fall off and need to be given more frequently, and this could warp your view of the world around you. Mistakes in this ‘alternate reality’ _can_ kill you.”

Rose stepped forward. “Is this a volunteer thing?” she asked him, frowning a bit. _Evy...do you think I should?_

 _I’ve been…existing, I suppose…long enough to know that I cannot be affected by any drug specifically engineered to distort reality,_ Evy pointed out. _Plus, there’s that whole ‘added protection from the sister I thought didn’t exist until I saw her again’, remember? If I was caught in it, I’m pretty sure I’d remember it was you._

_Good point._

_Adding into the equation you’re part of the TARDIS and a pretty awesome Time Lady…I think you’ll be safe._

“Yes,” Jack admitted. “We’re testing it on Time Agents that have _plenty_ experience with the Time Vortex. Any volunteers?”

Rose grinned as she recalled a scene in a book.

“I volunteer as tribute!” she called out.

_Idiot._

_Shut up. I liked that book._

_You only liked it because you had to read the entire series for about three hundred years. I can’t believe you actually wrote fanfiction about it._

_It was the TARDIS’ idea!_

_What site was it on? Archive of Our Own?_

_No, it was Fanfiction.net. You can’t blame me for being bored._

_No, I suppose I can’t. The Master was highly amused, though._

Rose felt her cheeks flushing.

“You okay, Rose?” Rose looked around to see some Time Agents looking a bit nervous, apparently having volunteered themselves.

“Yeah, just talking to her,” she tapped her temple.

She followed Jack into a room with a couch.

“Nobody will be able to enter unless you start flatlining,” he explained to her. “Or are close. Are you pregnant?”

“A few weeks ago, apparently,” she blushed. “I just found out a couple hours ago. We were kind of taking it easy.”

War flashbacks weren’t easy.

“Oh. You still want to go through with this?”

Rose gave him a Tyler glare.

“Alright. Lay on the bed.”

Rose did as ordered, and he placed a patch on her neck.

Rose’s eyes closed immediately.

~:~

Rose Marion Smith woke up. She frowned at the clock.

“What a strange dream,” she muttered to herself. She noticed her husband gone ( _husband? What husband?_ )

Rose shrugged when she stood up to get ready for her job as a secretary for HC Clements.

She smiled politely as she entered her cubicle at everyone. She didn’t know why their names didn’t float to the forefront of her mind.

“Hey, Rose!”

A redhead appeared.

_Donna._

“Hey, Donna!” she greeted. “How are you?”

“Fine,” Donna said with a smile. “Married.” She swung a hand down to show off the ring. “I just got hired full-time! Oh, I’m sorry, I’ve heard of your marriage troubles.”

Rose frowned. “Marriage troubles?”

“Oh, don’t worry,” Donna said, trying to hastily assure her of something. “Everyone heard how you found Mickey with Lynda.”

Rose felt her face flush.

“It was a mistake,” she managed to say. “We’re fine.”

“Rose!”

Rose looked at a woman with black hair and electric blue eyes.

“Oh, Evy, hey.” Rose’s face stretched into a genuine smile.

“Rose, that’s your twin?” Donna looked at her dubiously.

Rose rolled her eyes, an excuse coming to the top of her head.

“Evy’s a tattoo artist,” she said. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I haven’t spoken to her in weeks.”

Donna simply smiled and slipped away.

“Rose. I’ve been trying to call you.” Her eyes seemed a little _too_ bright. Fingers pressed against Rose’s temple, and Rose got it.

“Aw, damn. The drug is making this?” Rose’s voice went low.

“I think this is where they all came,” Evy whispered. “It’s not many alternate realities, it’s one. And I think it’s a trap.”

Darkness overcame the building.

The chatter died down.

Not a whisper was heard.

Then there was a couple claps.

“Well done,” a man said, appearing. He had a funny smirk on his face. “It’s not often I meet a familiar face from my past. _Our_ past, really.”

Rose blinked. “Do I know you?”

The man place a hand over his heart dramatically.

“Aw, Rosie, you hurt my heart!” he mocked.

Rose got it. She drew her eyebrows together.

“ _Koschei.”_

“Not only him,” a new voice said. Evy’s eyes widened. “Me, too. Well, mostly me.” Rose looked to see a familiar redheaded woman.

“Naomi.” The single syllable was filled with hate.

“Now, now,” Naomi said, holding her hands out. “I’m only here to talk, little sister.”

“Older,” Evy said in a raspy tone. “Older by a second.”

“Whatever. Hear me out, and I won’t let your pet human go with the Master here alone…or send her to my other associates. I’m sure such a pretty girl could fetch a high price on the market.”

“I think I know you well enough to not specify the alien or the human slavery market,” Evy said, slipping into an eerily calm mode that Rose knew only too well. “And…actually, I’m about three hundred years older than you now. More seraphim than an Informer now. I shall hear you out.”

“Not with your pet human in the room,” laughed Naomi. “Let’s go to your favorite time in all of humanity.”

Naomi flew away.

Evy turned eyes to her.

Rose just turned away, signifying she should go. She looked at Koschei as her last form of protection from the Time Lord vanished.

“I must say I was pleasantly surprised when Naomi arrived with a proposition. Of course, half of my consciousness had to go towards this, but it was better than nothing. Now, tell me what dear Theta is doing.”

His eyes glittered with malice.

“I don’t think so, _Koschei.”_ Her voice was cold. “I spent enough time with you writing fanfiction and you playing your mind games.” _Literally._

“I read them,” he admitted. “Nice story about Gale and Katniss.”

Rose blushed. “I like that pairing. They belong together. Stupid Capitol.”

“I can’t say I disagree,” he snorted. “I think your version was better. Hm, what was it? _‘Gale stepped up as Peeta started to walk up to the podium. “I volunteer!”_

_‘Katniss looked shocked and scared. “No,” Gale could make out._

_‘Looks like we have another volunteer-‘”_

“Shut up! I deleted my entire account after the war,” Rose yelled. _I don’t think I’m that great of a writer, anyway. I should write a book about my adventures-that would make me earn more money._ “And anyway, you’re supposed to be going all vengeful on me.”

“Oh, yeah, I forgot.” The Master scowled. “You sent me away. You made them Chameleon Arch me.”

Rose shook her head. “No, I-“

“You did! I heard the drums, over and ov-“

“ _I couldn’t let Rassilon kill the Time Lord that the Time Lord I **loved** had a friendship with!” _ Rose shouted at him. “You think being Chameleon Arch-d is bad? Try taking in the damn Time Vortex! Maybe then you’ll die for _good_ and I won’t be blamed if you accidentally erase yourself from time!” Rose glared at him. “I’ve seen what’s going to happen in the next two years. I know about the invasion, and I know that it’s a fixed point in time. I know what you’re planning, and I know how it’s going to end!”

Rose shook her head. “I made a choice. I know when it’s time to do things. Right now, I can’t help you.” She looked at the Time Lord, who simply stared at her. “When we meet again, I know that you won’t remember much. Just _please_ let things that are supposed to happen…let them happen.”

He remained quiet.

Then…

“Seven months.” Rose blinked. “I’d invest in some spells of protection for the kid.”

He looked around.

“Naomi. Let us free.”

The room dissolved

~:~

“Why have you not killed the Doctor yet?” Naomi questioned her sister angel.

Evy smirked at her.

“I guess I’m not as good a soldier as you.” Evy kept weary eyes on her sister’s Grace. “And after the lies you’ve told me, I’m owed an explanation.” Evy’s angel blades were at Naomi’s throat. “Like why the _fuck_ you thought giving Eviel to the Krillitanes was good. Or hey, _making me believe I was Eviel._ I would probably be _justified_ by taking your life!”

“Life?” Naomi was the one that held the other angel against a wall. “You owe your existence to _me_ , stupid little-“

“Little _what?”_ Evy yelled at her. “You’ve had years to reassert your control. But let me guess-you were busy making other little angels your mindless little minions. You cannot demand things of me anymore-nor can Michael’s suppression and controlling technique be used against me again. Eviel has given me her Grace. I may have broken wings, little sister of mine, but I can bear the twinges of pain that come with flying. You, however, would whine about a _feather_ missing.” Evy allowed a small smile to cross her face. “So go ahead and kill me. Just know, that if you do not kill me here…I will, the next time we meet, be your enemy.”

“Perhaps, but perhaps not,” Naomi reluctantly conceded. She let Evy down. “Until next time, sister.”

Evy tilted her head.

She snapped, and the sound echoed.

The room dissolved.

~:~

Rose woke up. Nobody was around her, but she got the general sense that something had definitely happened.

She opened the door, and the volunteers looked at her.

“Rose…” jack said, staring at her with wide eyes.

“What?” Rose snapped. “Do I have something on my face?”

Jack shook his head. “You were asleep for ten days,” he said to her gently.

Rose blinked.

Then she ran back into the room to change, cursing in Gallifreyan.

“He’s going to kill me!” she exclaimed as she set the TARDIS key to guide herself back to the TARDIS.

She pressed the activation key.

She appeared inside a church-area.

She opened the door quietly. She saw a hooded person in the corner.

Aw, crap.

Rose shut the door, then they opened rapidly.

“STOP THIS WEDDING!” yelled the Doctor.

The TARDIS must have brought her here.

The wedding. It clicked instantly. The Doctor glanced at her, then frowned.

“Aren’t you at Jackie’s?”

Rose glanced to Sarah Jane, who stared at her like she had no clue who she was.

Well, she probably didn’t. For Rose, the wedding was two years ago-right before she started traveling, or while she was traveling (Even though she was Bad Wolf, she still had an issue with telling the date). She stole a look at the program, and smiled uncertainly. “Um, yes, Doctor, I must be, but you see, I just got back from Time Agency stuff…” Rose smiled at him. And then she turned back to Sarah Jane apologetically. “I’m the companion of the Doctor…and I know you. Slight temporal misalignment,” she shrugged in a ‘what can you do?’ way. “Anyway, that guy made a deal with the Trickster.”

She pointed at the man. Sarah Jane stared at her ring.

Rose kind of felt bad.


	35. End of A Wedding

“Who are you?” asked Luke. Rose frowned for a minute before she realized he didn’t know.

_Time travel. I end up meeting someone after they officially meet me._

“Rose. Rose Tyler.” She looked around to see the room empty.

 _We’re out of the normal time zone,_ Evy said. _Whoever this ‘Trickster’ is, it’s definitely powerful._

_It’s not that other trickster guy we met during the small issue with the Krillitanes?_

_NO!_ Evy sounded insulted. _That was someone completely different._

 _Oh. Okay._ Rose frowned a little bit. “I know your name,” she pointed to Luke, “but who are you two?”

“How do you know my name?” he looked a little scared.

“Like I said, temporal misalignment,” Rose said calmly. “I’ve met you before. I’m not sure if you and I have met before now in your timeline.”

“You were the girl with Maria,” he blinked. Rose tilted her head. “But you vanished.”

“Oh. That must be where I go next.” Rose frowned. “Time, date, coordinates?”

He told her.

Rose nodded. She took a deep breath and pressed a hand to her stomach.

_Doctor…I hope you aren’t mad at me._

“Rose!” Evy’s scolding voice brought Rose out of her reverie. “Why are we _here?”_

“Apparently the TARDIS brought me here,” Rose answered. “This is Luke…and what are your names?” she asked the other two.

“Rani,” the girl said. “Rani Chandra. And what is temporal misalignment?”

“Clyde Langer,” the other boy said.

“Temporal misalignment is when I’m not in the same time as you are,” Rose said quickly. She looked at her angel, who looked troubled. “Naomi?”

“Still a bi-“ Evy swallowed. “Witch with a capital b.”

“We can spell,” said an irritated Clyde.

“Good for you,” Evy said sarcastically. She turned to Rose. “This isn’t the Trickster I know.”

“Is he even a Trickster?” Rose asked, meaning Evy’s ‘trickster’.

“Depends on who you’re talking about,” Evy shrugged. “My trickster? Heck no. This guy? Probably not. Just a guy who can trick people into deals. Loki is _the_ trickster, but he hasn’t been seen for a while.”

“So Loki wasn’t the guy at the school?” Rose verified.

“Nope,” Evy said with a smile. “I’m not allowed to say right now. Let’s just get this done and hurry back to the Doctor.”

“You have to be somewhere else, don’t you?” Rose asked with an eyebrow raised.

Evy sighed. “I have to go tell her the truth.”

Rose didn’t ask Evy who ‘her’ was.

Rose trusted Evy.

“Okay,” Rose shrugged. “Go ahead. I’ll help Sarah Jane here.”

“You sure?” Evy asked.

Rose grinned. “Positive.”

Evy nodded, and with a flap of wings she was gone.

“Alright, children,” Rose said, smiling, “let’s go!”

~:~

The Doctor woke up from his stupid idea and frowned. There was less oxygen in the air, and he glanced at Amy and Rory.

They weren’t human, which made him have a small double-take as he realized just _what_ they were.

They were the two time children he’d taken off Gallifrey.

He had no doubt that Romana hadn’t just taken those two off of Gallifrey; these two were just some of the too-young time children born or Loomed.

They looked like they were taking shallower breaths, and the Doctor did the same.

Martha needed to breathe, too.

~:~

Eniel was eating a donut while Gwen slept in the back of her mind when the flap of wings indicating another angel was there sounded.

She finished eating her donut to see Evy standing there.

“Eniel.” Eniel smiled big and hugged the raven haired angel.

Her unique Grace signature comforted Eniel.

“Hey, Eviel!” she smiled. “How are you?”

“Zachriel is my name,” the angel responded. “I was brainwashed.”

“Oh,” Eniel nodded. “I see.” She really didn’t, but whatever. Eviel and Zachriel were definitely the same angels now.

“I cannot do my job, Eniel.” Eniel glanced at her sister. “I just…I can’t because of Rose.”

“I never thought you would have been able to do it anyway,” confessed the Choir angel.

Zachriel’s eyes widened.

“What?” she asked. Eniel had no doubt everyone could see the two interacting. Eniel glanced out and saw Jack looking at her with a questioning look, but Eniel shook her head and looked back at Zachriel.

“You’re compassionate.” Well…Zachriel _did_ have a soft side. She didn’t show it often, but the spy had one. Naomi had given her a task that she _would_ fail. The Doctor was… _different._ So was Rose. “I don’t think that you would’ve killed the Doctor anymore than you would have killed your host, like many angels are keen on doing, you know?”

“I would’ve failed anyway?” Zachriel sounded slightly horrified.

Eniel put a hand on her shoulder. “Zachriel, it isn’t a bad thing, okay? The universe needs the Doctor.”

“I know,” Zachriel whispered. “But what should I do? Almost everywhere I go, Naomi’s a threat and I have to make sure she’s nowhere near us whenever we go somewhere. I want to stop looking over my shoulder.”

Eniel sighed. “Naomi is not the issue.” Zachriel looked at her. “You need to remember everything, Zachriel. Perhaps it isn’t her fault.”

“I know,” Zachriel sighed. “But she wants the Doctor dead and I can’t allow that. I told her the next time we met we would be enemies. She seemed…tired.”

Eniel smiled a little. “Then think on why she’d be tired.” Eniel placed her forehead on her sister’s.

Their Graces clashed together, and both of their eyes closed as the angels received comfort from their Graces.

Until, at least, Ianto knocked on the door, which roused them from their comforting act.

Mostly close sibling angels shared Grace, but in times like these, comfort was given automatically from an angel in any sect.

It was also a way of silent communication.

But the two just shared something only angels could give each other.

“I should go,” Zachriel finally sighed. “I said I was only coming for a visit.”

“Visit Aniel sometime, yeah?” called Eniel.

“Of course,” Zachriel said, waving her hand away. “Later, sister.”

“Goodbye, sister!” Eniel waved energetically.

Zachriel vanished.

~:~

The Doctor waited for Rose inside of his TARDIS. He had a feeling she wouldn’t be there for the night, busy with the Time Agency.

He frowned a little bit.

He knew the Time Agency existed through time and space, but Jack had long left the Time Agency. If he RetConned himself, he would have shown a _little_ bit of familiarity with Rose.

But if Rose and Evy used Evy’s Grace, he bet it would be much easier to recall Rose, but Evy could erase something completely, unlike the RetCon process.

He’d trust Evy to do what she did best-protect Rose.

~:~

The Doctor (helping with Sarah Jane) came into the room, frowning.

“Where’s Evy?”

“She’s not stuck here with us,” Rose shrugged. “She needed to see a friend.”

“I trust you can call her?”

“She’s an angel, Doctor…why are you acting so weird?”

“No reason,” he lied. “Let’s just get through this. Sarah Jane is the one that needs to realize she’s-“

“And you are?” Luke asked.

“The Doctor,” the Doctor replied with a smirk.

“Oh. You’re the guy that left Mum,” Luke said blandly.

The Doctor scowled. “I don’t do goodbyes. I do rescues. As, quite clearly, I’m doing now.”

“Don’t be rude,” frowned Rose. “It’s not his fault.”

“No, of course not,” the Doctor bit out sarcastically.

Rose stared at him in bewilderment. “Why are you being so rude?” The Doctor pressed his lips together. “I assume it has to do with…” she pressed her hand to her stomach.

The Doctor’s jaw clenched, and his face was pained.

Rose bit her lip and let her hand fall limply. “I see.”

Rose looked away and at the children and smiled. “Alright, let’s see what we can do to rescue Sarah Jane!”

~:~

Evy appeared in the same room as Sarah Jane. “Sarah Jane.” Sarah Jane turned rapidly. “I am Evy. I would advise you to let him go.”

“But-“ Sarah Jane’s face fell.

Evy placed a hand on Sarah Jane’s arm and let her see what she saw.

The man had long been dead.

Sarah Jane ripped herself away from Evy.

“Sarah Jane, I can love you until you die. Just please. Please. Don’t say no to the Trickster.” Sarah Jane’s dead fiancé stood there, pleading with her.

“I…no,” Sarah Jane said, her breath catching. “No. I’m sorry. I won’t be part of the Trickster’s schemes.”

~:~

Sarah Jane looked at the people standing there. “I’m sorry,” she whispered to the congregation. “The wedding is now off.”

Sarah walked down the aisle. Evy and Rose looked guilty and sad for her.

“The Trickster is a dangerous enemy,” warned the Doctor. “We’ll see the Trickster again.”

“Perhaps,” Rose said. “But right now we have to help Sarah Jane.”

“Go to your next location,” the Doctor told Rose. “And then I’ll see you soon, Rose.”

“See you soon, Doctor,” Rose smiled.

The Doctor smiled, though it seemed a bit pained.

“See you soon,” he said to her.


	36. Let's Visit Shakespeare!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lameness (and lateness) of this chapter. I don't abandon my stories, it just takes a lot for me to update stories I've lost some inspiration for.

“So,” Evy asked Rose, shocking her as she ducked behind a pipe, “what are you doing?”

“Helping save a boy,” Rose replied, breathing fast. “Evy, what were you  _thinking?”_

“I was thinking that we really should get back to the Doctor,” Evy replied in a ‘duh’ tone. “You haven’t fully recovered-“

“I’m fine,” Rose cut her off. “You’re right. But if he says I was there…” Evy sighed.

“Alright, fine,” Evy scowled. “Let’s save him and get to the hospital.”

Rose blinked. She’d forgotten about the hospital.

“Right,” she nodded. She walked out-and then alarms rang out.

And Rose was frozen. She heard the Cloister Bells that rang through time and space.

“Rose.”

Rose was suddenly in the TARDIS with the War Doctor. 

__“_ The Cloister bells are ringing through time and space, calling all current-well, in linear time-incarnations of every Time Lord,” the Doctor told her. _

“Rose.”

Rose blinked, and the Cloister Bells silenced.

“C’mon,” Evy said. A girl ran out in front of them.

“Hey, kid!” Rose called. The girl turned to them, fear on her face. “What’s your name?”

“Maria,” Maria responded.

“Bingo. Continue on, Maria. You don’t mind if I follow, do you?” Rose smiled.

“Do you work here?” Maria asked suspiciously.

“Nah, too boring. I prefer working inside a police booth,” she grinned. Maria just scoffed and ran off.

“Rose, you’re over three hundred years older than her. Don’t try to be cool.”

“It’s not  _my_ fault that I’m three hundred years old! And I actually look  _good_ for three hundred years!” Rose tossed over her shoulder at the angel.

The angel rolled her eyes.  _Father, please bring me patience._

They found a room with a boy on a table, just laying there. Rose peeked under the sheet.

“C’mon, kid, we’re rescuing you.”

The kid blinked. 

“Okay,” he said, looking a bit confused.

“Wait, why’s he there?” Maria asked.

Rose smiled and patted her head. “Let’s just say you don’t want to know.”

“But I do!”

“No, you don’t,” Evy said, walking quickly. “He’s…not human. Well, mostly human…well, when I say mostly human…well-“

“Evy, you sound like the Doctor,” Rose sighed, turning a corner and bumping into Sarah Jane, who looked at them, startled. “Okay, everyone go with the nice lady and run away!” Rose shoved the kids away, then typed in the coordinates for the hospital.

“Actually, if I’m right, the Doctor sorted it all out,” Evy said, typing in different coordinates. “Later!” she waved at Sarah Jane before slamming the button and disappearing.

~:~

They appeared in front of the TARDIS.

The door opened, and the Doctor smiled at them.

“Rose and Evy,” he grinned.

“Doctor,” the two chorused and stepped into the police box. The Doctor threw the switch, sending the TARDIS into the Vortex.

~:~

Martha Jones was cramming for her test she’d have later in the week when an odd sound made its way into her ears. Wind whipped around her apartment, and Martha sighed in irritation…and promptly stared as a blue phone booth appeared.

As silence settled in the apartment, the door opened, and the blonde pregnant lady came out.

“Ah, sorry about that,” she said, waving her hand around the room. “The Doctor always forgets to release the brake.” She sat down in front of the medical student. “Also, we were wondering if you wanted to travel through space and time in our bigger-on-the-inside time machine.”

She said it like it was perfectly normal to have a space-and-time machine.

“Uh…I have to finish cramming…you’re Rose, from the hospital, right?” Martha blinked at her.

“Yeah,” Rose said. “I promise you we can get you here five minutes to five hours after you left. So, what do you say to this once-in-a-lifetime offer?”

Rose held out her hand. 

“You’ll be a brilliant doctor, Martha Jones,” Rose promised. That cinched it.

“I’ll come. Should I bring anything?”

“Just a phone!” Rose smiled brilliantly. “And the Doctor and I are…well,  _complicated _,__  but he’s off limits.” Martha snorted.

“No offense, he’s brilliant and all, but he’s too thin for me to date.”

“And with that, you’re in my good book!” Rose tugged Martha from her seat. She opened the phone booth’s door, and there the man was, smirking at her.

“Welcome aboard, Doctor-in-training Jones!” he said dramatically. “And Rose, did you really have to play the ‘jealous girlfriend’ card?”

“I have no idea what you mean,” Rose smirked. “I just let the very female woman know that you’re off limits. However, do you  _want_ me to play the ‘jealous girlfriend’ card to everyone?”

“Not  _everyone _,__  I’m not Jack,” the Doctor laughed. “Welcome aboard…again, Martha Jones. Time and space! Where do you want to go, hmm?”

“Could we visit…Shakespeare?”

The Doctor smiled. “Ah, Shakespeare! The Bard!” He started throwing switches. It was amusing to see him doing that, but then Rose tugged her down some stairs.

“Let’s go get dressed for the part!” she smiled, tongue between her teeth.

~:~

Martha stared around her with awe. Rose gave her a smile.

“Brilliant, isn’t it?” she asked the lady, who nodded.

“Watch out!”

Both ladies were tugged out of the way as a bucket of…well. Waste. It splashed onto the pavement.

“Hey, Doctor,” Rose said, “isn’t Queen Elizabeth the First here?”

The Doctor frowned. “Yeah, why?”

Rose smiled tightly. “Never mind.”

 


	37. Shakespeare and Complications

The happy quartet moved through the streets of England, Rose, Evy, and Martha all dressed in period clothing.

“Hey, Evy,” Rose said, linking her arms with her inner angel. “What do you know about this time?”

Evy shrugged weakly. “I pissed off Naomi in this period. I was pretending to be a witch and she wasn’t too pleased even though she ordered me to send humans to Bedlam.” There was an awkward silence. “Other than that, I know Shakespeare was a great writer.”

“Of course he was!” proclaimed the Doctor. “He was the Bard! Of course he was an amazing writer.”

“That’s not quite... Well, what happens in the town stays in the town,” Evy sighed with a roll of her eyes. “Which means I can’t meet the Bard. I already have.”

Another pause. “Oh?” The Doctor looked at her sideways. Evy winced a bit.

“This may or not be the point where Naomi starts wanting me to kill you,” she admitted. “I had no idea that I as  _Zachriel_ was here. By this point I was Eviel.”

It hurt to realize that for hundreds of years Eviel had spent being tortured relentlessly for humans to decode the Skasis Paradigm. By this point she had thought she was Eviel - not Zachriel.

“Oh,” Rose said, looking mildly disappointed. “What are you going to do?”

Evy thought about it. Then she shrugged. “Eh,” she said. “It’s not as if I’ve ever cared about timelines screwing up. I’m an angel, I can do what I want when I want.”

Good point. Seeing as Evy did have that  _angels-can-shield_ thing, she was fine. Or so Rose hoped.

~:~

The first sight they saw was a brunette sitting on William Shakespeare’s lap. She had the same electric blue eyes that the angels seemed to share, and her hair was  _perfect _.__ Not a stray hair out of place. 

Rose knew exactly who she was. And by Evy’s sudden stiffening, she did, too. 

That was  _Evy_ sitting on the Bard’s lap and playing tonsil hockey.

The people around the table ignored them and kept doing what they were doing until the Doctor cleared his throat.

Past-Evy distangled herself from the Bard and winked salaciously at him as she left, stiffening only for a moment at passing Present-Evy.

Once Past-Evy was out of sight, Rose leaned in to her angel. “Were you a rebellious teen?”

“No,” Evy breathed back. “This was during the time when I had little to no sense of myself. We Information Seraphs call it the Quickening, when an angel forgets what she is for a time, and it happens faster and faster every night that passes. For all intents and purposes, I  _ _was__ a witch.”

The conversation was cut off by the Bard himself. “Such a wonderful group of people,” he threw his hands open wide. “What can I do for you fellows, hm?”

Evy giggled, causing Rose and the Doctor to look at her and Martha’s jaw to drop.

“Master Wordsmith,” she  said, fluttering her eyelashes and pulling the Doctor closer to her, “our lovely companion, Lord Doctor of TARDIS,  _loves_ your work. He plans to leave the country, but he wanted to meet the epitome of utter brilliance whilst here in England.” She smiled charmingly. “Please, sir,” she said, tilting her head and adopting a sad look that was utterly convincing, “if you would just speak a word to my lord, I would be ever so grateful.”

“I see,” Shakespeare said, raising a brow. “Well, Lord Doctor, I am in the midst of working on a play, but I would like to have your chocolate goddess and that lovely talented speaker for the night if they wouldn’t mind.”

Evy giggled again.

“Not if the ladies don’t mind,” the Doctor said in a Scottish lilt.

“Ah, you must be a guest of the Queen,” he said. “Tomorrow night is the play. Perhaps you could get word to her about tomorrow night?”

“Of course.” He gestured for Rose to follow, and Martha looked astounded. The Doctor jerked his head, and Rose sent a thought to Evy.

_Staying?_

_Of course,_  Evy snickered in her mind.  _I want to have some fun._ There was a slightly strained not to her voice, and Rose frowned a little. What bothered her sister?

_Rose, if you knew what I had done here... You wouldn’t want me near you._

_Nonsense,_ Rose refuted. _I have seen all of Time and Space, Zachriel. I know what you have done. I still believe that you can make up for the past you have suffered._

_Thank you._

Evy cut the chatter, but Rose had a feeling she and the Bard would have a fun night.

~:~

FUTURE, 2008-ISH

The Master thought about his plan. He could not destroy Rose Tyler. He couldn’t.

His wife, Lucy, looked at him fearfully. “Are you still going to destroy the Doctor, Harold?”

He had forced her to call him by that name.

Since meeting Miss Tyler through the drug that made them live a life in their dream world, he could no longer dredge up hate for the girl who pretty much ruined every plan of his.

He just  _couldn’t _.__ The human girl (and she couldn’t have been human, Time Lords were incompatible with them) was pregnant with the child of a Time Lord.

He had plenty of minions (and someone who disliked him - he disliked Mycroft back, but Mycroft was a necessary evil for now), including a master criminal named Moriarty and his accomplices... But even when he  _ _tried__ to send the elimination order to the master criminal he ended up deleting all information he had on Rose Tyler.

He thought about it. Time Lords were in short supply -  _why did he give the human advice on Time Lord pregnancy, hmm? He was a fool if he thought about it._ No, he didn’t want to destroy the Tyler girl because the child needed to live. He moved into his campaign room, where his lovely wife (simply a cover right now) now sat waiting. She was terrified of him, he could tell. 

The news that  _ _Rose__ had argued on his behalf to the High Council was startling. He’d been cruel to her during the times he’d met her, thinking her nothing but another pet of the Doctor’s. Yet, she had been nothing but kind to him, and to the Doctor. She had been brilliant, for a  _human _.__ Evolved or not, Time Lady or not, she was - at her base - human. 

He knew that even if he  _did_ help Naomi destroy her sister, Naomi would probably (most likely) kill him afterwards, whereas if he helped out the Doctor (his kindest enemy, his old friend)  _Naomi_ would die (he wasn’t sure if he actually cared that much about the angel.  _No _,__ he decided). 

Besides, life would be boring without his oldest friend.

He had never been so... Conflicted.

And no, he did not like being ‘ _conflicted _’.__

 


End file.
